New Beginnings
by HermioneLunaPotter
Summary: After the war, Hermione and Ron attempt to build their relationship and rebuild their lives.
1. Sleepless Night

**Sleepless Night**

It had been a month after the war had ended, and neither had spoken more than a sentence to each other. Hermione Granger was worried. She was becoming more worried and anxious than ever before. The lack of sleep wasn't helping either. Ever since the incident at the Malfoy Manor, where Bellatrix Lestrange had mercilessly tortured her, Hermione had been suffering from severe night terrors. She could still remember the fear that coursed through her body as the knife sank deeper into her skin, etching the vile word 'mudblood' into her left forearm. Even once she had closed her eyes, she could still hear the evil shrill of Bellatrix screaming in her ear. Hermione shuddered and pulled her covers more tightly around her as she snuggled deeper into her bed, trying not to think about that dreadful night.

The events of the war hadn't eased her anxiety. With so many casualties, it was difficult to find someone who wasn't connected to someone who had lost their life fighting for freedom. The thought of Tonks and Lupin, who had barely gotten to know their little Teddy, was heart wrenching, and it took all of Hermione's strength not to burst into tears. She hated knowing that the little turquoise-haired boy would grow up without knowing his parents; just as Harry Potter had. _Hopefully, _she thought, _his life won't be as tragic. _

The thought of Harry brought her back to her present predicament. The three of them, Harry, herself and Ron Weasley had left Hogwarts in their final year to hunt Lord Voldemort'sHorcruxes, objects which contained fragments of the Dark Lord's soul. All they had had to go upon was a message from Albus Dumbledore; "that if one destroys the Horcruxes, one destroys Voldemort". So they had ventured out into the world, searching for objects they knew neither the whereabouts nor what they looked like. There had been trials along the way; Ron had left them, Harry and Hermione were almost killed by Voldemort's snake, and they had lost Dobby the House Elf along the way, who was rescuing them from the Malfoy Manor.

Now that their hunt was over, and Voldemort was defeated, the three of them had resided at the Burrow. It was better for Ron to be with his family while grieving his brother Fred's loss. But since they had returned, they hadn't spoken more than a few words to each other. It was as though everything that they had been through was tearing them apart and Hermione couldn't stand it. She loved those boys more than anything else in her world, since her parents had moved to Australia after she had wiped their memories for their own safety. They were the only family she had left and she needed them now more than ever before.

What worried her more was how cold Ron had been towards her. She kept thinking back to that kiss, wondering if it was just a spur of the moment thing, if it actually meant anything to him at all. It certainly had to her. The more she thought about it, the more infuriated she became. Why had she done it? _It was just because you were happy that Ron was finally worried about the House Elves, that's all. It was just an adrenaline thing. _But deep down, she knew she was lying to herself. She had always believed that there was selflessness inside Ron, and he had finally shown it. It was what had attracted her to him, in their first year, when he sacrificed himself in the Wizard Chess game, to allow Harry to retrieve the philosopher's stone. That act of bravery and selflessness had won over Hermione's heart and seeing him do that again had surfaced those emotions that she had been hiding for so long and she acted accordingly. Now, she realised, it was moronic. It was clear, by his behaviour now, that he didn't care for her the way she did him.

Feeling frustrated, she decided to get some fresh air. Rising out of bed, she quietly tiptoed past Ginny, who was sleeping soundly in her bed and ventured outside. She cast a _Muffilato_ spell on the stairs so they didn't creak and she hopped down them. As she opened the door, a rush of cool, night air hit her in the face. She welcomed it gratefully and walked into the night, feeling the lush grass beneath her naked toes. The moon was bright and full in the velvet sky and feeling relaxed for the first time since the war, Hermione lay down in the grass, put her arms under her head and gazed up at the stars. Little did she know that Ron Weasley was watching her wistfully from his bedroom window.

She felt someone moving behind her and she shot straight up into a sitting position, her wand raised.

"Who's there?" she whispered, lighting the tip of her wand. The blue light shone on the silhouette behind her, revealing Ron, shielding his eyes from the brightness. His face looked paler in the light of her wand, less freckly, somehow.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," growled Ron and he pushed Hermione's wand to the ground, so it illuminated a patch of grass instead of his eyes.

"Oh, it's you Ron," she said breathlessly, "you startled me. What are you doing here?"

"Might ask you the same question," he said, sitting beside her.

"I was just getting some air. I really should be going though." She began to stand, but Ron grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Stay," he whispered and pulled her back down. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Okay, not at all," Hermione replied, sinking back into the softness of the grass.

Ron was leaning back on his elbows, his unreadable face staring up at the sky.

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled without looking at her.

"Me neither," said Hermione, looking up at him. _Now's the time! Talk to him about the kiss. Tell him how you really feel!_ Hermione shook her head and ignored her thoughts. It was stupid to bring up that stuff in the middle of the night.

"Been having nightmares since the Malfoy Manor."

"Same."

Finally, he looked down at her, his pale blue eyes shining in the light of the moon.

"I was scared to death that she was going to kill you. I kept blaming myself, that it was my fault she was torturing you."

"Don't be ridiculous Ron! It wasn't your fault. Everyone knew she was going to pick on me because I'm a Mudblood."

Ron scowled. "Don't call yourself that, Hermione."

"Well, it's true," she said defiantly.

"No it's not! You're the smartest witch I've ever met." His hand quivered in the grass, as though he wanted to reach out to her, but it kept its position.

Hermione blushed from his compliment. Although she had heard it numerous times, there was something about hearing it from Ron's voice in the light of the moon that made her heart race. She cursed herself for reacting so.

"You're probably smarter than the whole lot of those Death Eaters put together!"

Hermione smiled, "Thanks, Ron."

"No problem."

They were silent for a while. Ron was now lying next to Hermione, his hands crossed over his chest as he stared up at the sky. Hermione wondered silently if he was asleep but she didn't dare check in case he was. Suddenly, he broke the silence.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yes?" she replied, relieved that he had broken that awkward silence.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Was he finally going to tell her how he feels about her? That the kiss was important to him?

"What is it?" she asked, trying to keep her voice under control.

"Well, seeing as last year was our seventh year and we didn't take our NEWTS, does that mean that we have to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Oh," said Hermione. Her heart sank a little. _What were you thinking, getting your hopes up? Of course he wouldn't want talk about feelings. This is Ron!_

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I was thinking about sending an owl to Professor McGonagall to see if I could repeat my seventh year. If you want, I could ask her if you can take your NEWTS outside school, since I know you and Harry want to be Aurors."

"Would you? Ah, thanks a million, Hermione," he said, beaming at her.

"No problem."

Out of the blue, Ron reached for her hand and squeezed it. She felt goose bumps raise on her skin.

"We made it, Hermione! We did it and we survived!"

Hermione smiled at him.

"We did indeed!"

Ron let out a loud yawn, and stretched his arms, almost hitting Hermione in the head.

"Sorry about that," he said, as Hermione swiftly moved her head.

"Thanks okay," said Hermione, "we should probably head inside anyway."

"Yeah," agreed Ron and he leapt up. Reaching down his hand, he pulled Hermione to her feet and the two of them walked back to the Burrow in silence.

All was still inside. The only noise that could be heard was the soft snoring from Molly and Arthur's room. They stopped out the front of Ginny's room, and said a quick "goodnight" to each other. As Ron began to walk up the stairs, Hermione had an idea.

"Ron, wait!" she called up at him.

"What is it, Hermione?" he asked, peering his head through the railing.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he laughed and pulled his head back in.

"Ron?" Hermione called again, gaining a speck of courage.

"Yes?" he said irritably, sticking his head through the railing again.

"What happened, between you and me, during the war, I just wanted to let you know that it meant something to me." Hermione could feel her cheeks flush and she looked away, but not before she noticed the huge childish grin spreading across Ron's face.

"It meant something to me too, Hermione. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said and walked into Ginny's room.

Snuggling back down into the covers of her bed, Hermione felt relieved and slightly less anxious. Talking to Ron seemed to lighten her mood. She knew that for at least tonight, she was going to sleep, nightmare free.


	2. Brotherly Love

**Brotherly Love**

Hermione woke bright and early the next morning, alive and refreshed from the first proper night's sleep in months. Ginny was still asleep. She definitely took after her brother in the sleeping department. Yawning, she stretched her arms and legs and happily went down to the kitchen. The sweet aromas of breakfast filled Hermione's nose as she saw Mrs Weasley cooking up a storm. Mrs Weasley had always thought that Hermione and Harry were underfed, but after their ordeal, she had been more determined than ever to 'feed them properly'.

"Good morning, Mrs Weasley," said Hermione cheerfully as she sat down next to a hungry Harry. As always, his messy black hair was even more untidy and a little longer than he liked it. Hermione frowned at the memory of giving Harry a haircut while on their journey. Her work had left Harry's hair all uneven and if she wasn't so embarrassed she would have openly laughed at her miserable attempt. But she was too proud.

"Good morning, Harry." He merely grunted at her; he was too hungry to string words together.

"Ah, Hermione, lovely to see you up nice and early," cried Mrs Weasley warmly as she set a plate of pancakes in front of Harry. Harry eagerly helped himself to four, pouring almost the whole boat of maple syrup over the pancakes. Mrs Weasley admired him proudly.

"I wish my children could follow your footsteps, Hermione. I really can't see how they can stand to sleep so much. It wastes half a day. And breakfast will get cold. Ah well," she said with a sigh and piled three pancakes onto a plate and set it on the table. "There you are dear, dig in."

Hermione hadn't realised how hungry she was until she could smell the freshly made pancakes in front of her. Sitting down, she copied Harry and began shovelling food into her mouth as quickly as she could while still being polite. All she could manage was a content hum in gratitude. While they were eating, Ginny came bounding down the stairs, already dressed in jeans and a tank, her long red hair tied back into a high ponytail.

"Ah, she is alive," mused Mrs Weasley as Ginny promptly sat down next to Harry and served herself two pancakes.

"Good morning to you too, mum," said Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny," said Hermione pleasantly, feeling a little underdressed as she was the only person still her pyjamas.

"Morning, Gin," mumbled Harry through mouthfuls.

"Hey, Harry, Hermione," replied Ginny in her usual bubby tone. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to go and see Luna today. It's just that we haven't seen her in a while."

"That sounds like a great idea, Ginny," said Hermione. "Once Ron finally wakes up and has breakfast, we can all go!"

Ginny smiled pleasantly and intertwined her fingers through Harry's. Sensing that this was her cue to leave, Hermione excused herself, washed her plate and headed up to Ginny's bedroom. As she was climbing up the stairs, she bumped into Ron, who was still in his paisley maroon pyjamas. He grinned when he saw her.

"Morning, have you had breakfast yet? I'm just heading down."

Hermione made a face. "Yeah, I wouldn't go down there if I were you."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Um... er..." said Hermione. She didn't want to cause any trouble. "Nothing."

There was a little giggle from the kitchen, unmistakably Ginny. Ron's eyes widened with the knowledge.

"Oh, come on! Seriously! Why my sister?" he yelled and stormed down the steps. Hermione shook her head and smiled. Ron could be so overprotective sometimes. While she was getting changed, she could hear Ron and Ginny screaming at each other and thought it wise to remain upstairs for a while. Just as she was folding away her clothes, she heard Harry knock on the door. She opened it and let him in. He looked at little sheepish, which made Hermione laugh. Harry just sat on the bed looking confused.

"So what did he do?" asked Hermione as she put her pyjamas in her trunk.

"Well, he just came down all angry and started yelling at Ginny for snogging me. I didn't really want to get involved so I decided to leave them to it."

"Yeah, that was probably best. I don't know what it is about gingers but they sure have a hot temper. It must be the hair." Hermione sat down next to Harry and smiled at him, patting his hand. Harry didn't look even the slightest bit optimistic.

"I don't know what to do, Hermione. I want to be with Ginny and I want to be mates with Ron, but it seems I can't have it both ways. I don't want to have to choose. I thought Ron was okay with it, but now I don't think so."

"Listen," said Hermione thoughtfully, "Ron's going through a rough time at the moment, losing Fred and all. I think he just doesn't want to lose either you or Ginny too."

"Or you," said Harry. "Have you guys talked about it yet?"

"About what?" snapped Hermione, pretending that she didn't know what he was talking about but being far too obvious.

"You know; the kiss."

"Oh, well yes and no," said Hermione sadly. "He told me that it meant something to him but I think he was just humouring me."

Harry shook his head and looked at her incredulously. "Honestly, Hermione, for the smartest witch of your age you can be pretty daft sometimes. Ron is not a master of subtlety. If you want my advice, talk to him about it."

"It's not that simple, Harry!" cried Hermione.

Harry squeezed her hand. "It is that simple." He got up and went to the door. "I'd better go down there to make sure they both have all of their limbs. Trust me, Hermione," he said as he walked out the door.

Hermione sat on the bed for a long time, thinking over what Harry said. What had he meant about Ron not being subtle? What did that mean? And she had no idea how she was going to bring up the kiss in casual conversation without things becoming awkward. The last thing she wanted to do was make a fool of herself. _Maybe Harry means that I'm missing the signs_. She thought back to their years together, searching her memories for possible signs, but she came up short. All she could remember that ever happened between them was a lot of fighting and helping with homework. But then she remembered back to fourth year and how she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor. Ron had definitely acted strange that night, not even noticing her and then fighting with her at the end about how she was 'fraternising with the enemy'. Hermione obviously knew that he was jealous, despite his pitiful attempts at denying it. But since then, there had been no definite signs. _Oh, how I wish things were simple!_ Biting her lip and nodding her head, she promised herself that she would talk about it today.

"Talk about what today?" came Ron's voice. Hermione jumped and saw Ron standing the doorway, his hand in the front pockets of his jeans. _Did I say that out loud?_ Thought Hermione, horrified.

"Um... about what we want to do today," she improvised quickly. "Ginny wanted to know if we could go visit Luna today. Did she tell you?"

"No," scowled Ron, "she was too busy snogging to tell me anything."

"Honestly, Ron, it's not that bad! They were only snogging," she reasoned gently.

"Yeah, well, it is that bad! I don't want to witness any of it," he huffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. Hermione sighed deeply; there was no reasoning with Ron when he was in a temper.

"Look, don't take it out on me, okay. I warned you that they were down there. You didn't have to go barging in and yelling at Ginny. It is her house too!"

"Of course you would take her side!"

Hermione winced under his harsh glare. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not taking any sides Ron, I'm just telling you the truth."

Ron uncrossed his arms and looked at her. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Hermione."

It was then that Hermione noticed just how close they were. His pale blue eyes were staring right into her deep brown ones, and she felt as though he was staring right through her. Her breath came up short and she could feel her heart pounding her in chest. They seemed to be moving closer, neither of them taking their eyes off each other.

Just then, Ginny came running up the steps.

"Hey, Hermione, are you ready to see Luna… oh," she said haughtily as she noticed Ron standing there. Ron opened his mouth to retort back at her but Hermione dug her wand into his rips. He made a noise of discomfort and grimaced.

"I'm coming now, Ginny," smiled Hermione and pulled Ron by the arm downstairs.

"Ouch, Hermione, that hurt!" cried Ron, rubbing his side.

"Sorry," she said, "I just didn't want you two to start fighting again, okay."

"Well, you could have poked me lightly." Ron lifted up the bottom of his shirt to reveal a small red patch just under his ribs where Hermione poked him with her wand. Hermione merely rolled her eyes at his complaining; there was hardly a mark on him. She pulled out her wand and uttered a small incantation. Instantly, the mark vanished. Ron rubbed his fingers over the spot and grinned.

"You're brilliant, you know," he said as they walked outside. "Bloody brilliant."

Hermione just laughed, but inside she felt her stomach flutter at his words, as it did every time he complemented her.

Ginny and Harry came out to meet them, Ginny being extremely surly towards Ron and only glaring in his direction. Ron glared right back her. Harry and Hermione exchanged incredulous looks. It was unbelievable how alike Ron and Ginny were in temper.

The four of them headed off to Luna's house, Ginny and Harry walking in front, holding hands. Hermione smiled at them fondly. Ron just scowled and dragged his feet. It was almost irritating to be around him. She couldn't help but wish that they were at Luna's already. _I wonder if Luna's house has been repaired yet. _She thought vaguely to herself. She had only been to Luna's once, and it was the strangest thing she had ever seen. But then, in a tragic attempt to find his daughter, Xenophilius Lovegood told Voldemort's Death Eaters that Harry Potter was in his house and as a result, it was completely destroyed.

The day was hot and humid; Hermione's clothes sticking to her skin. She saw that Ron was the same, with beads of sweat lining his upper lip. Hermione just wanted to jump into a lake of ice and live there for eternity. The scorching heat of the sun burned down on them without mercy. Luckily, Luna's house was in sight.

"Look," said Ron suddenly, his tone less grumpy. "They fixed her house."

Hermione looked up and saw with pride that the odd house was back to its original state. The various assortments of Snargaluff plants, Gurdyroots and Dirigible Plums still adorned the pathway leading to the front door along with the brass eagle door-knocker in the middle of the black door. A girl in a blue cotton dress and long, dirty blonde hair was sitting on the stone steps, singing to a flock of yellow canaries. Hermione remembered casting that spell; _Oppugno_ in sixth year. She also remembered ordering them at Ron and how he yelled as the little birds pecked at him. She smiled at the memory.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Ron, noticing her smirk.

"Oh, nothing," she said pleasantly and looked straight ahead.


	3. One Step Further

**One Step Further**

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione!" cried Luna cheerfully as she jumped off the steps and skipped towards them. Hermione was generally happy to see her. Luna looked a lot healthier and happier than at the Malfoy Manor. She beamed up at them all, her little canaries fluttering around her head like a halo.

"How have you been, Luna?" asked Ginny, stepping forward to give her a hug.

"Quite good," she said dreamily. "It's been a bit lonely now that dad's away. He's hunting for Crumple Horned Snorkacks, you know!"

Hermione snorted loudly and covered her mouth, pretending she needed to sneeze. Ron scowled and whispered "Shut up" in her ear. She couldn't help it. As much as she adored her, she really wished that Luna would stop referring to non-existent creatures.

"That's very... interesting," remarked Hermione. "Whereabouts is he looking for them?"

"Sweden. That's where they were last sighted. He's going on an expedition. Anyway, I'm going fishing for Plimpies. Would you guys like to join me?"

"Sure!" cried Ron and Ginny. Hermione bit her lip.

"We didn't bring our swimming costumes. What if we get wet?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're a witch, Hermione; if we get wet we can certainly get dry again."

Hermione agreed with this notion and the five of them headed down the river where the Plimpies awaited them.

"It's very nice of you to visit," remarked Luna as she sat down by the bank and dipped her toes in the water. The others took off their socks and shoes and joined her, except Hermione, who hung back, wiggling her toes in the damp grass.

"Neville visits often, but it still gets a little lonely when he's not here." Luna's voice had taken on that dreamy tone again and she looked out into the distance vaguely. Ginny and Hermione waggled their eyebrows at each other. The thought of Luna and Neville together was utterly adorable. Two oddballs finding each other.

"Is anything going on between you and Neville?" Ginny prompted. Luna just looked at her blankly.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Never mind," giggled Ginny.

Without further adieu, Luna elegantly dived into the murky river, clothes and all and came up with lumps of seaweed stuck in her knotty hair. Harry and Ron immediately followed suit, as well as Ginny and they began doing flips and diving around, all the while laughing. Hermione sat down next to a tree, watching. She was never a fan of the water and didn't in the least entertain the idea of jumping into a murky, bottomless river containing all sorts of ghastly things. Instead, she chose to sit back and watch Ron without being noticed. He was positively beaming, roaring with laughter as Ginny threw a handful of seaweed at Harry, which went up Harry's nose. Hermione thought him very attractive at that point, his face aglow with enjoyment, even if there was seaweed tangled in his hair.

"You going to join us Hermione?" he yelled from the river. When Hermione shook her head, he frowned. Then all of a sudden, a huge grin broke out over his face. He looked like a child who had just done something he shouldn't. Emerging from the river her ran over to Hermione, picked her up in his arms and jumped into the river, pulling her in at the same time. Hermione let out a shriek and covered her eyes as she gulped a mouthful of dirty water. She flailed aimlessly underwater until she finally came up for air. There was weed stuck to her face and a horrible bitter taste in her mouth.

"Ron!" she shouted, glaring at him. The childish grin was wiped clean off his face as he saw her reaction and he instinctively shuffled backwards. Angrily, she began firing hexes and jinxes at him, all of which he dogged with surprising agility. Eventually, she hit him on the shoulder and didn't even care that he winced.

"Hermione!" he cried, rubbing his arm.

"What did you do that for, huh?" she demanded. "I told you I didn't want to join you!"

"I know, I know," pleaded Ron, holding up his hands in defence. "I thought it would be funny!"

"I think we better go," Ginny whispered to Harry and they dragged Luna with them out of the river and up to the house. Hermione was fuming.

"Well, now do you think it's funny?"

"No."

"Honestly, Ron Weasley, you can be so stupid sometimes. Why can't you just mind your own business? I didn't want to get wet but now I'm all dirty and I have this horrible taste in my..."

Ron interrupted her by placing his hands on either side of her face and kissing her. Hermione was momentarily caught by surprise and could do nothing but stand there. Ron tasted like spearmint and seaweed, which was a terrible combination, but altogether it was a nice feeling. Once he pulled back, Hermione felt her cheeks redden and forgot what she was angry at him for.

"What was that?" she asked, running her tongue over her lips unconsciously as she recovered from shock.

"I hate it when we fight, Hermione. I wanted you to stop yelling at me."

"Well, it definitely worked."

"Yeah," Ron said shyly, staring into the murky depths of the river, looking sheepish. Hermione's heart warmed.

"I'm sorry I got so angry at you," she said, embarrassed.

He looked at her and smiled, glad that he wasn't being yelled at anymore. "It's okay, I understand that you were upset. And I honestly didn't mean anything by it, I swear." He reached through the water and squeezed her hand.

"I know."

Ron pulled her closer to him, so that their faces were only inches from each other. Hermione's heart was pounding so loud it was a miracle he couldn't hear it.

"Do you think we could try that again?" Ron asked, his mischievous grin reappearing on his face.

"Try what again?"

"This." Ron leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers again. This time, Hermione responded and gripped his shoulders as their mouths moved together in sync. They pulled away and giggled, before getting out of the river, drying themselves and walking back up to the house, hand in hand.


	4. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

The remainder of the day at Luna's was pleasant. Luna had managed to catch a Plimpy and regarded it tenderly as it bounced around in the glass tank, its legs tied together. Her, Ginny and Harry were all sitting around the circular table when Hermione and Ron came up from the river. They tried to keep a straight face but neither could keep their glowing happiness secret. Ginny raised her eyebrows at Ron, but said nothing, glad that her brother was finally in a pleasant mood.

"Are you going back to school?" asked Luna as they were leaving.

"Yes," said Ginny and Hermione. Luna beamed.

"That's great. We can all hang out together like we are real friends."

Ginny hugged her. "We are real friends, Luna!"

"That's nice," she said dreamily and waved goodbye as Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione headed back to the burrow.

"She's good value isn't she?" Ron said to Harry, looking back to find Luna still standing out the front of her house waving.

"Yeah, she is," agreed Harry.

"We must go and visit her again before September!" cried Ginny. They all agreed they would and continued their journey, mainly in silence. Ron was too busy staring at Hermione to notice Harry and Ginny ahead of them; practically making out as they walked. Hermione thought that was a rather large feat to pull off. Aware that Ron's gaze was on her, she decided to look down at their intertwined hands. His were so large and freckly, with little ginger hairs lining the surface, whereas her hands were small and delicate, extremely feminine. She could feel calluses on his fingers and palms from gripping his broomstick during Quidditch and wondered if Harry's were the same. Hermione had never understood Quidditch all that well. Even though she had enjoyed herself at the Quidditch World Cup, it was more due to the atmosphere rather than the actual game. She knew that Quidditch was one topic of conversation that she had Ron could never agree upon.

Her active mind then flew to thoughts of Ron. What did their stolen kiss in the river equate to? Were they in a relationship, like Ginny and Harry or were they just friends, who had happened to share a kiss. Hermione was extremely confused. She wanted more than anything to be in a relationship with Ron, to be his girlfriend. It was something she had dreamed about since she was twelve. _I will just have to talk about it with him,_ she concluded in her mind. Open communication was always the best way to solve things.

Their hands quickly dropped to their side as they reached the Burrow, as Mrs Weasley ran out to them, her face aglow with pride.

"Since when has mum been this excited to see us?" Ginny said to Ron.

"Ginny, Ronnie! I have the best news! Quick come inside!" she called to them.

"What is it, mum?" cried Ron as he and Ginny followed her inside, Harry and Hermione behind them.

"Oh, I just received the best news!" she wailed, flapping a piece of parchment in the air. "Here, look for yourself! Oh, I am so happy!"

Ginny grabbed the letter from her mother's hand and proceeded to read it aloud.

"_Dear, mum and dad,_

_Sorry that this is such a short letter but we are going to come over later today to tell you in person, only we couldn't wait so we thought we would break it to you now. Fleur is pregnant. She took the pregnancy test this morning and it came back positive. We are absolutely thrilled that we have even been coming up with names for the child, even though we don't know whether it is a boy or a girl yet. We hope you won't mind us coming around for dinner. _

_All my love,_

_Bill"_

Ginny stared at the letter, her eyes wide and a huge grin on her face.

"Merlin! Fleur pregnant? And so soon? That's incredible!"

"I'm going to have my first grandchild!" sobbed Mrs Weasley, hugging her daughter.

"And I'm going to be an aunt!" Ginny cried into her mother's shoulder. Hermione smiled at them. It certainly was great to have some positive news after the war and the death of Fred. Even though Mrs Weasley was trying to be cheerful, Hermione had often caught her sitting on the couch with her knitting, crying over a jumper with an F printed on the front.

"Blimey," said Ron, still a little shocked but overall happy with the news.

"Oh, they will be coming soon! I've got to tell Arthur! Maybe he can come home early from the Ministry." Mrs Weasley shooed them out of the kitchen and began to fuss around with pots and pans.

"Well, I'm going to have a shower," said Ginny. "I feel rather disgusting after swimming in that river." She walked up the stairs to her room on the second floor, leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron by themselves.

"Blimey," said Ron again as he sank into the sofa. It seemed to be the only words that he could string together.

"It's wonderful," said Hermione, sitting next to him and squeezing his hand. "I'm so happy for them."

"Yeah mate," Harry sat on Ron's other side. "It's really great."

"I'm stoked to be honest. I always knew Bill wanted to start a family. But I never thought Fleur was the motherly type."

Hermione smacked him lightly on the arm. "Just because she is part Veela, doesn't mean that she can't be a mother. Beauty has nothing to do with it!"

"I wasn't saying that, Hermione, I just didn't think she wanted to have kids that's all."

"Well, I personally couldn't be happier for them!"

"Hey, Harry!" came Ginny's voice from her bedroom.

Harry smirked. "Sorry, guys. Duty calls." He rose and went upstairs to her bedroom, leaving Ron and Hermione all alone on the sofa. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" suggested Ron. Hermione nodded and the two of them headed outside, into the privacy of the garden.

It was getting close to night time, the setting sun casting an orange glow over the Burrow.

"Hermione?" said Ron, tentatively. She looked across at him and was surprised to see him looking shy.

"What is it, Ron?"

He refused to look at her. "I'm sorry," he muttered, staring at the ground. "I'm sorry for leaving you and Harry."

Hermione smiled warmly and squeezed his hand. "Ron, it's okay, you don't have to..."

"Yes I do, Hermione!" Ron interrupted. He was looking at her now, his blue eyes shining with what Hermione thought were tears. "I hurt you," he whispered, stroking the side of her cheek with his fingertips. "I was such a selfish jerk. All I thought about was how hard done by _I _was. I didn't even think about the sacrifices that you made; wiping your parent's memories and everything."

Ron fell silent, staring back at the ground again. Hermione didn't know what to say. She knew that it was the power of the Horcrux around Ron's neck that had made him act so, but the Horcrux had never affected Hermione or Harry that badly. It was Ron's insecurities that had made him vulnerable. He was so brave and had always had confidence his Harry and herself, yet he lacked confidence in himself. After years of being constantly overshadowed by his brothers and even Ginny, he had grown to think himself worthless and useless. Hermione never understood why he was always so down about himself. She thought he was brilliant; he was good at Quidditch, he had a sense of humour that Hermione thoroughly admired and he was also a lot smarter than he seemed to think. She remembered back to the war, when Ron had spoken Parsletongue to break into the Chamber of Secrets and retrieve the Basilisk Fangs to destroy the Horcruxes. It was a stroke of brilliance, something Hermione herself would never have even thought of.

"When I came back," Ron said sadly, "you had this look on your face that I have vowed to never see again. You looked so angry, but more than that. You looked so ashamed, so disappointed in me. It made me realise just how much I let you down. I kept trying to make it up to you, but I don't think you've ever truly forgiven me, and you probably never will."

Hermione's heart broke with his speech. He sounded so lost, so depressed that she acted on instinct and pulled Ron into her arms. She kissed his cheek, trying to rid of that sorrowful expression.

"Oh, Ron!" she whispered in his ear. "I have forgiven you. And you don't need to try to make it up to me. It was just a mistake. Everyone makes them. But you made it up to me in the war. You were so smart and so brave, especially with Fred."

Ron put his arms around her and held her tight against his chest. His tears were spilling onto his face.

"I've been trying to impress you for years, Hermione. Ever since the day I met you on the train. I love you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione couldn't believe he was saying those words. She had been waiting for so long to hear those words from him.

"I love you too, Ron Weasley," she said through muffled tears. Ron pulled back and kissed her. It was gentle but full of passion love and it made Hermione's heart race to a speed she never thought possible.

"I promise," he mumbled against her lips, "that I will never make you feel that way again. I will let you look at me like you did that night. Never."

He kissed her again, more fiercely this time, his tears mixing with hers. Hermione gripped his shoulders as he tangled his fingers into her bushy, brown hair, pulling her tightly against him. When they pulled back, they were both breathing deeply, their faces smeared with the other's tears. Ron stroked her face and she blushed under his hand. "You look so beautiful right now," he marvelled and took her hand in his and walked back to the Burrow.

Hermione smiled. She was with Ron and she was happy. That was all she could have asked for.


	5. Upholding the Family Name

**Upholding the Family Name**

When they got back to the Burrow, Ron and Hermione parted to their bedrooms; Hermione stopping on the first floor and Ron continuing to the fifth. Hermione opened the door to Ginny's room and quickly averted her eyes. Ginny and Harry were standing near the window, their limbs and bodies intertwined in a passionate embrace. They didn't seem to notice the door opening so Hermione gave a small cough. Harry and Ginny instantly jumped apart.

"Oh, er, hi Hermione," said Harry, looking away quickly and heading towards the door. "I'll just," and he left the room. Ginny didn't even seemed phased.

"Hey, Hermione. How was your rendez-vous with my brother?" Ginny smirked at her.

"What are you talking about?" said Hermione, blushing ridiculously as she pretended to be interested in a portrait of Gwenog Jones on the wall, who was flying around a Quidditch pitch with fierce skill.

"Oh, come on Hermione. Why else did you think I called Harry away?"

"You did that on purpose?"

Ginny laughed and hugged Hermione. "Of course. I knew you wanted to have some privacy. Harry's just too oblivious to notice."

"I guess so."

Ginny sat down on the bed and patted it, indicating for Hermione to sit next to her.

"So what happened?"

Hermione took a breath and retold everything that happened between her and Ron to Ginny. Ginny listened with bated breath.

"Wait, Ron left you guys?" asked Ginny, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yeah," said Hermione sadly.

"That cowardly piece of vermin! How dare he leave you guys! He said that he was going to come with Harry, he promised! I will have to talk to him later." Ginny's face was red with rage, the colour Ron's ears went when embarrassed. She shook her head. "And you just forgave him? Like that? After he betrayed you?"

Hermione shrugged. "It seemed like the thing to do at the time. I mean, he was so upset. You should have seen his face. I couldn't stand him looking like that."

Ginny stood there shocked, her face going red with rage. "Merlin, Hermione. You need to give that boy what he deserves. Hell, I would. Actually, I am going to give him what he deserves. You just wait, Hermione, you just wait!"

Hermione understood Ginny's anger. Ron had disgraced her family and betrayed his friends in leaving her. She felt a little disappointed in herself. Usually, Hermione and Ron would bicker and argue until the cows came home, but seeing Ron looking so broken and helpless had made Hermione forget just what his leaving them had cost. They had almost died. Ron had always thought of himself as worthless but Harry and Hermione had needed him more than ever before when he left. It was probably one of the biggest betrayals of her lifetime and even though Hermione pretended to forgive, deep inside she was still angry at him for what he did. How was she to trust him in their relationship together? What if he left her again, even though he promised he would never hurt her?

"Hermione! Ginny! Bill and Fleur are here!" called Mrs Weasley from the kitchen.

"Oh, great, Phlegm is here!" said Ginny.

"I thought you liked her now?"

Ginny shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, she's not bad. And she makes Bill happy. But I don't necessarily like her. Besides, the name kind of sticks."

Hermione laughed at that and the two girls headed down to the kitchen to greet Bill and Fleur.

Fleur was looking radiant in her white summer dress, further emphasising her angelic-like appearance. Her long silvery-blonde hair was pulled into a braid and she held Bill's arm with such delicacy, it was as if she was royalty. Bill's scaring still hadn't improved, but it seemed to define his character now. Underneath his wounds, he was still the handsome young man he was before being attacked by Fenrir Greyback. But now he was something more. He was a brave survivor. Hermione admired them fondly. They were the perfect couple, eying each other with love and faith that was so strong, it was as though they would never grow apart.

Mrs Weasley pulled them both into a tight hug, sobbing happily.

"Oh, congratulations!"

'"We are so 'appy!" cried Fleur. She now worked at the Ministry, as a French translator and interpreter for the Minister when consulting the French Minister for Magic.

"I cannot believe eet is 'appening so soon. Soon, Bill and I will 'ave a family!"

"Yes, yes. Now what are the names of my possible granddaughter or grandson? I hope that they are good solid Weasley names! Some family history even."

Bill laughed and looked at Fleur. "Actually, we've decided that we want to embrace Fleur's French heritage. If it is a girl it will be Victoire Adele and if it is a boy it will be Louis Michel."

Mrs Weasley looked between her son and her daughter in law, hoping that they were joking.

"But Bill! It is family tradition to name the first son or daughter after a family member. You yourself have your father's name as your middle name!"

Ginny looked at Harry, who was standing near the counter and rolled her eyes. He grinned back at her.

"Here we go," mumbled Ginny to Hermione.

"Yes, mum, but we want to make our own traditions. These are the names that Fleur and I are going with."

"Besides," said Ginny. "Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about names?"

Mrs Weasley said nothing but made a curt _tsk_ and quickly changed the subject to Gringotts, where Bill worked. An icy chill hung in the air, making Hermione and Harry, who were not members of the Weasley family, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Sadly, Hermione thought about her parents, trying to imagine what they would say if she told them she was pregnant. Of course, her mother would start fussing about with baby clothes, probably bringing out some of Hermione's clothes, and then talk about painting the spare room. Her father, on the other hand, would probably stand in the background, feeling pride mixed with sadness as he realised that his little girl was all grown up. But, of course, that would never happen. Her parents were in Australia and didn't even know they had a daughter. If they were here now, they wouldn't even recognise her. The knowledge was overwhelming and Hermione felt tears spring in her eyes. Not wanting to embarrass herself in front of the Weasleys, particularly Ron, Hermione excused herself and rushed into Ginny's room. There she slumped on the floor and burst into tears. With all the commotion of the war and finding the Horcruxes, Hermione had almost forgotten that she wasn't coming home to her parents, where she belonged. She felt guilty for forgetting them; they were her parents after all. She had lived with them her whole life and even though she had spent months away at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron, she had always known that she would go back to them. The tears streamed down her face and she buried her head in the pillow, her breath coming in short, rapid breaths.

"Hermione!" The door opened and Ron burst into the room.

Hermione quickly sat up and dried her eyes. She didn't want to show weakness, especially in front of Ron. "Oh, Hermione," he cried and rushed to her side, pulling her into his lap and cradling her.

She pulled away from him. "Don't Ron," she said and sat up, smoothing her hair that had fallen into her face while she had sobbed into the mirror.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked, concerned.

"I miss them, Ron," she whimpered. "I miss my parents."

Ron didn't know what to say. Hermione's situation was one he had never experienced. He had lost Fred in the war, which was horrible. He missed Fred terribly, though not nearly as much as George. Their twin bond had been strong. But he still had his parents after all this time, as well as his other brothers and Ginny. Hermione now had nothing; she was like Harry and Neville. Sure, Mrs Weasley was like a mother to her, but it would be nothing like her own mother and father. Ron thought it best to say nothing, in case he offended her. Instead, he just held her and rubbed her back gently.

"Maybe, you could go to Australia to try and find them. Then you could reverse the Memory Charm," Ron suggested. Hermione looked at him and smiled a little. There was one of those moments of brilliance that Ron occasionally displayed. Hermione hadn't even thought of that alternative.

"That's a brilliant idea Ron!" Hermione's face then sank. "But I have no idea where to find them. And I have to go back to Hogwarts in a month."

"Well, then," said Ron, "that gives us a deadline."

"Us?"

Ron laughed and tucked a bushy curl behind her ear. "Of course! You didn't think I was going to leave you to wander around Australia by yourself did you?"

Hermione bit her lip. She was silly to question Ron's faith, but he had let her down once. What if he did it again, in Australia?

"Oh, okay. Well, maybe Harry would like to come as well. And even Ginny!"

"Sure," said Ron, looking please with himself that he had managed to cheer Hermione up. Smiling at Ron, Hermione held his hand and they walked back into the kitchen. She was happy with the thought of Harry and Ginny coming. At least she knew they wouldn't abandon her. Hermione instantly felt guilty and shook her head, clearing her mind from negative thoughts. She let the warmth of Ron's hand soothe her mind.


	6. The Row

**The Row**

Mrs Weasley, Bill and Fleur had all departed into the sitting room, leaving Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron alone in the kitchen. Ginny pointed at Ron as soon as he walked in the door, her face hard with anger.

"Ronald BiliusWeasley. Outside… now!" she ordered, dragging Harry by the hand as she stormed out the door. Ron looked down at Hermione in question, but she refused to look at him. Guilt was eating her up inside. Ginny was obviously going to scold Ron for them her and Harry on their mission and he had no warning. Shrugging, Ron followed Ginny out of the door. Once in the safety of the garden, Ginny began casting a number of protective spells around them so that they wouldn't be seen or heard by the others inside. Hermione gulped. This didn't look good.

"What's going on, Gin?" asked Ron as Ginny was casting _Muffilato_. She turned to face him, her hands on her hips. Hermione realised then just how alike Ginny and Mrs Weasley were. Ginny looked as though she was about to explode.

"What's going on? What's going on, Ron? Why don't you tell me?" she glared at him, stalking closer.

"What do you mean?" he asked, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You know exactly what I mean, Ronald! Why don't you tell me where you were when _they_" she pointed at Harry and Hermione, "went to Godric's Hollow?"

Ron swallowed and glared at Harry. "Gee, mate! Do you reckon you could've kept at least that quite while you were snogging!" he bellowed.

"Don't yell at him, Ron!" snapped Ginny. "It wasn't him who told me. It was Hermione."

Ron turned on Hermione. She shrank under his harsh gaze.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Why did you go ahead and tell her that! Can you keep nothing to yourself?"

"Ron," she whimpered, "I didn't mean to do it. It just slipped out." She reached out to touch his shoulder but he shrugged his arm away, looking offended.

"That's completely rubbish, Hermione. I thought you'd forgiven me. I thought you loved..." he broke off and looked away. It brought Hermione to tears seeing him like that.

"I do, Ron. I do!" she cried, tears streaming thickly down her face.

"Just stop it, Hermione, alright!"

A curse shot right past Ron's ear. He turned to see Ginny pointing her wand at him, looking murderous.

"Oi, don't you dare take this out on her! Merlin's beard Ron, once in your life could you at least own up!"

"Don't talk to me as though you are better than me!" bellowed Ron, stepping towards her and grabbing her wand wrist, pushing it down. Ginny shot another curse at his feet, making Ron jump and release her wrist.

"I don't even want to talk to you anymore. How could you just leave them when they needed you?" Ginny screamed at him. "What was too hard about it? Harry and Hermione seemed to cope just fine. But no, when the going gets tough, Ron Weasley gives up!"

"You have no idea what the hell you are talking about! You weren't there!"

"I don't have to, Ron!" Ginny scoffed, crossing her arms.

Ron threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "Look, the others have forgiven me. Why can't you? I made a mistake, okay!"

Ginny only shook her head and walked away. "Is that what you're succumbing to? Pity? I thought more of you than this, Ron. I really did."

Ron glared after her, giving her a rude gesture. Hermione gasped.

"Oh, shut it, Hermione," growled Ron and without another glance at either her or Harry, Ron stormed off into the house. Hermione glanced at Harry, who was looking conflicted. No doubt he was trying to decide who to side with, girlfriend or best mate. Guilt ate Hermione up inside. She felt terrible for letting Ron's escapade slip. Of course, it wasn't as though she had meant to. Nonetheless, she still felt bad. Ron was now being isolated from his sister. Soon, his whole family would know of his disgrace. There was probably no way that he would forgive her. Feeling defeated, Hermione sunk to the ground, pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, sobbing hopelessly. She didn't even notice when Harry went inside to comfort either Ginny or Ron. Memories of that night flooded back to her. The fighting, the screaming, the tears...

"_What did you expect, Ron? That we'd be staying in five star hotels and finding Horcruxes every other day? Did you think we'd be back to your mum by Christmas" shouted Harry. _

"_I thought you knew what you were doing! I thought Dumbledore would've told you something worthwhile!" Ron bellowed back. _

"_Fine then, go!"_

_Hermione panicked and casted a shield charm between them. Ron threw the Horcrux on the ground and picked up his rucksack. _

"_What about you?" he turned on Hermione. "Are you coming or are you staying?"_

_Hermione looked back and forth between Harry and Ron, biting her lip. _

"_Well, we promised to stay with Harry so that's what I'm doing," she tried to reason with him. _

"_Fine, I get it. You choose _him!_" said Ron grumpily and she stormed outside. _

"_Ron, wait!" called Hermione, trying to run after him but getting caught in her own shield charm. She tried to disperse it and ran outside into the pouring rain. _

"_Ron? RON!" she screamed into the night, desperately trying to find him. "_Lumos" _she whispered and saw Ron, standing next to a nearby tree under the faint blue light of her wand. "Ron, wait!" she called again. Ron looked at her, his face haunting through the light, betrayal and hurt written over his face. His lips moved slightly, mouthing goodbye before he turned on the spot and disappeared with a faint _pop_. _

"_No," Hermione wailed and she rushed over to the spot. It was raining so hard that Hermione couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was rain falling on her face. She couldn't believe he was gone. He had given up. But more than that. He had forced Hermione to choose between him and Harry, something she never wanted to do. Sniffing loudly, she walked back to the tent. _

"_Gone," she said as she entered. "D-disapparated."_

_Wiping her hair that was plastered to her face out of the way, she sank into her bunk. She didn't want to look at Harry; she didn't even care about him at that point. Ron was gone. All she wanted was him to come back. She felt Harry throw some blankets on her and get into his bunk. He blew out the lanterns and fell asleep, but Hermione found it impossible. Hugging her pillow tightly to her chest, she curled up in a ball and stared at the door of the tent. Refusing to close her eyes, Hermione stayed awake the whole night, waiting for him to return. _

Hermione was jolted awake from her reverie by movement in the grass. A pair of yellow eyes was staring out of the bushes at her.

"Oh, hi, Crookshanks," said Hermione and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. The ginger beast stalked over to her and rubbed his head against her legs, purring contently. Hermione smiled and patted his messy mane.

"What am I going to do?" she mused as her fingers scratched his head. "I should probably talk to him shouldn't I?"

When Crookshanks did nothing but mew, Hermione sighed and got to her feet. It was getting close to night time, and Hermione was starting to get cold. She shivered and rubbed her arms before calling Crookshanks inside after her. Crookshanks merely mewed and trotted off back into the bushes after a gnome that had peeked out from bushed. Shaking her head, Hermione walked back inside, where Mrs Weasley was busy getting dinner ready.

"Oh, Hermione dear, do you know what's wrong with Ginny. She came inside looked a little angry."

"It's nothing, Mrs Weasley, she just had a bit of a row with Ron that's all."

Mrs Weasley nodded, as though this happened all the time, and went back to cooking the meal.

"Would like some help?" Hermione offered.

"Sure, dear, you can set the table. I'll call Ron down and get him to help you."

Hermione panicked. "No, it's fine, I can do it myself."

"Don't be silly, Hermione, he needs to do something in this house," she said. "Ron! Come and help Hermione set the table!"

There was a grunt from upstairs and soon Ron appeared in the kitchen, looking surlier than before. Hermione gave him a weak smile, which he didn't return.

"Don't look like that, Ron," scolded Mrs Weasley. "Everyone needs to help out."

Grumping, Ron snatched the cutlery from his mother's hands and stormed into the dining room. Hermione reluctantly joined him. She wasn't going to enjoy this at all.


	7. Forgiveness

Sorry for the late update! Been busy with exam block and stuff :) xxx Enjoy!

**Forgiveness**

The two of them went about their chores in utter silence. It was making Hermione feel extremely uncomfortable. She wanted him to yell at her, to say something at least. This silence was worse than anything he could have said to her. It was as though he was ignoring her. After a while of not saying anything, Hermione finally plucked up the courage.

"Er... Ron?" said Hermione, timidly.

"What?" he hissed back, making Hermione recoil.

"You're still pretty mad at me, aren't you?" she said, defeated. Ron's expressionless eyes looked up at her and he sighed.

"No, Hermione," he said slowly, "I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at Ginny."  
>"Don't be mad at her Ron. She doesn't understand what happened..."<p>

"Exactly!" Ron bellowed, slamming the cutlery down on table and throwing his hands in the air. "She has no bloody idea what the hell was going on. She just thinks the worst of me all the time!"

Hermione grimaced. "Ron, please don't shout."

Ron ignored her and rolled his eyes. "I'm allowed to shout! I'm pissed off! My own sister is carrying on as if she was there and knew exactly what happened. I'm sick of being degraded by my entire family! First Percy, _perfect Prefect Percy_, and then George and..." Ron choked, as if it was impossible to say Fred's name. "And now Ginny! Seriously, I've had enough of it!"

Hermione leaned across the table and took Ron's hand in hers. Squeezing it tightly, she smiled sadly up at him.

"Ginny had no right to say to you what she did. She was out of line, I know. But she needs to understand what happened. You have to talk to her about it, okay."

Ron just huffed, but rubbed his thumb over the skin of Hermione's soft hand.

"You still haven't forgiven me properly have you?"

Hermione pulled her hand out of his and looked away from him. "No, I have, Ron. I just don't know if I can trust you anymore."

Ron nodded slowly. "That's okay. I can handle that. And I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you Hermione."

He was standing next to her now, his arm curving around her waist and pulling her into his side.

"As long as you don't hate me," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't hate you, she whispered back, turning her head so their noses were touching. Hermione could count every ginger freckle that was splattered across his nose and cheeks. She had never noticed how fair his eyelashes were until she was standing this close to him. The light pale blue of his eyes captured her and she moved closer, willing their lips to touch. She could feel his hot breath on her lips and saw that he was moving closer too. She smiled as their lips finally met, developing into a sweet kiss.

When they pulled back, Hermione giggled.

"Are you trying to suck up to me, Ronald Weasley?" she sniggered.

"I dunno," said Ron, smirking at her. "Is it working?"

Hermione smacked him playfully on the arm and rolled her eyes. "Maybe, but it's not going to get you far."

Mrs Weasley announced that dinner was ready and the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione sat down at the table and feasted their hungry eyes upon the mountain of food in front of them. Despite the short notice, Mrs Weasley had managed to serve up a magnificent feast. There were chicken legs all piled into a large serving bowl, a tray of lasagne, a roast pork with three sauces of gravy and a large bowl of green salad. Hermione heard her stomach grumble and she licked her lips, eagerly eying off the lasagne.

"Ah, c'est magnifique!" exclaimed Fleur throatily, smiling at Mrs Weasley with perfect white teeth.

"Thank you my dear," Mrs Weasley beamed at her, looking thoroughly chuffed. "Well, tuck in everybody!"

Hermione wasted no time in serving herself a large helping of lasagne. Around the table, everyone was doing the same. The only sound that could be heard was the clanging of knives and forks on the plates and the contented moans of satisfied stomachs. Once dinner was finished, Bill and Fleur decided to head home, as Fleur was feeling very tired. Everyone said goodbye to them and Hermione and Harry helped Mrs Weasley clear the table. Ron was about to help when Hermione shook her head at him.

"No, Ron. Harry and I will do it. You need to figure things out with Ginny. The sooner you all forgive each other, the better."

Ron made a face at her and sighed, but headed out the door to find Ginny.

"They'll forgive each other," said Harry. "Both of them are hot heads but they love each other. Probably the closest pair, except for Fred and George."

Hermione nodded in agreement. Her mind was thinking back to her conversation with Ron about going to Australia to find her parents.

"Hey, Harry," she said as she wiped a tiny speck off an almost clean plate.

"Yeah?" he said, looking at her.

"Ron and I were talking, and I want to go to Australia to find my parents, and Ron doesn't want to leave me all alone. We were wondering if you and Ginny wanted to come with us."

Harry's face lit up at the idea. "That's wonderful, Hermione! Of course I'll come with you. I'll bring Ginny too; I don't want to leave her by herself. When are we leaving?"

Hermione thought for a moment. It had just entered the first few days of August and she knew that she would have to go back to Hogwarts on September 1st. If she left at the end of the week that would give her a month to find her parents and come back to the Burrow to pack for Hogwarts. She verbalised her thoughts to Harry. Harry agreed with her.

"If we leave the day after tomorrow that will give us enough time to pack and let Mrs Weasley know. Then we can just Apparate there!"

"Oh," said Hermione, "I don't think it will be wise to Apparate. I mean, it is such a long distance, and I don't want Ron to get splinched again! I was thinking that would could travel by muggle aeroplanes."

"Well, you are the brainy one," shrugged Harry, "I trust you. Besides I really wouldn't have a clue."

"Okay, then that's settled! We will leave for Australia the day after tomorrow. I will book the aeroplane tickets immediately!"

Beaming at her plan, Hermione finished the dishes in a happy mood and skipped upstairs to her bedroom. Of course, the logical part of her mind was whispering in the back of her head, telling her that she had no idea where her parents were, and it could take years to find them. But Hermione was too happy to listen to it.

Ginny was sitting on her bed, playing with a lock of her hair. She looked glum and Hermione immediately asked her what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing," she said, miserably.

"Snap out of it, Ginny," said Hermione firmly. "There's something the matter. What is it?"

Ginny looked up at her, her brown eyes swimming with guilt. "I'm a terrible sister."

Hermione sat down on the bed next to her and patted her hand. "No you're not, Ginny."

"Yes I am," she insisted, sniffing and wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I yelled at Ron, I insulted him and I didn't even know what I was talking about. Good sisters don't do that to their brothers."

"You were just angry because you look up to him so much. He knows that. But families always fight with each other. It's what makes them stronger. And Ron doesn't and never will hate you, Ginny."

Ginny rested her head on Hermione's shoulder, choking back tears.

"I love having you around, Hermione," she said after a while. "It's like having a sister. You always know what to say. I look up to you so much, you know."

"Aw thanks, Ginny," said Hermione, squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

"I hope Ron never breaks up with you. And even if he does, I still want you around. By the way, I'm really happy for you guys. It's about time you figured it out."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, we were a bit stupid about that."

"A bit?" cried Ginny incredulously, sitting up. Hermione was relieved to see her back to her normal bubbly self. "It's been darn obvious since first year. I mean, I guess Ron might not have picked up the signs; he's not exactly the brightest crayon in the pack. But you, Hermione! You're so smart and even you didn't click!"

"I guess so," Hermione laughed. "I'm not that smart when it comes to that kind of stuff."

"Rubbish," Ginny scoffed. "You were the one who gave me that advice about Harry. You do so know your stuff Hermione!"

"Well, maybe with other people but not with myself."

The girls got ready for bed, Hermione snuggling into the warm, soft blankets. Even though it wasn't winter, Hermione still liked to sleep with blankets. It made her feel safer. While in bed, Hermione thought back to all the drama that had occurred. So many fights, it was amazing no one had gotten injured. Hermione was just glad that Ginny and Ron had sorted things out. The less fighting there was in the house, the better everyone would sleep.

"Hey, Ginny? Are you awake?" Hermione whispered.

"Am now. What do you want?"

"The day after tomorrow, Harry, Ron and I are going to Australia to find my parents. Do you want to come with us?"

"Of course," whispered Ginny. "Now can we got back to sleep?

"Yes, sorry. Good night!"


	8. New Sights, New Sounds

**New Sights, New Sounds**

Mrs Weasley wasn't exactly pleased about the fact that Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were going to Australia so soon after being home. She had tried to reason with Hermione about going in the Christmas holidays, as it was too soon before school, but Hermione wouldn't listen. All she wanted was to recover her parents' memories and have them back again. She woke the next day and knew instantly what she was going to do. Being the organised girl she was, Hermione decided to go into the town of Ottery St Catchpole and use their large computer to find any trace of her parents. Ron volunteered to go with her and Hermione agreed, as it would be a perfect time for him to practise pretending to be a muggle. However, they did apparate into town as it was easier than walking.

The town of Ottery St Catchpole was like any other British country town. It was fairly small, with hardly any people present and the busiest place was the supermarket. Hermione dragged Ron into the Post Office. It was a small, square building of brick, with a bookshelf containing a heap of stationary items, a large wooden counter a mail basket. Ron stared around in wonder. He had never in his life seen anything like this before. Hermione smiled at him as she watched him wander over to the bookshelf and pick up a stapler. In curiosity, he accidently stapled his thumb and let out a yelp of pain. Hermione shook her head and laughed at Ron sucking his thumb with a bemused look across his face. The tiny man at the counter glared up at them both, before returning to the screen of his computer.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione timidly. The man peered his beady eyes up at her through rounded spectacles, his white, balding hair falling in wisps over his shiny head.

"Yes?" he said gruffly, disgruntled about being disturbed by a bunch of rowdy teenagers.

"I was wondering if we could use your computer to find someone. See, they live in Australia and I don't have a computer at home."

Ron was staring at the computer in wonder, silently trying to pronounce it. Hermione ignored him. The little man glanced between her and Ron and sighed grumpily.

"Oh, alright, who are you trying to find."

"Wendell and Monica Wilkins. They might have something to do with dentistry."

The man began typing away at the keyboard, making Ron gasp as he saw letters appear on the screen. After a few moments, the man finally spoke.

"Nothing about a Wendell or Monica Wilkins but there is something about a dental surgery that has just been set up in Melbourne, Australia under the name of Wilkins. Does that sound familiar?

Hermione smiled with glee; that sounded like her parents alright. "Yes, that does. Would you be able to give me the address of this surgery?"

The man wrote it down for her and then went back to his work, not wanting anything more to do with either her or Ron. Folding the piece of paper into a square and hiding it in her pocket, Hermione dragged Ron out of the Post Office and into the main road.

"What was that place?" asked Ron in awe.

Hermione laughed and slipped her arm through his. "It's called a post office. It's where muggle mail goes and then is delivered around the world."

"And what is a compoota?"

"A computer is a machine that muggles use to find information. See, we were able to find out where my parents live so that we can fly there tomorrow."

Ron nodded vaguely; Hermione could tell that he didn't fully understand. They apparated back to the Burrow to tell Harry and Ginny what they had found about Hermione's parents. There was a little glimmer of hope for Hermione; soon she would have her parents back and it would be as though everything was back to normal.

Harry and Ginny were in Ron's room packing their bags when Ron and Hermione found them. Ron groaned as he saw the size of the suitcases they were meant to take.

"Hermione, are you sure we need to take this huge things? Can't we just do what we did with the extendable charm thingy?"

"Undetectable Extension Charm. And no Ron, we can't. Remember, we are going as muggles. It would look weird taking one tiny bag between the four of us to Australia. Muggles would think something was up. If it makes you happy though, I can cast a charm on the bag to make it lighter to carry for you?"

Ron shook his head and mumbled something under his breath before throwing a bundle of clothes carelessly into his suitcase. Hermione sighed and began to share with Ginny and Harry what she had found out about her parents. Ginny, like Ron, was fascinated by the use of a computer and Harry, even though he knew of them had never used one in his life. Once they had finished packing, the four of them decided to go to sleep as they would have to rise early to head off to London.

Hermione woke the next day to the sound of rain. _Perfect,_ she thought as she woke Ginny. Pulling on her flimsy, pale blue cardigan, she tiptoed upstairs to Ron's room. Loud snoring could be heard from Ron's room while passing Percy's and Hermione chuckled to herself. If Ron was anything, he was a loud snorer. Ginny had followed her and sneakily pushed open the door. Ron and Harry were sprawled on their beds, their mouths open. Ron's feet were hanging off the end of his, his mouth open and lying flat on his stomach. Hermione looked over at Ginny, who had woken Harry with a lingering kiss. Not liking the idea of kissing Ron when he was basically drooling, Hermione tried the safer approach of gently poking his shoulder. He merely grunted and rolled over onto his back. Hermione tried a little harder, shaking him slightly.

"Ron?" she whispered. "Ron!"

He woke with a start, snorting loudly and then pulling the covers up to his chin. Hermione was instantly reminded of when she went to woke him and Harry that morning before going to the Quidditch World Cup and couldn't help but laugh.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" he cried, "you can't just walk on in here without knocking or anything. I mean, what if..." he began to flush and his ears turned red.

"Oh, honestly Ronald," said Ginny, handing Harry his glasses. "As if that would be the case. We could hear you snoring from mum's room."

"Now, come on!" said Hermione, pulling Ron out of bed. "Get dressed! We have to leave now if we want to get to London!"

"We're getting there!" Ron cried. "How the blazes are we supposed to get dressed with you lot in here, barking orders?"

"Okay, we'll wait outside," said Hermione, and her and Ginny left the room.

"I like how you got woken up nicely," they heard Ron complain through the door. "All I got was a few pokes and then being shook on the arm."

Hermione and Ginny raised their eyebrows at each other and giggled.

A few minutes later, both boys were clean and dressed and ready to go. Hermione thought it would be better to apparate into Diagon Alley first, as they needed to go to Gringotts to exchange their wizarding coins to muggle money. From there they could then travel to London Airport. As usual for this time of year, Diagon Alley was packed with new and returning Hogwarts students, shopping for their school supplies. Hermione looked longingly at Flourish and Blotts as they walked by but Ron quickly steered her in the other direction.

"No, Hermione," he said, laughing.

As they entered Gringotts, the four of them fell silent. Even though, Harry, Ron and Hermione had saved the entire wizarding world from Voldemort, they _had_ managed to cast an Unforgivable Curse on one of Gringotts' Head Goblins; unleash a blind yet vicious and vengeful dragon that proceeded to roar blazing fire onto goblin security, destroy Gringotts' chambers, break forth into their marble atrium and, finally, burst free through their roof; not to mention the mass execution of goblins caused by Voldemort's rage. Yes, through all this Gringotts had hardly failed to forget that all evidence pointed to the trio. It was thought best that Ginny should enter Gringotts… Ginny had finished exchanging their money, they began their travel to the London Airport. Hermione had magically transported their bags to float alongside them, as to make it easier to travel, but once out on the muggle streets, they had to drag their luggage by hand. Although Hermione had charmed the suitcases to be almost weightless, Ron continued to complain about how uncomfortable it was to pull them behind. Ginny, more than once, had offered to make his life even more miserable by casting the Leg-locker curse on him, so that he would have to hop. This caused Ron to swear ferociously at her and give her rude gestures, making Harry roar with laughter and Hermione blush with embarrassment.

The Airport was absolutely packed with people and seeing as Hermione was the only one who had ever been to one, she didn't mind that the others were staring around in amazement.

"C'mon," said Hermione, and she dragged them over to a counter where a young man was sitting, looking bored. His head snapped up as he saw Ginny and he flashed her a flirty smile. Hermione looked nervously at Ron and Harry.

Harry looked furious and shot the man a dirty look, that he completely ignored. Gripping Ginny's wrist tighter, Harry whispered something in her ear. At this, Ginny frowned and pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry," she said angrily. "I can take care of myself." In spite, Ginny smiled back at the man and made an effort to lean forward over the counter to expose her cleavage. Hermione could see Harry becoming more and more furious. He was reaching into his wand pocket, with his hand gripped around the handle. Hermione gave him a glare and shook her head rapidly. If he pulled out his wand in front of all these muggles, it would blow their cover. Enjoying her revenge for Harry's protectiveness, Ginny proceded to wink at the man on the desk and twirl her long red hair around her finger. Hermione sighed; this was definitely not going to plan.


	9. Spite

**Spite**

"Hi," said Hermione in a false, cheery voice. The attendant's eyes were drawn from Ginny and he looked blankly at Hermione, as though angry for distracting him. "Are there any spare tickets from London to Melbourne, Australia that leave today?"

Grumbling, the man turned to his computer and began typing away. "Yes, if you want to fly Qantas Australia, from London to Melbourne at 10:48am, there are five tickets left. How many passengers?"

"Four!" said Hermione.

"Alright then," said the man, and Hermione paid him and recieved the tickets in her hand. "Make sure you go over to the baggage counter to register your luggage. No doubt you have too much carry on luggage to take on board."

Hermione thanked him and they went over baggage; she noticed the man wink at Ginny as they left and again, looked up at Harry. He hadn't noticed anything. Thankful, Hermione stashed the tickets into her pocket and the four of them deposited their luggage. Ron was much happier now he didn't have to carry their suitcases around. But his expression changed when he saw the line at customs.

"Hermione, what is that?" he asked, nodding towards the large queue of people taking off various items of clothing and accessories.

"That's customs. It's for security, so that nothing illegal gets smuggled onto the plane."

Ron gulped and eyed it suspiciously. "We don't have to strip naked do we?" he asked nervously as he saw people taking off their belts and shoes. "I mean, I'm not in fine form at the moment and I really wouldn't like anybody to see, you know... everything!"

Hermione laughed at him. Typical Ron; being self consious. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "No, you don't have to strip love. Just make sure you take off anything you are wearing that is metal."

"Okay," he said, more relaxed and pulled Hermione up to kiss her again when they were interrupted by loud yelling. Turning around, they saw Harry and Ginny in a full blown argument, bellowing at each other. Everyone was staring at them.

"What were you doing?" yelled Harry. "Why did you act like such a... a... a skank?"

"It's none of your business how I act, Harry Potter! If you hadn't reacted like an overprotective idiot then I wouldn't have done anything! But you had to go and treat me like a little girl! I can take care of myself!" Ginny screamed at him, her face turning the colour of her hair.

"How can you say that I'm the idiot when you practically throw yourself at another guy just because I was a little protective of you!"

"Well, you shouldn't worry about me, okay! I love you and only you, okay!" she had stepped closer to him, their faces inches apart. Without warning, Harry pulled Ginny to him and kissed her passionately. Ron, whose jaw was rigid in frustration turned around, looking stony. He was mouthing the words "best friend, he's your best friend," over and over again, never looking back at the pair of lovers behind them. Hermione tugged on his arm.

"It's okay, Ron, they've made up. It's okay."

He frowned down at her. "It's not okay, Hermione. They're doing... _that_, in public! It's... I don't even..." he sighed and hugged her to his side. "I am most definitely not related to her."

_You used to do that in public too Ron,_ she thought but was smart enough to keep it to herself. She didn't want an argument like Harry and Ginny's. The other two happily joined them in the line, holding hands and smiling at each other. Hermione shook her head in astonishment. It was amazing that one minute they could be screaming at each other and the next minute they would be back to happy lovers.

They went through customs quite quickly. Ron and Harry had to take off their belts but other than that, the process was smooth. As they had a few hours to wait, they went off to the food outlets. Ron, being Ron, ordered a Big Mac meal from McDonalds but no one else was hungry. They chose a quite spot away from the main crowd to sit and eat. Hermione pulled out a book from her handbag and began to read peacefully. Ron, not wanting to face Harry and Ginny in their embrace, instead read over Hermione's shoulder, as he had eaten his food in three mouthfuls. He smiled as he watched Hermione. She always looked so peaceful when she read, her brown eyes were glazed over as if she was in another world. She was so beautiful to him in that moment, chewing on her bottom lip and twirling a lock of bushy curls in her left hand. Ron was content with watching her, as he had enjoyed doing back at Hogwarts while she studied. Of course, she was usually yelling at him to do his homework but little did she know that it was hard for him to do homework when she was around. He couldn't concentrate properly, for he was distracted by her smell; of roses and frangipani and mint, and her slow, steady breathing that made her chest rise and fall evenly, and the little sounds she would make when she had an idea; the way her small hands would scrawl furiously across the page, the way her eyebrows would furrow when she was stuck on a question, the way she would suck on the end of her quil in thought. Yes. Hermione was the most beautiful thing in the world when she was studying and it was impossible for Ron not to appreciate it.

"What is Jane Eyre?" he asked suddenly, bringing Hermione out of her world. She blushed when she realised how close he was.

"It's a muggle book. My mother used to read these and I really love them. It's a fiction book."

Ron looked at her, confused.

"I don't just read text books, Ron!" she cried and went back to reading. Ron smiled fondly and continued to study her as she read, completely absorbed in her.

They were so absorbed in their activities that they had forgotten what the time was. It wasn't until there was a voice over through the terminal calling all passengers for Melbourne, Australia at 10:48am that any of them stirred. Jolted out of her daze, Hermione quickly broke up Harry and Ginny from their passionate kiss and shook Ron's shoulder (he had fallen asleep gazing at her) and the four of them raced to their gate to board their plane. Flustered, Hermione handed out the tickets at random and told them to watch the people in front on how to show their tickets. They did so and raced onto the plane.


	10. A Bad Experience

**A Bad Experience**

Ron was staring at the back of the seat in front of him, his face narrowed in frustration. He was in the middle seat in the centre isle of the plane, squashed between two old women. They were obviously good friends because they kept talking over him. That would have been fine in any other circumstance, except not at that moment. They would continually lean over him and Ron would be hit with a stench that smelt much like Great Auntie Muriel. His long legs were cramping from being stuck in the same position for over an hour without being able to stretch them. To make things worse, he was sitting right behind Hermione, who was blatantly flirting with a brown-haired male, perfectly content with chatting away aimlessly. His own girlfriend! Unbelievable! And where were Ginny and Harry? Sitting together in the back corner of the plane, conveniently next to the bathroom, much to Ron's disgust. _Of course, they would get to sit together. All I get is to see Hermione flirting. _Trapped between his flirting girlfriend and snogging sister and best mate, it was the worse experience of Ron's life.

He knew he had to do something, to stop that guy from stealing his girlfriend. Hermione wouldn't mean to flirt, of course, but she was so darn beautiful and easy to talk to that she just couldn't help it. She was about as naive as a toddler but seriously had a way of charming guys. Maybe it had to do with her brains. Ron had always found her smartness to be an extremely attractive feature of hers and it wouldn't surprise him if it was the same with other men. Nonetheless, he sincerely wished there was something he could do to get rid of him. Ron disliked the way he was looking at Hermione.

He leant forward to whisper something in her ear and forgot that the old women next to him were talking again. She bumped heads with the lady on his right, causing her to cry out in pain. Ron felt extremely bad and began apologising frantically. Hermione and her neighbour turned around to see what had happened and the brown-haired youth began to cackle with laughter. Hermione smiled and shook her head in exasperation before turning around to continue the conversation with her neighbour. Ron frowned and rubbed his forehead gingerly. He could feel a lump forming and wished that he could pull out his wand to fix it. But Hermione had give strict instruction not to use their wands for anything unless they were completely alone.

He leant forward again, this time managing to not hit anyone in the head.

"Psst, Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Just come with me, please!"

"Alright," she said in a huff and followed him down near the toilets. Ron made a face as they passed Harry and Ginny, intertwined in a passionate embrace.

"Okay, what is it, Ron?" asked Hermione, crossing her arms and arching one eyebrow.

"Can you please stop flirting with that guy? It's frustrating me!"

"What do you mean, flirting?" cried Hermione, her voice rising.

Ron put a finger over her mouth to tell her not to yell. He didn't want the whole plane to hear.

"I know you don't mean to, okay, but you're easy to talk to and he's obviously flirting with you. But you're my girlfriend, so you can't just go around flirting with people and think it's okay!"

Hermione put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. She was definitely angry.

"Yes, I'm your girlfriend, Ronald. But that doesn't mean that you control everything I do! I can have a genuine conversation with a guy if I want to. It's not flirting!"

She stormed back to her seat without looking at Ron and began flipping her hair ridiculously as she sat back down. If Ron wasn't so angry he would have laughed. He followed her and squeezed himself between the two ladies. They were asleep, snoring quite loudly for women. At least that meant that Ron wouldn't have to listen to their gossiping. They were seriously reminding him of Auntie Muriel. He was watching Hermione's conversation with the guy with keen interest. After their conversation, it seemed that Hermione had taken to try flirting, in a Ginny-like attempt of spite. However, unlike Ginny, she neither had the ability nor the experience at flirting and it was turning out to be quite amusing. _Maybe this will stop the guy from trying to steal Hermione, _Ron thought happily.

It was obvious that the guy was definitely regretting pulling any moves on Hermione. She was speaking in an incredibly high and girlish voice, giggling and flipping her hair like an idiot. The guy, desperate to continue with their normal strain of conversation, began picking topics that he thought she would enjoy however it was in vain. Hermione was insistent to get back at Ron and it really wasn't doing her any favours. Every now and then, Hermione would turn around and glare at Ron, trying to judge his reaction. Ron, being who he was, made sure that she thought he was angry, and Hermione would always turn back with a smug look on her face. After half an hour, Ron decided to act. Whether it was to turn his girlfriend back to her normal nerdy self or save the poor guy from this torture, Ron secretly pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the guy. Instantly the guy put his hand over mouth and rushed to the bathroom. Ron, seizing this chance, got up and stole his seat next to Hermione.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"Oh, nothing!" she said, turning her nose up in the air as she usually did when she was annoyed. "Just casually _flirting!_"

"Oh, that's what you call it. I thought you were trying to impersonate Cho Chang."

Hermione turned on him, "What do you mean?"

Ron cupped the side of her face affectionately, and pushed a lock of hair away from her face. "It was really bad, love. As bad as Cho. Please, don't ever act like that again."

"What are you saying! I was doing fine until he had to go to the bathroom!" She glared at him, looking insulted.

Ron tried to reason with her in a joking manner, "Mione, seriously, I admire your brains and your logic and your organisation, but one thing you are not good at is flirting. It's not a bad thing actually. It's quite adorable."

Hermione frowned and looked to the ground. "It's not fair. Ginny's so good at it! And I'm... I'm pathetic. No guy would ever want to flirt with me. I'm hopeless."

Ron lifted her chin with his finger. She looked so defeated at finding out that she wasn't good at something that he could stay mad at her. He couldn't even laugh at her.

"You don't need to flirt with any guys, Mione. You have me. And you don't need to try to impress me. I think you're perfect!"

She smiled at him. "Really?"

"Course," he said and leant down to kiss her. She smiled against his lips; she loved how blunt he was about things. It meant that he really meant them.

"Ahem."

Ron and Hermione broke apart. The guy was back, looking a little nauseous; his arms crossed over his chest. Ron gave the guy a lopsided grin. "Sorry, mate. You can take my seat if you want."

The guy looked behind him to see the two snoring old women. He made a face but, looking back at Hermione, decided that at least they wouldn't try to flirt with him.

"Okay," he shrugged his shoulders. Hermione looked a little insulted, making Ron laugh.

"How rude!" she frowned, pouting her lips. Ron merely smiled and captured her lips with his own again.

"Oh, well," he said through kisses, "at least I get you all to myself now, bad flirting and all."


	11. Land Down Under

**Land Down Under**

Ron woke to find Hermione asleep on his shoulder. Her mouth was open a bit and she was hugging his left arm. Ron vaguely wondered what time it was. The sleep on the plane during that night hadn't been the most comfortable experience but at least he had Hermione next to him. He had lied awake for hours before he finally went to sleep, his head resting on Hermione's and listening to the little murmurs she would make in her sleep. And even though his legs were still crammed between his seat and the one in front of him, and his arse was numb from sitting for over twelve hours, he would do it all again just to hold her in his arms like he did. Just then, the seatbelt sign had turned on and made a loud beeping sound.

"The seatbelt sign has been turned on," came a woman's voice overhead. "Please fasten all seatbelts. We are beginning our descent."

"Psst," whispered Ron as he lightly shook Hermione's shoulder. "Mione, wake up."

"Hmm?" she mumbled and her eyelids fluttered open. She looked up at Ron through her lashes, meeting his blue eyes.

"We're almost there. And they said something about a seatbelt sign."

Hermione sat straight up, her brown eyes bright with excitement. "Really!" she cried, trying to peer around Ron to see out of the window. But it was too far away to see.

Ron laughed at her. "Relax, love, we will be there soon."

Hermione continued to fidget in her seat as the plane began to descend. Her heart was racing. She was almost there! It was too good to be true. After being away from her parents for so long, Hermione couldn't wait to see them again. Of course, she knew that they wouldn't remember her and she would have to erase the Memory Charm but after that, everything would be back to normal. It was only a matter of finding them.

She gripped Ron's hand tightly, squeezing her eyes as they landed. Up until now, she had been too tired to think of anything, but now she was fully awake, and just as certain about her fear of flying. She was thoroughly relieved that she wasn't near the window seat or she might need an inhaler. Humming to herself, she tried not to think about the fact that she was literally plummeting to the ground. Ron pressed his lips to her temple, trying to soothe her inner turmoil. Hermione held her breath as the plane touched down. It was a smooth as sliding into water. Breathing out, she opened her eyes and, satisfied she hadn't died, released her grip on Ron's hand. She heard him slip a sigh of relief and flex his fingers gingerly. Hermione felt mildly guilty about strangling his hand and kissed it in a way of apologising. Ron smiled.

"Welcome, to Melbourne, Australia. The time is 11:32am and it is currently chilly and overcast with a temperature of 12°C."

"We're here, Ron!" Hermione cried and unbuckled her seatbelt with enthusiasm. "We're finally here!"

They both stood up and stretched their arms and legs. It felt good to finally stand up after hours and hours of sitting down. Hermione looked around the rest of the plane and saw Harry and Ginny in the back corner, doing the same. Harry looked up and caught her staring at him. He smiled at her. All around, people were hurrying out of their seats, stretching and yawning and bumping each other as they tried to collect their carry-on baggage from the overhead lockers. Hermione and Ron decided it would be better to wait out the tide, as it would be less crowded. When more than half the people had left the plane, they met up with Harry and Ginny and exited.

Inside the terminal it was warm and Hermione let out a contented sigh. The airport bustled with people and Hermione found it difficult to walk anywhere without knocking into someone. She held Ron's hand firmly, so that they wouldn't get separated. Together, the four of them made their way through the sea of people to the baggage collection. They picked out their suitcases immediately. No one else would have a Hogwarts suitcase with their initials on it, well, not any Australian Muggles at least. Though some Muggles did look curiously at their trunks.

The air outside was still and icy. Hermione shivered. Even though she had been living in England all her life and she was used to cold weather, she hadn't anticipated it was going to be this cold in Melbourne. Everything she had heard about Australia implied that it was sunny and warm with beautiful beaches. She doubted that there would be anyone at the beaches today. _I wish I had packed a sweater in my handbag._ She wasn't the only one who was feeling the cold. Looking across from her, she saw Ginny rubbing her hands up and down her arms. She was dressed similar to Hermione, jeans and a tank and ballet flats. Neither of them had thought to bring sweaters. _Of course, it's winter here! How could I have been so stupid!_ Hermione cursed in her head and huddled closer to Ron, who seemed to be a constant source of warmth.

"So now what do we do?" asked Ron. "Stand around and freeze our buttocks off?"

Ignoring Ron's remark, Hermione suggested that they join the queue for taxis to her parent's dentistry. Ron commented on the strangeness of the Muggle world, "Taxi's? Muggles are weird." Hermione suppressed a sigh but had to admit, she, herself, was surprised by the taxis.

The line waiting for the cabs was quite short so they were able to find one quickly. Hermione marvelled at these cabs. They were small, sedan cars, painted either white or yellow, with large black writing; so different to the cabs back in England. Hermione gave the address from the front seat while Harry, Ron and Ginny were crammed in the back. Ron's knees almost reached his chin. Hermione knew he was tempted to use an enchantment to discreetly expand the taxi, but he reluctantly resisted. It took them about half an hour to find the orthodontist surgery but soon enough they arrived. Hermione paid the driver and the four of them got out of the cab and looked around at their destination. The building was relatively small, made of brick, with a glass door and windows. On the door were the words, "Wilkins and Co, Orthodontists."

They stepped closer. Hermione's heart sank. The lights were off and there was a sign hanging from the inside of the door saying 'Closed'. Her head dropped. It was as though all of her dreams had just disappeared like wisps of smoke on a windy day. This surgery was the only link she had to her parents and now she didn't know what to do.

"Wait!" said Harry, as Hermione began to walk away. "We are wizards, aren't we? Since when has a closed door been a problem?"

Hermione looked back at him, not believing what he was suggesting. He had his wand pointed towards the door and uttered "_Alohomora_" very softly.

"Harry, we can't do that! That's breaking and entering!"

"No, Harry's right!" cried Ginny, catching on. "There might be some information in there that can lead us to your parents!"

Hermione nodded slowly and reluctantly followed the others inside the building. The hallway was dark.

"_Lumos," _Hermione muttered and the hallway's darkness was illuminated. The walls were painted a brilliant white and there were pictures hanging from the walls, diagrams of men and women smiling, somewhat sickeningly, to showcase their perfect white teeth. They kept walking, until they reached a door labelled, 'Dr. Wendell Wilkins.' Hermione pushed it open.

There was a figure in the room. It was a though he was waiting for them. Hermione could remember this figure all too vividly. Her horrors and nightmares about the War painfully flashed before her eyes. They were wrong: someone was inside. A black cloaked and masked someone. It was a Death Eater. He raised his wand.


	12. It's Not Over

**It's Not Over**

Ron and Harry were quick to take action. After the years of battling Death Eaters, it had become second nature to them. They both pulled out their wands and began firing spells at the Death Eater. As the fighting began, two more Death Eaters emerged from other rooms; eager for a battle and desperate for revenge. Ginny joined them and thrust herself into the heart of the battle. But Hermione was still in shock. The fact that there were Death Eaters in her parents' dental surgery frightened her severely. What if something had happened to them? How did these Death Eaters know that she and Harry and Ron and Ginny were in Australia in the first place? Was is merely coincidence? No, Hermione didn't think so. The sound of spell casting filled the room, both sides were screaming and pointing their wands at each other with such force and ferocity. Ginny was casting brilliantly against rather chubby looking Death Eater, dodging his attacks with skill and precision. It was like watching her on the Quidditch pitch. Ron seemed to be handling his opponent in single handed combat, trapping his Death Eater with a grinding head lock and continually beating him in the stomach with his knee. Harry seemed to have the strongest opponent. However, Hermione could not force herself to react. The realisation that her worst nightmares were coming back to haunt her left her unable to move. Lights of all colours; red, blue and a hauntingly familiar green flew across the room. It was this bright green light that woke Hermione from her reverie. She had witnessed the effect of this green light too many times to count and she could not lose anyone tonight. Not after Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius and countless others had fallen victim to this green death. If her parents were dead, she would fight for this family, the family of friendship that had stuck together since the troll in the girls' bathroom during their first year. With a snarl, she charged into the battle, her wand held high and immediately realised that Harry was in need of help. He was definitely struggling to hold his ground. His shield charms were becoming weaker and weaker and he was only just dodging the attacks.

"Blast it Potter!" cried the initial Death Eater. "We'll get you for this, for killing the Dark Lord! Mark my words!"

"_Petrificus totalus!_" she cried at Death Eater fighting Harry. He froze where he was. But Hermione didn't even bother to see what had happened. She turned to Ron and joined his fight. Together, they worked brilliantly and with Ron's good aim of a stunning spell, their opponent crumbled to the ground. Next to them, Ginny and Harry were battling their opponent, successfully disarming and binding the final Death Eater. There was silence. Everyone looked at each other with the same, painful, revolution etched on their faces. It was not over.

Hermione then began to panic. If those Death Eaters were eager for revenge against the trio for their defeat against Lord Voldemort, how many more were there? Just when they thought their world had gone back to normal, they were hit with a reminder of the past. Nothing is history. Sure, they had defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all time, but that didn't mean that evil had been completely erased. Of course, Hermione knew she should have seen this coming. Obviously there would be Death Eaters angry about the fall of their master, or eager to take his place. She instantly felt guilty about dragging Ron and Harry and Ginny to Australia with her. It wasn't fair on them to have to face this for the sake of her parents. Her parents! Where were they? How did they escape the Death Eaters? Were they being held captive or were they... Hermione couldn't bear to think it. Tears welled in her eyes, tears of anger, tears of uncertainty, and tears of fear. Ron noticed this and rushed to her side. But she pushed him away. She needed to find her parents. Rushing hysterically from the room, she began to check every room and cupboard, under ever desk and in every draw. The others followed suit. Ron stayed close to Hermione, wanting to make sure she was okay. Eventually, Ginny called out from down the end. Hermione and Ron ran to her. It looked like a prep room, full of different types of dentistry equipment. At any other moment, Hermione might have been interested in the objects but at that present time, she was too concerned with finding her parents.

Ginny was kneeling on the floor beside a filing cabinet. At first Hermione thought that her parents might be _in _the filing cabinet but she shook her head. She was getting delusional. There was a piece of paper in Ginny's hand.

"I found this," she said, holding it out to Hermione. "I don't know what it is, exactly, but it has their names on it."

Hermione grabbed the piece of paper eagerly and quickly scanned the page. It was a business card, with their names, phone numbers and... address! Hermione gulped. This would lead them straight to her parents' house! It was almost a direct link to her parents. The realisation made her teary again and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She felt Ron's hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked, reading the card himself.

"It's a business card. It has my parent's details on it. We'll be able to find their house with this."

Hermione looked up at Ron, raw hope in her eyes. Ron was so proud of her, of how desperate she was to save those that she loved.

"But, Hermione," said Harry, "Won't there be Death Eaters at their house?"

"Who cares? We took on this lot. We can take more!" said Ron, inspiring hope among the group. As much as Hermione admired his optimism, she doubted that it was going to be easy. If there were Death Eaters guarding her parents house, and she had a hunch there would be, they would be stronger than they ones they had just faced and probably more of them.

"Well then, let's go!" said Hermione eagerly, hurrying down the hallway.

"No," said Ron. "We don't need to go now. They will be expecting us!"

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "Ron! They probably have my parents. They might kill them if we don't hurry!"

He put his hands on either side of her face. "No, they won't. They want us, not your parents. They're using them as bait for us. What we need to do is go to a hotel or something and rest. We can go and save your parents tomorrow."

She began to protest but he placed a finger over her mouth. "Trust me, Hermione. They won't be going anywhere."

"Maybe we should do something with the bodies," said Ginny.

Harry suggested that they should burn them but Hermione shook her head. "No, that's as bad as killing them. There must be an Auror department somewhere in Australia. If only we knew how to contact them!"

Just then, two witches walked into the room, their wands at the ready. Pulling at their wands, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione turned to face their new target. However, Hermione was as suspicious as the others. These young witches didn't look like Death Eaters. They were mask-less and dressed in bottle green robes that swept to the floor. Emblazoned on the left breast were two 'A's in gold embroidery. The taller of the witches looked to attack but the smaller one stopped her.

"Don't!" she said, holding her companion's wand. "I've seen them before!"

"Exactly! They are probably wanted or something! Let go of my wand Jade!"

"No, they aren't wanted, Aimee! They're famous! They defeated He Who Must Not Be Named!"

The taller witch stepped closer, her wand still ready and studied the trio. Her eyes widened with realisation. "Yes, I do believe you are right! Yes, indeed. It is Harry Potter!" she said pointing to Harry. "And Ron Weasley!" she pointed to Ron! "And this must be Hermione Granger!" she pointed to Hermione.

"Yes," said Harry, smiling at her reaction. "We are Harry, Ron and Hermione. And this is Ron's sister, Ginny. Who are you, might I ask?"

Both witches looked star struck, but nevertheless introduced themselves. "I am Aimee Bishop and this is my partner..."

"Jade Andrews!" the smaller witch piped up. "We are Aurors here in Australia. Based in Melbourne of course!"

"Oh, okay, nice to meet you," said Harry, as he shook both witches' hands.

"Your defeat against He Who Must Not Be Named was incredible! Even on the other side of the world we heard it!" said Aimee. "So, what brings you to Melbourne?"

"It's my parents, actually," said Hermione in a small voice. "I had modified their memories so that they wouldn't be harassed by Death Eaters. And they moved to Australia. So we are here to find them and erase the memory charm."

"Oh, how lovely, well we hope you succeed," Jade smiled at Hermione.

"How did you find us, anyway?" asked Ron, who was still standing protectively next to Hermione.

"We detected magic in this area, which has no history of wizards and we thought it was suspicious. But it was only you."

"Actually, we need your help with something," said Ginny. "See, when we arrived here, there were three Death Eaters hiding here. They're unconscious now but we didn't know what to do with them."

The two Australian Aurors asked them to show them the bodies and Ginny lead them into the office of Dr Wendell Wilkins. There, on the floor, were the three unconscious Death Eaters. Aimee and Jade collected the wands of them and thanked the four of them for showing them these bodies.

"We will take them to the Australian Ministry, and hopefully they can be locked away," said Jade, waving her wand. The bodies disappeared. As the two witches were leaving, they all shook hands and exchanged good luck.

"If you ever need us, just send a patronus to the Auror office and we will be there as soon as we can!" said Aimee and with that, the two witches disapparated. The four of them stared at each other. No one knew what to do next. They decided to follow Ron's suggestion and find a place to stay for the night. It was more difficult than anyone had thought, because they were in suburban Melbourne, well away from the city. However, they did manage to find a Youth Hostel not too far away. Hermione crinkled her nose at the sight of it but reluctantly went inside. It was getting dark and even more cold than before. Tired and freezing, Hermione talked to the lady at the reception. Luckily, there was a spare room available, however it only had a double bed. Hermione took in anyway and the four of them went up to their room.

It was small and dingy with one double bed and a tiny bathroom. It smelt like cigarette smoke and mould but at least it was warm. Everyone dumped their trunks on the floor. Ron insisted that Ginny and Hermione take the double bed while he and Harry slept on the floor but Hermione shook her head. Instead, he enlarged the bed big enough to fit four people so that everyone could sleep comfortably. Hermione then decided to take a shower.

The shower was broken and when she turned the tap, jets of sharp, freezing cold water hit her skin. With a yelp, she jumped backwards and reached out of the shower to get her wand. She heated the water and sighed in contentment as her body was instantly warmed. She ran the water through her bushy hair, untangling the knots with her fingers. While doing so, she thought about the day's events. Sure, she was glad she was one step closer to her parents, but the incident with the Death Eaters had frightened her. Stepping out of the shower, she dried dressed herself in a pair of cotton pyjama pants and a grey tee-shirt. She walked out of the bathroom to find Ginny and Harry already asleep under the covers, curled up next to each other. Ron was lying in his paisley pyjama bottoms and a white tee shirt, looking bored as he drew pictures on the ceiling with his wand. He looked up at Hermione, who was dampening her hair with a towel and pulled the covers back so that she could hop into bed next to him. Hermione obliged, feeling exhausted from the day's travelling. Ron joined her and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and rested her head against his chest. It felt good to be in his arms; that she was safe and no harm would come to her. Ron leaned down and kissed her mouth softly, before tucking her head under his chin and closing his eyes.

"Good night, Mione. Sleep well," whispered. And she did.


	13. Naive

**Naive**

"Okay, let's go," said Hermione. Everyone was dressed and ready to face what was no doubt ahead of them. The day was as overcast as the day before, and even colder, as there was an icy wind that swept through the streets. Hermione was glad that she was wearing her favourite, dark blue sweater. As the four of them walked out into the street, the wind caused Hermione's hair to billow around her and she brushed it aside with frustration. Making sure that there was nobody around, they all grasped hands. They had decided it would be quicker and cheaper to apparate to their destination. It wasn't as though it was going to be a surprise anyway. The Death Eaters would have known they were coming. Hermione felt the ground underneath her give way as she was thrust, headlong, into a swirling pool of darkness. Shapes and colours whizzed past her and then, as if it had never happened, she was standing on a suburban street, holding tight to Ron and Ginny's hands. The scenery around her was much different to before. Where there were apartments, there stood colonial houses, with clean-cut, front lawns and an assortment of shrubs. Hermione looked at the street sign above them. _Yes, we're in the right place. _The others followed as she made her way down the street, carefully reading the numbers on the letter boxes. Finally, she came to the right house; number 14. It looked like any other house in that street, with a red roof and brown bricks. Smoke was coming from the chimney, suggesting that they fireplace was working. It was lucky they hadn't tried Floo Powder. Apart from the smoke, there were no other signs that there was anyone home. The curtains were drawn and there were no visible lights on. Hermione gulped and looked at the others. This was not promising.

Ron squeezed her hand, "Bring it on!" he whispered.

Nodding her head, Hermione stepped forward tentatively and knocked on the door.

"Coming." A voice called from inside. It sounded like her mother. The door soon opened, revealing a middle aged woman, who was quite slim with short brown curls that were slightly bushy and dark brown eyes. She assessed the four of them carefully, her brow furrowing in confusion. Hermione's heart soared. It was her mother. Not some ruthless Death Eater eager to take her life. She resisted the temptation to throw herself into her mother's arms. Of course, her mother would not recognise her.

"What do you want?" the woman asked in a small voice.

"I... um..." began Hermione. She didn't know what to say. How do you tell someone that they are your parents but they don't remember because you modified their memories?

"Who is it, Monica?" came a second voice from inside the house. The familiar baritone brought tears to Hermione's eyes. She knew instantly that it was her father.

"Four teenagers, Wendell," Monica replied back to her husband.

"Well, bring them in then. They're probably fundraising for something."

Monica nodded and smiled at them. "Come inside," she said.

The four of them followed her inside. Hermione was fidgeting with excitement. After not seeing her parents for so long it was almost unbelievable to see them. They were ushered into the living room, which was decorated with old fashioned furniture. Paisley sofas lined the walls and there was a mahogany coffee table in the centre with a white, lace table cloth. Her father was sitting in one of the sofas, reading a newspaper. He looked up at them when they entered and smiled warmly, causing his glasses to slide off the end of his nose.

"Here they are, Wendell," said Monica cheerfully.

Wendell looked up at his wife and smiled. There was something wrong with his smile, it was wrong somehow. Not as warm as Hermione remembered it. His hazel eyes were staring at them, coldly, while he smiled dazzling at each of them in turn.

"Brilliant," he said with a laugh and pulled a wand from his pocket. He shot a spell at Harry, who quickly dodged and fired back. Monica joined the fight and began casting at Ron, who was trying to shield Hermione with his body. One of his spells hit the door that hid the cupboard under the stairs. It sprang ajar and Hermione could see two unconscious figures tied back to back. She looked back at Wendell and Monica, who were madly shooting spells around the room. They weren't Wendell and Monica Wilkins at all. They were Death Eaters, using Polyjuice Potion. Hermione cursed herself for being so naive. Yet again, she had put Harry, Ron and Ginny in danger because she hadn't thought things through. But there wasn't time to sit and mope. Hermione had another plan.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _she muttered. Instantly, a silver otter emerged from the tip of her wand and shot out the window. Just then, she was hit with a spell. She felt her body freeze and even though she tried to move, her arms and legs were bound by invisible ropes.

"Hermione!" she heard Ron scream, as his spell hit Wendell straight in the chest. She tried to tell him not to worry about her, just to finish off the imposters but she knew it would be pointless to even try. Then, Ginny fired a spell at her and she felt warmth return to her body. Without bothering to test if she could move, she grabbed her wand and fired a spell at an unsuspecting Monica. With a yelp, Monica crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Ron rushed to Hermione's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked, kissing her fiercely.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say. He told she was stupid for apologising, that it wasn't her fault and that anyone of them would have done the same in that situation.

"You were just excited to see you parents, that's all."

"Well, if they were Death Eaters, then where are your real parents?" asked Ginny.

Hermione pointed to the cupboard door. Just then, there was a pop and Aimee and Jade appeared in the living room.

"Hermione! We got your patronus! What is it?"

Everyone pointed to the two Death Eaters, who had returned to their normal bodies.

"Oh," said Aimee, "we're late again!"

"It's okay," assured Harry. "We could handle them."

"Well then, we will take these bodies back to the Ministry. Thank you for calling us, Hermione," said Jade and they disapparated with the bodies.

Hermione went over to the cupboard and opened the door fully. Inside were undoubtedly her parents, their arms and legs bound together. Their faces were gaunt and they looked emancipated, as though they hadn't been fed properly. Hermione wondered how long they had been tied up. She began to free her mother's hands and Ron set to work freeing her father. Her mother's hands were bruised and cut from where the ropes had dug into their skin. They had obviously tried to struggle free. Once her parents were free from their bonds, Hermione decided that it would be better to revive their memories now, so that she wouldn't have to answer questions about who she was. She voiced this with the others and they agreed with her. Taking a deep breath, she began the incantation. It was a slow and difficult process, something she had been practicing since she had casted the Memory Charm. Finally, the incantation was complete and Hermione waited. Her mother opened her eyes slowly and took a while to focus. Her eyes were quickly drawn to Hermione and she looked at her in puzzlement.

"Hermione? What's going on? Where am I?" she asked as she looked around.

But Hermione didn't bother answering her questions. Instead, she threw herself into her mother's arms and sobbed. Even in a strange country and in a strange house, Hermione had never felt so much at home.


	14. Muggle Matters

**Muggle Matters**

"Hermione, what's going on?" asked her father, as Hermione pulled away from her mother. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and Ron rubbed her back gently. She looked at both of her parents, not knowing how to approach this.

"I'll explain, I promise. But for now I think you need to eat something. Both of you look starved."

Ron helped her to her feet and her parents followed.

"Ron, Harry!" cried Hermione's mother. "Wonderful to see you again! My, have you two grown!"

"Nice to see you too, Mrs Granger," said Harry, holding out his hand. Ron nodded.

"Oh, please, call me Jillian," she said fondly as she shook both boys' hands. "And who is this young lady?"

Ginny smiled bashfully at Jillian Granger, "I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister."

"Oh, of course! I thought you looked familiar! Doesn't she, Richard?"

Richard Granger, who was busy picking his glasses off the ground and rubbing them with the hem of his shirt merely replied, "Yes, dear."

Hermione lead her parents into the kitchen and they looked around with confused expressions. There were photographs of the two of them at places they had never seen in their life and there was not one photograph of Hermione. Mr Granger saw one ofhis business cards and picked it up.

"Wendell and Monica Wilkins... who are they?"

"They used to be you," said Hermione and she laughed when she saw her father's face. "Don't worry, dad, I'll explain everything once I've made you something to eat."

She set to work, preparing them a vegemite sandwich, as that was the only spread in the cupboard. The Grangers took one bite into it and spat it out immediately.

"Oh my, Hermione are you trying to poison us? What did you put on these sandwiches?"

"Vegemite! I've never had it in my life. Is it really that bad?"

Mr Granger nodded and asked her for a glass of water. Once her parents had recovered from the vegemite episode, Ron, Ginny and Harry all sat around the table, ready to help Hermione explain their circumstance to her parents.

"Okay, I suppose I should start at the beginning," said Hermione with a deep breath. "At the end of sixth year, Harry told us, Ron and I, that he was going to search for Voldemort's Horcruxes. These are parts of Voldemort's soul that are hidden inside objects. With these, he couldn't die, unless his Horcruxes were destroyed first. So Ron and I agreed to go with him. We started our search. They were after us. And for your own safety...I wiped your memories."

Mr and Mrs Granger looked at each other in shock. "You wiped our memories?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "I made you believe that you were Wendell and Monica Wilkins and that your dream was to move to Australia."

Mrs Granger's eyes widened. "Australia? Oh my goodness, we are in Australia aren't we, dear?"

"Melbourne, to be exact."

"How on earth did you find us?" asked Mr Granger in astonishment.

"I'll get to that later. Harry, would you mind explaining the rest?"

Harry nodded and continued the story. "So, we started our search. It was impossible at first, as we had no idea where to look. But eventually, we destroyed them all and then I defeated Voldemort. Since then, we've been staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys, until Hermione asked us if we would help her find you guys. So, here we are."

Mrs Granger's brown eyes, so like Hermione's were swimming with tears. She leant forward and pulled all four of them into her arms.

"Mum, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

Mrs Granger stroked her cheek gently. "I'm just so proud of you. Of all of you! You are all so brave! And then agreeing to help Hermione... she really is lucky to have friends like you!"

"Of course we would help her!" said Ron, beaming at Hermione. "We wouldn't have survived without her!" He squeezed her hand under the table, causing Hermione to flush furiously.

"So now what?" asked Mr Granger.

"Come back to England, of course!" cried Hermione excitedly. Her parents exchanged pointed looks and shook their heads.

"Hermione, remember, we are Muggles, so it isn't as easy for us to just pack up and leave. We need to plan, we have to have enough money to buy plane tickets and then we have to find somewhere to stay. It's not that simple, dear."

Hermione was crestfallen. "So, you're not coming back?"

Mrs Granger wiped the tears that were falling down Hermione's face with her thumb. "Don't worry, honey, we will come back. It's not forever. We just have to plan it out. Anyway, you're going back to Hogwarts aren't you?"

'Yes, how did you know?" asked Hermione, surprised.

'Come on, Hermione. You're my daughter. I know you back to front. If there was any chance to go back and finish your studies you would take it. It's just who you are."

Hermione nodded. After all the commotion here in Australia, she had almost forgotten that she was going back to Hogwarts in less than a month. It was incredible really.

"Well, maybe we'll be back by the Christmas holidays," said Mr Granger.

Hermione smiled at her parents. It was good to have them back to normal. Just being with them made her feel like her life was complete again. She wanted to tell them about Ron, but she didn't think it was the best time too. Besides, by the way they kept looking at him, she thought they knew anyway. He was always caught staring at her. In a way that showed just how much he cared about her. His hand had moved from her hand to rest on her thigh. It gave her goose bumps for him to be so close to her.

The sky had turned a dark grey and the wind had picked up even more. Mr and Mrs Granger offered for Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione to stay for the night. There were two spare rooms, one with a double bed, one with a single. Ron told Ginny and Hermione to share the double and that he would sleep on the couch while Harry slept in the single bed. It wasn't until Hermione's head sank into the pillow that she realised how tired she was. Ginny stirred slightly beside her. Closing her eyes, Hermione couldn't help but smile. Hopefully, that would be the end of the drama.


	15. The Letter

**The Letter**

"NO!" Hermione awoke to the sound of Ron shouting from downstairs. She shot straight out of bed, Ginny doing the same beside her. Both of them wrapped themselves in their dressing gowns and rushed downstairs. Ron was crumpled on the floor, his face as pale a ghost.

"Ron?" cried Hermione and she rushed to his side. He wouldn't look at her. Tears dripped off the end of his nose. A piece of parchment was scrunched in his clenched fist. Hermione rubbed his back with one hand and gently pried the letter from his fist. Ginny was crouching next to her brother, squeezing his hand and brushing his hair out of his face. Harry had woken and stood on the stairs watching, Mr and Mrs Granger standing behind him. Slowly, Hermione opened the piece of paper and began to read. Her eyes went wide and her mouth made a small 'O' as she absorbed the contents of the letter. Ginny noticed her reaction. Leaning across Ron, she snatched the letter from Hermione's hand and began to read out loud.

_Dear Ron and Ginny,_

_I hope you are doing well in Australia and that Hermione has found her parents. I know this is short notice but it is a matter of urgency. I don't really know how to put it nicely, so I am just going to say it bluntly. Your brother George attempted suicide not three hours ago. Luckily, Angelina found him and stopped him. He is in St Mungos now, under heavy supervision by Healers. Your mother is too distraught to speak and couldn't bear even writing about it, hence why I am. Percy and Bill are here, along with Fleur, and I think George would appreciate it if you both were here as well, supporting your brother. It has been a hard few weeks for George, losing Fred, and I fear that all of us are to blame for his attempt at taking his life. None of us have been as supportive as we should have been, given the circumstances. I am just so glad that I haven't lost another son. Please reply as soon as possible, for your mother is worried about you and needs your company, especially yours, Ginny. We hope that you will be here to support George through this time. _

_Love Dad_

Tears were swimming in Ginny's eyes. Hermione's were already spilling over down her cheeks. She looked at Ginny, who was always so strong and she knew that Ginny was forcing herself not to cry. Guilt instantly filled Hermione's thoughts. She had been the one to take Ron and Ginny away from their family, when George was in need of support. It was her fault that neither of them had been able to give him the support he needed, to be there for him. The thought of it made her weak with guilt. She looked back at Ron, who was heartbroken, his hands still clenched on the floor. He hadn't moved nor spoken and Hermione was worried about him. But he still wouldn't look at her. And she knew why. He was angry at her. He had to be. She had taken him away from his depressed brother, in the search for her own selfish needs. How could he not be mad at her, blame her for this. Harry was at Ginny's side, holding her and stroking her hair as she buried her head in his shoulder; not wanting anyone to see her looking weak. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Hermione got up and left the room, rushing outside. She needed air. She needed space. She needed to be away from Ron. She didn't think she could bear him looking at her with blame etched across his features.

Once outside, Hermione sunk to the grass, telling herself to breathe. Poor George. She had barely thought about how he must be doing after losing Fred, his twin. The twin bond that had connected him and Fred was one of the strongest she had ever witnessed and of course, Fred's loss would have hit him hard. It would have been like losing half of your soul, half your being. Almost what Hermione would feel like if she lost Ron. She wondered if any of George's other brothers had been there to comfort him. She knew that Ron hadn't. Bill might have, but with Fleur pregnant, he might have had other issues on his mind. Percy probably had, but how would that make George feel if only one of his brothers had cared to comfort him. And then, of course, Hermione had to drag Ron and Ginny to Australia to find her parents, even though she was quite capable of doing it on her own. Hermione had never thought of herself as selfish, but there was no other word for her actions. She had been selfish, only thinking about her own happiness and how she needed Ron by her side. More tears threatened to spill over but she forced them back. She had no right to cry, since she was the blame.

There was someone behind her; she could hear them. They weren't being very subtle but still Hermione refused to turn around. She was ashamed of herself and embarrassed by her selfish nature. She didn't have the courage to face Ginny or Ron.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" It wasn't Ron or Ginny. It was Harry. That made her feel slightly better. She decided to turn to face him. He was looking down at her, obviously worried, his hair even messier than usually. He sat down next to her. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't want to speak. Not yet. Instead, she threw herself into Harry's arms and sobbed into his chest. Harry just held her, brushing her hair softly.

"Breathe," he whispered. Hermione was reminded just how much she enjoyed Harry's friendship. He didn't ask awkward questions, he was just there for support. He was such an important person in her life, in a different way to Ron. Ron was her life, her love, her existence. Whereas Harry was her guide, her support, someone she knew would always have her back. Hermione knew she could turn to Harry whenever she needed him and he would give her advice and comfort her. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

'I just feel so horrible!" she wailed, wiping the ridiculous tears from her eyes.

"I know, it's a terrible thing to happen. Luckily, Angelina found him."

"Yes. But that's not what I'm talking about. I mean, it is a horrible thing but that's not why I'm sad. No, I don't mean that. I am sad about that. Oh, this is coming out all wrong!"

Harry waited patiently for her to finish.

"It's my fault," she whispered, barely audible.

"How is it your fault?" asked Harry, holding her hands in his lap.

"I took Ron and Ginny away. If I hadn't, they would have been able to be there for George and this never would have happened."

Harry shook his head at her. "Hermione, none of this is your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's Voldemort's, for causing so much devastation in so many families. If he hadn't existed, Fred would still be alive!"

"I know that," said Hermione, sniffing loudly. "But I still can't help but feel guilty."

"Look, George lost his twin. That's more painful than just losing a brother. I have a feeling that even if Ron and Ginny had been there supporting him, he still would have tried to take his life. I just hope now he sees how much devastation that would cause his family and maybe he will rethink his actions. But all we can do now is go to St Mungos and be there by his side while he recovers from his depression."

Hermione nodded. He helped her to her feet and gave her shoulders a quick squeeze. They walked back inside. Mrs Granger was placing tea in front of Ginny and Ron, who were embracing each other. As soon as Ron saw her come in, he ran to her and lifted Hermione into a crushing hug. His face was hidden in her bushy hair and his arms were wrapped around her so tight she thought she might suffocate. But she didn't care. She patted Ron's back slowly, trying to comfort him like Harry had comforted her.

"Just breathe," she whispered in his ear.


	16. St Mungos

**St Mungos**

Since the knowledge of George's attempted suicide, everyone had immediately packed up their things and apparated back to the Burrow, willing to risk any possible Splinching. The Burrow was empty, as was expected. Mr and Mrs Weasley must have been at St Mungos with George. They put their bags in their rooms and the four of them disapparated to St Mungos. It looked exactly the same as it had in fifth year. Hermione was still surprised that Muggles hadn't noticed it, for surely they would think to knock down a building that had been out of use for so many years. Once inside the hospital, Hermione walked straight up to the front counter. A wispy looking witch was manning the desk and she looked up through her lavender spectacles at the four teenagers standing in front of her.

"How may I help you?" she said in a bored tone.

"We are looking for George Weasley. He was admitted to hospital about four or five hours ago."

The witch nodded and began checking her clipboard. "Yes, I see. Well, Mr Weasley is in the ward for High Security Patients, which is actually at the back of the hospital." She pointed to the sign opposite that read:

Ground Floor: Artefact Accidents

(Cauldron explosion, wand-backfiring, broom crashes, etc.)

First Floor: Creature Induced Injuries

(Bites, stings, burns, embedded spiders, etc.)

Second Floor: Magical Bugs

(Contagious maladies, e.g., dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus)

Third Floor: Potion and Plant Poisoning

(Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, etc.)

Fourth Floor: Spell Damage

(Unliftable jinxes, hexes and incorrectly applied charms, etc.)

"It is not on the sign because it is a place rarely visited and you can only enter with a Healer or a member of the administration team. It is where our most vulnerable patients are kept, usually those with mental diseases and disabilities. Mr Weasley is currently under intensive care until our Healers are certain that he will not attempt to end his life again," she added in a serious whisper, bending her head closer to them. They nodded in understanding and followed the small witch out behind the reception. There, to their surprise, was a hidden ward, with a plaque over the doorway that read:

HIGH SECURITY WARD

Enter at own risk

The witch pushed open the door and directed them to George's room, before turning around and going back to her desk. Hermione, who was good with directions, lead the way and the other three followed until they reached George's room.

Ron knocked on the door. A distressed looking Healer with straw coloured hair opened the door. She looked quite flustered and her plump cheeks were rosy with anxiety.

"Yes?" she asked in a polite yet annoyed voice.

"Yes. We are here to see George Weasley."

"Yes well, only family are allowed in at the moment," said the Healer, obviously judging that Ron and Ginny were related to George because of their red hair and freckles. "You two can wait outside for now."

"It's alright, Healer Hawthorne," called Mrs Weasley from inside the room. "Hermione and Harry are part of the family too."

Healer Hawthorne sighed but opened the door to let the four of them pass. The room was brightly lit and the curtains were closed. George was asleep under a pile of blankets, his mouth open slightly and his face pale in the bright light. Sitting on the edge of the bed was Angelina Johnson, her hands wrapped tightly around his. Like Ginny, Angelina wasn't one to cry, but it was obvious she had been, for there were tear stains on her dark cheeks. A sea of red hair was seated around George's bed; Mr and Mrs Weasley, Percy and Bill. Ron and Ginny merely added to it. Fleur was sitting on the arm of Bill's chair, her beautiful face mellow and reserved. Ginny went straight to her mother's open arms and hugged her. Mrs Weasley sobbed into Ginny's hair.

"Oh, Ginny," cried Mrs Weasley hysterically. "I really thought he was going to be okay." She looked back at her sleeping son, who was safe in Angelina's arms.

"She hasn't left his side. Not since he was brought here. She hasn't said a word either. Probably in shock."

Mrs Weasley indicated to Angelina, who was now brushing some loose strands of George's hair away from his face with tenderness. Hermione studied Angelina. Her dark eyes hadn't moved from George's face and she had the smallest of smiles upon her lips as she watched him sleep. It was a look that Hermione had often been caught with when looking at Ron. It bugged her because she had no idea what it meant. Of course, maybe it was just that she was worried about George; he was her friend and new business partners for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes now that Fred had passed. But Hermione had a suspicious feeling that there was more going on between them. It made her feel awkward. Angelina had always been Fred's girlfriend and picturing her with George was just wrong. She shook her head of these thoughts. She was obviously reading too much into it. Angelina was obviously just worried about her friend.

Hermione then decided to shift her feelings to Ron, to see how he was coping with the situation. _Not too well,_ she noticed. He really was trying to be brave in front of his family, but Hermione could tell that he was seconds away from breaking down like he had in Australia. His face was downcast and he refused to make eye contact with anyone, even Hermione. He was wringing his hands together, trying to keep his emotions under control. Every now and then he would rub his neck, a gesture Hermione had noticed he performed anytime he was nervous or upset. She just wanted to hold him in her arms and tell him it was going to be okay. But she didn't want to embarrass him. Not in front of Bill anyway. It would humiliate Ron.

When it was certain that George wasn't waking up anytime soon, Ron and Ginny decided to head back home with their parents, Hermione and Harry in tow. Everyone was silent. Ginny was still furiously trying to hold back her tears in front of Harry, but when she disappeared off to the bathroom, Hermione knew that she would finally let them fall. Mrs Weasley sniffed loudly and dabbed at her eyes with the hem of her apron.

"Poor Georgie," she said miserably as she leaned in to Mr Weasley. He put his arms around her and squeezed her shoulders. "I feel so horrible, Arthur. We didn't help him through and we almost lost him. It's our fault."

Hermione, remembering what Harry had said, decided to pipe up.

"No, it's nobody's fault except Voldemort's. If he wasn't around, Fred would still be with us and so would Harry's parents and Sirius and Lupin and Tonks." She sniffed.

Mrs Weasley beamed down at Hermione, her blue eyes shining. "Yes, oh Hermione, you are absolutely right! Brilliant girl."

With a shake of her head, Mrs Weasley unwrapped herself from Mr Weasley's arms and drew herself into the luxury of her kitchen. "A hearty meal ought to cheer us up!"

Mr Weasley then mentioned something about having to return to the Ministry as he was running late for work and went to the fireplace to use the Floo Network. Ginny had returned from the bathroom, trying to cover her puffy red eyes with her hands and sat down on Harry's lap. He drew his arms around her and held her into his side, kissing her temple lightly.

"At least he looked peaceful," said Harry soothingly, rubbing Ginny's back. Ginny nodded and began twirling her long red hair through her fingers.

"Well, he would be with Angelina fawning over him," said Ron bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione, confused at his harsh tone.

"Did you see the way she was looking at him? I mean, she was _Fred's _girlfriend, not George's!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she was just worried about him. I mean, they are friends, and they spend a lot of time together, so why shouldn't she be worried about him?"

Ron smiled and leant over to kiss Hermione softly, making Harry and Ginny scrunch up their faces in disgust. "That's not a way you would look at friend, no matter what, Hermione. That's the kind of look you give me sometimes when you're worried about me."

"Ron, you are reading way too much into this," said Harry, peeking around Ginny's head. "Why would Angelina have a thing for George? Just because they are twins, doesn't mean they are the same person!"

"I'm just saying, I didn't like the way she was looking at him, that's all. I'm allowed to say that, right?"

Hermione laughed and kissed his nose. "Yes, love, you are. But you don't need to worry about it, okay. I'm sure George has got enough on his mind to think about Angelina anyway."

Ron reluctantly agreed and the four of them agreed to go outside for a game of Quidditch. Hermione did so rather reluctantly; she hated flying and was afraid of getting hit. They split into teams, with Hermione and Ginny on one and Harry and Ron on the other. That way, the teams were fairly even, as Harry and Ginny were the same skill level. Although Hermione was dreadful and Ron far better, the girls ended up winning, mostly due to Ginny's amazing scoring abilities and the fact that Ron was too busy laughing at Hermione riding a broomstick to defend the posts. The game ended, leaving Hermione feeling sweaty and exhausted; her bottom sore from sitting on her broomstick. She had definitely not had the best time. Ron came up behind her in the shed and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her lips to his in a sloppy kiss. Hermione pulled back.

"Don't Ron, I'm all hot and sweaty."

"Well, I am glad to see I have that kind of effect on you," Ron winked at her. She slapped him on the arm and scowled at him.

"Don't be disgusting!" she reproached, putting her hands on her hips and pouting. He couldn't resist going in for another kiss and this time, Hermione relaxed into it. She wound her fingers up through his hair, tugging slightly on the roots to pull him closer to her. His hands were doing wonderful things to her body, running up and down her sides, sliding under the hem of her shirt to grip her sweaty skin. Ron had never touched her this way before. It felt exhilarating. His hands snaked around her back and pushed her into him, chest to chest. It was then Hermione realised just how tall he was. She was standing on her tiptoes and he was practically lifting her up and she barely reached his chin. She smiled.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron, his voice a lot huskier than usual.

"Nothing, I just noticed how tall you are," she replied, pulling back and putting her hands on his shoulders. "I feel so small!"

Ron smiled mischievously at her and pecked her lips. "Well, that's because you are!"

Hermione shook her head, causing her bushy curls to spring free from the confines of her ponytail and create a halo around her face. It was illuminated in the light seeping through the window.

"No, I'm normal size. You're just a freak!"

She giggled and ran from him, bursting out of the shed. Ron was following her, catching up quickly with his long legs.

"Freak, am I? How dare you, Miss Granger!" he laughed as he grabbed her waist and pulled her to the ground. They fell on top of each other in a laughing heap, their legs and arms tangled together. Ron was positioned atop Hermione and he gazed down at her. She was surreal in the sunlight, her face bright and shiny with sweat and her brown eyes aglow with flecks of gold. She had a tiny smattering of light brown freckles across her nose and her skin was a soft, golden brown. She truly was beautiful. He bent to kiss her inviting lips slowly, unlike before. They lingered a little. When Ron pulled back, he noticed that Hermione had turned the prettiest shade of pink imaginable. He stroked her cheek gently.

"You're beautiful, you know," he said.

"No, I'm plain. Fleur's beautiful," she countered, tracing her fingertips lightly up his arm.

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed. "Honestly, Mione, you don't see yourself the way I do."

"I don't need to, Ron. I have everything I could have asked for right here in my arms. Why would I need to think I'm beautiful?"

Ron grinned his boyish grin at her and kissed her again. They both melted into the grass until they could feel nothing but the heat of their bodies and the synchronised beating of their hearts, pressed together in the smouldering heat of the sun.


	17. Desirable

**Desirable**

The next few weeks were spent mostly at St Mungos. This time, George was fully awake and extremely grumpy about being stuck inside his hospital room, only allowed out when he had therapy with a Healer. By the looks of things, he didn't enjoy these sessions.

"It's a bloody waste of time!" George moaned. Ginny was sitting on his right, Angelina on his left.

"They're only trying to help you, Georgie," said Ginny, patting his hand.

"I know that Gin, but I'm sick of sitting around in this blasted room! I want to get out! All I do is wait around in this bed and then go and have my therapy lessons every bloody day where they ask me about _my feelings_! I mean, it's obvious isn't it?"

George sank back into the pillow, putting his arms under his head and staring up at the ceiling.

Well, it won't be too long before you're let out," said Angelina soothingly, brushing away some of George's hair from his face. It had grown longer since the war and now just reached his shoulders. The look suited him. "Just hang in there."

George looked up at Angelina and smiled at her warmly before closing his eyes. Hermione was feeling suspicious again and immediately looked at Ron. He was eying Angelina sourly. Patting his hand, Hermione stood up.

"We should probably get going. I mean, Ginny and I have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow and we should pack our things."

Ginny agreed and gracefully slid off the bed, giving George a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Will you be alright here Angelina? You don't have to stay if you don't want to," said Ginny pleasantly.

"Oh no, it's fine!" said Angelina. "The shop's closed until George is back so I have nothing to do anyway! Good luck going back to school! You too, Hermione!"

Hermione and Ginny thanked her and the four of them left the room. Ron was muttering something under his breath and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't," she whispered through gritted teeth. "It'll only make things worse."

When they arrived back at the Burrow, Harry and Ginny disappeared to Ron's room, probably to have a last minute make out session before tomorrow. Ron wasn't too pleased with this but at least that gave him time with Hermione. She was neatly folding away her clothes into her trunk and setting out what she was going to wear tomorrow. Ron watched her, fascinated.

"You know, you are over age now. You can use magic outside of school."

Hermione clicked her tongue. "I know that Ron, but I like doing it this way. It helps me keep track of my things so I don't lose anything."

She continued packing in her Muggle fashion and Ron continued watching her. She was dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a white blouse, very conservative, very Hermione. Her bushy hair was struggling to keep itself confined to her braid and little stubborn strands were bursting free. He smiled.

"Why do you braid your hair?" he asked her.

"Because it's all frizzy and gets in the way. At least when it's braided it's out of my face."

Ron leaned over and began pulling her hair out of its braid, letting it fall down past her shoulders. "There," he said, satisfied, "much better."

She turned to look at him, her lips pouting and her eyes narrowed in frustration at him for ruining her hair. Ron simply grinned at her. Now she looked like the Hermione he knew. Bushy haired and bright eyed.

"Sorry," he said, "I just like it better when your hair is down."

Hermione merely huffed but pecked his cheek and sat next to him.

"I can't believe I'm actually going back to Hogwarts. I wonder what it will be like.

"McGonagall is Headmistress so at least that will be okay. But who knows who will take up the Defence Against the Dark Arts post. Or Potions?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know, there hardly seems to be anyone left. But it's not like I really need Defence Against the Dark Arts anyway. I practically lived it. We all did."

"Yeah," said Ron, nodding slowly. What he, Harry and Hermione had been through over the past year basically covered their marks in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Having _defeating the greatest dark wizard of all time_ on your resume pretty much allowed you into any job you wanted.

"Hey, I just realised something!" Ron laughed and grinned at Hermione.

"What?"

"Well, when you go back, you'll be in the year below, with Ginny and Luna."

Hermione looked at him confused. "Yeah. So? What's so funny about that?"

"Oh nothing, it's just," Ron sniggered, "the brightest witch of her age got kept down!"

"I have not been _kept down!_" said Hermione irritably. "If I hadn't been gallivanting around looking for Horcruxes with you and Harry then I would have already finished seventh year!"

Ron just laughed and put his hands on her waist. "Calm down, Mione. I was only joking!" When she was still scowling at him, he kissed her briefly, softening her up. "So, what subjects are you going to do?

"The same ones as I did in sixth year. Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Charms. I really hope I do well in my NEWTs.

"You'll be fine," said Ron. "You're the smartest person I know. School will be a breeze for you."

She smiled at him. Hermione had always loved it when he complimented her on her intelligence. Of course, she had always been complimented on her brains, but when it came from Ron, it was all the more special.

"I'm going to miss you when leave," said Ron sadly, stroking her cheek. She put her hand over his.

"I'll miss you too. You have to promise that you will visit on Hogsmeade weekends! Harry too."

"Of course!"

"And you have to write to me, too!"

At this, Ron chuckled. "You know I'm hopeless at writing letters, Hermione." When he saw her disappointed look, he added, "but I will try to write as much as possible!"

Obviously, this was the right thing to say, because Hermione threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Even though this was unexpected, Ron didn't complain in the slightest and wrapped himself tighter around Hermione, one of his hands tangling in her bushy curls. The other crept underneath her blouse and he began to knead the skin there. It earned him a contented moan. Feeling confident, he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. To his surprise, she parted her lips and he eagerly slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He had never snogged Hermione like this. She was very conservative and wanted to take things slowly. Not that Ron minded, for he loved Hermione more than anything and was just glad that they were finally together after all these years. Nevertheless, he had always wanted them to be a little more intimate, something that Hermione just wasn't ready for. Ron respected her decision and never pressed her for anything, but her reaction to him seemed to throw all that out the window. Her hands had slipped under his shirt and began running over his chest. Her fingertips sent fire flicking across his skin. She arched her back a little and pressed herself closer to him. This released something primal inside Ron. Moaning, he began to unbutton her blouse, only one button. Hermione wasn't stopping him, so he unbuttoned another and another. Hermione whimpered and moved her mouth from his lips to kiss the faint stubble on his jaw. Ron marvelled at how open Hermione was. Another button popped free. Her blouse was now completely undone and Ron pulled back to look at her exposed chest. Her belly was flat and the same golden brown as her face. He ran his hands up the sides of her stomach. She was very soft. His eyes then travelled upwards to her breasts. Hermione blushed self-consciously under his gaze. She was small breasted and was wearing a plain, cotton bra. Ron, however, expected nothing less of her. Then, feeling the need to get even, Hermione began to pull Ron's shirt over his head, to admire his chest. It was Ron's turn to feel self conscious. He knew that he wasn't the most toned of guys; he was still rather scrawny and had absolutely no muscle bulk. He was also very pale and covered in thousands of ginger freckles.

Hermione reached out and ran a tentative finger over the scar that ran over his left arm. It was from when he was splinched. She leant forward and kissed it softly.

"You're so... freckly!" she marvelled. Her hands continued to run down his chest, tracing obscure patterns. He stopped her hands with his.

"Well, thank you," he smirked and winked at her. Hermione tossed aside her blouse; it fell on top of Ron's shirt and she leaned forward to kiss him.

"Please, this will be the last time I see you for a while. I want to make it memorable."

Her brown eyes sparkled with something Ron had never seen before. He gently pushed Hermione back onto her bed and hovered over her. She was a vision of beauty; she bushy hair spread out around her, her face flushed with desire. As he leant down to kiss her, he knew that he was, by far, the luckiest man on earth.


	18. Back to Hogwarts

**Back to Hogwarts**

Hermione and Ginny woke early the next day, excited to be going back to Hogwarts. It was a bittersweet moment. None of them wanted to be reminded of the horror and devastation that Hogwarts represented but neither could they wait to be back inside its walls. Hogwarts had been Hermione's wizarding home and she had thoroughly missed it last year. As she and Ginny were getting dressed, Hermione wearing jeans, a shirt and a light blue cardigan, they began discussing what Hogwarts would be like now that they war was over.

"Do you reckon that they have rebuilt it?" asked Ginny as she pulled on her jeans. "I mean, it was pretty trashed. Maybe they will keep it that way as a reminder."

Hermione doubted it. The amount of lives that had been lost during the battle at Hogwarts was insurmountable and there would be no way McGonagall would want to remember any of it.

Harry and Ron accompanied the girls to Kings Cross Station where they, for the last time, crossed the barrier of Platform 9 and ¾. The Hogwarts Express was as radiant as usual and there were dozens of families saying goodbye to their loved ones. As the four of them walked towards the Hogwarts Express, they noticed that everyone was staring at them. The whole _defeating Voldemort_ fiasco had made all of them the most famous wizards and witches of the century. Even more popular than they were after the incident at the Ministry of Magic at the end of their fifth year. Hermione blushed again, not used to having so many eyes on her. Harry and Ron seemed to handle it well, however, waving at tiny first years who were staring up at them with large, admiring eyes. Hermione smiled encouragingly at a little girl who reminded Hermione of herself. She was obviously a Muggle-born and was saying goodbye to her sobbing parents, already dressed in her Hogwarts robes. Hermione herself, had been wearing her Hogwarts robes before she even boarded the Hogwarts Express on her first day of school, extremely eager for this new change in her life.

It was five to eleven and Hermione and Ginny quickly said their goodbyes.

"Bye, Harry! Please be safe," said Hermione, embracing him firmly.

He merely chuckled. "I'll be right, Hermione."

"McGonagall will probably be in touch with you about your NEWTs. I think she will want you to come in one day so she can supervise your exams but I'm not sure. You have to promise to come and visit us!"

"Of course I will!" said Harry. "Why would I not come and see my two favourite girls? Three, in fact," he added as Luna sauntered over to them, looking very vague. But then again, that was Luna.

"Hi," she said dreamily. "You haven't seen Neville have you? He said he would meet me here at quarter to eleven."

"Luna!" cried Neville, appearing out of nowhere. The war had definitely improved his features. His face was less round and he was even taller than usual, his brown eyes holding that same coldness that Hermione often saw in Harry's eyes. He had been through a lot. Luna and Neville embraced and Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"Where were you?" he asked, breathless and turning pink. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was standing over there," she said, pointing to a wall that was plastered in old wanted posters from last year. "There were heaps of people there, so you probably missed me."

Neville shrugged his shoulders and smiled around at everyone.

"So, are all of you coming back?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads. "No, just Hermione. Ron and I have decided to stay and do our NEWTs externally. If we pass, hopefully we will become Aurors."

Neville just laughed. "You will be fine! After everything you've done, they won't even look at your NEWTs. You could all get Troll's and they would still employ you."

Ron brightened up at this idea and glanced at Hermione. She frowned and shook her head at him.

"Yes, well, be that as it may, it is still better to pass your NEWTs than rest on your laurels."

They began to board the Hogwarts Express, Hermione and Ron embracing for the last time. Harry and Ginny were kissing passionately next to them, completely oblivious to the fact that mothers were covering their young children's eyes from the sight.

"Be safe," Hermione whispered. "For me."

"Always am," he smirked, kissing her nose. "You know, this might be the first uneventful year Hogwarts has seen for about seven years!"

"Hmm, maybe. At least it won't have you and Harry causing all the trouble."

"Just me and Harry?" Ron cried, laughing. "Who was the person who gave us Polyjuice Potion in second year? Who was the person who led us to the basilisk? (Thanks for that by the way). Who was so emotional about Buckbeak's execution that they made us go down to witness it- where you know- I was attacked by a dog that turned out to be Sirius. Then found out that my pet rat was a man! Who was it-"

Hermione giggled and cut Ron off from his rant.

"You, Miss Granger, are the cause of most of the problems." Ron captured her protesting mouth with his and they kissed until the final whistle from the train signalled their departure.

"I love you!" called Hermione from the window as the train left the station. She then followed Ginny and Luna to find an empty compartment.

They saw Padma Patil stalking the corridors, her prefect badge shining on her robes. She waved at them as she walked past, before scolding a bunch of second year boys who were casting spells on each other that made them giggle uncontrollably.

"Parvati must be back too," said Hermione and sure enough, they found her. She was sitting next to Seamus, plaiting her long, black hair. Dean was there too and he greeted them all. He gave Ginny a shy smile which she returned. Hermione was grateful that they were being friendly towards each other. She had always thought Dean was a very nice guy, and was definitely more polite than Seamus.

They moved on to the next compartment, which was empty. Everyone sat down, Neville scooting over to make room for Luna.

"Wow, it feels great to be back on this train," said Neville. "I didn't think I would get to come back again but Professor McGonagall opened this year up to all seventh years. It's fitting, really, because last year was such a mess, wasn't it Ginny?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad that the Carrows won't be around. I hated having to hide in the Room of Requirement all the time."

"Do you know who will be Defence Against the Dark Arts professor?" asked Luna, who was starring out of the window, deliberately fogging the glass with her breath so she could draw patterns in it.

"I don't know," said Neville softly, admiring her fondly. Luna was completely oblivious and finished the tail on her bunny.

"There's not really anyone left is there?" said Hermione sadly. "Anyone who could have done the job is now... dead. Because of the war."

There was an awkward silence after that. Hermione decided to continue writing in her journal. She had always kept a journal since first year, and even found time to write in it during the Horcrux search. Hermione hoped to one day publish her journal, so people could understand what she, Ron and Harry went through during their search to destroy Voldemort. But that would be for another time. The trip to Hogwarts passed quite quickly and it wasn't long before the towering turrets loomed up ahead. Hermione eyed it with glee; it had been too long since she had seen this building with the prospect of a new school year, its lights glittering over the glassy surface of the black lake.


	19. Head Girl

**Head Girl**

There were more students than normal crammed along the four tables of the Great Hall, but somehow, everyone seemed to fit comfortably. Hermione's eyes quickly scanned the other tables, trying to figure out which students from her year had returned. As she looked over the Ravenclaw table she noticed that Padma was the only Ravenclaw returning. Neville kept glancing at the Ravenclaw table as well, although for a completely different reason; a certain blonde haired, doe-eyed reason. There were three Hufflepuffs returning; Hannah Abbot, Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley and fortunately, only one Slytherin. Malfoy. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about this. She certainly wasn't pleased to see him, after everything that had happened between them. The day that he called her a _Mudblood_ still haunted her memory. But he definitely wasn't looking as arrogant as he usually did. Perhaps the lack of his accomplices and his family's fall from grace made him seem more vulnerable, but even among the rest of the Slytherin's, he seemed to be alienated. She continued to study him closely during the Sorting. Malfoy's grey eyes were surrounded by dark circles and his face was gaunt and even paler than usual. He was sitting away from everyone and stared down at his hands. Every now and then he would look up and once, he met Hermione's eyes. Hermione expected the usual sneer he usually showed her but was, instead, her looked at her in agony and pain.

"Why's Malfoy looking at you?" asked Ginny harshly, making a rude face at him across the table. "Slimy git!"

"I don't know," said Hermione. "I feel a little sorry for him though. I mean, he looks so sad and alone."

Ginny stared at Hermione incredulously. "Hermione! It's Malfoy! Since when have you ever pitied Malfoy? He put himself in this situation by being a traitorous back-stabbing Death Eater!"

"I know," Hermione sighed and went back to listening to McGonagall as she gave her start of term speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now, I would like to say a few words before we begin our feast. Firstly, I would like to welcome back the returning last year's seventh years! As you all know, last year was a dangerous time here at Hogwarts. Many Muggle-borns were forced into hiding and anyone who was at school was treated extremely harshly. As a result, the learning of these students was impaired and therefore, I have opened up this year to all seventh year students who have decided to continue their education properly. These students will be combining with the current seventh years in their classes and I urge you all to treat them with kindness.

"Secondly, I would like to remind you all, that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds, as Mr Filch will kindly enforce no doubt if you step out of line. And thirdly, I would like to introduce to you, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Cornelia Flavius, who was previously teaching at Durmstrang and has kindly offered to fill this post as we are currently having trouble finding suitable substitutes."

Professor Flavius stood up and acknowledged the students. She was a tall woman, with a hawklike face, olive skin and long black hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail. She peered down on the students over her long, pointed nose, gave a curt nod and then sat down next to Professor Sprout.

"Let the Feast begin!" cried McGonagall pompously, raising her hands in the air in an imitation of Dumbledore. As always, plates upon plates of food on glittering gold and silver platters appeared out of nowhere. People started piling food onto their plates; there were delighted squeals from amazed first years. The house ghosts began to glide through the room, scaring unsuspecting individuals who were too absorbed in their extravagant meals. Once everyone was full and content, Professor McGonagall sent the students away to bed. As Hermione and Ginny were leaving, McGonagall came up to them and pulled Hermione aside.

"Welcome back, Miss Granger," she said warmly, breaking into a smile. "I'm glad to see that you are back. I knew you would be."

"Thanks Professor."

"Now, before you go to bed, there is something I must give you. It was meant to be given to you last year but, as you were preoccupied with Potter, it wasn't possible." McGonagall pulled out an envelope from her robes and handed it to Hermione. Hermione opened it eagerly and saw, to her complete surprise, there was a large, shiny, Head Girl badge inside, as well as a letter of congratulations. She was astounded and honoured that she was Head Girl. It was something that she had always wanted to achieve.

"You are Head Girl this year Miss Granger. I hope you will take this role seriously, no doubt you will, for it is a great honour and privilege."

"Of course, Professor!" said Hermione proudly.

"Now, if you read that letter, it will tell you the duties of a Head Girl and Boy. And by the way, the Head Boy is Ernie MacMillan. You two will have to work together. I hope you have no objections to this."

Hermione shook her head. "None, Professor. Ernie and I get along just fine!"

"Excellent. Well, I will let you go up to your dormitory. Be prepared for tomorrow, Miss Granger. Just because you have defeated Lord Voldemort, doesn't mean that you can take this year light-heartedly."

McGonagall nodded at her and horded the rest of the students back to their common rooms. Hermione heard her shout, "Mr Corner! That is the _girls' _lavatory!"

Elated with her new role, Hermione ran back up the stairs to the common room.

"What did McGonagall want?" asked Ginny as Hermione entered the room. Blushing, Hermione showed her the badge that was shining on her robes.

"I'm Head Girl!" she said excitedly. Ginny jumped up from her seat and hugged Hermione tight.

"Well done!" she cried. "I always knew you would get it!"

"Congratulations, Hermione," said Parvati, joining Ginny in the congratulations. "Who's Head Boy?"

"Ernie MacMillan."

"Oh, well that's alright," said Neville, appearing from behind the sofa in front. "At least you know Ernie from doing the DA together!"

Hermione smiled at him. She certainly was glad that she wasn't Head Girl with Malfoy or something. Though it was a wonder why Malfoy had returned...

Once Hermione had made sure the first years were settled down and sent them off to bed, she retired to her dormitory. Parvati and Ginny were already in their pyjamas, sitting on Ginny's bed. They looked up as Hermione walked in the room; Parvati releasing her luscious hair from its plait and brushing it.

"So," said Ginny said to Parvati. "How was your summer?"

"Alright, I guess," said Parvati. "It was a little sad, actually. I went to... Lavender's... funeral," she sniffed and looked down at the bed. Hermione felt terrible. Everyone knew that Parvati and Lavender Brown were best friends. Unfortunately, Lavender was brutally murdered by Fenrir Greyback, a hostile werewolf, during the battle at Hogwarts. It was devastating. Ginny put a comforting arm on Parvati's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. Parvati gave a small smile at the gesture.

"Anyway, what about your summer?" she said, in an attempt to brighten the mood. "Did you and Harry get back together?"Parvati's passion for gossip had by no means disappeared.

"Of course," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "But that's not even the exciting stuff."

"Oooh," squealed Parvati, her dark eyes wide in anticipation. "Do tell!"

Hermione, who had been secretly getting changed through the conversation, blushed scarlet.

"Well," said Ginny in a drawn out voice. "A certain person in this room got together with a certain person's brother!"

Parvati practically screamed with delight. "Oh, Hermione! Finally! You and Ron have fancied each other for ages!"

Hermione turned back around, now comfortable in her pyjamas and mouthed, "Thank you," at Ginny.

"Wow! This is so exciting! So much gossip!" cried Parvati. "Well, I guess I will have to share my secrets with you then."

Hermione and Ginny settled into their beds and looked patiently at Parvati. It was nice to have a distraction after Australia and Fred. Parvati's cheeks had darkened in a crimson blush and her black eyes sparkled.

"Over the summer, I was pretty sad about Lavender and everything. And well, Seamus kept sending me letters to try and cheer me up and then we finally met up and now we're together."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged identical expressions of surprise.

"Really?" You and Seamus?" asked Hermione.

Parvati nodded and began playing with her hair. "He's actually really nice, not as crude as everyone thinks he is. He treats me well, too."

"I'm so happy for you Parvati!" said Ginny.

"Thanks," she said and the three girls got themselves ready for bed. As Hermione felt the initial stages of sleep wash over her, he thought of Ron. Of his red hair, and deep blue eyes and his naked chest covered in all those freckles. She smiled.


	20. Word Puzzles

**Word Puzzles**

There was no other word for it. Ron was bored. It had only been a week since Hermione and Ginny had left for Hogwarts, but to Ron, it seemed like a lifetime. How he wished he could join them. He missed Hermione deeply, and Ginny as well. Now that they were gone, there was nothing to do. All he and Harry did was visit George at St Mungos and play Quidditch outside. Even Harry was getting bored with it. Every now and then, Bill and Fleur would come around and Mrs Weasley would fuss about her. Fleur's baby bump was visible now underneath her clothes; the only curve on her body, even if it was small. She had been pregnant for almost a month.

To make things worse, McGonagall hadn't sent either Ron or Harry an owl about their NEWTs. It was really starting to annoy Ron. He wanted more than anything to take the blasted exams and become an Auror. Ever since Moody had suggested it, it was all Ron had thought about as a possible job option once he had finished school. And if Harry became one too, that would make the job a lot more fun. Of course, it was going to be dangerous, but Ron knew he could handle it. He wanted more than anything to prove to his family that he wasn't a nobody; that he was actually worth something. All his life he had been overshadowed by his siblings. He neither had Bill's charm, Charlie's vigour, Percy's ambition, the twin's wits nor Ginny's skill. He had always been mediocre, never the worst but never the best. If he could become an Auror; a highly respected occupation, he would finally be recognised as an important member of the family.

He was lying on his bed reading Hermione's letter yet again. There were thousands of balls of scrunched up pieces of paper strewn around the room from his attempted replies. Somehow, he just couldn't match her skill. She always had a way with words, and had literally sent him an essay after her first day of school. It was unbelievable. Of course, a lot had happened; Malfoy had returned, there was a new teacher, Parvati and Seamus were together and Hermione was Head Girl, but it still continued to amaze Ron by how much she could write. He had always envied her when she did her essays. While he struggled to string two sentences together, she struggled to keep her essays to two rolls of parchment. But he was struck by a bit of a dilemma. It had been a few days and he still hadn't replied. Ron knew that she would start to worry, but honestly, he couldn't think of anything to say to her.

_Hey Hermione, that's great that you got Head Girl. I have done nothing but visit George and play Quidditch. I am bored. Love Ron. _

For some reason, that didn't seem to be enough to write to Hermione. She would get annoyed at him for not talking to her or accuse him of not trying. Ron tried to copy what Harry would write to Ginny. Harry wrote essays of love and details of everything he was doing. Ron had tried this, but when he read it out loud, it always sounded lame. Besides, it was Hermione's birthday in twelve days, so he didn't want to use up his entire romantic vocabulary before then. Sentimentality and romance were not Ron's strengths.

"C'mon, Ron," he cursed at himself. "It can't be that bloody hard."

"What can't be hard?" asked Harry, walking into Ron's bedroom with two letters in his hand.

"Writing to Hermione," Ron grumbled. "I've known her for seven years; you'd think I'd be able to write her a letter. Anyway, what you got there?"

"Letters from McGonagall," said Harry, flopping down on his own bed in Ron's room. "Here."

He threw the letter at Ron, who quickly scanned it. Once he had finished, he grinned up at Harry.

"About bloody time! It says we can go in any time next week to sit our NEWTs! When do you want to do it?"

Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair and sighed. "I dunno, when do you want to go?"

"Well, Hermione said that their next Hogsmeade trip is next weekend so we could go then. Then, after our exams, we could meet the girls in Hogsmeade?"

"Sounds good to me mate," said Harry before yawning and stretching his arms. "You up for a game of Quidditch?"

Ron shook his head. "Sorry mate, gotta write to Hermione."

"I thought you said it was too hard."

Ron grinned at him. "It was. But now I know just what to say."


	21. Owl Business

**Owl Business**

The next morning was spent distributing timetables to the rest of the Gryffindors. Hermione found that she had

double Defence Against the Dark Arts first up. Hermione was eager to see what Professor Flavius was like as a teacher. She couldn't be worse than Umbridge or Lockhart but if she was anywhere near Lupin's standard, Hermione would be pleased. Ginny and Parvati went down to the Great Hall with Neville, Seamus and Dean but Hermione decided to stay in her room and write to Ron. She had so much to tell him, about her being Head Girl, and Professor Flavius, and Malfoy being back at school and Parvati and Seamus being together. She sat down, took out a roll of parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? I hope everything is okay at home, and that George is recovering quickly. Did McGonagall get in touch with you about you NEWTs? If not, I will talk to her about it. _

_Being back at Hogwarts feels so surreal! It looks the same as ever, the buildings have all been repaired after the war. What I found really strange is that Malfoy is back at school! I didn't think he'd have the nerve to come back after everything that happened. But he seems to be fairly distant this year. There are no other Slytherins that have returned and even the younger ones are ignoring him. I almost feel sorry for him. _

_We have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Cornelia Flavius. I don't know what she's like but she comes from Durmstrang. I just hope she's nothing like Igor Kakarof but I doubt McGonagall would hire someone of that calibre. There are quite a few people from our year who have returned; Parvati, Seamus, Dean and Neville from Gryffindor; Ernie, Hannah and Justin from Hufflepuff; Padma from Ravenclaw and Malfoy from Slytherin. I'm actually quite surprised that so many returned, I didn't think they would. _

_Oh, by the way, Parvati and Seamus got together over the summer, which I found a little surprising but I'm happy for her. _

_I am missing you like crazy already and we've only been apart for a day. I just wish that I had you there to talk to; and Harry too! I miss both of you. It feels weird being back at school without you two. Our next Hogsmeade weekend is in two weeks so I hope to see you then! _

_Give my love to Harry and the rest of your family._

_I love you so much,_

_Love Hermione_

_Xx_

_P.S. I'm Head Girl! McGonagall gave me the position yesterday because I was meant to get it but I wasn't at school last year. Ernie is Head Boy too._

Once Hermione was happy with her letter, she rolled it up and headed to the Owlery, the smile still evident on her face as she walked down the stairs. The common room was empty and silent, except for the occasional chattering of the portraits. It wasn't until Hermione was making her way to the Entrance Hall, that she heard the shouting. The commotion was coming from the Great Hall. Piles of students were crowded around the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables and there seemed to be a ruckus in the centre. Hermione almost knocked over Seamus, who was running out of the Great Hall after a distressed Parvati. Curious, Hermione joined the rest of the crowd to see what was going on. In between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, an epic duel was taking place between Ginny and Malfoy. Ginny was furiously casting spells at Malfoy, trying to catch him off guard. But Malfoy was a good dueller and easily blocked and countered her attacks. There were no teachers present, so Hermione, as Head Girl, felt it was her duty to put an end to it. Even if it was her friend. She threw herself between them and cast a shield charm so powerful; it sent both Ginny and Malfoy flying in opposite directions. Swearing, Ginny angrily got to her feet and glared at Malfoy. Hermione expected him to look smug and arrogant, but instead he just looked... empty.

"What is going on here?" asked Hermione in her most authoritative voice.

Ginny pointed an enraged finger at Malfoy. "He insulted Parvati about Lavender! So I hexed him," she spat.

Hermione turned on Malfoy. "Is this true?"

He didn't say anything. He just kept looking straight ahead.

"Well, this is absolutely ridiculous. What kind of example are you showing to the first years?"

"What makes you think you can say all this? You're just a filthy little Mudblood," Malfoy piped up.

"Why you little..." Ginny gasped and reached for her wand again by Hermione shook her head.

"That's enough out of you, Malfoy." She pointed to her badge. "I am Head Girl and that gives me the authority to discipline you. Now, because of your actions, I'm afraid I will have to take 50 points from both of your houses and will be talking to your Heads of House. No doubt, both of you will receive detention."

Malfoy looked surly, but Ginny was looking at Hermione in admiration, something Hermione couldn't understand given that she had just taken 50 points from Gryffindor. She turned to the rest of the congregation.

"Off you go! I'm sure you all have classes!"

There were many nodding heads and the crowd dispersed. Malfoy disappeared into the midst. Hermione helped Ginny up.

"Wow, that was amazing, Hermione! I mean, I wish you would have let me Bat Bogey Hex him or something!"

"Thanks," said Hermione. "That was almost as satisfying as punching him in the face."

"Except this time, the whole of Slytherin pays, not just Malfoy!"

Hermione laughed. "And that's even better! I'm just glad I got down in time."

"Yeah, what took you so long?" asked Ginny.

"I was writing to Ron." Hermione held up the letter in her hand. "I'm on the way to the Owlery."

"I'll come with you; I think I need to get away from people for a while."

"So what actually happened?" asked Hermione as they walked up to the Owlery.

"Well, Malfoy was teasing Parvati about Lavender, saying: 'So what's it like knowing your annoying ass friend got devoured by a werewolf?' And then Parvati got really upset and began to cry, and Seamus punched Malfoy before running after Parvati and then you showed up as I was hexing him."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe he would say something like that."

"I can," said Ginny bitterly. "It's Malfoy."

The two girls walked up to the Owlery. They saw Hagrid lumbering up through the Castle, a few gigantic birds hung over his back. He smiled and waved at them with his large hand.

"Hagrid!" cried Hermione and she ran to him and threw her arms around him. Not surprisingly, they didn't reach around him properly. She felt his body rumble with laughter as he patted her back gently; well, gentle for Hagrid anyway; Hermione's head hit one of the plate-sized brass buttons on his vest.

"Hermione!" he roared happily. Hermione pulled back and beamed up at him. Of all the people she had missed at Hogwarts last year, Hagrid was by far the top of her list.

"How were yeh holidays?" he asked jovially.

"Pretty good, actually."

"Where's Ron an' 'Arry?"

"They didn't want to come back. They wanted to do the NEWTs outside so they could train to become Aurors straight away," said Ginny.

"Ah well, yeh can't spend yeh whole life a' school. Yeh gotta get out an' see the world! Well, I best be off. Gotta give these damn birds to the house elves. Don't ask me why, haven't got a clue. See yeh around, Hermione, Ginny!"

With another brief, rib crushing hug, Hagrid loped away into the Castle. Hermione and Ginny continued up to the Owlery. They saw Seamus sitting on a bench, his arm around Parvati. She was whispering something to him and continually drying her eyes.

"Hey Parvati! Are you..." Ginny called out but stopped abruptly for Parvati and Seamus had begun snogging and looked as though they didn't want to be disturbed. Casting awkward glances at each other, the girls quickly passed them, taking care not to stare. Once they were out of sight, both of them burst out in laughter.

The Owlery was fairly empty, but for the abundance of owls cluttering the rafters. Hermione had always admired the Hogwarts owls; tawny, snowy, barn, screech. They peered down from the nests with large, wise eyes, occasionally clicking their beaks or ruffling their feathers. Yet, at whatever they were doing, owls always seemed to be patient. Except for Pigwideon of course. That tiny little owl of Ron's was a constant menace, fluttering and hooting whenever possible. But Harry's owl, Hedwig, had always had a wise, patient aura about her, as though she knew everything about you but simply didn't have the inclination to tell you. Sadly, Hermione had learned that owls were also quite a protective bird; Hedwig had defended Harry from the Death Eaters that night when he was being moved from Privet Drive and had been killed. But more than anything, Hermione had always wanted an owl. They seemed like good company. Hedwig had certainly been that for Harry, someone he could talk to when he was, more often than not, alone in his room, hiding from his cousin. They were also a great way of sending letters. Even though Hermione had Crookshanks for company, she couldn't use him to send letters to Ron or Harry over the holidays. Instead, she had to wait until Harry or Ron had sent her a letter and then reply, which took a long time since Ron was hopeless at writing letters. _Next time I go to Diagon Alley, I am buying myself an owl!_

She chose a tawny owl and tied her letter to its ankle. Like all the Hogwarts owls, it was well trained and stuck out its leg professionally until she was done before clicking her beak and flying off into the horizon. Hermione eyed it somewhat enviously. Sometimes, she wished that she could just fly off into the horizon, without a care or worry in the world, and see where the wind took her.


	22. The Art of Dodging

**The Art of Dodging**

"Sit down please," said Professor Flavius from the back of the room. An eastern European accent twisted her words. The seventh year Defence Against the Dark Arts students all froze where they were and looked back at her. Seamus and Parvati, who had previously been snogging on one of the desks, broke apart instantly, Parvati blushing deeply. Dean, who had been casting spells at Malfoy behind his back hastily stowed his wand in his robes. Luna's silver hare patronus suddenly disappeared like a wisp of smoke. Hermione sighed. She, of course, had been facing the front, waiting patiently for Professor Flavius to arrive, unlike her noisy classmates.

"I will not have all this carrying on in my class room. We are here to learn how to defend ourselves. If you want to act like a swarm of Cornish Pixies then I suggest you go talk to Professor Hagrid. Maybe he could use you as something to study in his next Care of Magical Creatures lesson."

The class was dead silent, staring at Professor Flavius with looks of awe and fear. Again, she reminded Hermione of a hawk. Her tawny coloured robes and her grey spectacles that enlarged her slanted eyes merely enforced this image.

"Excellent."

Professor Flavius stalked forward and wrote her name on the board in severe lines: Cornelia Flavius. Finishing the end of her name with a snakelike movement, she placed the chalk back on the table and turned to face the class. Her cold, grey eyes peered down through her spectacles and over her broad nose, surveying every student in her class.

"So," she said curtly. "I am Professor Flavius. I am from Durmstrang. And I am here to teach you how to defend yourselves."

She began to pace around the room, her hands behind her back, her boots making sharp _clicking_ noises on the wooden floor.

"Now, your previous instruction in this subject has been extremely... disjointed. And as it is your final year, it is important that you are taught the proper instruction before you face the outside world. This is where I come in. Defence Against the Dark Arts is not simply learning how to fight and duel. Just because the war is over, does not mean you should discontinue this subject. The Dark Arts are ever among us."

She paused impressively.

"To become a master of this subject, you must know how to attack your opponent and more importantly, defend yourself. For it is very likely that you will find yourself facing an opponent that is far more skilful than yourself."

Professor Flavius stopped pacing and turned back again to face the class.

"There is only one spell that can block another: the _Protego _Charm! However, it proves itself to be ineffective against more powerful curses. The Avarda Kedavra Curse for example. Impossible to block, impossible to survive; unless your name is Harry Potter. But for the rest of us unfortunate witches and wizards, it is an inescapable death. And the _Protego _Charm can do nothing to help us. So, I ask you all: how would you defend yourself against it?"

Seamus put up his hand with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, Mr?"

"Finnigan, ma'am," he said smugly.

"Yes, Mr Finnigan?"

"I would use a gun, you know, a Muggle weapon. They wouldn't be expecting that, would they?"

The room roared with laughter.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "But they would just be able to block a bullet, Seamus."

"That is exactly right!" said Professor Flavius in a disapproving tone. "It seems, Mr Finnigan, does not understand the limitations of Muggle weapons. What was your name?" she asked Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, Professor."

"Ah, Granger. You were in the gang with Potter, were you not? A remarkable young wizard. See, everyone, this young lady understands what it is like to face a greater skilled opponent. To see your life flash right before your eyes!"

Professor Flavius shot Seamus a glare. "So now, I will tell you the secret. It does not require wands or any other magical items you might have at your disposal. No. The only way to escape death is to avoid it!"

It took a few minutes for her words to sink in. Around the room, people were muttering to each other.

"What does that mean?"

"How do you avoid it?"

Professor Flavius gave them all a smile; the only smile she had worn since she had arrived.

"I see that I have puzzled you all. No matter. I will just need a volunteer. Who would be willing?"

A myriad of people put up their hands. But Professor Flavius called on Neville, who was sitting with his head down, biting his lip and trying very hard not to be seen.

"What is your name?"

"Longbottom," he said shyly, not looking up from the desk.

"Mr Longbottom, would you join me please."

Neville rose reluctantly from his desk and stumbled towards the front.

"So, Mr Longbottom here will begin casting a range of curses, jinxes and hexes at me. And I will show you how to defend yourself without a wand."

With a flourish of her wand, the desks disappeared and the rest of the class huddled together to watch Neville take on Professor Flavius.

"You may start when you are ready," she announced, swishing her veil of hair and removing her spectacles. "Do not go easy on me, Mr Longbottom!"

Neville nodded and looked around the room for encouragement. His face was flushed. He was obviously nervous about duelling the teacher in front of his peers. Hermione gave him a warm smile.

"You can do it, Neville!" cried Luna's wispy voice. Neville brightened up at her words, his face narrowed in concentration and he began firing a whirlwind of spells at Professor Flavius. But Professor Flavius had supreme skill. As soon as the first spell had been cast by Neville, she had leapt aside like an antelope and missed it completely. Neville fired another, higher this time, but she dodged that too, falling to the ground and rolling. Neville then cast at the ground, but she was already in the air, missing the third spell by a metre. For another five minutes, she continually dodged Neville's attacks. He tried everything he had ever learned, and yet Professor Flavius dodged every hex, jumping, diving and leaping like a frog. The class was staring at her in admiration.

"That's enough!" she cried. Neville dropped his wand. There was a sheen of sweat above his bottom lip and along his forehead. Professor Flavius, on the other hand, seemed perfectly normal, as though she had been doing nothing but reading an exciting book. She picked up her spectacles and rearranged them on her nose before patting Neville on the back.

"Excellent spell casting, Mr Longbottom. I think he deserves a round of applause!" The class applauded Neville, although some where still staring at Professor Flavius with their chins touching the ground.

"That, students, is the art of Dodging. It is extremely useful against a skilled opponent, because, as we saw with Neville here, it wears them down. So, this week's homework: You are to pair up and duel with each other, practicing Dodging. But, you are only to use minor jinxes and hexes to start with. We do not want anyone to end up in the hospital wing without limbs. Class dismissed!"

The Defence Against the Dark Arts students were still in awe as they left the classroom and headed down the winding staircase.

"Wow!" said Ginny. "That was really something!"

"Yes, it was," said Hermione. "I think she is a very good teacher. The way she got our attention was marvellous!"

"I wasn't talking about her teaching," laughed Ginny, rolling her eyes at her bushy-haired friend. "I was talking about her Dodging. She was incredible. Like a gazelle, the way she leapt around the room. Incredible."

"I think that Neville did a fantastic job against her," said Luna proudly, smiling up at him. "You have definitely improved since the DA."

Neville blush and smiled sheepishly at her. "Thanks, Luna," he said hoarsely.

The four of them looked out of the common room window, to the Quidditch Pitch in the distance. Ginny smiled.

"I forgot to tell you," she said happily. "I'm Quidditch Captain!"


	23. Paternal Instinct

**Paternal Instinct**

There was an owl hooting outside of Ron's window. Every now and then it would bang its beak against the window, making a horrid scraping noise. It roused Harry from his slumber. Ron was still snoring loudly in the bed beside him. Opening his eyes, Harry reached around blindly for his glasses. Once he found them, he lit his wand and stumbled over to the window. A gray and white speckled owl was resting on the windowpane, staring at Harry with large yellow eyes. Harry opened the window and the owl gratefully flew inside and perched on the end of Harry's bed.

"Do you want Ron?" he asked.

It clicked its beak impatiently and held out its left leg for him. A small piece of parchment was attached to it.

"Oh, it's for me," said Harry, untying the letter and opening it. The owl nipped his fingers gently and Harry laughed.

"I haven't got anything for you. You're just going to have to wait."

It was a letter from Andromeda; Tonk's mother. She wanted Harry to come and visit Teddy today. Harry sat down on his bed, with the letter in one hand, and ran the other through his hair. Teddy. Harry hadn't even given Teddy one thought after the war. He had been too preoccupied with Australia and George. Guilt filled his entire being as he thought of his newly born, turquoise-haired godson. The child of Remus and Tonks, who had only been able to spend a few precious memories with him before their ultimate death during the war. Just after Teddy had been born, Remus and Tonks had named Harry godfather, something that had elated yet frightened Harry. He was only seventeen. How was he meant to care for and raise a child when he was, in some ways, still a child? Of course, Harry knew that he wanted to be a good role model for Teddy, almost a father figure. Something like Sirius had been to Harry for only a short time. But Harry was going to be better than Sirius. He had sworn to it. He was always going to be there for Teddy, whenever he needed someone to turn to. With the help of Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Teddy would never feel neglected, or not part of the family. And even when Harry had children of his own one day, Teddy would never be forgotten, as Harry was with the Dursleys. Teddy would be treated as one of Harry's own children.

Still, even with that thought firmly in his mind, Harry was still afraid. How was he meant to care for the boy? He was utterly clueless when it came to parenting. Teddy was still an infant and in need of a mother. Of course, Ginny could always act as a mother, but Harry didn't want to put that responsibility on her shoulders. Besides, she was at Hogwarts so there was no use in that.

Ron began to wake beside him. The sun was now just peeking above the hills, casting its golden glow across the grass and the slumbering rooftops of Ottery St Catchpole. Harry read the letter again. Andromeda wasn't demanding that he come, leaving it up to him. But how could he refuse? Teddy was his godson after all. He was now under Harry's protection, along with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasleys, Neville and Luna.

By the time Ron was fully conscious, Harry had made up his mind. He was going to visit Teddy. Hopefully he could work out an arrangement with Andromeda about seeing Teddy a few times every week while he was an infant. Then progress to actually staying with Harry when he was older. _Yes, _he thought, _that sounds reasonable. _

"Harry?" mumbled Ron, stretching his arms and yawning loudly. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I got an owl from Andromeda. She wants me to visit Teddy."

At this, Ron roused. "You serious?"

Harry nodded solemnly.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go," said Harry definitely. "He is my godson and it's my duty to look after him. I will not abandon him for twelve years like Sirius did!"

"That wasn't his fault, mate. He was sent to Azkaban because of that cowardly git, Pettigrew."

Again, Harry shook his head. "No, he could have used self control. Even if he had only killed Wormtail as he intended, he would've still got sent to Azkaban. And because of that, he abandoned me to the Dursleys! I will never do that to Teddy. Ever!"

Ron smiled at Harry and slapped his back affectionately. "You're going to be a great father, Harry! Do you want me to go with you?"

"No," said Harry seriously. "I think this is something I need to do alone."

xXx

Harry had only been to Andromeda Tonks' house once; it was the safe house used during the war for Harry as he got moved from Privet Drive. With all the commotion involving Moody's death and George's ear being cursed off, Harry could barely remember the details of the house. It was a quaint, suburban house, with a little rose garden and a bird bath in the front lawn. A comfortable rocking-chair rested on the front porch and there was a giant St Bernard asleep on the mat. It raised its enormous head and stared at Harry with droopy, unconcerned eyes. Deciding that Harry wasn't a threat, the dog rested its head back on its huge paws and fell asleep again.

As Harry walked up the steps, a woman appeared at the door, disturbing the dog while doing so. It gave a whine of annoyance at its owner, but she didn't pay attention, and patted him on the head.

"Harry!" she cried happily and pulled him into a hug. There was a Mrs Weasley-ish feel about her. She was a little plump, but that was mainly due to her dress and apron, and in her late forties. When she pulled back, Harry studied her face. He remembered the first time he had saw her, when he thought that she was in fact, her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, for they looked so similar. Both had black curly hair, but Andromeda's was tamer and looked as though it had been washed regularly, unlike Bellatrix's hair. Their eye colour was different; Andromeda's was golden brown whereas Bellatrix's eyes were soulless, black pits. And Harry had seldom seen Bellatrix smile, as Andromeda was doing, beaming up at Harry and making the skin around her eyes crinkle.

"Good to see you again, Harry!" she said, kissing his cheeks jovially. "Are you here to see Teddy?"

"Yes, is that alright?"

"Well, he's sleeping at the moment. He won't wake up for another hour or so."

"Oh," Harry faltered. "Do you want me to come back another day then?"

Andromeda merely laughed. "Don't be silly! He will be awake soon enough. You might as well get used to being here since you're his godfather!"

She ushered him inside. "Don't mind Alfred. He might be big, but he's completely harmless," she said, patting Alfred's head. Harry, being comfortable around Fang, bent down and scratched behind Alfred's ears, something he remembered Sirius had enjoyed. Alfred gave a deep bark and shook his enormous tail, earning him a scolding from Andromeda.

"Shush, Alfred. You'll wake up Teddy!"

Inside, the house was neat but homely. It had a loving air to it. All around the room were photo frames nailed to the walls. Andromeda's wedding. Ted holding Tonks for the first time. An eleven year old Tonks in her Hogwarts robes next to the Hogwarts Express. Tonks graduating Auror School. And little Teddy, grinning toothlessly up at the camera with tawny eyes and bright turquoise hair. Harry gazed at the photo of his godson fondly. Teddy had inherited his mother's Metamorphomagus gift, meaning that he could change his appearance at will. Currently, he seemed content with his bright turquoise hair, just as Tonks had been happiest with her bubblegum pink locks. However, Harry hoped that Teddy hadn't also inherited his father's werewolf gene. Normally, werewolves didn't reproduce, so this was quite a rare occurrence. Of course, Harry would support Teddy either way, but he had seen what it had done to Remus and couldn't bear the thought of seeing Teddy suffer so.

Andromeda led Harry into the living room and poured him a cup of tea, which he gladly sipped. Generously stuffed cushions smothered him as he sat on the sofa, but he was rather comfortable. Something furry brushed against his leg and he glanced down to see a grey cat slinking past, swishing her tail.

"So where is Teddy?" Harry asked Andromeda.

"He's in the spare room just down the hall. I did up the room once I heard Tonks was pregnant. It was her room."

"Oh, okay," said Harry, taking another sip of his tea. It was sweet and tasted of peppermint. He quite liked it.

"So," said Andromeda, leaning forward and resting her head on her palms. "What is going to happen with Teddy?"

Harry was slightly taken aback by her forcefulness. He supposed it was her natural instinct to be protective of her only grandson but he hoped that she didn't think he would do anything to harm Teddy.

'Well, that's what I wanted to ask you," he said politely, smiling at her. "I mean, I'm not ready to raise Teddy. I was hoping he could stay here for now. If that's okay with you?" he added hastily, afraid he had offended her.

"I think that is wise. You are still a boy. Well," she paused, "You are more mature than most boys your age. But the boy needs a mother."

"Yes, but I would still like to see him," said Harry. "He is my godson. He needs a father and I can be that for Teddy."

Andromeda smiled and put her hand over his. "You are a remarkable young man, Harry. There are not many your age who would willingly take on this responsibility. And for that, I will make you a deal. I will be the main carer for Teddy until he starts primary school. Then, we will share custody; I take him one week and you take him the next. You will still be an integral part of his life before primary school. You will be welcome to visit him every day if you wish. How does that sound?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. He thought about what Andromeda had said, about sharing the care of Teddy when he starts primary school. That was only in a few years. Four or so, in fact. Of course, Harry had a home in Grimmauld Place, so he would be able to provide for Teddy in that sense. But in terms of raising him, Harry was a little uneasy. There was a voice in the back of his mind telling him that it would be no worse than fighting Voldemort. Harry inwardly laughed. He didn't even know why he was being apprehensive. Andromeda and Mrs Weasley would be there to help him and support him, as would Ginny, Ron and Hermione. There was nothing to be worried about.

"That's perfect!" said Harry.

Andromeda seemed pleased with the arrangement and went to go and check of Teddy.

"Would you like to see him?" she asked. Harry nodded and followed Andromeda down the hallway to a small bedroom. It was hard to believe it had once been the bedroom of the eclectic and outrageous Tonks, for it had been stripped bare all except for the small crib in the centre. Harry tentatively moved closer to the crib and bent to look at his nephew. A tiny infant, with wispy turquoise hair was sleeping soundly, his thumb stuck between his toothless gums. The sight of how innocent Teddy looked made Harry smile. It was unbelievable that something so pure had been born during such a harsh war, a war that had killed both of his parents. It reminded Harry of how he must have looked like to Hagrid as he rescued Harry from his home in Godric's Hollow. With a nod from Andromeda, Harry reached out and stroked the boy's hair softly. At his touch, Teddy awakened and opened his golden eyes. He gave a small giggle.


	24. The Memorial

**Hey guys! Just a little side note about my fanfiction! I know that it is a Ron/Hermione Fanfiction but I will also be including other couple moments just to make it interesting and to let everyone know what is happening at the same time! Also... if any of you check out my 'Ma Cherie' Bill/Fleur Fanfic, it will not be updated past where I am up to in this story. This is so that everything flows nicely and that I don't spoil anything that is to happen in the future (all of my fanfics are interconnected). Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers! It is great to see some of you review frequently! Keep up the good work! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Memorial<strong>

Hermione began ordering the first years into an orderly line. They squirmed in anticipation and began chatting noisily among themselves.

"Quiet please!" said Hermione and they were silent in an instant. The rest of Gryffindor House followed Hermione and the first years down the stairs to the Entrance Courtyard where Professor McGonagall was waiting. Her lips were pursed and she was wearing dark emerald robes and her black hat. She inclined her head and said, "Thank you Miss Granger," before beckoning the Gryffindors to follow her.

They were taken down to the Black Lake, where a large assembly was taking place. Students and teachers from all Houses were seated in plain, wooden chairs. Even the Centaurs had felt the need to appear. They were congregated on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, facing the lake. Its glassy surface was a desolate grey, reflecting the sky above it. Dark clouds were forming across the surface, casting a miserable shadow over the Hogwarts castle and the students. The Gryffindors were to sit on the far right, where there was dozens of empty chairs. There was a fair amount of shushing from both Hermione and Professor McGonagall, to keep the first years quiet. Professor McGonagall then headed to the front and addressed the assembly.

"Students! Teachers! Centaurs," she nodded towards the herd of Centaurs lining the Forest. "We are gathered here today to pay our respects to those that sacrificed their lives for the peace of the wizarding world!" She raised her hands around her and a procession of the House Ghosts entered, their silver silhouettes shimmering as they made their way to the front. All of them had serene expressions. The Grey Lady was looking particularly grim. There were a few more ghosts that followed, though Hermione recognised none of them. She felt almost relieved that neither Tonks, Remus nor Fred had been trapped on the Earth as a ghost. They wouldn't have survived. It was best that they had gone on, as Dumbledore had once put it. Now they joined Cedric, Moody, Sirius and Harry's parents in the world beyond.

The assembly was silent as the ghosts entered. Once they had positioned themselves around Professor McGonagall, she dropped her arms and inclined her head.

"We thank Remus Lupin!" she shot her wand into the air. Bursts of silver shot out of the wand and slowly, Remus' face materialised in a pool of silver. His face was grim, three faint scars running from his right temple to his left ear. But apart from that, he looked far more beautiful and alien than he did in person. There were tears forming in Hermione's eyes as she gazed into the face of Remus Lupin; who had been the greatest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher she had been taught by at Hogwarts. Next to her, Ginny stared straight ahead, almost not even noticing the projection. Hermione knew this was how she showed her grief. Luna was shamelessly bawling, not even bothering to wipe her eyes as tears gushed down her face. There was an arm around her shoulders belonging to Neville; he was undoubtedly staring at her to make sure she was okay.

"Remus was a well-loved teacher at this school in 1993 and he devoted his life to defeating Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Not so long ago, his son was born, and it is extremely unfortunate that he will not be there to watch his son grow up…" McGonagall paused to wipe her eyes and sniff. "He will be sorely missed." There was no doubting the emotion in her words.

Remus' face soon vanished and was replaced by Tonks lively one.

"Nymphadora Tonks!"

Her usual bubblegum hair was a dull grey and resembled a spiky crown of thorns around her head. Although she was smiling down at the Hogwarts students, her bubbly persona created a melancholy response throughout the audience. Hermione felt more tears escape her eyes and she wished more than anything that Ron was here to hold her.

A few more unknown Aurors and members of the order were shown next. Hermione still felt remorse staring at these faces, even though they were strangers to her. They all had families and loved ones who missed them. Suddenly, to Hermione's horror, student's faces began to appear in the silver projection. The first was Lavender Brown. As soon as her face materialized, Parvati erupted in broken, sorrowful sobs and buried her head into the crook of Seamus' neck. He patted her back gingerly, his face a grim line. Hermione felt awful. Even with all that had happened in sixth year regarding Lavender and Ron, her death was a blow to Hermione. She remembered how she and Parvati had stood up for Professor Trelawney when Umbridge wanted to sack her. Though at times Lavender was silly, her heart was in the right place and the way she had died was terrible and tragic. Hatred for Fenrir Greyback was stronger than ever at that moment. He was currently rotting in Azkaban, but for the first time ever, Hermione wished that he was simply been slaughtered just as he did his innocent victims.

More and more students appeared, causing siblings and friends to begin a melancholy chorus of weeping. When Mandy Brocklehurst's face appeared, a third year girl and a fourth year boy held each other, their weeping as beautiful and as painful as phoenix song. When Collin Creevey was displayed, Dennis shot his wand into the air and produced a series of red sparks. When Vincent Crabbe appeared, even Malfoy appeared to show remorse, a single tear seeping from his cold, grey eyes. Ginny finally burst into tears at the sight of Fred's face, grinning mischievously down at the crowd. Hermione squeezed her hand for support. It was the saddest thing Hermione had experienced, after Dumbledore's funeral.

Once the memorial had finished, Hermione and Ginny traipsed back to the Gryffindor Common Room, amidst a crowd of red, puffy, tearstained faces. No one was ashamed that they had been crying for the loss of siblings, teachers, family members or friends; whether they be boys or girls. The Common Room was eerily silent, everyone too depressed to say anything. Ginny and Parvati were staring blankly at the burning coals in the dying fire. Hermione sat on the rug next to Neville, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees. Most of the students had gone to bed, as lessons had been cancelled for the day. Everyone, not just Hermione, felt that they would have rather had lessons than sit through another memorial. Now, there was nothing to take one's mind of the grief and everyone was left to wallow in their misery.

The only movement in the room came from a tiny owl that was hovering outside the window. Hermione got up and opened the window, allowing the owl to zoom into the room before quickly shutting it to keep out the cold wind. The tiny owl fluttered about Hermione's shoulder eagerly, hooting and chirping excitedly. Hermione smiled. It was Pigwideon with a letter from Ron. Pig stuck out his leg professionally and Hermione untied the letter and read it eagerly. Her face broke into a grin. Ginny was watching her with mild interest.

"What profound sentiment is Ron telling you now?" she laughed.

"They got their letters from McGonagall. Ron and Harry are coming to visit next weekend!"


	25. Reunion

**Reunion**

"Merlin Hermione! How long does it take to get ready?" called Ginny from downstairs in the Common Room.

"Just a minute! I have to fix my hair!" Hermione called back. She was standing in front of the full length mirror in the seventh year girl's dormitory, admiring herself with a frown. It was impossible to decide what to wear. An assortment of clothing articles were strewn around the room, as Hermione put on outfit after outfit, with no luck. Her hair was a frizzy curly mess, and no matter what she did with it, it wouldn't comply. _It's this ghastly weather!_

"Hermione Granger! I don't care if you are in your underwear, if you don't come down right now, I'm coming up there and dragging you out myself! And then won't Ron get a surprise!"

"Alright, alright!" cried Hermione grumpily, tying her hair up in a messy ponytail and sprinting down the stairs. Ginny was standing down there with her hands on her hips in a good impression of Mrs Weasley.

"Finally!" she said, exasperated. "What were you doing? Having a picnic with your panties?"

At this Hermione burst out laughing and then covered her mouth as studying Gryffindors gave her strange looks.

"C'mon, let's just go," said Ginny, pulling Hermione gruffly by the hand out of the Common Room.

"Stop fiddling with your hair!" said Ginny.

"Sorry," said Hermione, and began playing with the hem of the shirt instead. For some reason, she felt so nervous about seeing Ron again. She hadn't seen him for two weeks, and although they had been writing to each other fairly regularly, it had been a while since they had had face to face contact. What if Ron didn't like her anymore? What if, after not being around her for so long, he had grown tired of her. What if he had found another girl? A prettier one? With nice, straight hair and normal sized teeth and large breasts? Hermione bit her lip as they walked down the streets of Hogsmeade towards the Hogs Head. The wind was doing nothing to help her frizzy hair, and it whipped around her face like an annoying bird.

"I don't know why you are so worried!" said Ginny, interrupting Hermione's inner monologue. "I mean, it's Ron! Since when has he ever cared about what you wear? He'd think you'd look amazing if you were dressing up as Voldemort for Halloween."

Hermione gave a nervous giggle, trying to imagine Ron's face if he saw her with powder white skin, a bald head and two slits for a nose. Ginny gave her an encouraging smile.

"You look fine, okay!"

Hermione smiled at her and flattened her light blue shirt. "You do too."

The Hogs Head had certainly cleaned up since the last time Hermione had been inside the pub. It had an authentic, rustic feel about it, enhanced by the flickering candles on the tables and the large wooden chairs. Everything was either a dark mahogany or a light chestnut. The cobwebs that had once overwhelmed the ceiling had disappeared, as well as the layer of grime that had covered the furniture. Even though it was only autumn, Hermione felt as though it was winter, with the way the pub was warm and cosy.

Ron and Harry waved at them from a table by the window. The sight of Ron made Hermione catch her breath. Never had she seen him look more handsome. The candle on the table sent sparks of orange, gold and red through his hair, making it as bright as a flame. His eyes were glittering chips of sapphire in the soft candlelight. There was a faint, dark red shadow across his jaw that Hermione found extremely handsome; even if he was grinning at her like an idiot. Harry and Ginny embraced immediately, but Hermione and Ron just stood and stared at each other. Was it her, or had Ron gotten taller? Ron's keen blue eyes glanced over her, taking in every detail as though he had only just met her. Hermione felt self-conscious under his heated gaze. She thoroughly wished that she had worn something nicer and that her hair didn't look like a bird's nest. A faint blush crept over her cheeks. Ron smiled and grabbed her hand in his, needing to touch her after so long. Merlin he had missed her. She looked more beautiful than the fairest wild flower. Her eyes were molten pools of gold, reflected in the candlelight. Her cheeks the prettiest shade of pink. Her small, nimble fingers intertwined with his. He looked into her face again, his eyes drawn instantly to her lips. They were parted slightly with her breath. He wondered if they were as soft as they were when she left. He wished he could find out.

Hermione pulled her hand away from Ron's to give Harry a hug.  
>"Hey, Harry, good to see you!" she said happily, patting his back. He pulled back and beamed at her.<p>

"You too! You're looking well, Hermione!"

They all sat down around the circular wooden table.

"So how did you're exams go?" asked Hermione. Harry gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Alright," said Harry. "Wish I paid more attention in some of the classes but I suppose that was because I was too worried about those meetings with Dumbledore."

"And stalking Malfoy every bloody second," Ron smirked at him, earning him a kick in the shin.

"Not to mention having your head stuck in that stupid book!" Hermione added.

"Hey!" said Harry defensively. "That book was useful! I never would've gotten that memory from Slughorn without it!"

"Sure, it was useful. Except when you were pouring over it. I usually like a nice chat before I go to bed but not with you and that bloody book. It was like being with Hermione!"

Hermione slapped Ron on the shoulder but he simply grinned at her and patted her leg.

"I have to agree with Ron there," said Ginny. "I mean, I was your girlfriend and everything, but you and the 'Prince' were more of a couple than we were. I was a third wheel!"

Everyone laughed and Ginny and Harry offered to go and get drinks, leaving Hermione and Ron alone at the table. A peaceful silence existed between them. Ron's hand was still on Hermione's leg, his thumb rubbing tiny circles through the fabric of her jeans. It made her heart pound loudly in her chest. Warmth crept through her body, right into the core of her being. Ron's hand and the way he was staring at her with such intensity in those piercing blue eyes erupted something within her. She had a fleeting impulse to pull him into a dark corridor and snog him senseless. Hermione immediately cursed herself for thinking so. The idea was preposterous. Hermione Granger did not have thoughts about snogging anyone senseless, even gorgeous ginger haired boyfriends.

Hermione decided to pull her eyes away from Ron. Much longer in that enchanting pool of blue and she could have drowned. Instead, her eyes sought Harry and Ginny. They were nowhere to be seen. Hermione snorted. _Typical. So much for getting drinks. _

"What's so funny?" asked Ron.

"I guess when Harry and Ginny want to go get 'drinks', they mean something else entirely." Hermione sniggered, indicating to the Harry and Ginny- free bar. Ron scowled.

"If he wasn't my best mate..."

Hermione smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. His normally smooth cheek was rough from the dark red fuzz that surrounded his jaw. She pulled back, surprised by the texture of his prickly skin against her soft lips.

"So, I'm gone for two weeks and you decide to grow a beard on me!" she exclaimed, her eyes twinkling.

"I just thought I'd try something for a change," he said, rubbing his jaw. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," Hermione assured him. "It makes you look extremely... masculine."

Ron winked at her and drew her in for a kiss, but she pulled away. Mischief danced in her dark brown eyes.

"Not here," she whispered in his ear.

She grabbed his hand and led him out of the pub and into the streets. They came across an abandoned narrow street and Hermione pulled Ron behind her. As soon as they were off the main street, the real snogging began. Ron wasted no time at all. He pushed Hermione into the wall of a house and kissed her fiercely. Her lips were so soft and yet so desperate against his. Their tongues battled inside each other's mouths, fighting for dominance. Hermione lifted her leg up slightly and her arms wrapped around him. Their bodies were pressed together eagerly. Hermione could feel Ron's heart beating wildly against hers. Ron smiled as she arched her neck a little, allowing him access. This was far different to the snogging they had participated in before. This was pure lust, something he didn't even know Hermione was capable of feeling. She was always so shy, so conservative. But now, she was releasing this fiery beast that Ron hadn't known existed. And he loved it. Her eyelids fluttered a little as he kissed down her neck, gently nipping the skin there. And when he sucked on _that_ spot just above her collarbone, she released a quiet moan. The sound was so pure, so innocent that Ron pulled back, just to admire her. Her neck was flushed from his kisses, her eyes betraying her desire. He had never seen her like this before.

But Hermione, eager to continue, fisted her hand in his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers. Ron's hands were everywhere; in her hair, down her back, slipping under her shirt. He tried to gauge her reaction to his hand placement, but as the only sounds issuing from her swollen lips were moans and panting breaths, he continued until his fingers grazed the base of her bra.

_What am I doing? _ The rational part of Hermione's brain screamed at her as Ron's hands climbed higher and higher until her small bra-covered breasts were in his hands. Hermione had never allowed Ron to touch her this way. They had always been very careful, even through heated kisses, for hands to remain in hair. Then why, all of a sudden, had Hermione abandoned her rules and allowed Ron to touch her wherever he pleased? The answer came to mind instantly. She had missed his terribly. It was that simple. For two weeks, Hermione had watched enviously as Seamus and Parvati snogged in every part of the castle without the slightest consideration for anyone else. As soon as Hermione saw Ron, she couldn't help herself. Any rational thinking processes disconnected and she felt the need for him to touch her, to kiss her, to show her that she was his only girl. He was certainly doing that now. The thought made Hermione's cheeks burn and she was certain that Ron could feel her wildly beating heart against his own.

They pulled reluctantly away from each other, needing to breathe. Hermione giggled and looked at Ron shyly. He was staring at her in awe. His hands had left her breasts to wrap around her waist.

"Mione... you are... that was... wow!" he whispered in amazement.

Smiling, Hermione reached up and kissed him gently; a mere brush of lips.

"Indeed," she muttered against his skin.

Their foreheads were pressed together, their arms still around each other.

"Bloody hell, I've missed you!" said Ron.

"I missed you too."

With one final kiss, they walked hand in hand back to the Hogs Head.


	26. Invisible

**A/N: ****So this is from Neville's POV. Warning- he doesn't end up with Luna. But I reckon after the war they would have had a little bit of a thing. I think they are cute together but eventually, Luna finds her Rolf and Neville finds his Hannah. Enjoy! Reviews are welcome! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Invisible<strong>

A cool green light illuminated the myriad of magical plants inside the Greenhouse. The Venomous Tentacular lay dormant in the corner, waiting patiently for an unsuspecting fly or finger to prey on. Its spiky arms followed Neville Longbottom closely as he walked by, carrying a sack of dragon dung fertiliser. He tossed a handful of maggots in its direction and its arms snapped them up hungrily. Neville chuckled. It was hard for him to believe that people were actually scared of Venomous Tentaculars. They were harmless really, just a pet of sorts. Of course, Neville had a certain gift when it came to plants. Unlike many of his peers, he understood their gentle personality and needs. This knowledge had earned him an Outstanding in Herbology, something he had been very proud of. It had particularly impressed his grandmother, which Neville found encouraging. Augusta never found anything he did impressive.

Neville chuckled again and turned to his latest patient; a dehydrated Mimbulus Mimbletonia. He caressed its uneven hide, earning him a crooning noise, and began to spread fertiliser around the base of the plant. It pulsated in content as he then watered it gently before placing it back on the shelf next to an assortment of other magical plants. More than anything else, Neville enjoyed the company that these plants provided. They neither mocked him, bullied him nor tried to kill him; except for the Devil's Snare when it was in a bad mood. They seemed dependant on his constant nurturing and attention; something he was certain no human had ever needed from him.

He sighed. A lot had changed since he had started at Hogwarts. He had transformed from a shy, nervous and clumsy eleven year old to a sincere, humble and brave eighteen year old. Yet, in spite of this epic transformation, Neville still found it difficult to talk to those outside of his unique group of friends. The only people who had actually cared for him were Harry, Ron and Hermione. Of course, Neville highly respected them and enjoyed their company, but for once he would like to be noticed. Particularly by a certain Ravenclaw. An image of her quickly appeared in his mind; her long, dirty blonde hair, her large, pale blue eyes, her radish shaped earrings, her necklace of Butterbeer corks. His grandmother had warned him about the Lovegoods and how unstable they were prone to be, but there was something about Luna that screamed of perfection. _If only she would notice me._

Neville returned to picking the dead leaves of the Venomous Tentacular. He was completely oblivious that he was being watched until he heard her mystical voice.

"What a horrid day to be spending inside."

Jumping, Neville turned around and faced the intruder. It was Luna herself. She was pacing around the work bench, trailing her fingers over the wooden surface. An enchanting hum issued from her lips as she did so. Neville couldn't help but stare at her. She was so different, so unworldly, so true to herself. He greatly admired her. He would give anything to have her self-confidence.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. She didn't look at him. Instead she reached up to try and touch the Mimbulus Mimbletonia. It wasn't working; she was too small. Neville smiled as he watched her attempts, noticing her skinny, stocking-covered legs poking out underneath her skirt. For once, she actually had shoes on, which Neville found surprising. After a few more unsuccessful attempts, Neville decided to help her. He reached up and brought the pulsating plant down to her. Her pale blue eyes widened with amazement. Luna reached out with a tentative finger and stroked the bumpy hide. It squirmed suddenly and the boils burst, spraying Luna with a foul smelling, green pus. She released a sound of surprise. Neville was horrified and hurriedly put the plant on the table and took off his jumper.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Luna!" he said, his face flushed. He began wiping her face with his jumper, until her skin was back to its normal, pale, silvery hue. "And it's gone in your hair too!"

Luna smiled at him and took his jumper from him. "It's okay, Neville," she said calmly, and waved her wand around her face. All stray green pus blobs disappeared. "It's easily fixed."

Neville was thoroughly embarrassed and stared at his hands, ringing them nervously. Luna giggled her magical, tinkling laugh and grasped his hand in her small ones.

"Come on!" she said happily, dragging him by the hand outside into the crisp, autumn day. "It's far too nice a day to spend inside!" And she skipped in front of him with her long hair billowing out behind her. Neville couldn't help but smile. He had finally been noticed.


	27. Becoming Whole

**This is another moment that strays away from Ron and Hermione. It's a bit of Angelina and George. Now... I don't fully agree with this relationship. I think that it was a little strange for Angelina and George to get together when Angie was Fred's girlfriend. I just don't think George would want to do that to his twin- not straight away at least. But this when George is allowed out of hospital. **

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming Whole<strong>

"You're free to go!" said Healer Hawthorne happily, ushering George and Angelina from the ward. Angelina beamed at George and gripped his hand firmly as they exited the hospital and disapparated. They reappeared outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes along the cobbled street of Diagon Alley. Even after the grimness of the war had faded, the shop still stood out like a sore thumb. The bright purple and gold signs and posters that flashed in the window were immediate eye-catchers. The adjacent stores in Diagon Alley looked feeble compared to it.

George and Angelina continued to hold hands as they walked through the shop and up the stairs to George's flat. It was small with a low hanging roof, a double bed in the corner and a round, wooden table in the centre. Although George had made quite a substantial amount of money from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, most of that went into supplying more products. His flat, therefore, did not reflect his actual wealth. They both flopped on the sofa and sighed inwardly. The past few weeks had been hard on both of them. George, because he was cooped up in a hospital and Angelina, because she had hardly had a wink of sleep since George had been hospitalised. George's suicide attempt had heavily burdened Angelina without him even knowing. She had been the one to prevent him after all. That was always going to leave a mark on someone.

"I'm home!" said George happily, caressing the arm of the sofa with loving hands. "I didn't think it would ever end!"

Angelina laughed. "Well, they had to make sure that you were safe I guess. We don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm not a little boy, Angie! I can take care of myself!" he snapped at her.

She glared at him. "Well, obviously, you can't! I mean, look what happened when I left you alone for five minutes!"

"Don't even talk to me about that!" George shouted. He was furious, his face turning the colour of his hair. "You don't even know what that's like! You can't even imagine!" He leapt from the couch and began to turn away. Angelina grabbed his hand.

"Wait, George, I didn't mean it!" she begged him, imploringly. He shook his arm from her grasp and stormed out of the apartment. Lower lip trembling, Angelina followed him but he had disapparated. She sank to the ground outside the shop and sobbed into her hands. The last thing she wanted was to be the cause of another suicide attempt because she couldn't hold her tongue.

xXx

_How dare she! _George skimmed a pebble into the river. It sank to the bottom. He was standing on a river bank, not far from the Lovegoods' house. When he and Fred were children, they would dare each other to jump over the loony's fence and down to the river without being spotted. Once they were down there, they would have a marvellous time attaching strange body parts to the aquatic animals. One time, they had grown elephant ears on a rather large fish and left it in the river. Old Xeno had found it and was so excited that he had discovered a new species that he had hurried over to the Burrow and announced to the Weasley's his achievement. Fred and George had roared with laughter, earning them a wack with a wooden spoon from their mother for playing such a nasty trick. But as George was down there today, nothing but anger filled his mind.

Frustrated, George tried another pebble. It too made a small splash and disappeared beneath the murky water. George scowled. Why would Angelina say something like that? Didn't she realise the affect Fred's murder was having on him? To be honest, George wasn't even sure why he cared. Angie was just another tie to Fred and George did not want to remember how much he missed his twin. Thinking of Fred was too painful and it brought back those dark thoughts that had clouded his mind a few months before. So why was he hanging around Angelina? She had been Fred's girlfriend and whenever George and Angelina hung out, George just felt bitter with grief. But for some reason, he couldn't get her out of his mind. And he had no idea why.

George crouched beside the river's edge and ran his hand through the water. It was cold. His fingers sought out another pebble. It was round and bumpy around the edges and as black as a raven. But it fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. He ran his thumb over the stone's surface and stood up from his crouching position. Taking a slow, calming breath, he drew back his arm and skipped the stone across the water. Unlike his other attempts, the stone hopped gracefully along the water two... three... four times before sinking. George watched it, confused. He couldn't fathom how such as stone could manage to skip across the water while the other flat, smooth stones had sunk.

The day was ending; the sun whispering a golden goodbye over the landscape. A September chill was setting in and George wrapped his arms around himself and turned on the spot. He needed to get home before it was too late. He appeared outside the shop. Angelina was crying on the steps. The sight of her looking so broken made him falter. He didn't realise that she would still be here after he had walked about a few hours ago.

"Angie?" he said tentatively.

At his words, Angelina looked up and wiped her nose with her sleeve. As she took him in, she broke out into a grin of relief and threw herself at him.

'Oh, George," she mumbled into his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He rubbed her back gently.

"Don't do that to me again, okay! Don't ever run off like that!" she growled. Her fingers gripped his shirt tightly.

"I won't," he assured her.

Angelina pulled back and blinked her eyes rapidly. "I'm sorry about what I said."

George smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "It's okay, you were just looking out for me. I shouldn't have over reacted."

Together, they headed back up to George's apartment. George was somewhat happier than when he had left. Even though he couldn't understand why he wanted Angelina in his life, he was glad that she was. She would make him whole again.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't quite know if this was meant to be romantic or friendly- my brain just ran away with me. But I believe that they are very close friends and after losing Fred, it brought them closer together. They are all each other have now in a sense. What do you think? Review pretty please :) xx<strong>


	28. Anticipation

**Yay! Back to Ron and Hermione! Sorry about the last two chapters, I just needed to explain what happens with other characters. But as promised, here is some Ron and Hermione for you. It is set on September 19 1998 :) For those of you who don't know that is the wonderful Hermione Jean Granger's birthday! What does Ron get her...**

* * *

><p><strong>Anticipation<strong>

It was Hermione's birthday. A large, red, number 19 was staring Ron in the face as he glanced at his calendar. _Holy mother of Merlin! _ He hadn't even bought her a present yet. He knew what he wanted to buy her; a large, black leather journal, to replace the old, worn one she currently used. It were so beautiful and so very Hermione that Ron knew immediately he had to buy it for her. The only problem was, itwas50 Galleons and Ron did not have that kind of money. He barely had ten Galleons, let alone fifty. Ron cursed his poverty as he lay on his bed, staring angrily at the ceiling. It was his luck that he had a bloody amazing girlfriend and absolutely no money to buy her anything. It was bad enough that he couldn't express his feelings properly with words. He couldn't express them with gifts either. He was a terrible boyfriend.

Something must have upset the ghoul in the attic, for it was banging and clanging loudly against the pipes. Swearing, Ron shot his wand up to the attic. An explosion sounded and the ghoul fell silent. _Finally_, thought Ron sourly. Sitting alone in his bedroom did nothing to ease his anger. He had even contemplated asking Harry to lend him some money to buy Hermione's journal. But the idea was embarrassing. Ron was already in Harry's debt and neither his pride nor his bank account could afford to ask him for money. Besides, Harry was at Andromeda's visiting Teddy again, so there was no opportunity to ask him.

What to get Hermione? What to get Hermione? The idea bobbed around in his mind like a dripping tap; annoying and constantly there. How hard was it to think of a present for Hermione? He had been her friend for seven years. Ron sat up and rested his chin on his fists. What did she like?

"Books," he said immediately, before scoffing at the idea. Everyone bought Hermione books. It wasn't exactly a romantic birthday present from her boyfriend.

"Lingerie," he said with a smirk, picturing Hermione's face as she opened a box of silky black undergarments at the Gryffindor table in front of McGonagall. This thought lead to provocative thoughts of Hermione _in_ her underwear.

"No, Ron. Focus," he said firmly, shaking his head of the image.

Other birthdays ideas whizzed through his mind; flowers, chocolate, a broomstick, his old Chudley Cannons robes, some of those vanilla scented candles that his mum uses, a bath robe, a box of bezoars, Firewhiskey, fireworks, a joke wand, a new quill, a sugar quill, Honeydukes sweets, Skiving Snackboxes. The list of silly birthday gifts continued until Ron gave a grunt of annoyance. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of anything to buy her.

He thought about his mother's baby grand piano. It was a classic, used by Mrs Weasley when she was a girl. Ron vaguely remembered his mother trying to teach Ginny how to play the piano. She had been dreadful at it. Perhaps Hermione would like a piano for her birthday.

"Don't be a prat, Ron!" he cursed at himself. "How on earth would Pig be able to carry a piano to Hogwarts? Even a normal sized owl would have difficulty carrying it."

It was then that Ron, suddenly, had the perfect idea for Hermione's birthday.

xXx

"Happy birthday, Hermione!"

Hermione was shaken awake by Ginny and Parvati. Their faces beamed down at her, making her dizzy as her eyes tried to focus.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at them.

"Well, come on then!" cried Ginny, pulling the covers off Hermione so that she gave a shiver and pulled her into a sitting position. "Rise and shine, birthday girl!"

Ginny and Parvati left Hermione to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione gathered her clothes, draped herself in a fluffy, blue robe and headed for the Prefect's Bathroom on the fifth floor. She received a warm birthday wish from the Fat Lady as she exited the common room.

Hermione felt rather special as she entered the Prefect's Bathroom. She rarely used it, for it was too far to walk simply to shower. However, since today was her birthday, she didn't feel guilty in the slightest. Today, she deserved to be pampered. Once inside the bathroom, Hermione stripped off and turned on the taps with a flick of her wand. Different coloured jets of water streamed out of the numerous taps surrounding the perimeter of the swimming pool-sized bath tub. In a manner of minutes, the tub was filled with hot, soapy water; steam rose from the surface and bubbles congealed together forming white clouds along the water. Hermione dipped a tentative toe into the water, testing the temperature. Drawing back with a gasp, she closed her eyes, and descended into the steaming tub. Every nerve was on fire as hot water clung to her skin. But after a while, her body became familiar to the sensation and it was no longer uncomfortable.

The water soothed her mind, and as Hermione bathed, she thought about Ron. Hopefully he remembered that today was her birthday. She had no doubt in him, but she knew that sometimes, Ron didn't even know what day it was, let alone if it was anyone's birthday. _What will he get me?_ She thought as she played with a handful of soapy bubbles. A horrific picture of a 'My Sweetheart Necklace' formed in front of her eyes. She recoiled and scrunched up her nose. Merlin give her strength if Ron gave her _that_ vile thing for her birthday. Of course, she knew Ron wouldn't, but if he did...

Once clean, Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ginny waved at her from the Gryffindor table, looking glad to have some company, for Parvati and Seamus were snogging again. _Do they ever separate?_

"Hermione, thank Merlin," cried Ginny in an exasperated tone as Hermione slumped into the chair next to her.

"Not having fun?" Hermione smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's like they are conjoined together by their lips," she said with disgust and turned away. "Happy birthday again! Anything from Ronnikins?"

"No, but I'm not worried. It's still really early. Ron won't be awake yet."

"Yeah," Ginny laughed, helping herself to a plate of sausages. "Ron will be too busy snoring his head off."

Hermione laughed and ate her breakfast of French toast. The morning post arrived, with an owl dropping a letter in Hermione's lap, along with a small package. It was her mother's handwriting and Hermione eagerly opened the letter, with Ginny watching over her shoulder.

_To my darling Hermione,_

_Happy 19__th__ birthday. I am possibly the proudest mother in all the world. It is every mother's dream to see their children grow up and be successful and my dear, you are turning into a wonderful young woman. You are so beautiful and strong and intelligent and your father and I are so proud of you. _

_Here is a little something for your birthday. It reminds me of when you were little and used to dress up like me before I went to work. It is also to remind you of us, for your father and I have decided to not return to England right now. Our little business here in Australia is thriving and we have developed quite a good reputation. So, for now we will stay here. We will still be able to correspond and might even visit a few times, but I know that you will do just fine on your own. You always were independent. _

_Love always,_

_Mum_

_P.S. We approve of Ron. He is a kind young man and certainly cares for you. _

_P.P.S. Don't ask how I know about your relationship. A mother always knows. _

Hermione giggled at the last sentence. She wasn't surprised that her parents had found out about her relationship with Ron. It was difficult to hide the chemistry between them, even while they were bickering. She was curious as to what her mother had bought her. Turning nineteen wasn't a large birthday celebration, even in the Muggle world, so she assumed it would only be something small. With neat precision, she carefully opened the package to reveal a small, crystal bottle of perfume resting in a cocoon of pale pink tissue paper. She pressed the lid to her nose. It had a strange smell; almost a fruity, berry aroma along with the sweet smell of roses and lavender. It was beautiful. Memories of Hermione's childhood rushed back to her. She hadn't had many friends while at the Muggle primary school. Her eagerness to learn and her bossy, know-it-all attitude had turned away almost every child her age. Being an only child didn't help with her loneliness. So, instead of being outside on summer days with the other children on the weekends, Hermione would study. Books were her only friends. But sometimes, she would sneak into her mother's bathroom and make up her face with her mother's cosmetics. It was her guilty pleasure; something feminine unlike studying. The little bottle of perfume definitely reminded Hermione of the countless hours she would spend in her mother's bathroom, drenching her skin in perfume.

"That's nice," said Ginny when Hermione offered it to her. "It's Muggle perfume right?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "It's Chanel."

"That's a lot nicer than the stuff that mum uses. You should recommend it to her, next time you see her. She needs to wear some decent perfume."

Hermione laughed. "Okay I'll remember that."

The day passed fairly quickly, without even a card from Ron. Hermione grew anxious. Surely, he hadn't forgotten her birthday. Her head was filled with this distressing thought that she forgot to pay attention in Charms and missed half of the lesson; something highly unusual for Hermione. By the end of the day, Hermione's eyes were wide and frantic and her nails were chewed off from biting them all day.

"What if he's forgotten?" Hermione said to Ginny as they went back to the common room after Transfiguration.

"He won't have, Hermione," Ginny assured her, pulling Hermione's hand away from her mouth again. "Maybe he just wanted to wait until after class."

Hermione appreciated Ginny's assurances but was still worried. Ginny, knowing that nothing she could say would ease Hermione's mind, changed to subject as they saw Neville and Luna heading towards the seventh floor.

"Oh, that looks suspicious," whispered Ginny, a smirk on her face. "Where do you reckon they're going? The Room of Requirement? For some secret snogging?"

"I doubt that much snogging will be going on between Neville and Luna," said Hermione. "With Luna getting distracted by Wrackspurts or Nargles or some other non-existent creature, and Neville being unable to talk to girls that he likes, I doubt anything but awkward silence will concur."

"That is very true. Oh, good Merlin, they're at it again!" cried Ginny as they saw Seamus and Parvati intertwined in the same chair. "Seriously, get a room!"

To deliberately prove her point, Ginny sat down and faced the total opposite direction to the snogging addicts; Hermione joined her.

As Hermione sat down, she saw an owl bobbing at the window of Gryffindor Tower; attracting several of Hermione's fellow Housemates. Romilda Vane opened the window and the beautiful, tawny owl soared through the window and perched on the arm of Hermione's chair. Its large eyes glowed gold in the light of the fire and peered at Hermione with a curious expression. Hermione stroked it softly, earning a gentle hoot, and untied the letter on its leg. The rough scrawl was familiar; the letter was from Ron.

Hermione didn't bother to hide her excitement, or her relief. Ron hadn't forgotten.

_Meet me in the Common Room at midnight,_

_Love Ron. _

_Keep the owl. It's your birthday present._

"An owl!" cried Hermione, staring at the majestic bird in amazement. "He bought me an owl for my birthday! How did he know?" She ran her hands over the owl's soft feathers fondly.

"Wow, that's actually impressive!" said Ginny, leaping off the couch to get a closer look at the owl. "I have to hand it to Ron; he managed to get you a decent present."

"Ever since I started Hogwarts I've wanted an owl. How did he know?"

"Lucky guess?" suggested Ginny. "I mean, Ron is not the most observant guy around."

Hermione laughed.

"But, on the other hand," Ginny added. "Ron seems to know everything about you. I've seen the way he watches you when he thinks no one is looking. He's been doing it since second year. And I can't believe I am saying this, but it is actually kind of adorable the way he cares about you. So frankly, I'm not surprised he knew you wanted an owl."

A smile crept onto Hermione's face. She didn't doubt Ron's feelings for her, but to be told that he watched her and cared about her when they were as young as twelve made her cheeks flush with colour. She continued to pet the owl, enjoying the feel of its feathers beneath her fingers.

"I'm going to name her, Xenia," she said dreamily, avoiding Ginny's question about the meaning of the name. 'Xenia' was the Greek word for love, a fitting name for the thoughtful present she had received from Ron. It was another example of his love for her, and she would treasure it all her life. Xenia hooted happily and nipped Hermione's fingers with an affectionate peck; almost in approval of her name.

"Go up to the Owlery," said Hermione. With a great _swoosh _of her wings, Xenia soared out of the open window. Hermione slumped in her chair, eying the owl fondly. So far her birthday had been wonderful, although she would have to scold Ron about making her so anxious. She had missed half of Charms because of it.

'_Meet me in the Common Room at midnight.'_ What did that mean? Ron was probably going to use the Floo Network to communicate with Hermione, like she had seen Sirius and Harry do on occasion. It was nice that Ron was putting in such an effort for her birthday. However, someone entering the Common Room interrupted her thoughts. It was Neville. He rested against the tapestry, his dark eyes large and vacant. There was a glazed look about him, as though he had just fallen into a dream.

"Neville?" asked Hermione, rushing to his side. "Are you okay?"

Her question startled him and he shook his head. "Huh?"

Hermione took him by the arm and lead him to the couch, where he gazed up at the ceiling.

"What is it, Neville? What happened?"

"He looks like he's been slipped a love potion!" cried Ginny, peering at Neville curiously. She waved a hand in front of his face but he didn't respond.

"Or he was just caught snogging Loony Lovegood," said Olivia Spinnet, a blonde sixth year who was friends with Romilda Vane.

"Don't call her that!" cried Neville, frowning at Olivia. She gave a snort and flicked her blonde ponytail before disappearing up to the girl's dormitory. Her friends followed suit.

"Is that true?" asked Ginny in surprise. "Were you really snogging Luna?"

"I wouldn't call it snogging," said Dean. "It was more like..."

"Wonderful," Neville interrupted, before staring at the ceiling again.

"Let's just leave him there. It might take him a while to recover from shock," said Hermione, going down to the Great Hall for tea.

xXx

It was fitting that Hermione had to be downstairs in the Common Room by midnight, because she couldn't sleep. The anticipation of seeing Ron; even if it was by the Floo Network, was too much for her body, and her mind was far too excited to rest. She thought about getting changed out of her pyjamas and dressing in something more flattering. But then again, Ron had been living in a tent with her for seven months and should be used to seeing her look her worst. She was so busy making up her mind that she forgot to look at the time. _Merlin,_ she thought as she looked at the tiny clock on her bedside table. It was already five-to-twelve. She couldn't afford to miss him. Leaping out of bed, she hurried down the stairs, not bothering about covering herself with a robe.

The room was glowing red from the dying fire. Hermione sat on the rug and poked the ruby embers with a metal rod. A few sparks shot out of the fire and it hissed angrily. Hermione put the rod away and squinted, trying to make out Ron's face in the coals. She could see nothing.

"Happy birthday Hermione," came Ron's voice.

"Ron? Are you there?" she cried frantically, shifting ash to try and locate Ron's face. There was nothing there.

"Turn around, Mione."

She did and had to clap her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming and waking up the whole of Gryffindor Tower. Ron was standing in the middle of the Common Room, a broad grin on his face. Without thinking, Hermione threw herself at him, unable to keep the grin off her face. He was actually here, in the Gryffindor Common Room, by some miracle. How on earth he managed to get into the castle, Hermione had no idea, but none of that mattered. Ron was here.

Ron greeted her with enthusiasm by capturing her lips in a passionate embrace. It had only been a few days since they had last seen each other, but it had felt like months. She was a vision of beauty in her plain, light blue, cotton pyjama bottoms and white tee-shirt. Her braid was messy from tossing and turning in it, and her cheeks glowed in the light of the fire.

"What are you doing here?" she squealed in delight, beaming up at him.

"Coming to see my girlfriend for her birthday," he winked at her.

"No," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I mean, what are you doing _here?_ In Gryffindor Tower? How on earth did you manage to get in castle? Or past the Fat Lady?"

Ron merely laughed, and guided Hermione over to the couch, his hands resting gently on her hips.

"How I got in the castle was actually a stroke of luck. You know how all the secret passages were closed last year and we had to use Arianna in the Hogs Head to enter the Room of Requirement?"

Hermione nodded, remembering that shocking moment when Neville had appeared in the portrait of Dumbledore's younger sister.

"Well, I used that passage. Aberforth was quite happy to let me use it for such a special occasion." Ron kissed her again sweetly.

"As for getting past the Fat Lady? That was a piece of cake. I got Ginny to give me the password."

"So, she knew about this the whole time? You must have planned this for ages!" Hermione exclaimed, thoroughly touched that he had put in so much effort for her birthday.

"Uh... yeah," said Ron sheepishly. "I guess you could say I thought about it for ages!"

"Oh Ron!" Hermione cried. "That is so sweet! I love you so much! Thank you!"

She leaned in and kissed him fiercely, pushing him down onto the couch and allowed his hands to roam free once more like their last meeting. Ron didn't complain but there was a little voice in the back of his head that scolded him for lying to Hermione. _I wasn't lying. Not really,_ he reasoned with himself. _I did spend ages thinking about it! I only just formulated the plan a few hours ago. _Ron shook himself of the thought. Hermione loved him for planning this surprise for her birthday. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Ron and Hermione. I love how she's searching in the fire and he's right behind her. And Xenia (Hermione's owl) is so adorable... if I may say so :P Hope you enjoyed :) Next week we will find out exactly what Neville and Luna were up to in the Room of Requirement.. oooooh... Review please! xx<strong>


	29. The Silver Unicorn

**Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers, followers and those of you who have favourited this story! It is so great to have so much support! :) So... here's a bit of Luna for you! To all those who are craving more Ron/Hermione, there will be more coming, I promise you! It is just very hard to write much about them since Hermione is at Hogwarts and Ron is at the Burrow. But please, enjoy my Luna! I love her dearly :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Silver Unicorn<strong>

The autumn breeze nipped at Luna's skin as she skipped, barefooted, through a bed of pine needles. Trees as tall as the highest of the castle turrets loomed around her. Light seeped through the gaps in the dark green foliage, casting a surreal, green light over the Forest floor. Although it was forbidden, Luna often ventured into the Forest during the early hours of the morning, to feed the Thestrals. The little scraps she was given by the House Elves in the kitchens always pleased the Thestrals and Luna felt a sort of obligation to care for them. They had been there for her when no-one else had. They were a constant reminder of her mother, something Luna felt comforting. After her mother's unfortunate death when Luna was just nine, she had felt a certain emptiness, despite her wonderful relationship with her father. The Thestrals, only visible to those who had seen death, gave the impression of her mother's presence and Luna never felt alone when around these strange creatures.

The line of trees opened into a small clearing and Luna, skilled with summoning the Thestrals, stood in the centre and raised her food bag up in the air. She sounded a strange whistle, almost a shriek, into the clear, morning air and waited. The air was cool and refreshing and Luna inhaled eagerly. This was another reason why she often escaped into the Forest; the serenity of a world untainted by humans: Muggle or Magic alike. The purity of the Forbidden Forest was alluring, particularly at the dawn. Most of the Forest dwelling creatures were slumbering, except for the occasional bird or Thestral. The sounds of their slumber hummed through the Forest and Luna smiled happily. Yes, this was why she loved being outdoors.

A shriek similar to Luna's echoed throughout the Forest. Luna looked up and saw, to her delight, the herd of Thestrals circling above her. She held up the food higher, so they could smell the blood and released another whistle. One by one, the Thestrals landed softly on the ground in front of her and peered at her with large, pale white eyes.

"Here you go," said Luna, unwrapping the strips of meat from her bag and throwing them on the ground. A younger Thestral broke forward from the herd and stalked towards the meat strips, its nose to the ground. Luna laughed as it sniffed it, licked it and then looked up at Luna for approval.

"Yes, it's for you," Luna encouraged it and the Thestral gave a whinny before swallowing one strip without chewing. This particular Thestral was Luna's favourite. She had secretly nicknamed it Marigold after her mother, although she knew that she wasn't allowed to name the Thestrals. Merlin, she wasn't even allowed to be in the Forest unaccompanied. But none of that stopped her from leaning down and stroking 'Marigold's' sleek, leathery hide affectionately. Soon, the rest of the herd gathered around the youngest Thestral and began devouring the meat that Luna had saved from the kitchens. It gave Luna a sense of satisfaction to know that she had a certain bond with these creatures; it was unlike any relationship she held with a person.

Luna got to her feet and patted down her school skirt. Her hands and knees were covered with dirt and she patted them off quickly before heading back up to the castle. It wouldn't do to be late to Divination. She began humming to herself happily as she made her way. But her humming was interrupted by a panicked shriek. Luna looked back at the Thestral herd, but none of them appeared to have made the agonising sound. It sounded again and Luna followed it, heading west into the Forest again. It was there she found, to her surprise, a young Unicorn. Luna was dumbfounded. Her feet were rooted to the ground as she regarded the beautiful creature. Its slender body was covered in a sheen of sleek, white hair; its mane and tail even brighter. Golden hooves were buried in the ground and Luna almost had to shield her eyes from the brightness of its utter purity. The beginnings of a silvery horn peeked out of its forehead and it peered at Luna with dazzling, golden eyes. It was by far the most wonderful thing Luna had witnessed. Despite its grandeur, Luna saw as she proceeded forward, that the Unicorn was injured. It's front, left leg was bent in an odd angle and there were severe slashes made at the flesh. The wounds seeped glistening silver blood, which pooled delicately at its feet. The fine silver hair of its tail was tangled painfully in a tree branch.

Her compassionate side took over and, forgetting all that she had learned about approaching wild creatures, she rushed to the Unicorn's side.

"You poor darling," she crooned as she gently untangled its tail from a branch. The poor creature needed urgent attention, and yet she had no idea how to heal an injured animal. It was far different from healing a broken nose or toe. Luna had absolutely no experience. And she couldn't very well tell a teacher about her adventures in the Forbidden Forest for she would surely get in trouble. However, she refused to let the poor creature suffer. Using a quick Disillusionment charm,she was able to half carry the unicorn up to the castle without it being noticed.

Once inside the castle, Luna knew exactly where to go. There was only one place in the whole of Hogwarts where one could hide secrets. Trying not to make a sound, Luna traipsed up the staircases until she came to the seventh floor, opposite the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. Being sure to check that no-one was watching, Luna closed her eyes and asked the question three times in her mind:

"_I need a room to hide an injured baby unicorn that can only be accessed by myself; Luna Lovegood."_

She opened her eyes and to her delight, saw a large, rustic, wooden door in front of her. Without hesitation, Luna opened the door. The Room was nothing like she had ever seen. It resembled the Forest itself, with moss covering the floor, and tree trunks reaching up to the ceiling where there sprouted wide, flat leaves. Bookshelves containing various assortments of books, ingredients and magical tools were lining the left side of the room. Luna led the unicorn foal to one of the trees and lay it down gently. It released a small whinny of discomfort.

"I know it hurts, sweetie," crooned Luna gently, running her fingers through its silky mane. "It's going to be okay."

She stood up and searched the shelves until she found what she was looking for; a bandage. Carefully, she wrapped the foal's injured leg with the bandage and held it in place with some Spellotape. _That will do for now,_ she thought as she closed the door to the Room and headed back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. The sound of wind whistling around Ravenclaw Tower was the only noise that could be heard. Luna bounded up the staircase until the she reached the eagle shaped, brass door-knocker on the door to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"The more you have of it, the less you see. What is it?" asked the door knocker in its strange, mysterious voice. Luna thought for a moment, allowing all possible answers to fill her mind. This was a usual routine for the Ravenclaws. Instead of a password, the Ravenclaws would be tested with a riddle. If they answered the riddle correctly, they were allowed to enter. If not, they would have to wait to someone else to get it right. Once, Luna had waited for eight hours to enter to Common Room, as the riddle had been extremely difficult.

"Darkness," said Luna loftily.

"Correct," replied the door-knocker, and the door opened to reveal the Ravenclaw Common Room. It was a circular room, with a wide, spacious interior, drab in blue and bronze tapestries. The ceiling was decorated in stars, giving the feeling of the night sky. Often, Luna had slept on the soft rugs in the Common Room instead of in her dorm, gazing at the stars. It gave the impression of sleeping outside.

Most people had left the Common Room by now, so Luna was free to collect her books and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Luna? Are you okay?" asked Amy Medhurst, a brunette in Luna's year.

"Huh?" Luna had been staring at the ceiling of the Great Hall.

"Wrackspurt got your tongue?" Amy giggled as she used Luna's own words against her.

Luna continued to ignore her, staring vaguely at the ceiling decorated with the clear autumn sky.

"Oh, it must be the Nargles then," supplied Billie Fenwick, who sniggered causing her auburn ringlets to bounce about her oval face. "They are very prominent this time of year, I find."

"Actually," said Luna matter-of-factly, "They tend to accumulate in the spring when the flowers are at full bloom."

The two girls looked at each other in shock. It was very rare to hear Luna use such a firm tone of voice. Her usually lofty, vague replies were more common. Deciding that they didn't want to talk to Luna anymore, Amy and Billie went back to their usual breakfast conversations of boys and gossip. After sharing a dormitory with these girls for seven years, Luna had learnt to tune out their useless banter. She had more pressing circumstances to worry about.

For the rest of the lesson, Luna's mind was filled with the unicorn foal. Was it hungry? Had it escaped? Was it still alive? Did the bandage need to be changed? These questions swirled and danced along the ribbons of her conscience, constantly interrupting her concentration. If she had looked over at Hermione Granger in Charms class, she would have notice her classmate in a similar predicament, but for a completely different reason. By the end of the school day, Luna was so pent up with anxiety that she didn't even bother to take her books as she sped off to the seventh floor.

"Luna?" A male voice approached her as she was nearing the entrance to the Room.

"What?" she snapped, another unusual occurrence.

"You left your books in Transfiguration."

Luna turned around and saw Neville standing in the seventh floor corridor, holding out her books and looking meek. Feel guilty about her lapse in manners, Luna smiled and took her books from him.

"Thank you, Neville. That was very kind."

"What exactly are you doing in the Room of Requirement?" asked Neville curiously.

Luna froze for a second. She didn't know whether she should tell Neville. What would he think?

"Follow me," said Luna quietly, making up her mind. She looked around to make sure no one was watching before repeating the phrase in her mind:

"_I need a room to hide an injured baby unicorn that can only be accessed by myself; Luna Lovegood."_

The doors appeared and Luna ushered Neville inside. He gasped and looked at Luna incredulously.

"I found him in the Forest this morning when I was feeding the Thestrals," Luna answered his confused face. "You can't tell anyone about him!" she insisted. "Please!"

Neville sighed as he stared into her large, pale eyes. _Typical Luna, _he thought, _hiding magical animals. _

"Okay," he nodded seriously. "I won't tell a soul. But what are you going to do with him? Shouldn't he be back in the Forest with the other unicorns?"

"No!" Luna shook her head madly. "He's injured. Come and see."

She led Neville over to the unicorn and indicated to its bandaged leg. "I got caught in a tree. I have to heal him."

"Do you know how?"

Luna shook her head and gestured to the numerous books that lined the shelves. "I will learn how to heal him!"

"Would you like me to help?"

Luna nodded her head, her eyes slightly watery. "That is very kind of you."

"Come on," said Neville, lifting his friend off the ground. "Let's get you back to the Common Room. The little guy will be alright."

Neville had never been to the Ravenclaw Common Room before. It was a part of the castle he had never had the opportunity to explore. He watched, awestruck, as Luna answered yet another riddle correctly and the door swung open to reveal the open circular Common Room.

'Thank you for helping me Neville," said Luna sweetly and leaned up to kiss his cheek quickly. Then, feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed, she hurried into the Common Room without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? As I have said before, Luna and Neville do not end up together. But I think they would have had a little thing for each other- even if it was only for a little while. I loved writing about the Ravenclaw Common Room and I would like to thank all the Harry Potter websites for helping me with these little details! Please read and review! xx<strong>


	30. The Return of SPEW

**Hey guys! So this is a fairly short chapter but I thought I needed to include it. I mean... it's Hermione! :) Please enjoy. Also, I will only be updating another two or so times. I am extremely busy and haven't had time to write any more new chapters. The ones I upload are previously written chapters. So once they run out... I'm sorry. But I will return to writing more during my school holidays :) Please enjoy! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Return of S.P.E.W<strong>

Classes resumed for months with little excitement. As much as Hermione loved being back at Hogwarts and enjoyed all her classes, she thoroughly missed Ron and Harry. Hermione never thought she would say this, but she missed all the adventures they would have: all the plotting and the scheming; the breaking the rules and forming secret clubs. It had made her life interesting. Now, she found school dull and boring, compared to her previous years of chaos.

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, idly flicking through her Charms textbook and muttering incantations. The Common Room had turned into a snog-fest. Almost everyone seemed to be at it, herself and Ginny excluded. Seamus and Parvati were intertwined in their favourite snogging chair by the fire. A bunch of fifth year couples were strewn around the room. It was making Hermione sick. Why did the Gryffindors have to be all over each other? It was ridiculous.

Hermione's mind instantly flew to Ron. What was he doing? Was he thinking about her? Did he miss her as much as she missed him? Hermione hoped so. She never knew that being at Hogwarts could be such a burden. She felt herself blush at the thought of him. That boy had no idea what he did to her; how whole he made her feel. Hermione used to scold herself for falling for him. She made up excuses: how she didn't need a boyfriend, and how Ron was completely wrong for her. But looking back, he regretted hiding her feelings. He was completely _right_ for her. They were opposites, but their differences made them work. Without him in her life, Hermione felt boring and nerdy. Whenever Ron was around, he brought out this fun, flirty, joyful side to her that she kept hidden from most people. He understood her like no one else ever would.

She continued musing to herself and decided to do something she hadn't done in a while. Something that Ron had made fun of her for. She put away her books, pulled out of her bag a few balls of grey wool and began to knit. It brought back memories of fifth and sixth year, when Hermione would sit beside the fire and knit hats for the House Elves. It was still something she strongly believed in, only her progress in further S.P.E.W had ended during the search for Horcruxes. _Now that I'm not so busy,_ she thought to her herself, _I should restart S.P.E.W!_ Racing upstairs to her dorm, she reached under the loose floorboard and pulled out a rectangular tin. She had hidden it here at the end of sixth year and it had remained right where she left it. Delightedly, she opened the tin and found circular badges with the acronym: S.P.E.W engraved on them. _The Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare_. Hermione smiled and immediately pinned a badge onto her chest, next to her Head Girl badge. People laughed at her when she had mentioned S.P.E.W; even Harry and Ron. But Hermione firmly believed that House Elves were treated unfairly by the wizarding population and should be given wages and clothes.

Ginny stormed into the Common Room, mud staining her Quidditch robes as she kicked off her boots and flopped on her bed in a huff.

"Bad training?" asked Hermione, putting her box back underneath the floorboard.

"How'd you guess?" asked Ginny darkly. "It was terrible!"

"What happened?"

"Everything! I mean, most of last year's team are in. I'm Seeker. Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote are still beaters, so at least that's good. And there's this new guy, Sam Copperfield who I chose as Keeper. He's much worse than Ron was though so that might be a bit of a problem. And then there's Demelza, Dean and that stupid Olivia Spinnet as Chasers."

"Stupid?" asked Hermione, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

"Yes, stupid! I've never met a more stupid person in my life. She didn't even know what a Quaffle was... or how many points each goal is worth! In fact, the only reason she was there is because of Dean. I caught them snogging after the trials," Ginny sighed in exasperation as she stripped out of her Quidditch robes.

"Why did you pick her then?"

"Because at least she could catch the bloody thing. And keep her broom straight. Not half as good as her sister was, but she was far better than the rest of them. Seriously, I don't know what Madam Hooch did with those fourth years... they are terrible!"

"Oh well, hopefully the other Houses are having trouble as well."

Ginny sat up and laughed. "Don't try to understand Quidditch Hermione," she said. "You understand a whole lot of things that confuse the hell out of me, but Quidditch is not your area."

"I know that," said Hermione, "But I still like Gryffindor to win regardless."

"Restarting _spew_ are you?"

"It's not _spew. _It's S.P.E.W! And yes, I thought I might as well. I've got no distractions this year so I have plenty of time to recruit members." Hermione straightened the badge on her chest proudly.

"Good luck with that," said Ginny. "Anyway, I'm just going to stay up here for now. It's like a brothel down there!"

Hermione agreed and dressed in her pajamas. Before she went to bed, she conjured her patronus. The silver otter floated about her head happily.

"Tell him I miss him," she told it softly. The otter nodded and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet I think. What did you think? Please review and tell me. Also, tell me if there is anything you want added to this story in the future... things you want to happen, people you want me to focus on. I love feedback :) xx<strong>


	31. Rejected

**Hey guys! So just to let you know, this is the last update in a while because I have exams. Sorry to keep you hanging but please know that I will not abandon you :) So please enjoy! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Rejected<strong>

"Ron! Harry!" called Mrs Weasley from downstairs. "You better come down here!"

"Ughn!" groaned Ron, rolling out of his bed and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Beside him, Harry was searching groggily for his glasses.

"What now?" complained Ron as he stretched his long limbs and pulled a tee-shirt clumsily over his head.

The two boys loped down to the kitchen where Mrs Weasley stood waiting, two letters in her hand and a radiant expression on her face.

"What're they?" asked Harry.

"Your NEWTs!" she cried, pulling them into her arms. "You both passed!"

Ron gaped. His NEWTs had come already! Eagerly, he took his letter.

_Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests_

_Name: Ronald Bilius Weasley_

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

Subject

Grade

Defence Against the Dark Arts

E

Transfiguration

E

Charms

E

Potions

A

Herbology

A

"Well that's alright," Ron said happily. He was proud of his Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts grades. And he had never been a dab hand at Potions or Herbology, so an Acceptable was a reasonable result.

"How'd you go mate?" he asked Harry, peeking over his shoulder. Harry's results were all Exceeds Expectations except for one Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Jealousy surged through Ron. He knew he shouldn't feel jealous of Harry's marks; he had always been better at school. But Ron couldn't help it. He hated being overshadowed by his best mate. It made him feel insignificant.

"Good job," he said stiffly, swallowing loudly.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, noticing his change of voice.

"Nothing," Ron replied and slapped Harry on the back affectionately. "At least we passed!" Harry agreed and Ron felt a little better. It wasn't Harry's fault that he was better at school than Ron. They were best mates and even if grades mattered to Hermione, they didn't matter to Harry. Besides, Ron was genuinely glad for Harry as well.

"I know what we'll do to celebrate!" cried Mrs Weasley, dabbing her eyes in pride. "We'll have a big, hearty breakfast!" She then began to fuss about the kitchen with sausages and eggs and bacon. "Just wait until your father hears!" she cried.

"Congrats, mate," said Ron again, staring at the floor and shuffling his feet.

"You too," said Harry. Then, noticing Ron's expression, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You can't become an Auror unless you have five NEWTs with at least Exceeds Expectations."

"And?" persisted Harry.

"I only have three."

xXx

Ron waited outside Auror O'Keefe's office anxiously. Patrick O'Keefe was an extremely fit Irish Auror who had recently become Head of the Auror Department at the end of the war. Kingsley had appointed him because of his ruthless reputation, but Ron simply found him intimidating. Of course, Ron had never met the man, but from what he had heard from Kingsley, O'Keefe was not to be messed with. Harry was currently being interviewed to apply for an Auror position. Ron had almost laughed when Harry had told him about the interview. Anyone who refused Harry Potter a position as an Auror was a madman and was about to face the wrath of the public about rejecting the Chosen One. Ron wasn't so confident about his own interview. Apart from the fact that he was nowhere near as famous as Harry, Ron hadn't achieved the results he wanted. To become an Auror, you needed to have five NEWTs with at least Exceeds Expectations to even consider applying. Ron had achieved three. Not enough to make the cut. In fact, the only reason that Ron was offered this interview was because he was a part of the Golden Trio and Kingsley had allowed him. This made Ron angry. It seemed the only way Ron would get anywhere in his life was to rely on Harry. He hated it. It made him boil with anger and jealously. Harry might be fine getting places on his reputation alone, but Ron wasn't. Ron wanted to prove to the world that he wasn't just Harry Potter's ginger sidekick. But he felt extremely guilty about thinking so. Ron really wished that Hermione was here to console him. She would know what to say. But Ron couldn't owl her just in case Ginny got a hold of the message. Then a Howler would be sent his way. So Ron had to keep it inside.

The door to O'Keefe's office opened and Harry came out, looking pleased.

"How'd you go?" asked Ron.

"Really good. He said that he'll get back to me next week sometime about my exact position but he said I've definitely got a place!" Harry seemed so pleased with himself that Ron didn't have the heart to be mad. Harry was definitely good at what he did and he didn't _choose_ to become the Chosen One.

"Good job, mate! That's really great!" said Ron, slapping Harry's back and trying not to sound mad.

"Thanks, Ron. Look mate, I know how you are with nerves," said Harry. "But I also know you. Remember that time in sixth year when I pretended to slip you Felix Felices before the Quidditch match?"

Ron smiled, remembering the moment when Hermione had been proven wrong.

"Remember how well you did, because you believed that you were good enough?"

Ron nodded slowly, smiling at the memory of showing up all the Slytherins.

"You don't have to have lucky potion to do well, Ron!" said Harry encouragingly, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder. "You're great just the way you are. Show that confidence to O'Keefe and you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Harry," said Ron.

"Ronald Weasley!" called a deep voice slick with an Irish accent.

"Good luck," said Harry, before disappearing down the hall. Ron gulped and tried to harness that confidence he had felt before that particular Quidditch match. He had felt invincible even though it was just Pumpkin Juice; it was a better feeling than drinking Firewhiskey. Only then, Ron had actually thought he was good at something. Now, after seeing his NEWT results, he knew he was just average. And that didn't instil him with confidence.

With a deep breath, Ron entered O'Keefe's office. It was tidy and clerical. On the wall was a map of the world, with thousands of red and blue pins tacked in different locations. Wanted posters of Death Eaters lined the opposite wall, their black and white faces blaring down at Ron as he approached O'Keefe's desk. It too was immaculate, with neat piles of paperwork in the right corner and a photograph of a young girl with red hair skipping around in circles and grinning up through the glass.

"Sit," said O'Keefe gruffly. Ron sat on one of the hard, wooden chairs and regarded the man in front of him. He certainly was formidable. His head was closely shaven, leaving a layer of short, grey fuzz lining his scalp. He had small beady eyes and biceps that were threatening to break out of his fitted tee-shirt. He didn't wear wizard's robes, like Kingsley. Instead, he wore Muggle military clothes and it made him seem even more intimidating. Ron gulped; his loudly pounding heart the only sound in the deathly silence.

"So, you're here for a position in my ranks," said O'Keefe without looking up from Ron's resume in front of him. It was more of a statement than a question.

_Of course, why else would I be here, _Ron thought bitterly. "Yes."

"Yes, sir!"

Ron was a little annoyed at this. He didn't like O'Keefe's attitude. Ron was reminded of a situation in Potions where Snape had said the same thing to Harry. Harry had replied; "There's no need to call me _sir, _Professor." Everyone had burst into laughter at seeing Harry take on Snape, but Ron didn't think he would only scrape through with a detention from O'Keefe if he replied similarly. He didn't want to play his cards wrong.

"Yes, sir."

O'Keefe was silent again and continued to scan over Ron's resume. The longer he waited, the more anxious Ron felt as the silence pressed against him. Occasionally, O'Keefe would make a curt click of his tongue, or sigh loudly. Ron's heart thumped wildly. _How long does it take to read a bloody resume?_

"Hmm," said O'Keefe, finally breaking the awkward silence. "Well, it is surprising that you achieved such low results in you NEWTs, considering you were a member of the 'Golden Trio'; that is what they seem to be calling you, Potter and Miss Granger. But, I am still inclined to take you as any other applicant."

Ron's breath caught. _What does that mean?_

"This means," continued O'Keefe, sitting up and gripping his hands together. "That I cannot accept your application to join my force."

"Hang on- what?" Ron blurted out, unable to keep his growing disappointment under control.

"I'm sorry, Mr Weasley, but I cannot accept you. You did not meet the basic requirements to apply."

Anger bubbled inside Ron. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So you're saying, that all I did in the war doesn't count for anything?"

"No, it has given you an excellent. But, being an Auror isn't just about defeating dark wizards. There are tactics and logic involved, including potion making- which you only achieved an Acceptable in."

Ron was bewildered. How could this man be so harsh? Did he not realise all that he, Harry and Hermione went through during the war. And just because he didn't kill Voldemort, didn't mean that he wasn't useful. Merlin, he destroyed a Horcrux!"

"How can you say that?" cried Ron in exasperation, rising angrily from his chair. "Do you have _any _idea about what we experienced? More than any of your Aurors have taken on in their entire careers!" Ron's voice was getting louder and louder but O'Keefe didn't seem fazed by his response. "So what? You think the great Harry Potter did it all himself, do you? Well, next time you want to insult me, get your facts straight!"

Ron slammed his fist on the table and looked straight into O'Keefe's eyes. His blank expression irritated Ron even further.

"Harry wouldn't have lasted a week without Hermione and me. But if you don't want me, then fine! I wouldn't want to work under you anyway!"

With that, Ron turned on his heal and stormed towards the door.

"Oh, by the way," Ron remarked darkly. "Where were _you_ during the war? Because I certainly know you weren't fighting with rest of us!"

Ron slammed the door shut and took out his rage at the poor secretary who rushed, frightened, into O'Keefe's room. He had never been so insulted and humiliated in his life. Gritting his teeth to stop him for bellowing out a stream of insults, Ron Disapparated to the Burrow.

"How did you go, Ronnie?" asked Mrs Weasley happily, rushing out to meet him.

When Ron did nothing but give her a dark glare, Mrs Weasley sighed and didn't bother to pester him. She watched, sadly, as her defeated son loped up the stairs to the room he and Harry shared. Ron had never looked more miserable or felt so ashamed.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I know HolyheadHarpy7 hates me for doing this to Ron but believe me... I have a plan! Please review! I love them so much :) xx<strong>


	32. A Mother's Advice

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait but I've been studying for my French exams- which are finally over! YAY! So here's the next update. More of Ron. Now... I don't usually do this but I would just like to explain some things because a lot of people weren't happy about my last chapter. Let me politely remind you... this is FANFICTION. I am NOT JKR. I have my own ideas about what should happen in my story. If I decide that I want Ron to get less than Harry in an exam- regardless of what has happened previously- then I may do so! Whether you like it or not :) Anyways :) enough about that! Onwards to the reading! Enjoy! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>A Mother's Advice<strong>

For most of the next week, Ron remained in his room. He barely spoke to anyone, not even Harry; despite his blatant attempts to get Ron to talk. Even though he knew Harry was upset that Ron had not been accepted, Ron felt too miserable and devastated by the rejection to acknowledge this.. As much as he hated to admit it, the rejection had hit him hard. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do with himself. There was usually always some distraction at the Burrow. Even waiting to take his NEWTs, Ron had always found something to do. But he had always been with Harry. Now, with Harry offered a place as an Auror and Hermione at Hogwarts, Ron came to realise an uncomfortable truth. He was going to be alone. And not just in that sense. The only person he would be spending time with would be his mother. With Bill in his own house, with his unborn baby to worry about, Percy at work, George at the shop and Ginny at Hogwarts, his mother was his only companion. _Oh joy._ Ron loved his mother, truly, but he was a man now, nearing nineteen and the only thing worse than being stuck in the house with Mrs Weasley was being stuck in a room full of spiders. Merlin only knew the ghastly things she would put him through, like cleaning and de-gnoming the garden again.

Ron sighed as he threw a tennis ball he had stolen from his dad's shed, against the ceiling. He was lying on his bed in nothing but his boxers. His orange curtains were shut, but the sunlight still shone through them, giving the room an orange glow.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._ The sound of the ball hitting the rafters was comforting and he closed his eyes briefly, hoping to finally get a good nap in that didn't involve a vision of him being rejected by O'Keefe again. His hope of peace was short lived.

"Ron?" called Mrs Weasley, rapping her knuckles against his door. "Are you decent?"

"Mmm," Ron grunted.

The door opened and Mrs Weasley stood in the doorway, a look of pity and disgust on her face.

"Ron!" she cried as she noticed the state of the room. "What have I told you about picking up after yourself?"

Ron ignored his mother as she began to pick up his worn jeans off the floor and pat the dust off. "You need some new jeans, Ronald."

Ron glared at his mother. "Yeah? Well, it might help if I had a _job _to pay for a new pair!" he roared bitterly.

Mrs Weasley was not fazed. "What kind of attitude is that, young man?" she asked crossly. "You'll never get a job if you whine about it! Look at you?" she indicated to his messy room. "How do you expect to get a job if you spend your whole life locked in this room?"

"Spending my life in here is less humiliating than being rejected."

Mrs Weasley heaved a sigh and sat down next to her son. She had never seen him look so defeated. It broke her heart.

"Ronnie," she said, making him cringe at the use of his most hated nickname. "Life is all about rejection. You aren't going to get everything perfect. That's just how it is. But that happens to everyone."

"Doesn't seem to happen to Harry," Ron muttered darkly under his breath.

Mrs Weasley scowled. "Now you know that is not true! Look at all the unfortunate things that have happened to that young man!"

"He still got accepted as an Auror."

"Maybe it's just not your time, Ron," said Mrs Weasley wisely. "But I know that you will get what you want eventually. You never give up - that's what Weasleys are famous for! Just live life, dear," she said fondly as she kissed his forehead. "You're time will come."

She rose and headed out the door. "And if you're so worried about getting a _job_," she added over her shoulder. "Just remember: you have a brother who owns his own business. I'm sure he could use some help."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I love Mrs Weasley and her and Ron's relationship is so sweet :) Please review! :) xx<strong>


	33. The Business of MoneyMaking

**Hey :) So here is the next installment of New Beginnings. I just realised as I was uploading this that I have written 33 chapters for this story. Holy crap! Anyway, I would like to thank all of my followers, favourite-ers and reviewers who continually support this story! I am so lucky to have you guys! :) Please enjoy! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Business of Money-Making<strong>

Heeding to his mother's advice, Ron rummaged around on the floor for a shirt, whilst yanking on his jeans. Slipping on his trainers, he grabbed his wand and Disapparated to Diagon Alley. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes dramatically stood out among the cobbled streets. The usual crowd surrounding the store had diminished, as most of the customers had returned to Hogwarts. Still, as Ron entered his brother's brightly-coloured joke shop, he noticed a few customers. One was a middle-aged woman with her young son. The other; a pretty, auburn haired girl with a green bow in her hair. She was browsing the Wonder Witch products with mild interest. She looked a little lost, so Ron made his way towards her when George appeared out of nowhere.  
>"Hey there," he said, leaning against the shelves and winking at her. "May I help you?"<p>

The girl smiled at George. "Yes, please. I was wondering if you had any more of that amazing love potion."

George raised his eyebrows at her. "Surely, a pretty thing like you doesn't need love potion?"

The girl blushed a pretty shade of pink and bit her bottom lip. "Er… it's… it's not for me…" she stuttered.

George winked again, causing her to blush even deeper. "Now, _that_ I can believe."

Ron rolled his eyes at his brother. George really was a massive flirt.

"George!" cried Angelina, appearing with a piece of paper in her hand. "Mrs Kennedy owled again. She says that Robbie is having continuous nosebleeds from the Nosebleed Nougat they bought last week…"

Angelina looked up from her note and scowled. Her dark eyes flicked between George and the girl suspiciously. George was still leaning against the shelves. Ron choked on his laughter.

"What are you doing?" Angelina cried, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. George swallowed and gave Angie a charming smile.

"Nothing, Angie dear. Just showing the customers where the love potion is."

Her expression didn't change as she eyed him. "Well, if you actually paid attention," she hissed. "You would notice that we are actually out of love potion and we won't get any in until next week."

With a curt _tsk,_ Angie turned on her heel and stormed into the back room.

"Oh," said the girl, looking a little embarrassed. "Well, I'll just have to come back then." Without even so much as a glance at George, she hurried past Ron and out into the street.

"Smooth," Ron laughed, approaching his brother with a smirk.

George merely scowled. "Bloody Angie," he moaned. "Every time I even so much as _look_ at a female customer she goes nuts! It's bloody annoying."

"Aw, she's just jealous," said Ron knowingly. He had far too much experience in this matter than any of his brothers. Having to deal with a jealous Hermione was something you never forgot. "At least she didn't set a whole bunch of ruddy birds on you."

George cackled and gaped at Ron. "Really? Hermione did that?"

"Yep," nodded Ron, unconsciously rubbing his arms where he was sure there were invisible scars from the birds' tiny beaks. "They bloody hurt!"

"Shush," said George, peeking around one of the shelves to see Angie furiously sorting a few Skiving Snackboxes. "Let's not give her any ideas, shall we? We're not even going out!"

"You're not?" asked Ron, surprised.

George shook his head. "No," he muttered. "Now, what are you doing here? Not looking for love potion too are you? Getting a bit lonely now Hermione's at Hogwarts?" He smirked at Ron and wisely ducked, as Ron had aimed a punch at him.

"Shut it," said Ron. "I came here because... well..." his voice trailed off and his ears turned red. Out of all of his brothers, the twins had paid him out the most. How was he going to explain to George that he needed a job because he had been rejected from the Auror Department?

"Sometime today, Ronniekins," said George impatiently. "Some of us have businesses to run, you know."

"Alright," snapped Ron. "I came here because I need a job."

George stared at him, looking a little confused. He knew that Ron went for an interview at the Auror Department only a week ago. But he knew better than to ask his brother about why he needed a job. If Ron lacked anything, it was self-confidence and when George saw his brother's face glow red with humiliation, he didn't have to heart to make a joke; especially with Fred gone. Instead, his face broke out into a grin and he slapped Ron on the back.

"Welcome to the business of money-making, little brother," he said proudly. "Having you around might just keep Angie from biting my head off."

Ron tried to act indifferent, but his relief was etched all over his face. He actually had a job. A well paying one too- given by George's extremely generous gift to Mrs Weasley for Christmas last year. It gave Ron hope. Perhaps he would enjoy working with George. The joke shop was always new and exciting; with different products he could try. He might even receive an employee discount. _Yes,_ thought Ron, following George out the back where he was given a shirt much like what Angelina was wearing; _I could be happy here._

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I love George so much! Please tell me what you think :) Read and review please :) xx<strong>


	34. Lions and Serpents

**Another update :) This one is definitely longer than the last two. Sorry about that. I like to mix things up a little bit. Sometimes reading a lot of really long chapters can be too much so I like to give you all a break with some short, sweet ones :) But anyways... onwards with the reading :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Lions and Serpents<strong>

"Hermione!" cried Ginny exasperatedly as she pushed away her friend's fifth attempt of appointing her as a S.P.E.W member. "No matter how many times you shove that badge in my face, I will not join _spew._"

"Please, Ginny," pleaded Hermione, gazing imploringly at her red-haired friend. "It would really mean a lot to me. You wouldn't have to do anything. I would do all the work. If you could just wear the badge around then people might want to join too!" Hermione's voice became faster as she tried to reason with Ginny. "You're popular Ginny. _And_ you're Quidditch Captain. If people see you supporting S.P.E.W I just know they will join. People look up to you!"

Hermione waited, watching Ginny intently as she weighed her argument. The pause seemed to last for hours until, finally Ginny spoke.

"Fine," she sighed and reluctantly pinned a badge onto her chest next to her Quidditch Captain badge. "If it really means so much to you, then I'll wear it."

"Oh, thank you Ginny!" cried Hermione, flinging her arms around Ginny and hugging her tightly.

"Remember, I'm only doing this for you. It doesn't mean I believe in your stupid club. Some house-elves do enjoy their lifestyle, whether you like it or not."

Hermione ignored Ginny's last comment; her joy sparkling in her eyes.

"Have you heard from Ronniekins lately?" asked Ginny, hastily changing the subject before Hermione continued bantering about _spew._

"No," said Hermione, shaking her head and looking worried. "He hasn't owled in a week."

"Oh," said Ginny. "That's strange. I got a letter from Harry on Wednesday. He said that he got offered a position as an Auror and his first mission is next week."

Hermione clapped her hands together with excitement. "Wow! That's incredible!" She felt a sense of pride in her best friend. After all he had been through, it was about time he had some good news. "Did he say how Ron went? He was supposed to have his interview on the same day."

Ginny shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "No, he didn't."

"Hmm..." Hermione shook her head of any worry. Perhaps he had been too busy... or lazy.

"Are you excited for the game? First game as Captain?" asked Hermione.

Ginny started twirling her fingers nervously around her hair. "Merlin, no," she said. "My team is hopeless! Shame we don't have any Felix Felices."

Giving a sympathetic laugh, Hermione patted Ginny's back. "They're not that bad. Come on, let's go down for breakfast."

They made their way to the Great Hall, where Luna rushed to greet them.

"Hey guys!" she cried as she embraced her friends. She was sporting her roaring lion hat and her radish earrings. "I'm going for Gryffindor!" she explained proudly, as though it was not obvious.

"Thanks, Luna," said Ginny, sitting down next to Hermione and helping herself to some toast. She felt sick thinking about the upcoming game. There was so much pressure riding on this match: they had to beat Slytherin or they would be tormented for the rest of the year. Of course, Ginny was excited about playing Quidditch again- she had sorely missed it last year- but she had to live up to her House's expectations.

Hermione seemed to notice her nerves and gave Ginny a reassuring smile. "You'll be great, Ginny!" she said, patting her back for encouragement. "I just know it!"

Ginny returned Hermione's smile gratefully. "Thanks, Hermione." She helped herself to another piece of toast and took a swig of pumpkin juice before rising confidently. "I'm going to go round up my team and get changed. See you after the match."

"I don't know why she's so anxious," said Luna fondly as she watched Ginny walk away. "She's just as bad as Ron."

Hermione smiled at the memory of Ron's nerves before a Quidditch match. Ginny was nowhere near as bad.

"You want to head down together and get some good seats?"

"That would be nice," said Luna dreamily.

xXx

"Oi! Knock it off or you're off the team!" shouted Ginny, putting her hands on her hips. Her voice echoed throughout the change room, causing Dean and Olivia Spinnet to break apart from their passionate embrace. Olivia appeared annoyed, but was nowhere near as furious as Ginny- scarlet with rage- since her pre-match pep talk had been interrupted. "This. Is. A. Change. Room!" Ginny spat, glaring at the couple. "We are about to play our first game of Quidditch against Slytherin and I will not lose because you two have a problem keeping your hands, mouths and anything else off each other!"

Dean, accustomed to dealing with Ginny having been her boyfriend, gave her a small smile and said, "It's alright, Ginny. We'll be fine."

Ginny turned back to the rest of the team. She tried to harness her inner Oliver Wood- or at least her inner Harry, as she addressed the six other players in red and gold uniforms. "Now, we are playing Slytherin so we need to come out fighting. They'll probably try to commit all sorts of fouls but if we play a clean game it'll be hard for them to get anything on us. Demelza,"

Demelza looked up at Ginny attentively. It seemed that only she, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote were the only ones taking this game seriously. Dean had smartened up a little, but Olivia kept flashing him flirty smiles and Sam Copperfield was staring vaguely out the window, his mouth open and drool dripping down his jaw.

"Demelza, you were really good last year at dodging bludgers so keep that up and try not to get smashed: we need you. Peakes, Coote, just do what you normally do- you're great at it. Try to deflect as many bludgers as possible. No doubt Slytherin will have a couple of thugs as beaters and they will try to knock all of us off our brooms. Sam..."

"Huh..." mumbled Sam, looking dopey. Ginny sighed. "Just give it your best shot, kid, alright. And Olivia," Ginny attempted to swallow her agitation, "Give it all you've got. Now let's go kick some Slytherin butt!"

xXx

The crowd broke out into a chorus of screaming. Hermione cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindors. They had won. It had been close; Gryffindor had been down the entire game, until Ginny came through with the Snitch and won the game. The whole of Gryffindor was in raptures, the losing Slytherin team skulking back to their change room, dragging their brooms behind them. Below on the pitch, Ginny held the struggling Snitch high in the air as a chorus of: "Go, Go, Gryffindor!" erupted in the stands. Over in the teacher's section, McGonagall was clapping as hard as Hermione, beaming down at her Quidditch team.

"Gin's pretty good, isn't she?" said a voice from behind her. Hermione turned and threw herself at the figure, which turned out to be Ron.

"Ron?" she asked, bewildered. "What are you doing here? You didn't owl me or anything!" she cried as she hugged him tightly.

"Sorry Mione," he said sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. "Harry wanted to watch Ginny play and I decided to tag along because I haven't seen you in a while."

"Harry's here?"

Ron nodded and pointed to the pitch, where Harry and Ginny were wrapped in a close embrace; as the crowed cheered along.

"Hi, Ron," said Luna vaguely, smiling at him.

"Hey there, Luna," Ron said happily. "Listen, Hermione. Can I talk to you somewhere... er... private?"

Hermione gave him a puzzled look but nodded and dragged him out of the stands and behind the Gryffindor change rooms. They saw Olivia pulling Dean up to the castle, giggling ridiculously.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "They're together?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione sighed. "Unfortunately. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about? I haven't heard from you in over a week!" she said crossly, putting her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah... er... sorry about that," Ron mumbled, running a hand nervously through his hair. He could feel his cheeks burning under Hermione inquisitive gaze. How was he going to explain this to her? Was she going to be disappointed in him? Hermione's foot started tapping.

"Well?"

"Er... right then, here goes." Ron gulped and stared at the ground. "You know how I had that interview with the Aurors last week?" He could feel his face getting hotter and hotter with every word he said.

"Yes."

"Harry got offered a position."

Hermione smiled, a little confused. "Yes, I know. Ginny told me. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah..." mumbled Ron. "It's great..."

Sensing something was amiss, Hermione stepped forwards and lifted his chin so he could look into her eyes; blue into brown.

"What's wrong?"

Ron swallowed again. "I... I got a job too, Mione."

"Well, that's great!" she squealed and threw her arms around Ron's neck

"I'm helping George with the joke shop."

Hermione drew back. "Oh..."

The air grew suddenly colder as an awkward silence crept between. Hermione tilted her head to the side as she processed the information. Ron could practically hear the gears churning in her head. His face grew hot and he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Why wasn't she saying anything? It was rare for Hermione to be rendered speechless. This obviously wasn't a good sign.

"Oh," she said again, her expression hard to read. It was annoying the hell out of Ron.

"Yeah," Ron muttered uneasily.

"So, you didn't get in?" asked Hermione, the shock and amazement evident in her eyes.

"No. They turned me down."

Hermione frowned. "Well that's disappointing."

Her final words tipped him over the edge. Ron had had enough. He was tired of everyone putting him down. He was tired of being degraded by everyone, particularly the girl he loved.

"Oh, that's just great, Hermione!" he spat, throwing his hands in the air. "Obviously, I'm missing the big point here. Apparently, I'm just Ron Weasley. Ron-bloody-incompetent-Weasley who is unable to get himself a job!"

Hermione stared at him angrily, crossing her arms. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off, when Ron started ranting again.

"You're disappointed, Hermione? Well, good for you! I'm sorry that I let you down! Bloody hell, I'm not perfect you know! And yet you can't even understand that I got denied because the recruiter was a massive arse!"

"Ron!" shouted Hermione, her face red with rage. "What on earth are you talking about? I never said I was disappointed in you!"

Ron glared at her. "Yes you did! Unless I'm deaf as well as a failure?"

"I said I was disappointed. Not disappointed in you. There is a difference. And if you would stop carrying on like an idiot then you would see that."

"Oh, there's a difference," cried Ron sarcastically. "I should have guessed the great Hermione Granger would get all technical on me!"

"Argh!" screamed Hermione, stamping her foot. "This is ridiculous, Ronald! I'm not bloody disappointed _in_ you. I'm disappointed _for_ you! I thought you were guaranteed a place since you're a great wizard and also after all the things you did in the war!"

Ron was about to retort when he paused. She wasn't disappointed in him? She thought he deserved a place? He instantly felt embarrassed and guilty for taking out his anger on her. Of course she thought he was guaranteed a place. He had thought that himself. Ron cursed himself for being so stupid. He merely wanted to believe that everyone was against him so he had some way to justify his denial.

"Sorry, Hermione," said Ron softly, refusing to look at her. Hermione stepped closer to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Sometimes, you're so silly, Ronald Weasley," she smiled. He laughed and pushed a curl out of her face before wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Yeah," he agreed, resting his forehead against hers. "Stupid enough to fall in love with you," he teased.

Hermione gasped playfully and pulled back. "Well, if that's how you feel." She began to turn away when Ron grasped her wrist and pulled her swiftly back to him.

"Love you," he whispered, kissing her before she could retort with something smart.

"Love you too," she murmured against his lips. "And I will never think of you as anything less than amazing," she told him firmly. "Remember that?"

Ron was flattered and felt his heart flutter in his chest. But he hid his feelings with humour.

"Amazing, huh? How about something more flattering. Like... handsome... or sexy... or..."

He never got to finish his list because Hermione had captured his mouth with her own.

"Shut up, you prat," she told him.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Yes, Ginny is a Seeker in this team because, even though she is a much better chaser, there is no one else to play Seeker so she has to do it basically. But Ginny basically rocks at everything :) and I L.O.V.E Ron and Hermione! Even though they have stupid fights, they are still adorable and always make up! xx<strong>


	35. Healing

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far :) A little Ron and George for you. Please enjoy :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Healing<strong>

Mrs Weasley paced back and forth in the kitchen, her eyes constantly darting to the clock on the wall. Ron rolled his eyes as he sat at the table, browsing through the twin's plans for the joke shop. George had given them to Ron for him to look at. It was basically reams of parchment with ideas for new products scrawled on every inch and it was difficult to read. Fleur was over, helping Mrs Weasley with the dinner they were preparing for the family once Bill and Harry came home from work. However, Molly had given up trying to cook and had begun pacing and was driving Ron crazy as she waited for Harry to return. It was his first day at the Auror office, and even though Ron had assured his mother that he wouldn't do anything dangerous on his first day, Molly fretted. She let out a sigh of impatience and Ron groaned.

"Mum!" he cried. She stopped pacing. "Harry's fine!"

Mrs Weasley's eyes flicked to the clock again. According to the clock, both Harry and Bill were still at work. Ever since Harry had moved in, he had received his own hand on the Weasley clock.

Just then, Bill appeared at the door.

"Hey, mum," he said as he went straight to Fleur and embraced her passionately. Fleur was three months pregnant and barely showing. Mrs Weasley had felt it was unfair that Fleur wasn't showing much, when she herself had gained an enormous amount of weight when pregnant with Bill.

Mrs Weasley was still worried.

"Honestly, mum," cried Ron, exasperated. "Harry will be home soon."

"But he said he'd be home by seven. And it's- " she looked at the clock again.

"One minute past," sighed Ron, shaking his head at his mother. She could be extremely overbearing at times. Ever since the war, her stress level had increased tenfold, even though Voldemort had been defeated. She still lived in fear for her family.

"Oh, thank goodness," cried Mrs Weasley, relieved. Harry's hand on the clock moved from 'work' to 'travelling' and then finally to 'home'. As soon as Harry opened the door, Mrs Weasley threw herself at him.

"Er... hi Mrs Weasley," said Harry awkwardly, struggling to breathe from her tight grip.

"What held you up, dear?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Yeah, you had mum in a right state," Ron informed Harry, smirking at his best mate.

"Sorry, Mrs Weasley." Harry took of his travelling coat and put in on the back of a chair before sitting next to Ron. "I just got my first training assignment."

"That's great, mate!" cried Ron, slapping Harry on the back. "What is it?"

"Well," began Harry. "It's just an expedition to the Norwegian Mountains. Should be low-key."

"When do you leave?"

"Tuesday. I'm going with a whole team of trainees. It's only a week long assignment so I should be back by next Tuesday."

"A week!" squeaked Mrs Weasley. "That's such a long time!"

Harry and Ron chuckled. "It's okay, Mrs Weasley," Harry assured her. "It won't be long."

Mrs Weasley, still looking worried, shook her head and muttered under her breath something about "too young." Then she went to help Fleur with the rest of the dinner.

"Is George coming for dinner?" asked Bill as he sat next to Ron.

"No," said Ron, shaking his head. "He's going out with Angelina."

"Are they together or something?" asked Harry.

Ron sighed. "I don't even know with those two. It's a strange relationship."

"Bon Appétit!" announced Fleur as she placed the food on the table. Ron inhaled the sweet aromas of his mother's famous chicken and ham pie and instantly helped himself. Arthur returned not long after and, upon hearing of Harry's first training assignment, decided to uncover a dusty old bottle of elderflower wine and toasted to Harry's success. It wasn't until he was sated and full, that Ron decided to go over to George's flat. Even though George was out, Ron had promised he would drop around to give back the plans. Thanking his mother for the meal, he rose from the table and headed outside. Before he Apparated, he breathed in the fresh air. It was now the beginning of October and already, Ron could feel that strange winter chill creeping into the autumn night. Wishing that he had worn a sweater, he turned on the spot and vanished into the velvet night.

xXx

Ron felt slightly sneaky as he walked up the stairs of the empty joke shop to George's flat. Even though he knew George was out with Angelina, what if he had come home early? The last thing Ron wanted was to walking in on George and Angelina- he would probably be mentally scarred for the rest of his life. Still, he had promised his brother. Ron hesitated for a moment, before pushing the door open. It was empty and completely dark. Ron lit his wand and his mouth hung open a little with surprise. The flat was actually fairly nice. A sofa sat in the middle, overlooking the street outside. There was a small kitchen in the corner, a bathroom and next to it, what must have been George's bedroom, for the door was shut. Ron, not really knowing what to do, set the plans on the kitchen table and was about to leave when he heard a strange strangled noise coming from George's bedroom. It sounded like sobbing. Ron walked over to the room and pressed his ear to the door. He could barely make out any sound until he heard it again. That strange strangled noise like a dying cat. Ron gulped. Was George crying? Should he leave? Ron ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He couldn't leave his brother alone like this. The last time George had been left alone, he tried to take his own life. Ron took a deep breath and turned the doorknob, to find himself in a completely dark room.

"Angie?" asked George in a weak voice. Ron's heart broke and he lit his wand.

"No. It's me," he said. The room instantly illuminated to find George sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. Dangling from his fingers was a woollen blue jumper, with a large, embroidered 'F' on it. George wiped his eyes with Fred's jumper and looked up at Ron. His face was pale and there were bags underneath his watery eyes. Seeing it was his brother, George quickly looked away, not wanting Ron to see his tears.

"Go away, Ron," George muttered darkly. Ron scowled and flicked the light switch. Instantly, the small room was flooded in soft yellow light. George shielded his eyes.

"No," said Ron flatly, sitting beside his brother.

"What do you want, Ronniekins?" spat George, still refusing to face him.

"I just came to give you back the plans."

George whipped around and glared at him. "Fine. You've delivered them. Now get out!"

Ron shook his head stubbornly and crossed his arms. "Not until you talk to me."

With a heavy sigh, George rolled his eyes. "What do you call this riveting conversation?"

Ron shoved his older brother in the shoulder. "Don't be a prat," he told him firmly. "Tell me what's going on. Tell me how to help you."

"Nothing!" bellowed George, throwing Fred's jumper on the floor and jumping to his feet. "There is nothing you, or Angie, or anyone else can do to help me!" He began pacing madly, obviously fuming. Ron watched him with pity. George was clearly having problems admitting his feelings.

"He's gone, Ron!" George fell to his knees in front of his brother and broke down into sobs. "He's gone. And he's never coming back..." his voice trailed off into a broken whisper.

Ron reached out a tentative arm and patted George shoulder comfortingly. "I – I know he's gone mate," Ron said in a strangled voice. "But he wouldn't want you to waste your life away."

George sniffed loudly.

"He... Fred would've wanted you to be happy. Not moping around. What would he say if he saw you right now?"

George chuckled a little. "He would've told me to grow a pair and get my head out of my arse."

"There's the spirit," said Ron, slapping George on the back.

"But I can't," George mumbled.

"Why not?"

For the first time during their whole conversation, George looked up at Ron. His face was empty, his eyes void of the laughter and mischief that usually danced inside them.

"Because... because I love her," he said flatly. "I love her, Ron."

"Angie?" Ron guessed. George nodded slowly. "Well what's wrong with that?"

"She was _his_ girl. It wasn't just some random Yule Ball fling like everyone thinks. They were together. For a while. The Yule Ball started it, really. He'd had a thing for her for years and they dated after Hogwarts and everything. The way she was with him, so alive and carefree..." George lowered his voice, afraid that someone might overhear. "That was how I wished she was with me."

Ron stared at his brother, shocked. George was confessing his love for Angelina. A love that he had kept secret for so long. Ron barely knew.

"Even then?"

George nodded again.

"Blimey," muttered Ron. "Did Fred know?"

"No. No one knew. I couldn't tell him. He was so... happy. I couldn't ruin that for him. Just like I can't do that to him now." George bunched up his fist. "How would he feel, seeing me with _his_ girl? He'd feel so betrayed. I can't do that."

Ron sighed and grasped George's shoulders firmly. "Look, mate," said Ron. "You can't wallow in your misery like this. If you love Angelina, you've got to tell her. You can't keep doing this to yourself. Fred wouldn't want you to be miserable. Otherwise he would've died in vain."

With a deep sigh, Ron rose and went to leave. As he was closing the door behind him, George called out to him.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," said George, and he meant it.

Ron smiled at his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>So... did you like it? I've always imagined George and Angelina's relationship to be rocky. He's loved her forever and she was in love with Fred... well according to me anyway (no-one really knows except they went to the Yule Ball together. But I always thought there was something more...). At first, Angie is basically substituting Fred with George (I know... harsh... but the girl is heartbroken) but eventually she begins to love George. And George doesn't want to insult Fred's memory but getting with Angelina, even though he loves her. See what I mean... rocky. But it all works out in the end. Everything does :) <strong>

**Ahem... sorry about the rant :) I get a little carried away at times. Please READ AND REVIEW! :) Pretty please xx**


	36. First Assignment

**So so incredibly sorry for this late update. I was on holidays and there was no internet. I'm not really sure if you will appreciate this chapter (as it is Harry POV, not Ron or Hermione), but it is important. I must stress that. So please enjoy :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>First Assignment<strong>

Rain pelted down on the roof of the Burrow but Harry didn't mind. The constant patter of rain was a comforting lullaby and he simply stared at the ceiling with a content smile on his face. Today was the day, he thought to himself. The day when he would prove to the world that Harry Potter was not just a teenage boy on the right side of luck. Today, he would be amongst his rivals in Norway, and Harry couldn't wait for the chance to make a name for himself that wasn't 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The Chosen One'.

Ron gave a rather loud snort beside him and Harry chuckled. It was amusing how Ron could sleep through just about anything. Harry didn't blame him. Peaceful sleeps had been hard to come by for the most part of last year.

"Er...my...nee..." moaned Ron as he flipped over onto his stomach, his long gangly legs hanging off the end of his bed. Harry blanched and swallowed uncomfortably. The last thing he wanted to hear was Ron dreaming about Hermione. Harry quickly rose from the bed and hurried downstairs. He paused as he passed Ginny's room. Checking to see that no one was awake (although it was only 4:30), Harry pushed open the door and entered. The smell hit him immediately. That sweet, flowery scent that Harry couldn't get enough of. The scent of Ginny. Harry smiled and inhaled eagerly. One of the most amazing things about Ginny was that she always smelt good. Of course, he could never mention this around Ron, but it was one of the first things he would tell her during their intimate moments together.

Ginny's bedroom had a lonely feel about it, having been unoccupied while she was at Hogwarts. Harry lovingly trailed his fingers over a portrait of her at Christmas, flicking her hair and winking up at the camera. Merlin he missed her. Sighing, he left Ginny's room and headed downstairs for a glass of water. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Mrs Weasley standing over the kitchen sink in her nightgown.

"Mrs Weasley?"

She jumped and turned around quickly, her hand rushing to her mouth.

"Oh, it's you, Harry," she said breathlessly. "You startled me."

Harry gave her a warm smile. "Sorry, I didn't realise anyone would be down here."

"What are you doing up this early, dear?"

Harry went to the cupboard, took a glass and began to fill it with water from the tap. "I needed a drink."

Mrs Weasley eyed him fondly and patted his back. "There's no need to be nervous, Harry dear," she told him, desperately trying to smooth his messy black hair down. "You are capable of great things. This training assignment will be simple compared to what you faced last year."

Harry took a sip from his glass. "I know," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's just different, is all. Normally, I have Ron or Hermione by my side to help me. But this time, it's just me."

"There are others going with you aren't there?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "But it still won't feel the same. I have this huge reputation to uphold. What if I fail? Then what will everyone think of the 'Chosen One?'" He gasped as he realised what he had just said. What _would_ everyone think of him if he failed this assignment? He grimaced. Where had all this self-doubt come from? Mrs Weasley seemed to read his thoughts.

"You are a great wizard, Harry," said Mrs Weasley proudly. "You may have had help along the way, but it was _you_, dear, who willingly gave yourself up to Voldemort to save us all. _That_ takes a great amount of greatness to do what you did."

Harry gave her a smile and she drew him into a hug. "Besides," she whispered. "When have you ever cared about what others think of you?"

Harry grinned, downed his glass of water and kissed Mrs Weasley's cheek softly before dashing upstairs. She was right: who cared what anyone said? Now, feeling full of confidence, Harry slid back into bed and slept soundly for another two hours.

xXx

After waking up a second time and enjoying a hearty breakfast made by Mrs Weasley, Harry said farewell to Mrs Weasley and Ron and Disapparated to the Ministry of Magic. He was travelling fairly light with only a small duffle bag which he slung over his shoulder; Hermione's Undetectable Extension Charm was a handy trick. When he arrived at the Auror Department, he noticed a group of young people gathered together, wearing similar clothing. None were wearing robes. As Harry studied the group of trainees, he noticed that he was by far the youngest at eighteen. The ages of his companions seemed to range between the early twenties to the late thirties. Once the war had ended, Kingsley had been desperately searching for new Aurors to replace those that had fallen. Harry assumed that these new trainees were some of those replacements; and Harry was among them.

A young man in his mid-twenties approached Harry and shook his hand firmly. He was fairly stocky, with cropped brown hair and an extremely large grin that exposed dazzling white teeth. He was dressed simply in loose fitting khaki pants and a black shirt.

"Harry Potter," he exclaimed pleasantly. "Paul Winston, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Er... thanks," said Harry uneasily. He was used to people gushing and staring at him for being famous, but after seven years of it, he was starting to get tired of the attention.

"Don't worry, Potter," said Winston, slapping his back. "I'm not one to grovel at the feet of celebrities. I just thought you'd need a friend on this journey."  
>Harry grinned. "A friend would be handy."<p>

"Come and meet the gang." Winston led Harry over to a group of young people. They were roaring with laughter at something a dark skinned man said.

"Guys, this is Potter," Winston introduced, as Harry shook their hands. "Potter, meet Gabe," the dark skinned man nodded, "Tess," a tall woman with stringy, carroty-red hair smiled, "Chester," a lanky man with square glasses gave a weak smile, "Felix," a handsome, tanned man waved his hand vaguely, "and Nina," a gothic looking girl scowled underneath her dark eyeliner.

"Er... hi," said Harry awkwardly, running a hand through his hair.

"Hi," said Tess brightly, shaking Harry's hand. "Wow, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! That is _so_ neat!"

Felix rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Tess' shoulder. "Come now Tess," he said, winking at Harry. "We all know the real person you should be gawking at is me!" Felix waggled his eyebrows and gave a casual flex of his biceps. Nina coughed loudly, her scowl still permanent.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered. "You're just so brilliant Felix."

"Listen, Potter," muttered Gabe darkly. "Just because you and your little high school friends managed to take down You-Know-Who, that doesn't mean that you are better than us. We're in charge. That means you follow our lead."

"Gabe," warned Winston, giving his friend a frown. "We've all got to stick together on this journey."

"Journey?" said Harry. He knew nothing about a journey. All he had heard from O'Keefe was that it was a small training assignment to prepare him for the real world.

"Oh, didn't O'Keefe tell you?"

Harry shook his head. Just before Winston began to explain, a loud coughing erupted from the centre of the department. The noise of the room dispersed and all eyes drew to O'Keefe, who was standing in the middle of department. He looked the same as when Harry saw him in the interview; wearing khaki pants and a tight black shirt that made him look formidable.

"Right, you lot," he bellowed in this thick Irish accent. "We're here for an important quest, not a gossip session. Now, we need to all form an orderly line around the Portkey," he held up a rather tattered Muggle newspaper. "The Portkey will carry eight at a time. Once you arrive in Norway, you are to remain where you are until further authorised. Is that understood?"

Everyone hummed and nodded their heads in response. Harry raised his hand; feeling a little like Hermione, but O'Keefe didn't seem to notice or ignored him. Grumbling, Harry stood in the line behind Winston. Why had no one told him what this assignment really was? Why was he being left in the dark?

"Potter!" cried Winston, snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face.

Harry jumped and quickly latched on to the corner of the newspaper before being lifted off the ground and spun in every direction at once. Then, he plummeted to the ground. Around him, everyone was moaning and groaning in discomfort except for Nina.

"Get up," she said irritably. "Stop being such pansies."

Harry got to his feet and rubbed his hip gingerly. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please tell me. Reviews are regarded as highly as chocolate :) xx<strong>


	37. Horrid Realisations

**Hello fellow readers :) gosh that was a strange greeting. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story :) Keep it up! Here is the next chapter :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Horrid Realisations<strong>

It had been more than a week since Harry had left for Norway and Ron hadn't heard any word from him. 'The assignment should be fairly low-key,' Harry had said. 'Should be back in a week.' It had now been ten days. Ron was worried. What if something happened in the icy forests of Norway and no-one realised. Images of his best mate; pale, starving and injured; hobbling through the dark - filled Ron's mind and fuelled his anxiety. He needed to know that Harry was alright. Even a quick patronus, just to say he was alive and well, would have been enough for Ron. But there had been nothing.

Instead, Ron kept having to soothe Mrs Weasley's worries; a feat that was nearly impossible. She had become a nervous wreck, hardly ever speaking and often trembling at any mention of Harry's absence. Ron couldn't stand to see her so worried. What had she been like when they were hunting Horcruxes? Ron shuddered to think. He gained a newfound respect for his father at the thought. Mr Weasley must have worked miracles to keep his mother relatively calm during that time.

Mrs Weasley soon rapped on his door. "Ron?" she said. "Can I come in?"

Ron sighed but opened the door. Mrs Weasley stood in a peach frock and white apron, her red hair wild and her pale eyes frightened.

"Any word from Harry?" she whispered meekly.

Ron glanced at his poor mother, so shaken with worry, and realised that he couldn't keep doing this to her. Swallowing the large lump that formed in his throat, he patted his mother gently on her shoulder and forced his mouth into a smile.

"Yep," he lied. "Got a letter just this morning. He said that everything's going fine, but the mission's been extended due to... er... bad weather."

Mrs Weasley's eyes widened in relief and released a deep breath. "Oh thank Merlin," she cried happily. "I was beginning to think something had happened." She gave Ron a quick hug and then left the room. "Don't you have to work today, Ronnie?" she chided as she hurried down the stairs.

"I'm getting there. George doesn't want me until ten," Ron called down the stairs. He put on his shoes and checked the time. It was only eight-thirty. He had plenty of time before he had to work at the shop. Besides, Angie was working today as well. George didn't really need him too. Ron had more important things to worry about. He needed to find his best mate.

He hurried downstairs, downed a glass of pumpkin juice, kissed his mother on the cheek and dashed out of the Burrow. At the shop, George got Ron to stack the shelves, as Angelina was ordering new products. As Ron began to stack the Skiving Snackboxes onto their shelves, he couldn't help but feel worried for Harry. His insides felt tied together in a large knot of guilt. _He_ should have been with Harry. Ron had always been there for Harry. And now that he wasn't, he felt guilty. If something happened to Harry and he wasn't there to protect him, Ron would be beside himself.

"Hey, Ron!" called George from out the front. "Dad wants to talk to you!"

_Dad's here?_ "Alright, coming."

Ron quickly stacked the last box of Fever Fudge next to the Nosebleed Nougat and hurried out the front. Mr Weasley looked grave as he acknowledged his son. He took off his hat and turned to George.

"Is there somewhere I can talk to Ron in private?"

"Er… sure. Use the back room," said George uncomfortably, shooting concerned looks at Ron and Mr Weasley.

"Thanks." He headed off into the back room. Ron followed uncertainly. George raised his eyebrows as Ron passed and his younger brother shrugged in return.

"Hi dad," said Ron, shifting uncomfortably. Mr Weasley sighed and began playing with the brim of his hat.

"Ron… I have something to tell you. But you mustn't tell your mother, is that understood?"

"Dad, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

Mr Weasley paused for a moment, refusing to look at his son.

"Dad?" Ron persisted, feeling a knot of anxiety twisting in his stomach. Was this about Harry? Or had something happened to Ginny? Or worse... Hermione?

"It's... Harry," Mr Weasley began in a small voice. Ron's breath caught in his throat. "There was a bit of a... er... problem during the expedition and well... er..."

"What is it?" demanded Ron. "Is he alright?"

"Well, yes, they think so."

"Think so?"

"Er... you see... I overheard O'Keefe talking to one of his Aurors earlier today and...er... Harry's gone missing."

Ron felt his jaw drop and his stomach plummet.

Harry.

Missing.

He couldn't comprehend the idea. How could Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Voldemort go missing in Norway on some training assignment?

"Ron... are you okay? You look a little pale," said Mr Weasley carefully.

"Is O'Keefe doing anything about it?"

"Erm..." Mr Weasley furrowed his brow in thought. "I think he sent a few members of Harry's team out to look for him. But he hasn't had any word from them so far."

"He sent _trainees!_ That little –"

"O'Keefe said that he couldn't send his top Aurors to search for Harry because they are needed to round up the remaining Death Eaters," interrupted Mr Weasley, his fingers still fiddling with the brim of his hat.

"Well..." stammered Ron in fury. "How come no one knows about this?"

"I suppose because O'Keefe doesn't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry Potter disappeared during Auror training. Kingsley is trying to recruit more Aurors and I'm sure that piece of information could be hazardous to his regime."

"Who cares about Kingsley's recruitment regime?" roared Ron, throwing his hands in the air. "Harry's missing!"

Mr Weasley put his hand reassuringly on his youngest son's shoulder. "I know you're angry, son," he said gravely. "But we just have to leave it to Harry and his team to return safely. There is nothing we can do. I just thought you had a right to know – you're his best friend. Perhaps, you should tell Hermione too."

Mr Weasley squeezed his son's shoulder and then left the room.

Ron was feeling more furious than ever. Harry would not have gotten lost; he was far too experienced and intelligent for that to happen. _No,_ thought Ron. _The only reason Harry would be left behind, would have been due to some stupid act of bravery and heroics..._ Ron froze. He had known Harry since they were eleven. He was Ron's best friend. And Ron knew that - as great a wizard Harry was - he had a fatal flaw:;his willingness to sacrifice himself to save others. He had proved this many times: the Chamber of Secrets to rescue Ginny, in the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament when he saved young Gabrielle Delacour, in fifth year when he went to rescue Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. Even in the war, when he rescued Malfoy from the fiend fire that destroyed the Room of Requirement. Dumbledore had called it moral fibre. Ron had called it idiocy. But it made perfect sense. Ron could envision it clearly... a group of trainees, being pursued by some dark force... Harry sacrificing himself to let the others go free. Ron froze... was Harry dead? Had that been the price of letting the other trainees live? Surely, Harry wasn't that stupid. At that moment, Ron knew what he was going to have to do. No one knew Harry like Ron Weasley.

He was going to have to find Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>I know... a little short. But please read and review :) :) and hang on tight for the next one :) xx<strong>


	38. Decisions

**Hey there :) I really am terribly sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I hope you will all forgive me and enjoy this next chapter! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Decisions<strong>

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, flicking through her Charms textbook and scrawling away furiously on a piece of parchment. Her foot and a half essay was due tomorrow and Hermione had only just started. Her workload had doubled over the past few weeks as she had been given extension work for most of her classes. To get through it all, she stayed up into the hours of the night and took Alertness Potions each morning to concentrate in class. Due to her hectic schedule, she barely had time to write more than a few words to Ron each week. She felt guilty but she couldn't help it. There was just so much to do.

Next to her, Ginny was swearing under her breath as she struggled to finish her Potions homework due in the next period. Across from her, Dean was drawing on a piece of parchment. It was of a pretty girl with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and dressed in Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Dean tapped the page with his wand and the girl sprang to life, zooming around on her broomstick and waving. Dean had obviously paid special attention to her smile, for her teeth shimmered and sparkled in the light of the sun. He eyed it proudly.

"What are you drawing?" asked Hermione as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Nothing," Dean replied quickly, a deep blush forming across his cheeks. Seamus smirked and gave Dean a knowing glance. Dean shot him a warning look and shook his head. Hermione merely smirked and took a sip from her goblet.

"Bloody Slughorn," growled Ginny as she threw her quill down in a huff and stretched her fingers. "As if I haven't got enough homework already? I thought Potions with Snape was bad."

Hermione patted her friend on the back gently. "Don't worry, you'll manage. I think I now understand why the seventh years were always so stressed."

"But it's only the beginning of the term," complained Parvati with a frown. "I don't even want to imagine how stressed we're going to be come exam time."

Ginny gave a shudder and began rolling up her essay before stuffing it into her book bag. "I'm stressed enough already and it's only October."

"Is that your Potion's essay?" asked Luna as she approached the Gryffindor table. Ginny nodded. "That's a lovely drawing, Dean," Luna added. Dean muttered a rushed, 'thank you' before stowing the picture away in his robes. Seamus looked as though he was about to explode with roars of laughter.

"Luna?" said Neville suddenly from across the table, who appeared quite pale. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

Luna beamed at him dreamily. "Oh yes, Neville. That would be lovely."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks and smirked but Luna didn't seem to notice. Neville seemed rather chuffed with himself and began engaging Luna in conversation; ignoring looks from his friends.

"So, have you heard from Harry lately?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny shook her head and glanced at Hermione with concern. "I haven't heard from him since before he went away on his training expedition. You don't think anything could have happened to him, do you?"

Hermione smiled and patted her friend's hand. "Of course not, Ginny. Harry's just probably busy. Ron never answers any of my letters and he's just at home."

Ginny seemed to brighten up at that thought. _Poor thing,_ thought Hermione. _It must be horrible knowing that Harry has such a dangerous job. I'm just lucky that Ron didn't get accepted. It's bad enough me worrying about Harry. At least I don't have to worry about Ron too._

A few minutes later, the post arrived and Xenia landed gracefully in front of Hermione with her leg out. Hermione stroked her affectionately, earning a soft nip on her fingers, and untied the letter from the tawny owl's leg.

"It's from Ron!" said Hermione cheerfully as she opened it. "He's finally decided to reply."

But as she read it, her cheerful mood soon vanished and was replaced with horror. She gasped and clutched her chest.

"What is it?" demanded Ginny, and she snatched the letter away from Hermione and read it herself.

"Oh my..." cried Ginny as her shock set in. She rose from her seat and race from the Great Hall. Hermione quickly followed her as snatches of Ron's letter echoed numbly through her mind

"_Harry is missing... Going to find him... Don't try to follow me..."_

By the time Hermione entered the Entrance Hall, Ginny was sprinting towards the front oak doors. Her eyes widened and she caught up to Ginny before she could do anything rash.

"Ginny! Wait!" Hermione shouted, pushing through a group of disgruntled Slytherins and grabbing Ginny's arm.

"Let go, Hermione! Or I'll hex you!" she threatened, as she tried to pry herself free from Hermione's grasp.

"No! Ginny, you can't –"

"Harry's... missing!" she stuttered in disbelief, and struggled harder against Hermione, who was using both her hands now. "How can he be missing?"

"I don't know," Hermione conceded. "But we can't –"

"And Ron's going after him... idiot! He's going to get himself killed!"

Ginny clamped her hand over her mouth and looked up at her Hermione – whose face had turned white and whose eyes were the size of dinner plates.

Ginny froze and turned to look at Hermione – whose face had turned white and whose eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," said Ginny hurriedly. "I didn't mean – I'm just worried."

Hermione nodded her head and gave Ginny a weak smile. "It's okay. I'm worried too." Harry was Hermione's best friend and the fact that he was missing in Norway frightened her. "But... oh, Ginny... we can't go and help Ron. We'd be interfering with the Ministry and I'm certain they'd have Aurors out there looking for him. They couldn't risk losing Harry."

"We have to follow him," Ginny argued. "We have to find Harry!"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ginny. We can't. You saw what Ron said: 'Don't try to follow me.'"

Ginny rolled her eyes and scoffed. "And since when have you ever listened to Ron?"

"Because he's right. If we follow, we're only putting ourselves in danger. The last thing Harry would want was for you to risk your life on the off chance of finding him."

"Hermione! You honestly can't tell me you would rather sit here and eat yourself up with worry. Surely you want to make sure Harry is safe?"

"I do!" insisted Hermione, taking Ginny's hand. "If I had a choice, I would be there beside Ron, helping him find Harry. But we have to trust that Ron will find him. If anyone knows Harry, it's him."

Ginny scowled and looked away.

"Listen, I know you're worried. I am too. But the best thing we can do is remain here at school. That's what Ron and Harry would want us to do."

Ginny appeared as though she was attempting to find a loophole in Hermione's reasoning. But eventually, her shoulders slumped and she grumbled, "Fine. I'll stay here and do nothing."

Hermione watched her march angrily back into the Great Hall. Of course, Ginny would hate waiting idly while Harry was in danger – Hermione loathed the idea too. She was just glad Ginny had missed the bit in Ron's letter that the Ministry hadn't sent out help. Hermione was gripped with fear for both Harry and Ron, but she had made the right decision…hadn't she?

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of feel bad for Ginny right now. If it was me, I'd be saying 'bye bye Hogwarts' and 'hello Norway' to find Harry. Let's just hope that Hermione made a good decision :) Please read and review and Happy New Year! xx<strong>


	39. The Deluminator

**Again, I am sorry about the 3 month wait for these chapters. I was suffering from a rather bad case of writer's block, but now I have overcome it, my updates will be a lot faster I can assure you :) I was going to post this last night, but I was at a NYE party and didn't have time. So here it is. Enjoy :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Deluminator<strong>

Ron closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come – that familiar feeling of ripped skin and exposed flesh that came with Splinching. But it never came. It took a moment for him to realise that he hadn't been Splinched. He opened his eyes and quickly checked his body; his hands lingering on his scarred arm out of habit. Everything was fine. Ron breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. He had just successfully Apparated to Norway; the furthest he had ever gone.

It was bitterly cold. An icy wind whipped past Ron's ears and he shivered. He didn't know it was going to be this cold in October – but then again, he'd never been to a Scandinavian country before. Up in the distance, mountains loomed over the city casting large, dark shadows. Ron gulped. Harry was here somewhere; either starving, or freezing, or both. With a sigh, Ron zipped up his jacket and headed in the direction of the mountains.

An hour later, he found himself at the foot of the mountains with the sun beginning to set. The forest was dark and gloomy, without a trace of light in sight. Ron was about half a kilometre into the forest when he heard something. A muffled squeal of agony. It sounded like a human, but not Harry…a woman? He cast a shifty look around and raised his wand defensively. He couldn't just leave her out here. It sounded again, and Ron followed it until he found the source of the noise. The figure was curled up beside the base of an oak, her legs obviously broken as they stuck out in odd directions. As Ron approached her, he noticed that the right side of her face and neck was bloody and torn open. Her orange hair was plastered to her sweaty forehead and her pale eyes were bloodshot. Ron grimaced – she looked like she had been someone's meal. Being painfully reminded of Greyback's handiwork, Ron's grip around his wand tightened.

He knelt down next to the woman and surveyed the damage. _Yep,_ he thought in disgust. _Werewolves. _There were prominent claw marks in her bloodied flesh and what looked like teeth marks in her neck. On closer inspection, Ron noted that they were human teeth marks. It made him feel sick to the stomach. The woman trained her eyes on him and began to pull away, fright evident in her eyes.

"It's alright," Ron assured her gently, giving her a smile. "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

The woman opened her mouth slowly. "T – Tess Anders – s – son," she stuttered in pain.

"It's okay, Tess," said Ron. "My name is Ron Weasley. I'm going to get you some help."

"N – no!" she cried, shaking her head furiously. "N – need to f – find N – Nina!"

"We will find Nina," Ron reassured her, conjuring some bandages from his wand and mopping the blood off her face. She winced at the contact. "But first you need some help. Can you move your legs?"

Tess contorted her face and squeezed her eyes shut, but nothing happened. She squealed in agony.

"Shhh," Ron said, patting her shoulder softly. "Well, I think your legs are broken. So you won't be able to walk anywhere." He gestured to her face. "Who did this to you? What happened?"

Tess was silent for a while, tears falling down her dirty, bloody cheeks. Her face was pale and clammy. "I d - don't know. We w – were on a t – training exercise..."

"With the Aurors?" Ron said hurriedly. "Was Harry with you?

Tess nodded. "T – then we w – were attacked..."

"Was it a werewolf?"

She shook her head.

"A man?"

"Yes," said Tess in a shaky voice. "A v – very tall man, with l – long hair and y – yellow eyes."

"Greyback," Ron thought aloud, his expression stony.

"Can you h – help me?" asked Tess weakly, her pale eyes pleading up at Ron and he was filled with fury for Greyback. The werewolf that had hurt Bill a few years ago the same way he had hurt Tess and had also killed his ex-girlfriend Lavender during the battle at Hogwarts. For his victims, Ron wanted nothing except to see Greyback's heart ripped out by his own two hands.

"I can try," said Ron. "I'm not the best at healing spells, but I can numb the pain a little."

Tess shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm good at healing spells. But I dropped my wand..."

"Ah," said Ron and he began searching the floor for any sign of Tess' wand. After picking up a few sticks, he finally found her wand and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, and muttered an incantation. She released a sigh of relief as she slowly stretched her legs. "Ahh, that's better."

Ron stared at her in amazement and made a mental note to ask Hermione to teach him some healing spells.

Tess stood up, stretched her arms and legs and then began to head off into the forest.

"Wait!" Ron called after her. "Where are you going?"

"To find my sister!" Tess called back.

"I'm coming with you!" said Ron as he caught up to Tess and grabbed her arm.

"Why?" she asked, a little confused.

Ron was about to respond, when he felt a familiar buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his Deluminator, which was glowing bright blue and held it up for Tess to see. He clicked it, and a ball of light appeared.

"_Ron!" _ he heard Harry's voice calling his name from inside the ball of light. He knew exactly what to do and kept a firm hold on Tess' wrist.

"Because," he smirked at her, "I'm going to find Harry."

"What is that?" queried Tess, eying the object in Ron's hand with suspicion.

"It's called a Deluminator – Albus Dumbledore left it to me in his will. It will take us where we need to go."

Tess gave Ron a disbelieving look, her pale eyes flicking back and forth between him and the great ball of blue light hovering a few feet in front of them.

Ron smirked and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Trust me," he said simply. The ball of light began to move towards them and entered Ron's chest. Tess gave a surprised gasp, before the two of them were lurched off the ground and flung into a dark whirlpool and plummeted to the ground with a thud. Ron gave a groan and gingerly stood up, pulling Tess up with him. He drew his wand and scanned the area. Tess followed suit. If the Deluminator had brought him here, then Harry must be nearby.

Over in a nearby cave, a light flickered. Ron pulled Tess down into a nearby bush and peered through its leaves into the cave. Standing outside, were two men, their arms folded across their chests. They must have been guards. Ron was about to suggest a plan to Tess to get past them, when suddenly, a high pitched squeal erupted from within the cave.

"That's Nina!" cried Tess, as she rose and attempted to run to the cave. Ron immediately clamped his hand over her mouth and pulled her down.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed in her ear. Nina screamed again and Tess struggled against his grip.

"Lemme go!" she demanded against his hand, her voice muffled.

"Tess, calm down," Ron ordered. "We can't just barge on into a guarded cave full of werewolves. There's only two of us. We'll be killed!"

She eventually stopped struggling and Ron released her.

"We need to come up with a strategy," he informed her.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"We need to get past those two first," Ron decided. "Once we're closer to the cave, then we can think of a plan."

"Right," Tess nodded with a snarl, reaching for her wand. 'One on one – this'll be a piece of cake."

"No!" cried Ron sharply, yanking her wrist. "We can't draw attention to ourselves. It will only get us killed. We need to hit them long distance – that way no one will suspect anything."

"Stun them?"

Ron paused for a moment, thinking. Stunning sometimes caused too much noise. If they were to get passed them, they needed to be completely silent.

"No," Ron said, shaking his head. "We need to paralyse them. At the same time. Otherwise, the other one will get suspicious and call for back-up. We can't take that chance."

"Okay," said Tess seriously. "Synchronised."

"Exactly," nodded Ron. "On my count, three... two... one... _Petrificus Totalus!"_

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _

Ron's spell was brilliantly cast – hitting the guard on the left straight in the chest. His body froze and his limbs stuck to his side. Tess' cast, however, was not as accurate. It missed the guard, hitting the cave wall next to him. The guard, seeing his partner paralysed, drew his wand cautiously and stalked forward a little.

"Damn it!" cursed Tess. "I missed him."

"Quick! Hit him again!"

Tess aimed another spell, but was too flustered and missed again. The guard saw where the spell was fired and began to walk inside to call for backup. Ron quickly stepped in and paralysed him. Tess sighed a deep breath and gave Ron a relieved smile.

"Thanks for covering me," she said. "I'm just not thinking straight."

"It's alright," said Ron gruffly.

"You're brilliant at this. Are you an Auror?"

Ron smirked at her and pulled her up by her shirt. "No, I wasn't accepted." He laughed when Tess stood there, dumbfounded. "Come on, let's go save them."

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo! Go Ron! I think that Ron is a truly great wizard and at times, is underestimated and overshadowed by Harry and Hermione. In lots of RonHermione fics I've read, there is a hell of a lot of Ron bashing, which I just don't stand for. Sure, Ron isn't perfect and has flaws, but so do all the other characters. That's what makes them so realistic. :)**

**Sorry about my rant :) I just love Ron! Please read and review :) xx**


	40. Rescue

**FORTY! I can't believe I actually got to 40 chapters! This is incredible - and to think when I first started this that I didn't really have much of a plan for what was going to happen. I certainly proved myself wrong! Please enjoy this chapter! Again, I am showing how AWESOME Ron is! :D Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Rescue<strong>

They trudged up the mountain through the scrub in silence. Ron's eyes darted around the landscape, searching for more of Greyback's guards. Tess clung to his side, feeling more comfortable that she was with a competent spell caster. Once they reached the two unconscious bodies of Greyback's men, Ron stunned them and, with the help of Tess, dragged them down the mountain side and hid them behind a bush.

"What happens if they wake up?" asked Tess in a hushed whisper. "What if they come after us?"

Ron cast another spell so that cords tightened themselves around the men. "They shouldn't be a problem now."

Tess nodded and they crept back up the mountain and sneaked around the side. The light was still flickering and Nina continued to scream. But there was another noise amongst her screams. A husky, bone trembling laugh... A deeper, tortured scream... A pounding of fists...

"No! Stop it! Please!" bellowed a man's voice, echoing loudly over Nina's screams.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Don't hurt her! PLEASE! NO! NINA!"

There was a loud slap and thud as a body hit the ground.

"Silence, fool," growled a voice.

Ron shuddered. It was Greyback.

His haunting laughter echoed throughout the cave and Tess squirmed uncomfortably next to Ron. He felt sorry for her. All he wanted to do was race inside the cave, wand drawn. But they couldn't. They were outnumbered and he was Harry's only hope.

He kept a firm grip on her hand and glanced at her. She met his gaze; her eyes alight with fear and determination. Her teeth bit her lip hard to keep herself from screaming.

"What are we going to do?" she begged Ron, her pale eyes filled with tears. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck in thought. Inside that cave were a horde of werewolves and the rest of Harry's team. There was no way that he and Tess could take on the entire pack by themselves. They needed more people.

"Ron!" pleaded Tess, rocking back and forth on her heels as Nina continued to scream. "Hurry! We need to do something."

"I know!" he said gruffly. He shuffled closer to the entrance and peeked his head around the side of the cave mouth. Greyback stood in the centre, his head thrown back with laughter and his eyes gleaming madly. Over by the right were two people; the crumpled figure of a woman, presumably Nina, with dark hair, and another accomplice of Greyback holding her gruffly upright. Ron's eyes then travelled to the left, where a heap of bodies were piled together, their arms and legs bound. His heart beat faster as he saw Harry, barely conscious, between two men. His glasses were askew and there was a deep gash on his forehead. There were two men beside him were unconscious – one handsome faced man was struggling violently against his bindings as tears etched deep tracks down his grimy, bloody face; and the other wasn't moving, he didn't even seem to be breathing…

Three other werewolves stood near the prisoners. But, Ron noticed with a hopeful smile, they had their faces turned completely towards Greyback. In fact, they didn't seem to be watching the prisoners or the mouth of the cave.

Instantly, Ron's mind began to run through possible ideas. His eyes darted around the cavern until he found what he was looking for. The wands. Of course, the werewolves had taken the Aurors' wands once they had captured them. But they were now in a pile near the entrance. If only the prisoners could somehow reach their wands, maybe they would stand a chance.

Inspired by this tiny sliver of hope, Ron turned back to Tess.

"You say you're good at healing spells, right?"

She nodded. "It's my best skill. My mother was a great healer. She taught me everything."

"Great," said Ron. "Can you heal people from a distance?"

Tess furrowed her brow. "I've never tried before. But I suppose it is possible."

"How about waking up unconscious people?"

She smiled weakly, "Piece of cake."

"Perfect."

Bit by bit, the idea in Ron's mind came to the surface and formed a complete strategy. He whispered the plan to Tess and she nodded in understanding.

"Good, now get to work," he told her. "I'm going to try and retrieve those wands without getting caught."

Leaving Tess to heal the prisoners and wake up the unconscious from outside the cave, Ron inched a little closer to the entrance and stared intently at the wands. Greyback didn't seem to notice him. His eyes were trained on Nina. Very slowly, Ron raised his wand and summoned each wand, one at a time. When he had retrieved the last wand, he grasped them firmly in his hands and prepared for the attack.

"How are you going?" he asked Tess.

"Good," she whispered back. "I've woken up Gabe and Winston and I've healed Felix's face. Harry and Chester don't have it that bad anyhow. But I'm too far away to reach Nina."

"Don't worry, we'll save her," he said with a knowing smile.

"So, Harry Potter," drawled Greyback as he turned to face the prisoners. Ron froze and Tess quietly pulled him back out of sight. "How does it feel to watch your friends suffer and know that you can do _nothing_ about it?"

Nina screamed again, and it took all of Ron's willpower not to burst into the cave and kill Greyback with his bare hands.

"Tell me," Greyback continued. "How does it feel, knowing that you are trapped here and _no one will save you?"_ He cackled again and this time, it was Harry's screams that filled the hollow cave. Ron couldn't take it anymore. Nodding at Tess, they stood and burst into the cave with their wands drawn.

"To hell with that!" roared Ron, and he stunned one of the werewolves guarding the prisoners. With a brilliant severing charm, Tess freed the prisoners and Ron threw them their wands. Felix jumped up immediately and ran at one of the werewolves. Tess went to help Gabe and Chester and Ron took this opportunity to paralyse the werewolf holding Nina and Harry.

"Here!" he roared at Harry and threw him his wand. All around him, people were engaged in lethal duals. Tess was duelling a rather fierce looking werewolf and doing rather well. In spite of himself, he couldn't help but feel proud of her. But Greyback had started firing at him. He narrowly dodged a killing curse and quickly aimed a disarming spell. Greyback snarled as he jumped aside, avoiding the curse. His lips curled back, exposing his sharp, yellow teeth.

"I know you," he growled, shooting a curse at Ron. Ron sidestepped and they began to encircle each other, wands drawn. Neither made a move – each waiting for the other to strike first. "You're that ginger! Always second to Harry Potter!"

Ron knew that Greyback was taunting him, but he could not help but feel angry. He fired a curse at Greyback, who dodged it and cackled.

"_Pathetic!_" he crooned, a mad glint in his eye. "No wonder no one ever noticed you. You were just born to live in the shadow of _him_, weren't you ginger?"

Ron scowled and aimed another curse. Greyback merely laughed even harder.

"How's your pretty Mudblood?"

At this, Ron bellowed loudly and fired a series of curses at Greyback. "DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

"What? Mudblood?" he sniggered, enjoy tormenting Ron. "Does she taste as good as she smells, ginger? Reckon I'd like to have a bite of her, even with her filthy blood."

"Don't. You. Dare. Talk. About. Her. Like. That!" Ron shouted, firing a curse with each word. One of his stunning spells finally hit the target and Greyback was thrown backwards. "THAT WAS FOR MY BROTHER!" Ron roared as he fired another. "THAT WAS FOR LAVENDER!" He advanced forward and cast another curse. "AND THAT WAS FOR ME!"

He picked Greyback up by his throat and slammed him up against the wall of the cave. Greyback's eyes bulged as Ron's hand tightened around his neck.

Ron shook with fury. "I should just kill you know, you slimy bastard," he whispered menacingly. Greyback looked almost pleadingly at him. "But no... that would be too easy." He released Greyback, who fell to the ground with a loud thud. "You need to pay for what you've done!" said Ron, unnervingly calm as he stalked towards Greyback. The werewolf looked up at him in fright. Ron drew his wand and pointed it at his chest. "You need to feel the _pain!"_ He raised his arm, preparing to strike, when his arms were bound at his side.

"_Cruc - "_

" - No, Ron!" yelled Harry, as he pulled Ron away from Greyback and stunned the werewolf for the last time.

Ron struggled fiercely. "LEMME GO, HARRY!" Ron bellowed. "HE NEEDS TO PAY! HE BIT REMUS! HE KILLED LAVENDAR! HE HURT MY BROTHER!"

"Don't Ron!" Harry begged, gripping Ron's arms tighter. "You can't mean that. This isn't you!"

Ron turned and faced Harry, his expression venomous. "This _is _me! I won't just let him go! Not after all he's done!"

"I know, mate," Harry said. "He's not going anywhere. We'll call for Kingsley. They'll take him to Azkaban. He'll pay for what he's done."

Ron stopped struggling for a moment. His chest was heaving with heavy breaths and he felt his control return to him. As he looked around the cave, he saw the unconscious bodies of the werewolves and the rest of Harry's team looking around triumphantly and curiously at their rescuer.

He turned to Harry, his ears turning red and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, mate."

Harry patted him on the back and gave him a weak smile. "It's alright, Ron. You saved us all."

Ron stared at Harry – whose face was filled with gratitude. Harry offered his hand and Ron took it – just realising how glad he was that his best friend was alive.

"Nina! C'mon, baby! Talk to me!"

Everyone turned to see Felix kneeling beside the unconscious Nina, desperately trying to shake her awake. Her face was a pale as a ghost and her forehead sweaty. Tears dripped off the end of Felix's nose and he wiped it on the back of his hand. Tess wailed and rushed to her sister's side.

"Nina!" she cried, stroking her sister's pale cheek.

"Don't leave me," begged Felix. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers before cradling her body in his arms.

Tess drew her wand and cast an incantation on Nina. After a few moments, Nina's dark eyes fluttered open and she smirked up at Felix.

"Oh, Nina!" he cried happily, hugging her tight.

She laughed weakly and cupped his cheek. "You didn't think you could get rid of me _that_ easily, did you Felix?"

He kissed her hard before she pulled away and hugged Tess affectionately. Tess met Ron's eyes and gave him a knowing smile.

Harry slapped Ron on the back and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"So, what do you reckon? Think this is good enough to impress O'Keefe?"

Ron laughed. "Nothing is good enough to impress O'Keefe, mate."

* * *

><p><strong>So... I'm interested to see what you think of this chapter. I hope the fight scene was okay :) I wanted to show Ron's anger towards Greyback (he has hurt a lot of people Ron cared about) and I always thought that sometimes, he could be a little rash. Luckily, Harry is there to calm him down, like the amazing friend he is. Please read and review! xx<strong>


	41. Home Again

**Another update for you, my dearest readers :) Please enjoy! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Home Again<strong>

Kingsley arrived a few hours later with a team of Aurors, to take the werewolves to Azkaban and await trial. He gave Ron a curt nod of thanks before informing him that he needed to be present on the 14th of October as a witness for Greyback's trial. Ron wasn't exactly too pleased with this.

"What does he need a trial for?" he grumbled to Harry as he kicked a stone. "There's enough bloody evidence right here to send him to Azkaban!"

"I know, mate," agreed Harry. "It's bullocks, but I s'pose Kingsley has to comply with the law."

"Well the law stinks!"

Harry burst out into laughter as the two of them strolled down the mountain side. The sun had begun to peek over the mountain and Harry squinted at the brightness. He hadn't seen daylight for three days.

"How did you find us, anyway?" asked Harry.

Ron smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Deluminator. "With this," he said simply. "It worked for you just like it worked for Hermione. I heard your voice coming out of it and there was the ball of light and then I Apparated."

He laughed at the look of disgust and astonishment on Harry's face. "Wait a minute," he said, looking slightly confused. "You mean that it was exactly how it worked last time. You heard my _voice?"_

"Yep," Ron grinned.

"Glad you feel that way about me," Harry muttered.

Ron laughed and waggled his eyebrows at Harry. "You know it, mate!"

"So how exactly do we get home?" asked Tess, catching up to them.

"Kingsley said there's a Portkey at the foot of the mountain that will take us to the Ministry."

Nina groaned, "I hate Portkeys."

"It's the only way we can safely transport Winston back," said Tess reproachfully. "Don't complain."

Nina simply scowled at her sister and pulled up her jacket hood. Of all the Aurors, only Winston remained seriously injured. While Tess had been able to heal small wounds such as gashes and sprained ankles, it had been too difficult to heal Winston's more serious afflictions. Though proud with her skills, she believed that it was best for all of them to go to St Mungo's once they returned home, to be properly checked over by a Healer. Harry had no objections to this, as he was looking quite emancipated and pale and complained of a constant headache. When Tess had felt his head, she exclaimed that he was 'burning up and coming down with a fever'. Three nights out in the freezing cold had been a traumatic experience for all of them.

Once they reached the foot of the mountain, they began to search for the Portkey. Ron was slightly annoyed that Kingsley hadn't told them what the Portkey looked like – in could be anywhere. The group began to search until Gabe found it.

"Over here," he said in his deep, husky voice. He was pointing to an old, crumpled up newspaper. At first, Ron thought it was nothing, but as he looked closer, he saw that it was the _Daily Prophet._

"Subtle, Kingsley," he muttered with a smirk. "Everyone gather around."

It took a few moments for Gabe and Felix to carry Winston over to the Portkey, but once everyone had a firm grasp of the newspaper, Ron looked at his watched and counted down the time.

"One... two... three..."

xXx

The eight of them arrived at St Mungo's – Felix and Gabe still carrying Winston – and a team of Healers hurried over to them; aware of their coming. It was lead by Healer Morris; an old man with wispy white hair and small, narrow eyes underneath his spectacles. He ushered them through the doors and into a nearby ward with Healers levitating Winston up onto a bed.

"So," he said as he scrawled on a clipboard. "You've all been hostages in Norway for the past two days?"

"Three days," corrected Harry. "And all of us except Ron were hostages."

"Hmm..." muttered the Healer. "Well then, I'll have a look over all of you and then the rest of the team will treat this young man." Healer Morris gestured to Winston, and his fellow colleagues rushed over to Winston. Meanwhile, Ron's arm was bandaged – there had been a deep gash there that he hadn't noticed and Harry was given a vile of Pepper Up Potion.

"Take two teaspoons of that twice a day until your fever's gone," instructed the Healer sharply.

Tess' face was bandaged and treated for infection.

"I'm sorry, m'dear, but this will be permanent. There is nothing I can do to heal werewolf wounds." Tess nodded her head sadly, tears welling in her eyes. The Healer noticed this and patted her shoulder gently, "Nevertheless, you ought to be proud. Such great healing I have never seen from one with no training. You have a fine gift there, m'dear."

At this, Tess brightened up a little and sat beside Nina, squeezing her sister's hand as Healer Morris checked her over.

Once everyone had been cleared, Ron and Harry left the ward. They walked in silence for a while, simply enjoying being in each other's company. Ron couldn't believe what had unfolded over the last couple of days. Who would have thought that he'd have rescued Harry and his group of Aurors from a pack of werewolves in Norway? The idea was unbelievable. Normally it was Harry that saved everyone but this time... this time had been different. Ron was the hero. He couldn't help but picture Hermione's face, bright and glowing with pride. He couldn't wait to see her again, to tell her that it was alright.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," said Harry, patting the bandage that was wrapped around his forehead.

"Not bad at all," agreed Ron.

"So what now?"

Ron glanced at Harry and smirked. "Now, we go home and face Mum."

Harry blanched. He knew Mrs Weasley enough to know that she would have been going insane while he was away.

"Does she know about – did you tell her - ?"

"No," Ron reassured him. "She doesn't know that you were missing. Dad does though. He's the one who told me."

Harry sighed in relief. "Well that's okay then. Let's just pretend that none of this ever happened, alright?"

Ron laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "Sounds good to me. But first, I've got to tell Hermione and Ginny that we're okay."

Harry froze and rounded on him. "You told them?"

Ron rubbed his neck uncomfortably and looked at Harry sheepishly. "Well, yeah. I had to. I mean, what if something had happened to you?"

"I know, I know," said Harry. "But I didn't want to worry them."

"Yeah," said Ron with an uneasy laugh. "They'll be freaking out." He drew his wand and conjured up his terrier patronus. It wagged its tail happily and bounded around Ron's legs. "Oi, cut it out!" Ron demanded, and his patronus pricked its ears up and sat obediently in front of him. "Right, now go to Hogwarts and tell Hermione that I've got Harry and we're safe. Also tell her that we will be at the Burrow if she wants to contact us. Got it?"

The dog nodded its head and then bounded off into the distance.

"Well," exclaimed Harry with a laugh. "That's an... interesting patronus you've got there."

Ron glared at him, "Oh, shut it, Harry."

The two of them gripped each other's wrists and Disapparated back to the Burrow.

xXx

The boys made their way towards the front door and pushed it open quietly – trying not to be heard. It didn't work.

"Ron? Is that you?" called Mrs Weasley from the living room.

Ron sighed, "Yeah, Mum, it's me." Ron and Harry entered the kitchen and made their way into the living room. "Guess who just got back?"

"Hmmm?" Mrs Weasley looked up from the new jumper she was knitting – a purple one – and gasped in surprise. "Oh, Harry!" Dropping her things, she leapt up from the rocking chair and pulled Harry into a tight embrace. "Thank goodness you came back safely."

Mrs Weasley pulled back and Harry gave her a weak smile.

"How was your trip?"

Harry looked at Ron and gave a shaky laugh. "It was – it was alright, I guess. Norway's pretty cold."

Mrs Weasley frowned and cupped Harry's face, examining him. "What happened to your face?"

"I – er – had a bit of a fall," Harry lied quickly. She studied him in disbelief but didn't say anything. Instead, her eyes fell upon her own son.

"And where have you been, young man?" she asked crossly. "You weren't home last night and I didn't see you all day!"

Ron gulped and felt his ears turn red. He quickly improvised, "I was working – with George. I stayed over with him to keep him company."

"Oh," she huffed. "Well, you could have told me." Her scowl deepened when she noticed Ron's injured arm. "I suppose _this," _she pointed to it, "is another one of George's dangerous experiments?"

"Er – yeah I suppose you could say that," Ron responded in relief.

"That man is going to do some awful damage to himself one day and he'll have no one to blame but himself," she muttered darkly, turning back to Harry and giving him a pitiful smile.

"Oh, Harry, you look terrible. Didn't they feed you at all? And you're burning up too? Coming down with a fever, no doubt. Honestly, I'm going to have a stern word to Kingsley about these missions! They are far too dangerous! Fancy not being fed for a week? Come now dear, let's get you some breakfast.

Ron chuckled as he and Harry sat down at the table. If his mother was overreacting now, what would she say if she found out the truth? He shuddered to even imagine.

As Mrs Weasley began to make breakfast, Ron's eyes glanced around the room until they rested on the clock. He smirked when he saw his and Harry's own hands safely at 'Home'. But, as he gazed at the other members, he saw Ginny's hand move rapidly from 'School', to 'Travelling' and then to 'Home." He gulped uneasily as he looked out the window. Sure enough, two figures in billowing cloaks were hurtling towards the Burrow at a rather fast pace.

"Oh, dear Merlin," Ron cursed quietly, giving Harry a nudge. Harry stood up a little and his eyes widened in fear as he saw Ginny and Hermione sprinting towards the house. He and Ron shared identical looks of dread as they rose from the table to go and greet the girls. Ron sincerely hoped Hermione wasn't in the mood for conjuring small, feisty birds.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... how will Ginny and Hermione react to Ron going off to find Harry? I wonder... Read and review pretty please xx<strong>


	42. A Not-So-Bad Welcome Home

**Hello my lovely people! Here is another chapter for you. This is quite fluffy - to kind of balance out my action chapters. Please enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>A Not-So-Bad Welcome Home<strong>

Ron and Harry ran outside and waited to meet Hermione and Ginny. The girl's black Hogwarts robes billowed out behind them as they approached Ron and Harry; reminding Ron of Dementors – and he almost felt just as scared as if two Dementors were in fact hurtling towards them instead of his sister and girlfriend. Ginny reached them first and hurled herself at Ron, her face fierce and determined.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" she shrilled angrily, poking him hard in the chest. Her face was ablaze and she put her hands on her hips in anger. "Don't you _dare_ leave me behind again! Do you understand?"

Ron held his arms up in surrender and looked down at his little sister. "Okay, I'm sorry! But I didn't have a choice!"

"Oh, yes you did!" she growled angrily. "I should have been there with you! What if something had happened to you? Who would have helped you then? No one!"

Ron scowled. "I wasn't going to risk your life, Ginny!" he yelled back, his face the same colour as hers. "Or Hermione's! You're my little sister. I couldn't let something happen to you!"

Ginny threw her hands up in the air and stood on her tiptoes so that their faces were inches away. "I can take care of myself, Ronald Weasley, and you bloody well know it!"

"So can I," Ron argued, placing his hands on his sister's shoulder's to calm her down. "I saved Harry. We both got back home safely. There's no need to be so upset about it."

Ginny huffed and looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry," she said meekly, before pulling him into a tight hug. "I was just worried about you. About both of you."

She buried her head in his chest and he patted her back gently.

"S'alright, Gin," he said soothingly. "Everything's okay now."

Meanwhile, Hermione was strangling Harry around the neck and he looked fairly taken aback.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried, examining him with a critical eye. "Thank goodness you're alright. What happened to your face? Did you get injured? Oh, my, you've got quite a temperature. Did Greyback hurt you? I mean, honestly, you ought to be more careful next time. You could have gotten yourself killed or - "

"Hermione!" sighed Ron in exasperation, rolling his eyes. "Let the man breathe. He's been stuck in a cave for three days, for Merlin's sake."

It then was then that Hermione fully noticed Ron's presence, including his injured arm. She let go of Harry and faced him, her brown eyes swimming with tears.

"Oh, _Ron!"_ she whispered, approaching him quickly and pulling him into her arms. Ron smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her body against his once more. Merlin, he had missed the feel of her.

"Thank goodness you found him," she sobbed into his chest. He patted her hair and kissed her forehead gently. "I thought... I was so worried..." she looked up at him and cupped his face before pulling his mouth onto hers fiercely. When they finally pulled apart, they pressed their foreheads together and Hermione giggled softly.

"I love you," she said, stretching up to kiss his nose.

"You should be proud of him, Hermione," said Harry. The couple broke apart reluctantly to see Harry and Ginny, wrapped in each other's arms. Ginny was beaming up at Harry, her face glowing and her eyes shining. "He saved us all. Took on Greyback single-handed."

Hermione's eyes widened and she gazed at Ron in awe – pride swimming in her eyes. "You did?"

Ron chuckled, stroking her cheek softly. "Always the tone of surprise," he winked at her. She slapped his shoulder playfully and then pulled him back down to kiss him.

"I had complete faith in you," she murmured against his lips. "But next time... take me with you." She pulled back and crossed her arms.

Ron gulped and gave her a sheepish smile.

"If you _ever_ tell me to stay behind again, I will hex you so hard that you will regret even _thinking_ about leaving me behind for an entire week."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and Ron ran a hand through his hair, uncomfortably. Harry grinned, enjoying watching Ron get harassed by Hermione.

"Sure... um... whatever you say," he offered weakly.

Ginny laughed and hugged Harry's side. "Let's go inside," she said. "I'm sure Mum's cooking up a feast for you."

Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders as they walked back inside to find Mrs Weasley cooking away madly. There were dozens of frypans all cooking at once – the smell of eggs and bacon and sausages and toast filling the house. Ron inhaled eagerly; there was nothing like the smell of his mother's cooking.

"Hi, Mum," said Ginny casually. Mrs Weasley quickly turned around in shock, to find Ginny and Hermione standing in the kitchen.

"Ginny? Hermione? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Uh –we heard that Harry had returned and we wanted to see him," Hermione explained. "Professor McGonagall understood completely and granted us leave for the day, because it's a Sunday. We have to return tonight by the Floo Network."

Mrs Weasley nodded and smiled. "That was awfully kind of her. Well, sit down. There's enough food for all of you."

The four of them sat down at the kitchen table as Mrs Weasley dished out a rather extravagant breakfast. Ron's stomach gave a loud rumble at the sight, causing Harry and Ginny burst out into raucous laughter. Hermione merely patted his leg and kissed his cheek.

"I'll leave you four to eat," said Mrs Weasley. "I have to go and finish this jumper for Fleur."

Harry and Ron took no time at all to tuck into their breakfast. All that could be heard was the sound of cutlery scraping against the plates. It wasn't long before they had both finished – their plates practically licked clean – and they glanced around at the girls with satisfied grins on their faces. Ron leant back in his chair and put his arm around Hermione, before releasing a rather large belch.

Ginny snorted loudly into her pumpkin juice as Hermione gave a Ron a disapproving look.

"Ron, honestly," she sighed, shaking her head in disgust.

"What?" he asked innocently, just as Harry belched equally loudly.

"_Harry!"_ cried Hermione. "I expected that from Ron but from you?"

"Oh, come off it, Hermione," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "The poor guy hasn't eaten in three days. Cut him some slack."

Hermione nodded with a small smile as she delicately ate her breakfast. Every now and then, she would gaze up at Ron with such pride and adoration that it made his heart swell. Such a look was so rare for Hermione to cast his way. She had only looked at him like that two times in his entire life; in fifth year when he used Puking Pastels to escape from the Inquisitorial Squad; and then again during the war when he used Parsletongue to open the Chamber of Secrets. To have her looking at him like that made him feel invincible and he vowed at that very moment, to always strive to make Hermione look at him that way.

After much pestering from the girls and making sure Mrs Weasley was out of earshot, Ron and Harry explained what really happened in Norway. Harry began, discussing how his team had been venturing through Norway when they were ambushed by a pack of werewolves. They were taken back to a cave and beaten and tortured for three days straight.

"Until I came and saved the day," said Ron with a smirk, winking at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes but gave him a proud smile.

"I can't believe you took on Greyback," she shuddered, remembering her acquaintance with him at the Malfoy Manor. "I'm just glad he didn't hurt you." She rubbed his leg under the table and leaned into his side. '"You both could have been killed."

"But I'm glad you weren't," said Ginny, kissing Harry's cheek. "When's the trial?"

"The fourteenth," said Harry. "We both have to attend."

"That's Tuesday," said Hermione.

Ginny groaned and rested her head on her hands. "I hate Tuesdays. That's when we have double Potions."

"Slughorn isn't that bad," Hermione reasoned.

Ron gave a muffled snort, "Of course he's not bad to you! Now that Harry's left, you're back to being top of the class."

Hermione shot him a look so deadly; he paled slightly and held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he muttered quickly. "Don't aim any damn birds at me!"

A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips and she gave a slight chuckle, while keeping her arms crossed.

"C'mon," he said bracingly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You kind of left yourself open for that one. I couldn't let it slide."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Of course you couldn't – you have no tact!"

"Right!" Ron roared in laughter. "That's it! You'll pay for that Miss Granger!" He began to poke and tickle Hermione's sides making her squirm until she was doubling over in laughter.

"Stop it!" she cried helpless. "Ronald Weasley! Stop... this... right... now!"

Ron merely cackled and attacked her more furiously, until tears poured down her cheeks from laughing so hard. Harry and Ginny exchanged awkward glances

"Ahh, right then," said Ginny as she and Harry got up. "I'll think we'll just leave you two lovebirds alone."

Hermione was too busy giggling to speak. She eventually was able to reach for her wand, despite her body's spasms, and quickly uttered a quite incantation. Immediately, Ron's arms were bound around his chair with thick rope. It took him a while to process what was going on until he tried to move his arms and found it was impossible. He glanced up to find Hermione giggling at him with a devilish grin.

"Ha!" she said, crossing her arms in triumph. "Serves you right for taking advantage of my weakness!"

"Hermione! Release me immediately."

She raised her eyebrows at him and began circling him, tapping her wand against her chin.

"Hmm," she said as she faced him once more, leaning in close so their lips were touching. Ron tried to move forwards to close the distance, but the ropes refused to budge.

"Fine," said Hermione after a while, enjoying watching Ron's torment a little more than he liked. "Only, if you swear not to tickle me again! Understand?"

Ron eyes narrowed and he scrutinised Hermione's face. "Fine," he huffed, defeated and Hermione's grinned mischievously as she untied him. He immediately pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his head into her neck as he lavished her skin with sweet kisses.

"Ron! You promised!" she cried defiantly and he merely chuckled.

"This wasn't part of the agreement," he said slyly. "You said I couldn't _tickle_ you again. You said nothing about kissing you."

"Before she could protest, he kissed her hard and she could find no reason to object. When they pulled apart, he kept his arms firm around sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying one another's company. They hadn't had that luxury for a while and Hermione suddenly realised just how much she had missed Ron. She slunk her arm around his waist and shifted closer to him, so her head was resting on his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you," she told him, looking up to meet his blue eyes. "When I got your letter..." her voice trailed off and she looked away, sniffing loudly. "I was so worried... about Harry and... you..."

Ron smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "Hey, you should give me more credit!" he joked. Hermione looked back at him and gave a half-hearted chuckle before turning serious again. She reached up and caressed his cheek, which was prickly from not being shaved in a few days.

"I know, I should," she told him. "I got so caught up in my anxiety that I forgot how truly amazing you are."

Ron couldn't help but grin at her words. "You have no idea what that just did to my ego."

Hermione laughed and shoved him playfully. "Watch out your head doesn't get too big, Ronald Weasley. You might topple over."

"Me? Big headed?" he put both arms around her waist and she entangled her fingers in his hair. "Never." Ron winked at her and then swooped down and captured her mouth in a searing kiss.

xXx

The day was almost over by the time Hermione and Ginny prepared to leave. Mrs Weasley had finished Fleur's Weasley jumper and showed the four of them with pride. When it was time to leave, Ginny gave Ron a fierce hug and told him to keep an eye on Harry. She then kissed Harry deeply before ducking her head and stepping into the fireplace.

"Are you coming, Hermione?"

Hermione pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Be careful, alright?" she told him sternly.

"Yes, Hermione," he said with a chuckle.

She then turned to face Ron, who gave her a lopsided grin and ran a hand through his hair.

"You too," she said as she stepped into his arms. "I'll see you at Christmas."

They kissed briefly before Hermione joined Ginny in the fireplace. Ginny took a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the pit as she cried, "Hogwarts, Headmistress' Office!"

There was a burst of green fire and then they were gone. Ron and Harry exchanged glances and grinned.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," exclaimed Harry.

"Yeah," agreed Ron. He checked his arms quickly. "No birds, no punches. It certainly could have been worse."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Please read and review xx<strong>


	43. Greyback's Trial

**Another chapter for you, my beautiful readers :) please enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Greyback's Trial<strong>

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked Ron as he straightened his tie in the mirror.

"Almost," called Ron, swiftly pulling on his jeans before throwing on his robes. He didn't exactly know how to feel about Greyback's upcoming trial. Thousands of emotions overwhelmed him all at once – fear, anger, pity, vengeance – and he didn't know which one he felt more strongly. As he and Harry made their way downstairs and said goodbye to Mrs Weasley, he felt his heart race faster and his palms sweat. What if his testimony wasn't enough? What if Greyback was released? After everything that he'd done, Ron couldn't – wouldn't – let him escape. Greyback could rot in Azkaban for eternity as far as Ron was concerned.

He and Harry arrived at the Ministry and promptly reported to Courtroom 10 in the lower levels of the Ministry. Harry looked around in apprehension – he had been there only once before for his disciplinary hearing and it was not a pleasant experience. Kingsley approached them, looking extremely regal in his midnight blue robes, and took them over to the witness stand, where they would watch the trial. The entire room was filled with members of the Wizengamot, all dressed in similar robes to Kingsley's in shades of maroon, emerald, grey and purple. In the centre of the room sat a rather menacing looking chair with shackles that lay open on the arms and legs. Ron shuddered when he thought of what they were used for, but when he remembered it was for Greyback, he felt a sense of satisfaction and justice.

Already over at the witness stand, were the members of Harry's Auror team. Winston looked completely healed and gave them a hearty wave, which Ron returned half-heartedly. They sat down next to Tess, whose face was heavily bandaged and she gave them a weak smile.

"Hey, how's it going?" asked Ron.

Tess sighed and shrugged. "S'alright, I guess," she mumbled sadly. "Hard to come to terms that I am stuck with this for the rest of my life. I'm hideous!" She pointed to her bandaged face, where underneath, lay torn and scarred flesh. Ron patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"It's okay, Tess," Ron assured her. "The same thing happened to my eldest brother, and he ended up getting married to a part-Veela. These scars show the world that you are brave. That's much more important than looks."

Tess gave him a grateful smile and turned back to watch the trial begin. Kingsley assumed his position at the lectern and rapped his gavel on the desk three times.

"Attention, attention," he said in his deep, loud voice. "Would the defendant please be brought forward!"

Ron shivered as the room suddenly turned icy cold. Two Dementors appeared, holding Greyback roughly by the arms, and brought him to the chair. Greyback didn't seem to struggle. In fact, he was so pale, he looked as if he could pass out any second. As soon as he sat down, the shackles bound his arms and legs, restraining his movement. The Dementors returned to their posts outside the courtroom and Ron gave a sigh of relief. Although they had never affected him as bad as they did Harry, Ron still felt extremely uncomfortable around Dementors. They seemed to bring all his worst nightmares to life. Once they were gone, Greyback livened up too, and his familiar malicious grin slowly reappeared on his face. Ron glared at him. That urge to rip Greyback's limbs from his body with his bare hands resurfaced, and Ron gripped the arms of his chair tightly to stop himself from leaping over the platform.

Ron didn't even realise he was shaking until Harry put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, mate," he said. "He's not going to be released."

Ron nodded his head stiffly.

"Attention!" Kingsley shouted again, rapping his gavel. "Are you Fenrir Horatio Greyback?" He peered down at Greyback with narrowed eyes, no emotion evident on his face.

"Yes," said Greyback proudly.

"And do you currently reside in the London underground?"

"Yes."

"Do you agree that you were amongst Lord Voldemort's supporters?"

Greyback hissed, exposing his long, sharp, yellow teeth. "He promised me victims! He promised me blood!"

Kingsley turned up his nose in disgust, while many of the Wizengamot bellowed curses down at him. One particular woman stood up and yelled, "You disgusting animal! You're a merciless monster!"

Ron whole-heartedly agreed with her but remained silent, letting his hatred boil inside of him.

"Order, order!" cried Kingsley, rapping his gavel again. The woman sat back down and the courtroom quietened. "Does the accused deny his most recent assault on the magical community; ambushing, kidnapping and torturing for three nights, a group of trainee Aurors?"

"No," Greyback sneered, his eyes flicking straight to Harry. Ron reached inside his robes and wrapped his hand around his wand. "They would have made a good meal."

Kingsley pretended to ignore that particular remark, as more shouts of rage erupted from the crowd.

"This Kiss!" shouted a young man on the opposite side of the courtroom. "He deserves the Kiss!"

Ron shuddered at the thought of the Dementor's Kiss. It was a punishment worse than death in his opinion, and as much as he hated Greyback for what he had done to innocent people, Ron didn't think anyone deserved their soul to be sucked out.

"Order! Do you admit that you were responsible for the death of Lavender Brown and other victims? Or the injuries to William Weasley and Tess Anderson?"

"I quite enjoyed it," he jeered. "Especially ripping that girl's throat out…" his voice trailed off as he looked up at the ceiling as though remembering eating a rather delicious sweet instead of a human being. "She tasted real good."

As the outraged shouts began and Ron's hatred burned in his blood, he realised that Greyback was playing the crowd – trying to get one of them to bite.

"Order!" Kingsley bellowed. "Would the accused please refrain from describing his offences?"

Greyback nodded his head, but his tongue flicked out and licked his lips.

"Now, seeing as you have confessed without the use of Veritaserum, we have no need to hear the witnesses. Wizengamot, all those in favour of conviction?"

Ron looked around gleefully as the entire room, including himself, Harry and the rest of the witnesses, raised their hands. Some even raised both arms.

Kingsley looked around the room quickly and then turned back to Greyback. "Fenrir Greyback, you are now sentenced to life in Azkaban under the charges of murder, kidnapping, torture, assault and association with enemies of the Ministry!" He rapped his gavel loudly for the last time. "Wizengamot dismissed."

Ron and Harry shared looks of relief. Finally, justice had won. They watched contentedly as Greyback was withdrawn by the Dementors – his face growing pale again. Then, the rest of the courtroom filed out.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," said Harry quickly. Once they were out of the courtroom, they both laughed and hugged each other.

"We did it, mate!" said Ron. "We sent him to Azkaban for life!"

Harry slapped his back. "You did it, Ron. If it weren't for you, we'd all be dead and he'd still be roaming around looking for more innocent victims. You're the hero."

Ron's ears grew hot and he gave Harry a punch in the arm. As they turned the corner, they bumped into someone. They gave a grunt of annoyance and Harry and Ron looked up to see none other than O'Keefe standing in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," he said aggressively.

"Ah, O'Keefe."

The three of them turned around to see Kingsley standing behind them with a proud grin on his face. "I see you're talking to young Weasley here. He's quite the hero, you know?" Kingsley patted Ron's shoulder, never taking his eyes off O'Keefe. "Got the makings of a fine Auror, wouldn't you say?"

O'Keefe, Ron was glad to see, looked extremely uncomfortable and began to squirm and wring his hands together.

"Erm – yes I completely agree with you Minister," he said quickly.

Kingsley merely smiled. "I simply can't believe he wasn't accepted as an Auror, with skills such as his. It quite astonishing, don't you think?"

Ron was being to enjoy watching O'Keefe's torment more than he cared to admit. O'Keefe was crumbling under Kingsley's gaze and was trying to come up with arguments but kept coming up short.

"In fact," Kingsley continued, giving Ron's shoulder another slap. "I would think that, seeing as you are the Head of the Auror Department, that you would offer him a place right now! You certainly can't refuse such raw talent, can you?"

"Er – erm – certainly Minister… Weasley – tomorrow. Be here at 8:00am sharp."

Harry, Ron and Kingsley beamed identical grins.

"Wonderful!" cried Kingsley. "Well, good day to you, O'Keefe, Potter, Weasley."

"Nice seeing you, Minister," muttered O'Keefe bitterly. Once Kingsley was out of ear shot O'Keefe leaned closer and hissed, "Don't think that because you are the Minister's favourite that you get any special treatment. You will still have to complete the same workload. You'll get no special treatment from me. Potter, Weasley."

O'Keefe deliberately knocked into Ron's shoulder as he passed but Ron couldn't care less. He had finally been accepted into the Auror department.

"Congratulations, mate," Harry said proudly. "It's about time you got in."

Ron beamed at him and agreed. He couldn't wait to tell Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Greyback was sent to Azkaban and Ron was accepted into the Auror Department! Hooray! Go Ron! Please read and review :) xx<strong>


	44. Mid-Term Reports

**Hello my fellow readers! I'm sorry about the long wait between this chapter and the last. But I've been busy settling into university and haven't had much time to write at all. Please enjoy this chapter! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Mid-Term Reports<strong>

After two months of vigorous training, Ron and Harry were finally allowed a break for Christmas. The holiday break couldn't have come sooner for Ron, for he had been missing Hermione like crazy. With all his Auror training, he hadn't been able to see her on Hogsmeade weekends like he had intended, and the odd weekly letter was not enough. He needed to see her again.

On their last day before the holidays, Ron and Harry were packing away their paperwork when there was an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Attention all Trainee Aurors. Please meet outside Head Office immediately." O'Keefe's voice echoed loud and clear throughout the entire department and Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances.

"What do you reckon they want with us?" Harry asked as they exited the room and followed the congregation of Trainees heading towards Head Office.

Ron simply shrugged. "I don't know."

They met up with Tess, Nina and Felix, who approached them out of the throng of people crowding around the Head Office. Nina was as glum as ever, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her tight, black jeans. Felix had his arm proudly around her shoulders and hugged her into his side. It amazed Ron that these two were together – they were such opposites. Tess beamed around at them pleasantly.

"Hello, Ron, Harry," she said happily, hugging them briefly. "I wonder what this is about."

"I don't know," said Ron and Harry together.

Just then, the door to the Head Office opened and Michael O'Donnell appeared, holding a bundle of envelopes.

"Greetings, Trainees. Today is your last day before the Christmas break and also the day where you receive your mid-term reports. I will call you up to collect your report and then you may depart. Anderson, Nina!"

Nina grumbled and stepped forward to receive her mid-term report. She looked as though she wanted to rip it into shreds. Her sister, on the other hand, was bouncing around excitedly and practically bounded up to O'Donnell to receive her report.

"Yes!" Tess squealed triumphantly, pumping her fist in the air. "I passed Stealth and Tracking! I thought I was a goner for sure in that class."

Harry was called up not too long afterwards and he cautiously opened his envelope. Ron peered over his shoulder as Harry unfolded the letter and scanned the page.

"Congratulations, mate," Ron said proudly, slapping Harry on the back. He had done well on all of his classes and gotten top marks in Combat class.

"Thanks," said Harry, feeling chuffed with his progress.

Ron waited anxiously to be called up. It was times like these when he wished his surname was not Weasley but rather began with a letter that appeared earlier in the alphabet. Eventually, he was called up and received his report from O'Donnell. With an exuberance that rivalled Hermione's when she got her hands on a new book, Ron tore open the envelope and carefully scrutinised his report.

_FIRST TERM AUROR EVALUATION_

_MID-TERM REPORT_

_NAME: Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_MARKS OUT OF 100_

_Pass 60 | Fail 60_

_Stealth and Tracking: 86_

_Concealment and Disguise: 89_

_Combat: 99_

_Strategy: 100_

_Basic Potions: 78_

_Spellwork: 93_

He couldn't believe his eyes. He'd passed all of his classes – and quite well, he noted. Even his Basic Potions class. And he had received top marks in Strategy, greater marks than Harry. Ron was beside himself with pride.

"Wow, top marks in Strategy, eh?" said Harry and he snatched Ron's report. "And almost perfect in Combat – they must have marked you down that time when your foot went out of the arena."

Ron laughed and rolled his eyes. "Sounds like something O'Keefe would do. Everyone knows he hates me. I'm just glad I passed Potions."

"We both passed Potions. I'm surprised I did so well brewing the Polyjuice Potion – usually we make Hermione do that."

Ron agreed. "I fully appreciate now how hard it was for her to make that – and in second year too!"

Tess suddenly appeared next to them. "How did you go?" she asked excitedly.

Ron and Harry showed her their reports. Her eye's bulged at Harry and Ron's perfect scores in Strategy and Combat.

"Wow! That's exceptional. Congratulations!" she cried, giving each of them a hug.

"How did you do?" Harry asked. Tess showed him her report.

"Perfect scores in Potions? That's wonderful!"

Tess blushed and gave them a shy smile. "I'm pretty good at Potions," she admitted. "It's about the only thing I'm good at. That and healing spells."

"Well, good on you," said Ron kindly, patting her shoulder. "That's an amazing achievement."

The three of them headed out of the office and down to the main foyer. Now that they had received their mid-term reports, they were no longer required to be at the Ministry. Ron couldn't wait to get home. He would definitely enjoy the break after the past few hectic months. They stopped before one of the fire places.

"So, are you two doing anything for Christmas?" Tess asked as she took a handful of Floo Powder from the box near a fireplace.

Ron shrugged. "Just a quiet Christmas at home, this year. Mum just wants to have all the family with her, since Fred..." he trailed off and looked down at his feet. It only just occurred to him how difficult this Christmas would be with Fred gone. Of course, they normally never had Charlie home for Christmas, but at least they knew he was well. Fred, however... Ron shuddered to think how his mum and George would handle the holiday.

"Oh, yeah," said Tess softly, reaching out and patting his shoulder. "Your brother... I'm sorry. I didn't realise –"

Ron shook his head roughly. "Don't apologise." He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "Are you doing anything for the holidays?"

Tess shook her head sadly. "No, my parents have gone away for their wedding anniversary. So it's just me and Nina. Felix will probably come around for Christmas day, unless he invites Nina to his house. Which means I'll be stuck at home." Her face turned glum.

"Well, if you want some company, you can always stay with us. One more guest is nothing when there's a house full of people."

"Really?" Tess brightened up at Ron's offer.

Ron shrugged. 'Sure. Mum would love to have you. Besides, it beats staying at home by yourself."

"That's true," she said thoughtfully. "Well, thank you. I'll keep that in mind. Have a good break, Ron, Harry!" she said before waving and casting the Floo Powder into the fireplace. She disappeared in a flash of green light.

Harry turned to Ron. "That was nice of you."

"She's a nice girl. She deserves to celebrate Christmas with nice people."

xXx

Ron and Harry decided to visit George before they went home. They hadn't seen him in a while, since they had both been so busy. As the Christmas holidays were approaching, Ron knew that George would need all the help he could get at the shop and he had been lending a hand during his spare time. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was packed when they arrived and Harry and Ron had to fight their way through the mass of people in order to get to the front counter. They saw Angelina frantically wrapping gifts and exchanging money at the desk while George was running around madly, assisting people in finding various items.

"Oi, George!" Ron bellowed over the noise of the crowd. George looked up and grinned widely, before turning back to the customer who was currently arguing with him and mumbling something. He used rather dramatic and unnecessary hand gestures and then left with a smile, leaving the woman confused and fuming behind him.

"Perfect timing, my dear brother," George said triumphantly as he lead them both around to the backroom. "You saved me from getting an earful from an unsatisfied customer."

Ron raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "But what is she going to do now? Won't she complain?"

George merely shrugged and grinned mischievously. "I suppose so. But Angie deals with customer service. I'm merely the owner and inventor."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances as they imagined the way Angelina would react. Based on their previous experiences with her as their Quidditch Captain, Ron couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor customer.

George led his Harry and Ron towards the back storage room, where they took a seat on some old boxes filled with Shield Hats and Cloaks. The room was filled with hundreds of boxes of old and new merchandise – even some products that hadn't been released yet. Ron gazed around in wonder. How had George managed to invent all of these things?

"So, how have you two been? Auror training hard?"

Harry groaned and took off his glasses briefly to clean them with his cloak. "It's challenging," he began slowly. "But we've both done well. Received our mid-term reports and passed everything so that's saying something."

George beamed and patted them jovially on the back. "That's great. I thought you two would be naturals – what with defeating You-Know-Who and what not."

Harry and Ron smiled.

At that moment, the door opened and a young woman with curly blonde hair entered the room. Her pale green eyes widened behind her purple glasses as she noticed Harry and Ron. George sat back and smirked at her reaction.

"Hello, Annie. This is my brother Ron and his friend Harry."

Annie nodded quickly and gave a star struck smile. "Hi," she muttered weakly, avoiding their gaze.

"Hi," said Ron, shooting George a dirty look. "You didn't tell me you hired someone else."

George merely shrugged. "Well, what else was I supposed to do? You'd bailed on me to train as an Auror and the shop's far too busy for me and Angie alone. Besides," he gave Annie a wink and she blushed. "What's wrong with adding another pretty face to the collection?"

Ron rolled his eyes at his brother. He sincerely hoped, for Annie's sake, that Angelina never heard this conversation.

"What was it you wanted, Annie?"

"Oh," said Annie, slightly flustered as she shoved her hands into her pockets. "I just needed to get some more love potion. We've run out."

George nodded and stood up. "It's just up there," he said, pointing to the top shelf on the back wall. "Can't miss it. Bright pink box."

"Thanks," said Annie quickly, hurrying over to the shelf and pulling down the box of love potion. "Nice to meet you, Ron, Harry," she said hurriedly as she hastened from the room.

Ron gave George a disapproving look. "Stop flirting with her. I thought you fancied Angelina!"

George furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Flirting? You think that was flirting?"

"Certainly looked like it to me," Ron crossed his arms.

George was silent for a moment. He slowly sat down and put his head in his hands. "Well, you're mistaken, Ron."

Ron scrutinised his brother for a moment longer. "So, I suppose you don't need me to help out anymore?" he asked, feeling a little hurt that George had hired someone else.

"What?" asked George incredulously, staring at Ron with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Of _course_ I need you to help out! In case you haven't noticed, Ronniekins, it's almost Christmas! Angie, Annie and I have been bent over backwards trying to keep up with the demand!" George began pacing around madly, throwing his hands in the air for extra emphasis. "It's so stressful. Look at my face! I'm breaking out!" He pointed to a cluster of red pimples across his jaw line.

"Alright, alright!" Ron laughed, shaking his head at his brother. "Enough with the melodrama. I'll help out."

George beamed and pulled Ron into a bear hug. "You're the best, little brother!" he cried happily. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'll help out, too," said Harry. "Might as well do what I can. I've got nothing else to do with my time."

"The more the merrier!" said George, back to his jovial state.

The door opened and Angie poked her head through the gap, her expression venomous. "George!" she said, angrily. "What are you doing back here!"

Casting a side glance at Ron, George gulped and gave Angelina a pitiful smile. "Oh, nothing, Angie."

That only seemed to make Angelina more furious. "We don't have _time_ for doing nothing!" she snapped. "Get back out here and help me serve customers!"

The door slammed shut. Ron smirked.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to get going. We'll see you tomorrow."

Harry and Ron quickly left the shop and Apparated home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! I know this is quite a big jump from the where I last left off, but I didn't want to write about Auror training because I felt that I wouldn't do it justice! Thank you to all my reviewers for the amazing reviews! It literally makes my day to read them! You people are all so lovely! xx<strong>


	45. Arguments

**Hello again! Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE OVER 200 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! IT'S INCREDIBLE! Thank you all sooooooooo much! Please continue to enjoy this story :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Arguments<strong>

"For Merlin's sake, George! You can't lock yourself away in here forever!"

Ron froze where he was standing, a box of merchandise in his hand, as he heard Angelina's voice echo down from the loft. George had been sulking up there all morning and Angelina had decided to talk to him, which, Ron noted, wasn't exactly going well. Ron thought he knew why his brother was acting so strange lately. Christmas was approaching rapidly, and that was a harsh reminder that George would spend the holiday without Fred for the first time.

"Go away, Angelina!" George bellowed from upstairs. "You can't tell me what to do!"  
>Harry appeared beside Ron, his arms full of various items and looked at him quizzically. "Fighting again?"<p>

Ron nodded. It was common for George and Angelina to fight – they were both notoriously hot-tempered – but their fights had escalated over the past few days into something more.

"I'm _not_ telling you what to do!"Angelina screamed shrilly. "I'm worried about you. You're doing it again – and I don't want to see you like that again, George." Her voice was remarkably softer now and Ron had to strain his ears to hear her.

Ron noticed and frowned when he realised a few customers in the store had stopped to hear what was happening. He was about to say something, when George began to speak again.

"It's not fair, Angie. It's not fair that I'm allowed to live and he wasn't. How can I be happy with anything that happens in my life when he's gone? How can I even enjoy Christmas?"

Ron froze in shock and his blood ran cold, hearing George talk about Fred in such a wounded voice. He turned away only to find a larger crowd of customers whispering amongst themselves and casting curious glances upstairs. Ron seethed with anger and glared at a particular woman who was gossiping with another lady.

" – I wonder what – ?"

" – Who are they – ?"

"That's none of your business," said Ron gruffly, crossing his arms and glaring at the two women harshly. One of them blushed and another nodded her head quickly, before disappearing down the aisle to another section of the store.

"Some people are so rude," he complained to Harry as they began to pack the shelves again. Harry nodded in agreement. After Ron's outburst, the shoppers had returned to their normal chatter and George and Angelina's conversation could no longer be heard.

"Have you thought of anything to buy Hermione for Christmas?" Harry asked hurriedly, clearly eager to change the subject.

"Er..." Ron's eyes widened and he cast Harry a guilty look. With his hectic Auror schedule and helping out at the shop, Ron hadn't even thought about something to buy for Hermione. He supposed he should have, but he had no idea what to buy her.

"I'll take that as a no," Harry laughed.

"Have you thought of something for Ginny then?" Ron challenged.

It was Harry's turn to feel guilty. Ron chuckled at his expression. "Well, there you go."

"I haven't had time to think of a present," Harry explained. "I've never really bought anything for Ginny for Christmas before. I don't know what to get her." He looked expectantly at Ron, who shook his head quickly and held up his hands.

"No, don't ask me. It's _my sister _you're dating. And I don't even know what to get Hermione."

"How about a 'My Sweetheart' necklace?" Harry chortled.

Ron gave Harry a rude gesture and was just about to throw the box of Puking Pastilles he had been stocking at Harry when shouts sounded from upstairs.

"No, you _don't _understand!" George's booming voice floated down from the loft again.

"I LOVED HIM TOO, GEORGE!" Angelina screamed.

The shop grew extremely quiet and everyone seemed rooted to the spot, their eyes travelling upwards. It was so silent that Ron could've heard a pin drop. Suddenly, there was the sound of a door slamming and Angelina appeared, storming out of the shop and tearing off her purple Weasley's Wizard Wheezes employee shirt, leaving her in her jeans and a white camisole. She kept her eyes on the floor as she raced her way to the door, but Ron could see tears spilling down her cheeks. Without a word, she left the shop and the door swung shut behind her. The customers stood frozen in shock for a few moments. No one seemed to know what to do.

"Er, that's all for today. Sorry, but the shop's closing early. Everyone is going to have to leave," said Harry in an authoritative voice, glancing worriedly at Ron. One by one, customers filed out of the shop, leaving Harry and Ron standing alone.

Harry looked at Ron in concern and Ron answered his silent question. "I don't know," he muttered. "I better go check on him."

As Ron made his way up to the loft, he saw Annie crouched in the corner, her eyes wide beneath her purple glasses.

"You okay?" he asked, taking her hand and lifting her to her feet.

"I guess," she said a little shakily.

"Did you hear it?"

She nodded. "Everything. They kept talking about Fred, and then Angelina said that she loved him too and George went all quiet. She tried to apologise but he told her to get out and then she stormed out of the room." Tears welled in Annie's eyes as she recalled the shocking events.

Ron gave her a small smile and patted her shoulder. "It's okay, don't worry. Everything will work out. Probably best to head home for the day."

Annie nodded and disappeared, giving Ron a smile as she left. Ron felt a little sorry for her – it must have been frightening for her.

As he reached the loft, he hesitated. If Angelina had trouble getting through to George, would his attempts also be in vain? He didn't know, but at least he could try.

"George?" he said, knocking on the door. There was no answer. Seeing this as an invitation, Ron entered and looked around the room. It was different to when he last saw it – evidence of Angelina was visible in the laundry pile and Quidditch gear lining the hall. He found George sitting at the small dining table in the kitchen with his head over a bubbling cauldron. It was emitting colourful smoke and smelled of candy. George didn't seem to hear Ron enter and continued about his business, throwing various liquids into the cauldron and taste testing.

"What're you doing?" Ron asked, approaching his brother with caution.

"Inventing," he replied monotonously, barely acknowledging Ron's presence.

"What you inventing?" Ron prompted.

"New merchandise."

Ron paused. "What happened, George."

George sighed. "If you've come up here to find out, don't bother. She's clearly made her decision – there's nothing more to it. Now, leave me alone. I'm busy."

Ron merely crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Are you deaf or just plain dim? I said leave me alone!" he growled.

"No," Ron refused stubbornly. "Not until you talk about what happened."

"I don't _want_ to talk about it."

"Well, I do. What did you and Angelina fight about this time? Why did she storm out of the shop and leave her shirt behind."

George looked up at him in shock. "She did that?"

Ron nodded, keeping his stance firm.

"I guess that proves it then," said George bitterly, gritting his teeth. "Obviously, she wants nothing to do with me anymore. She made that perfectly clear."

"How did she make that perfectly clear? What did she do?"

Reluctantly, George put down his wooden spoon and turned the cauldron off the heat. With a deep sigh, he sat down on the sofa and rested his head in his hands.

"She said she was worried about me," he said, frustrated. "But she doesn't get it. No one does."

"What don't we get?"

George placed the mixing spoon down and stared tearfully at the ground. Ron had never seen him look so vulnerable or upset before.

"I'm alone."

"But you're not alone, George. You've still got me, and mum and dad. And Ginny and – "

"That's not the same!" George burst. "I lost him!"

Ron frowned and replied angrily. "You know _I _lost a brother that day too George!"

"That's nothing! NOTHING compared to what I have to go through!"

"WHAT?" Ron roared and he felt his ears turn red. "How can you say – "

"I don't want to talk about it!" George cut across furiously as he stormed towards the door and threw it open. "Get out!"

Ron fumed and glared at George as he stomped past him. Ron turned around when he reached the landing and added vehemently, "You're a fucking asshole, George."

The door slammed shut in Ron's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeesh... I actually don't know what to think after this. My wonderful Beta helped me out with the argument at the end... I can kind of understand where George is coming from, but I really wish he would accept the comfort of others instead of locking himself away like he's been doing... (listen to me, it's like I don't have the ability to change what I write?) But hopefully George wakes up to himself in the end and everything is nice again between him and Ron and Angelina. <strong>

**I must say, I think Ron actually full on swearing kind of makes it seem a little more awful... I mean, Ron says 'bloody hell' all the time, but I've never written him actually swearing before... Oh well, lucky Mrs Weasley wasn't there or she would've washed out his mouth! But I think, in this case, George kind of deserves it... :( :( :( this is just making me sad... :( :(**

**And on that horribly sad note, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And also, try not to pay attention to my author rants :) xx**


	46. Family Problems

**Another chapter for you :) Hermione has returned! I know you were all missing her... I certainly was! Please enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Family Problems<strong>

The number of days until the girls came home was quickly dwindling and yet a cool chill swept over the Weasley family – and it had nothing to do with the weather. George had remained hidden in his apartment, refusing to see anyone and Mrs Weasley was not speaking. The rest of the Weasley family were already preoccupied with their own lives – what with Bill and Fleur tied up with the pregnancy and Percy and Mr Weasley busy with work.

Angelina hadn't returned and so Ron, Harry and Annie had been pushed to their limits in order to keep the joke shop running. Ron was still fuming from his argument with George and he had refused to tell Harry what had happened after he had come downstairs that afternoon. And he still hadn't bought Hermione a Christmas present.

Late one Friday night, on and Harry returned to the Burrow to find Mrs Weasley sitting at the kitchen table with a letter in her hand. She didn't look up as they entered and jumped when Ron greeted her.

"Oh, hello, dear," she said in a somewhat distracted tone.

Ron frowned and sat down opposite her. "What's wrong?"

"It's just a letter from Charlie," said Mrs Weasley, giving him a weak smile. "He won't be coming home for Christmas."

Ron's face fell.

"He's too busy with work and can't get time off over Christmas." Mrs Weasley added. "I just thought it would be nice to have all the family together for Christmas… especially since Fred…" her voice broke off and she sniffed and blinked back tears. Ron reached over and patted her hand.

"No matter," she said after she had recovered. "We'll still have a wonderful Christmas." As she rose from her seat, she suddenly doubled over and clutched her head. Ron and Harry immediately rushed to her side and helped her find her seat.

"Mum! Are you alright?" Ron demanded.

"I've got a horrid headache," she said, rubbing her temples. "I think I just need to sit down for a moment or two."

Harry went and fetched her a glass of water.

"Thank you, Harry, dear."

"You need to rest," Ron told her as she took small sips of water. "You don't want to come down with something right before Christmas."

Mrs Weasley shook her head. "I can't rest, Ron," she said with a small laugh, as though she found his concern amusing. "Ginny and Hermione are coming home tomorrow and I _must_ make them something special! And I still have to finish Fleur's jumper, _plus_ do all the Christmas shopping. I have far too much to do!"

She put her glass down firmly and rose, smoothing out her apron.

"But, Mum, you'll run yourself into the ground!" Ron protested stubbornly, frowning at her.

"I agree, Mrs Weasley," Harry added. "There's no need to overwork yourself. I'm sure Ginny and Hermione won't mind if you haven't prepared them a three course meal!"

"And Harry and I can pick the girls up from the station and we can do some Christmas shopping for you, if you're worried about time," Ron offered.

Mrs Weasley gave them each warm smiles. "Thank you, dears, but that won't be necessary. I've managed before and I'll manage again. Besides, you two have too much on your plate."

"But it's different this year," Ron insisted. "Fred's not – "

Ron froze in mid-sentence, horrified by what he had just said. He looked worriedly at Mrs Weasley, who's face grew still and her bottom lip trembled slightly. After a moment's hesitation, she shook her head and gave them a small smile.

"I'll manage just fine," she said and headed into the living room to continue Fleur's jumper.

"But – " Harry began, but Ron shook his head.

"There's no getting through to her," he told him. "Once she's made up her mind, she won't budge."

From the room next door, they heard Mrs Weasley coughing violently and Ron frowned.

"Still, I wish she wasn't so stubborn and would let us help her. All this work while she's in such a fragile state – it can't be good for her…" Ron glanced into the living room with concern.

"Maybe it's her way of dealing with it," Harry suggested. "Maybe doing all this work and keeping busy makes her forget about it… and keeps her from breaking down."

Ron sighed as he realised just how true Harry's words were. Mrs Weasley dealt with grief by keeping busy. George dealt with grief but shutting himself away. Ron wondered, for a moment, how _he _dealt with grief. Maybe he didn't have a method. Maybe, when it all got too much, he would just crack. He guessed he'd find out soon.

xXx

"I can't believe it's Christmas so soon," exclaimed Hermione in astonishment as she, Ginny, Luna and Parvati made their way to the carriages.

"I know," Ginny agreed. "I can't wait to go home."

Hermione couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face as she thought about who would be waiting for her back at the Burrow. She looked over at Ginny and saw her smiling too. She laughed. But as she thought more about the Christmas holidays, she grew sad. Her parents were still in Australia and as far as she knew, she would be spending her Christmas at the Burrow. Though the Weasleys were like her family, she missed her parents and her own Muggle Christmas celebrations, like decorating the tree with her cousins, sipping hot chocolate at the fireplace on Christmas Eve, admiring the neighbourhood's light displays…

Luna seemed to notice Hermione's sudden change of heart and put a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see your parents again soon," she said warmly and Hermione gave her a small smile.

Dean, Seamus and Neville soon caught up with the girls and the seven of them quickly grabbed a carriage. As some of the others talked, laughed and played Exploding Snap in true holiday spirit, Hermione began to read her charms textbook, wanting to get a head start on the workload for next term. Next to her, Ginny played with Arnold – the little ball of pink fluff twitted happily as she tickled its stomach. It was then, Hermione realised, that she hadn't thought of a present for Ron for Christmas. She quickly tapped Ginny on the arm. She was so startled, that she almost dropped Arnold and she gave Hermione a frown.

"What?" she asked a little irritably.

"Have you thought of a present for Harry for Christmas?"

"Uh…" Ginny muttered, her voice trailing off guiltily.

"Don't worry," Hermione laughed. "I haven't thought of something for Ron either."

Ginny sighed grumpily. "Boys are _so_ hard to buy for," she complained.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Girls are easy – perfume, jewellery, clothes…"

"Ugh," Ginny groaned, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "Who wants _those_ for Christmas? I'd much rather a new broomstick."

"Broomsticks are awfully expensive," Hermione reasoned.

"I know," Ginny sighed. "That's why I'm stuck with Charlie's old Comet. I've always wanted a nice broomstick – nothing too fancy, like Harry's Firebolt, but something that can at least fly without trailing and not another hand-me-down."

Hermione patted her friend's shoulder comfortingly. She knew how hard it must have been for Ginny as the youngest in the family. Like Ron, she received a lot of hand-me-downs from her older brothers and rarely got anything that wasn't second hand.

"Well, maybe this is the year," Hermione suggested brightly. Ginny's brown eyes lit up and she beamed at Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione," she said gratefully. "So… what do you reckon I should get Harry?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "Why don't you try for something practical? That always seems to work."

"Like what? _He _doesn't need a new broomstick."

"I've no idea," Hermione sighed, thinking about what to buy Ron.

There was a pause, before Ginny grinned. "Well, maybe a game of Exploding Snap will help us think of a good present." she said.

"Sure," Hermione smiled, putting her book down and joining Ginny.

It wasn't long before the Hogwarts Express was pulling into Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Hermione eagerly looked out of the window and her eyes lit up when she saw Ron and Harry waiting for them. Once the train had come to a complete stop, the girls raced to the platform and hurled themselves into the boy's awaiting arms.

"Ron!" Hermione cried happily, hugging him fiercely. They pulled back and grinned at each other.

"Someone's excited to see me," Ron smirked, before enveloping her in a sweet kiss.

"Good to see you again, Hermione," Harry said, his arm around Ginny's shoulders. Hermione smiled and hugged him tight, kissing his cheek.

"You too, Harry," she said warmly.

"Harry! Ron!"

They turned to see Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Parvati hurrying towards them.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted them cheerfully.

"How've you been?" Neville asked, patting him on the back jovially.

"Busy," Harry admitted with a laugh. "Auror training's not all that glamorous."

"I thought you two'd be naturals," said Seamus. "They should let you out into the field already."

Harry and Ron exchanged knowing glances. Judging from their last practical, neither of them was ready for the workforce yet. It was a lot harder than it looked.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Luna asked.

"Just a quiet one at home, this year," Ron replied, slinking his arm around Hermione's waist. "Nothing too extravagant."

"Yeah, me either," said Neville, reaching down and taking Luna's hand in his. Hermione smirked at Ginny as they noticed the gesture but looked away from each other hurriedly, determined not to laugh.

"I'm taking Parvati up north for the holiday," said Seamus, kissing Parvati's temple lightly. "Should be fun."

"Wow, that's impressive," Ron whistled, winking at Hermione.

"I hope you have a wonderful time. I heard Ireland's lovely in the winter."

"Thanks," said Parvati. "It should be great. Well," she turned to Seamus, "we should probably get going. I've got to pack."

The two of them waved goodbye and headed down the platform. Hermione watched them leave fondly, arms around each other. Parvati's long braid swished down her back.

Neville, Dean and Luna soon parted ways, leaving Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny standing by themselves on the platform. With a quick glance behind them at the magnificent red steam train behind them, they linked their arms together and Apparated home.

xXx

A marvellous feast was awaiting them back at the Burrow. Mrs Weasley had certainly outdone her typical homecoming meals. However, she wasn't quite herself. Although she embraced the girls warmly and kept up a relatively cheerful mood the entire night, Ginny knew something was wrong.

"How have you been, Mum?" she asked, studying her mother cautiously.

"Oh, you know…" she said with a fake laugh. "Just fine, as always. Been a bit busy – your father's been home late every night for the past week, but I've been managing."

Ginny frowned and crossed her arms. Despite Mrs Weasley's words, she was looking a little worse for wear. There were lines of worry on her face and large, dark shadows under her eyes. Her skin looked a little dull and her face in general lacked the usual brightness when Ginny had last seen her.

"You look really tired," Ginny pointed out. "Maybe you should head off to bed. Get some rest."

Mrs Weasley shook her head. "Don't be silly, Ginny. It's far too early to be going to bed. Besides, I haven't seen you in months. Don't you want to talk to me?"

"What I _want_, is for you to get some rest," Ginny replied stubbornly. "You shouldn't have done this for us. It was unnecessary."

"Ginevra!" Mrs Weasley scolded, frowning at her daughter. "You could at least be a little more grateful!" She gave a few violent coughs and Ginny rose with a start, ready to go to her aid.

"I am grateful, Mum," she said. "But you're overworking yourself. I can see it! Ron and Harry and Hermione can see it! It's not healthy, Mum. You should be resting."

"But – "

"I know why you're doing this," she insisted. "You're keeping yourself busy so that you don't fall apart because of… Fred."

"Ginny," Ron warned, giving his sister a look.

"What, Ron?" she rounded on him. "That's what she's doing! But you can't, Mum. You're crumbling… I can't stand to see you like this – pretending like there's nothing wrong!"

The two Weasley women stared across at one another, neither speaking for a moment. Suddenly, Mrs Weasley rushed towards her daughter and hugged her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart and Mrs Weasley dabbed at her eyes.

"I guess you're right, dear," she said to Ginny. "I admit it, I'm not feeling myself, so a few extra hours of sleep should do me some good."

Ginny smiled and went with her upstairs. When she returned, she sat next to Harry, who had started to relay his worries about Mrs Weasley.

"I think she's coming down with something," Harry said.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I think it could be serious."

"Maybe it's Dragon Pox," Hermione suggested.

Ron scoffed. "You don't get Dragon Pox when you're an adult. That only happens when you're young."

"Maybe," Hermione conceded. "But I know that Muggles have a similar illness called Chicken Pox," she explained, ignoring Ron's snort of laughter. "Most people get it when they're young, but sometimes, you can get Shingles, which is a more serious version, when you're older. My mum had it once. It was dreadful."

"Whatever this _Chicken Pox_ is, it sounds ridiculous," Ron said. "Mum hasn't got Dragon Pox, or Chicken Pox or Shingles. She's just tired."

Hermione sighed and Harry gave her a sympathetic look.

It wasn't long before Ginny retired to her room. After her long train ride and growing concerns for her mother, she was exhausted. As she passed Mrs Weasley's bedroom, Ginny heard her coughing again and sincerely hoped that she was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Mrs Weasley :( Please read and review! More RonHermione in the next chapter I promise :) xx**


	47. Little Moments

**LOTS OF FLUFF! :D Please enjoy my lovely readers :D xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Little Moments<strong>

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, resting her hand on Ron's knee. "So how is George coping?" she asked softly.

Ron looked at her gravely and took a hold of her hand. "Not too well," he admitted. "He and Angelina had a huge fight again… she hasn't come back since. And – " he trailed off shamefully, staring down at his lap.

"And what?" Hermione prompted.

"I had a fight with him too."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What happened, Ron?"

"I mentioned Fred..."

"Why? You know he's still struggling!"

Ron let go of her hand and stood up angrily. "Not you too!" he glared at her. "No one else seems to understand! George wasn't the only one who lost Fred!" His eyes were shining and his ears turned red. "George thinks that only he has the right to feel upset!"

Hermione rose and approached him immediately, placing her hands on his shoulders and rubbing them up and down his arms.

"Oh, Ron," she cried thickly. "Of course you're entitled to feel upset. I know hard this is on you… on all of you…"

"George doesn't. He doesn't think of anyone but himself."

Ron's face hardened and Hermione stroked his cheek gently.

"I don't think that's true," she reasoned. "I think George is so overwhelmed with grief that he isn't thinking properly. But, even though it's hard for you, think how bad it is for him!"

Ron opened his mouth to retort but Hermione silenced him with a glare.

"Losing Fred to George was like you or me losing an arm, or leg. It's like a part of him is missing."

"But I didn't lose an arm..." Ron mumbled thickly as he felt tears roll down his cheeks. "I lost a brother."

"Oh, Ron..." Hermione whispered as her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him tight.

Ron's head fell onto Hermione's shoulder and he wrapped his arms tight around her body, pulling her close to him. He needed to be comforted and she was the only one who could do it.

"I don't want him to shut me out," he sniffed. "I want the old George back."

"Me too," Hermione said. "But, it's just going to take some time. And it's going to take all of us."

Just then, the door swung open and Harry burst in. He ignored Ron and Hermione, who had broken apart and were staring at Harry in shock, and began rummaging around in his trunk for something. Then, as quickly as he came, he was gone again. Hermione had a distinct feeling that Harry wouldn't return to his bed for the rest of the night. She allowed herself a smirk but kept her theory secret from Ron. He would flip if he knew.

Ron released his hold on her and took her hand, leading her towards the bed. He sank under the covers and pulled Hermione with him. She hesitated.

"Ron…" she said uncertainly, glancing around cautiously as though expecting Mrs Weasley to jump out of the closet.

"What?" Ron asked incredulously. "There's nothing wrong with just lying here with me. I need you."

The desperation in his voice made up Hermione's mind. She slid next to him and he draped the covers over them. She curled up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and placing a hand on his chest. Ron wrapped his arm around her waist and tucked her bushy head underneath his chin. In an attempt to get warm, Hermione pressed her feet against Ron's calf and he jerked away suddenly.

"Bloody hell!" he yelped. "Your feet are freezing."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Stop complaining," she told him, "Or I'll leave."

"I don't want that," Ron said.

"Good."

Hermione pressed her feet against him again and smirked when she heard Ron's defeated sigh.

They stayed like that for quite a while. Ron stroked her hair lovingly and pressed delicate kisses along her forehead. Hermione was content to listen to his deep breathing and closed her eyes briefly. In a matter of seconds, she was asleep and Ron soon followed, his loud snores echoing throughout the bedroom. He felt as though he could have stayed like that forever.

xXx

Ron was still fast asleep when Hermione woke the next morning. She almost had a heart attack when she realised she had fallen asleep in Ron's bed and glanced around nervously – half expecting Harry to be there and make fun of her. But there was no one except her and Ron. Harry's bed remained untouched, which made Hermione laugh. Harry and Ginny must have had the same idea.

She yawned and propped herself up on her elbow, gazing affectionately down at Ron. He looked so peaceful when he slept, his face void of all the pain and agony that he showed when awake. The warm sunlight that crept through the gap between the curtains illuminated his face and made his eyelashes shine like gold. His arm still encircled her waist and Hermione carefully removed it from underneath her, afraid that her body weight had made it go numb. The movement made Ron stir and he gave a particularly loud snore as he rolled over onto his side. His face was inches from hers and his warm breath tickled her lips. The thought of him being so close to her made her heart race. Hermione inched closer and lightly brushed her lips against his. His eyes fluttered open and he looked deep into her eyes – bright blue into deep brown.

With a slow smile, he reached out and brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she whispered back, a blush creeping across her cheeks and neck.

Ron placed his hand on the small of her back, bringing her closer to him and trailing his fingers gently up her spine as he enveloped her in a lingering kiss. Ron hesitated suddenly and Hermione tilted her head in confusion. An uncomfortable expression crossed his face and he screwed up his eyes a little.

"Can't... feel... my... arm..." he groaned as he attempted to flex his fingers to no avail.

Hermione laughed shakily, "Sorry about that," she said.

Ron winked at her. "Don't be sorry! This is great! Proof that I slept with Hermione Granger!"

Hermione's eyes widened in horror and she hit Ron on the shoulder. "Ron!" she scolded, glancing around nervously to make sure no-one overheard them. "We didn't... _sleep together..._" she spoke as though the word might get her arrested.

Ron laughed and kissed her nose. "Relax," he told her as he sat up and stretched his now-working arm. "Don't get your knickers in a bunch."

Hermione frowned and crossed her arms. "I'm _not_ getting my knickers in a bunch! But if someone saw us..." she shuddered to think of what Mrs Weasley would think of her.

"So what?" Ron shrugged nonchalantly. "Who cares? You _are _my girlfriend. We're gonna do it sooner or later and people just have to deal with that."

Hermione nodded slowly and Ron hurriedly added, "Of course, that is, when you're ready. I don't want to rush you... or anything."

At this, Hermione smiled warmly. She knew Ron would never push her to do anything she didn't want to do. Regardless of his lack of tact, he really was a true gentleman.

"Thank you, Ron," she said, truthfully, kissing him sweetly before standing up and stretching. "I better get dressed. I can't spend all day in my pyjamas."

Hermione left the bedroom with a smile on her face. She felt as though she could wake up next to Ron for the rest of her life. However, her smile vanished completely when she reached Ginny's bedroom. Nothing could have prepared her for what she found. Ginny and Harry were asleep in Ginny's bed, wrapped up together in what would have been a cute embrace – if they were wearing clothes. Of course, the quilt covers kept them hidden, but one glance at Ginny's bare back and shoulders and Harry's bare chest and pile of clothes on the floor left little to the imagination. Hermione was horrified and felt extremely rude, as though she was trespassing on an extremely intimate moment. Feeling extremely awkward, Hermione tiptoed passed their bed and over to her own, where her trunk lay, unopened, on the quilt cover. Just as she reached her bed, she tripped over her shoes that were lying at the end and fell into the side table where Xenia's empty cage was resting. There was a loud clatter and Hermione cursed and rubbed her elbow gingerly.

Ginny woke with a start and Hermione whipped around, finding Harry reaching for his glasses blindly. Ginny had the covers pulled up to cover herself and Hermione felt herself blushing red with embarrassment.

"Hermione?" Harry said groggily, eventually finding his glasses and staring at her in horror.

Hermione swallowed and bit her lip. "Er... morning – I was just... er..."

Harry turned bright red while Ginny merely looked smug.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Hermione said, backing slowly out of the room. "Oh, and Harry," she added as she paused by the door, "you might not want to go upstairs. Ron's awake."

Harry's eyes widened and he nodded quickly, thanking her silently. Hermione inhaled deeply and shook her head rid of the horrifying images in her mind. She hurried into the bathroom and changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a cream woollen jumper. While she was in there, she contemplated how she would be able to look at Ginny after seeing her and Harry. Of course, she would keep it from Ron – he would probably strangle Harry if he ever found out. But that didn't stop Hermione from feeling awkward. With a sigh, she quickly pulled her hair up into a messy bun and left the bathroom, bumping into Harry. He was on his way downstairs, his hands in his pockets and his head facing the ground.

"Oh, sorry, Hermione," he said quickly when he walked into her shoulder.

"That's alright, Harry." The two of them stood awkwardly for a few minutes, staring off in opposite directions and refusing the meet each other's eyes.

"Er, Hermione?" Harry began tentatively. "About before… I'm sorry you had to… didn't know…"

"It's alright," Hermione assured him.

Harry gave her a weak smile and swallowed uncomfortably. "So, you won't tell Ron, will you?" Harry looked so nervous that it made Hermione laugh.

"Of course not! It's safe with me."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and grinned, giving her a quick hug. "Thanks, Hermione, you're brilliant." Then, seeming a lot happier than before, Harry went downstairs into the kitchen. Hermione chuckled to herself. But as she entered the room, that strange, uncomfortable feeling returned. Ginny was sitting on her bed, pulling her long red hair into a ponytail.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, as Hermione entered. She was now dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants and a dark blue sweater, much to Hermione's relief.

"Like what?" Hermione asked innocently, folding her pyjamas away in her trunk.

"Like I'm some sort of scarlet woman," Ginny complained, crossing her arms and pouting. "It's not like you and Ron didn't do anything."

"We didn't," Hermione said quietly.

"Really?" Ginny asked in surprise. When Hermione nodded, she added, "I guess I'm not surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione rounded on Ginny fiercely.

"Well, no offense, Hermione," Ginny began sheepishly, "but you're a bit of a prude sometimes."

"I am not!" she cried indignantly.

"Yes, you are," Ginny replied honestly. "When was the last time you and Ron did anything... intimate? And I don't mean snogging."

Hermione bit her lip and blushed as she thought back to that one afternoon in Hogsmeade. But that was months ago...

"Er..."

Ginny shook her head in exasperation and sat down on Hermione's bed, patting the spot next to her. Hermione reluctantly joined her.

"Sometimes, you need to live a little, Hermione."

"Ron and I are taking things slowly," Hermione explained. "We're completely fine with that."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Does that mean you and Ron are fine with that, or just you?"

"Both of us!" she frowned. "Just because you and Harry want to rush into things, doesn't mean we have to!"

"We haven't rushed anything. We love each other and want to be together in every way. What's the point in waiting?"

"I just want to wait until I'm ready," Hermione explained.

"Each to their own I suppose. And when you're ready… you'll just know. And then, everything will make sense," Ginny smiled. "So, no awkward feelings?"

"None."

Ginny grinned and hugged her tightly. "Good. And you won't tell Ron about this, will you?"

Hermione laughed. "My lips are sealed."

The girls made their way down to the kitchen, to see Harry sitting by the fireplace and Mr Weasley at the sink, making a cup of tea. He was dressed in a stripy nightdress, a nightcap and a pair of fluffy slippers.

"Good morning, Dad," Ginny said, approaching her father and kissing his cheek.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said. "Hermione! Good to see you again," he turned to Hermione and gave her a small smile. Hermione noticed that he looked extremely tired and grim. She was about to inquire when Ginny beat her to it.

"Are you alright? You look worried."

Mr Weasley sighed and put his hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Your mother's not feeling too well," he admitted. "I told her to spend the day in bed to get better."

Ginny's face fell. "Poor mum. Is there anything I can do?"

"No need," said Mr Weasley. "Thanks, darling, but there's not need – truth be told, I've been too preoccupied with work. It's time a took a break. But your mum has asked if you and Hermione could do the Christmas shopping for her today? It'll give her some solace while she's restricted to rest."

"No problem, Mr Weasley," said Hermione with a smile. "We'd love to."

"Splendid." He handed Hermione a piece of parchment with the list of presents for members of the Weasley family. She quickly scanned the piece of paper and smiled when she saw what Teddy's present was.

"Well, I'd better get this tea to Molly. Have a good day."

Ginny sat down next to Harry and they stared into the fireplace. Again, Hermione felt as though she was interrupting a very private moment and excused herself as she went upstairs to her room. Xenia had returned and hovered about the window expectantly. Hermione quickly let her in and untied the letter from her leg.

As she opened the letter, she scratched the tawny owl affectionately on the head, earning an encouraging nip on the finger.

As Hermione's eyes scanned the page, a wide smile spread over her face and her heart lifted. With the letter still clutched in her hand, she raced out of her room and headed for Ron's – but ran headfirst into him on the stairway.

"Blimey, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. Then, upon seeing Hermione's euphoric expression, asked, "Wait – what are you so happy about?"

"It's my mum and dad!" she said breathlessly. "They're coming home for Christmas!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Hermione's parents are coming home! :D Also, please nobody judge Ginny or Hermione in this chapter. They are both amazing and I love them equally :) Read and review pretty please :) xx<strong>


	48. Christmas Shopping

**So hello again :) I hope you've been enjoying this story so far! Please continue your lovely support and don't forget to drop me a review :) You know how I love them! Enjoy this next chapter xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Shopping<strong>

"Wait… what?" Ron hesitated as Hermione bounced excitedly in front of him, the letter clutched in her hand.

"My parents are coming home! They're spending Christmas with my grandmother and my cousins. Isn't that wonderful?"

Ron couldn't help but smile at her. After everything that had happened over the last few days with his mother and George, the sight of seeing Hermione so happy warmed his heart.

"That's great, Hermione," he said, hugging her tightly. Suddenly, his face fell as he realised the consequences of her words. If Hermione's parents were coming over from Australia for Christmas, then no doubt Hermione would want to join them. Which meant that she wouldn't spend Christmas with him at the Burrow. Hermione noticed his sudden change and frowned at him in confusion.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?" she asked, crossing her arms and scrutinising him.

"No, of course I am," Ron assured her hurriedly, taking her hands in his. "It's just, I kind of hoped that I would get to spend Christmas with you, that's all. I mean, this year's going to be difficult enough now Charlie's not coming, and Mum would want the whole family there – including you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and shook her head at him, making him feel like he was missing something. "Oh, Ron, honestly," she chuckled. "You are so silly, sometimes. I want you to come with me – spend a few days with my family before Christmas. I'm sure they would love to meet you, and I want to introduce you to everyone." She gripped his hands tightly. "I want to spend Christmas with you too," she said earnestly.

Ron's eyes widened. She wanted him to meet her family? He didn't know how to feel. It was awkward enough being around Hermione's parents but cousins? Grandparents? His palms began to sweat just thinking about it.

"You want me to - erm – meet your family?" he asked.

"Yes! Of course!"

"But, what about Mum? She'll want me home for Christmas."

Hermione paused for a moment, closing her eyes and chewing on her bottom lip like she usually did when she was thinking hard.

"Well, we can go a few days before Christmas and stay for Christmas Eve, then we'll spend Christmas day here at the Burrow. How does that sound?"

Ron nodded, finding no fault in the plan, and Hermione beamed happily as the two of them made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Uh, Hermione?" Ron asked a little uncertainly just before they reached the kitchen. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the corridor with a frown on his face.

"What is it?" she demanded, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Aren't all your family… er – Muggles?"

This only made Hermione frown. "Well spotted, Ronald," she teased dryly.

"You know what I mean," said Ron, slightly irritated. "It'll be a Muggle Christmas, won't it? No one but your parents know that you're a witch, right?"

"Yes. Dumbledore made them swear to keep it secret as per the International Statute of Secrecy, Clause 57."

Ron shook his head in part-amusement, part-disbelief at Hermione's uncanny ability to recall trivial facts. Sometimes, it was as though she had swallowed all 600 pages of A History of Magic and enjoyed blurting out snippets whenever she felt the need to make things interesting. It was something that he had always been awed, yet frightened by.

"How do you remember things like that?" Ron smirked, rolling his eyes at her. Hermione allowed herself a chuckle as she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"It's a gift," she said sarcastically. "But to answer your question; yes. They don't know I'm a witch. So it would be great if you kept your big mouth shut on that subject."

It was Ron's turn to frown and he pouted sullenly. "Hey! I don't have a big mouth!" he cried defensively.

"I'm only teasing," Hermione said gently, reaching up onto her toes and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "And you don't have to worry about meeting my family," she assured him. "They're bound to adore you!"

Her words cheered Ron up considerably and the two of them joined Harry and Ginny for breakfast. The news that Mrs Weasley was still in bed concerned Ron deeply. He wanted to call a Healer but Mr Weasley decided against it; saying that she would brighten up in a couple of days and that bed rest was all she needed. Ron wasn't convinced. What if she had something serious, like Hermione suggested? He couldn't bear to think of his mother being sick on Christmas – there was already too much stress to deal with in the family.

When it was time to leave, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny Flooed to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, because Ginny wanted to see George. There were already people queuing up outside the shop waiting for it to open by the time they arrived. Ron groaned as he realised how busy the shop would be; all the students were home for Christmas now and no doubt wanted to buy Christmas gifts. Annie joined them soon after and she and Harry began getting the shop ready for opening. Ginny made her way upstairs to George's flat, as she wanted to see her brother, and Ron followed her. She was about to enter his room, when Ron grasped her arm and pulled her aside.

"What?" Ginny snapped angrily, prying her arm from her brother's grip.

"Ginny," Ron warned. "Do you think this is a good idea? George hasn't been talking to anyone lately."

"He'll talk to me," Ginny said confidently. "I'm his favourite sister and he hasn't seen me in months."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're his only sister," he stated bluntly.

"Exactly!" With a toss of her long, red hair, she opened the door and went inside. Ron sighed sadly. He hoped she was right.

xXx

"Hi, I'm Annie," said a pretty blonde girl with purple glasses. She held out her hand and Hermione shook it politely. "You must be Hermione Granger! I've heard so much about you. Is it really true what they say, that you're the smartest witch of your age?"

Hermione blushed deeply. "Who did you hear that from?"

"Oh, loads of people!" Annie gushed. "It was all over the _Daily Prophet_, when they were describing the Golden Trio – that's what they call you three. And Harry and Ron talk about you a lot."

"Annie, let her be," Ron chuckled as he came downstairs and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. Annie nodded in embarrassment and returned to sorting out the cash register.

"I see you've met the newest member of our crew," he whispered in Hermione's ear.

She nodded. "She's very… enthusiastic, isn't she?"

"Very," he laughed. "But she means well. So what are you doing today? Are you going to help us?"

"Ginny and I have to do the Christmas shopping for your mother." Hermione looked around and frowned slightly. "Where is she anyway?"

Ron gestured upstairs. "She's talking to George. You can stay here until she's ready. The back room's always empty," he winked at her.

Hermione swatted him on the shoulder and rolled her eyes. "I would take up that _charming _offer, but I have some things to attend to for myself. Send Ginny out to find me when she's finished." She kissed him softly and pulled away before Ron could deepen the kiss. "I'll see you tonight back at the Burrow. See you Harry and Annie!" she called as she headed out of the door and into the busy street of Diagon Alley.

Hermione trudged slowly down the alley, stopping to browse the window displays as she thought of something to buy Ron for Christmas. She had always given Ron fairly generic birthday and Christmas presents, but this year was different. They were in a relationship now and she wanted to buy him something that was heartfelt and meaningful – she wanted to tell him how much she loved him. She thought about some of the things Ron liked: food, Quidditch; but nothing seemed to fit. Frustrated, she kicked a few loose pebbles on the pavement. Ron had given her such a wonderful birthday present and now Hermione was at a loss. Deciding to leave Ron's present to later and ask for Ginny's advice, Hermione pulled the list of Christmas items from her pocket and headed to Gringotts.

When she wiped her parents' memories, Hermione had created a Gringotts vault for herself, as she would no longer be able to use her parent's money. She had transferred a small amount her parent's money into a vault – unsure of how long the war would last. It gave her an unpleasant chill to think of why she had this account. But she needed the vault now as her parents had decided to live in Australia.

As Hermione approached the desk and pulled out a tiny golden key from her pocket, she felt a sense of guilt. The repairs to Gringotts were still underway, and since her last visit to Gringotts and the Ministry vault search -security was higher than ever. The stout little goblin serving her took her wand and had it examined, before leading her down to the vaults in silence. She was not surprised by his cold treatment towards her; considering she, Harry and Ron had destroyed Gringotts and released a dragon, but she still felt a little put out. It had helped to stop the war.

Before she entered the passage down to the vaults, she was poked and prodded with Sensory Detectors.

"I'm sorry about all the extra security," the goblin said, though he didn't sound sorry at all.

"Oh, it's no problem," Hermione said politely.

When they arrived at Vault 1390, Hermione filled her money bag with a handful of Sickles, a few Galleons and some Knuts. There was a reasonable amount of money in her vault, but she felt guilty using it, as she had taken it from her parents without them knowing and she thought of it as stealing. She arrived back in the foyer to see Ginny waiting for her. She saw Hermione's money bag and nodded.

"Good idea. I should get some money out."

Ginny raced to the counter and was quickly accompanied to her vault. Hermione waited patiently for her return. When she re-joined her, Hermione noted sadly that her money bag was considerably smaller than her own.

The two of them headed back out onto the main street. It was even more crowded than before, which seemed impossible.

"So, how was George?" Hermione asked as they entered Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy Teddy's gift. Mrs Weasley had suggested a toy broomstick for Teddy and Hermione thought the idea was adorable.

"Not too great, to be honest," Ginny said sadly as they browsed the shelves. "He doesn't want to come home for Christmas. Says he's too busy with the joke shop, even though that's a load of rubbish!" She huffed and rested her forehead against a shelf containing Self-Cleaning Broomstick kits. Hermione put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Ginny looked up at her with teary eyes and smiled weakly at her friend, before sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"Thanks, Hermione. You're a good friend. So, what should we get the little munchkin?"

Hermione laughed, glad that Ginny had cheered up a little. "I have no idea. You're the Quidditch expert here."

Ginny nodded and began searching through the store, Hermione in tow. Eventually, Ginny found a small toy broomstick and held it up to Hermione, who read the instructions. Apparently, it only got up to 3 feet off the ground and had built-in parental control.

"Sounds great! He'll love it," Hermione said, taking it up to counter. "I'll pay for it."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest but Hermione insisted. As she was buying the toy, she gazed around the store to see Ginny admiring the newest Cleansweep edition and she smiled; she made a mental note to tell Harry of Ginny's desire for a new broomstick.

After a few hours of shopping, there were only two presents left to buy; Harry's and Ron's. Ginny had bought Hermione a navy cashmere sweater and Hermione had bought Ginny a replica of Gwenog Jones' Quidditch jumper – she was a big fan.

"So, what should I get Ron?" Hermione asked worriedly. Christmas was a week from now and she still had no idea.

"I don't know," Ginny admitted.

"I want to get him something that's meaningful to tell him how much he means to me. Only I don't know what. I'm at a complete loss."

"Don't worry," Ginny encouraged her. "You'll think of something. It took me a little while to think of a present for Harry but now I think I've decided."

Hermione perked up. "Oh?"

"What do you think about a new owl?" Ginny asked. "I mean, I know he lost Hedwig and I don't want it to be a replacement, but you said to get him something practical."

"It sounds wonderful, Ginny!" Hermione said, smiling at her.

Ginny didn't look so confident. "You don't think he'll get mad, do you?"

"Of course not! He'll love it!"

Ginny seemed pleased by Hermione's approval as the two of them headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Hermione, however, did not share in her happiness as she browsed the cages. She felt extremely frustrated that she hadn't bought Ron a Christmas present yet. She also felt guilty. What would he think of her, if Christmas day rolled around and she had nothing? He would think she didn't care about him at all. Ginny seemed to notice her inner turmoil and approached her, concerned.

"Hey," she said softly. "Don't stress, you'll think of something. It's only Christmas. Besides," she said with a laugh, "I know my brother. He probably hasn't gotten you anything either."

Even though she appreciated Ginny's attempt of cheering her up, Hermione didn't feel any better. But she put on a smile to please her friend and began helping her chose an owl for Harry. Hermione advised against a snowy owl, as it would bring back too many memories.

"What about this one?" Ginny asked, pointing to a large, grey speckled owl dozing peacefully in its cage.

"He looks lovely," Hermione smiled.

"Do you think Harry will like him?" Ginny asked uncertainly. Hermione nodded in support. "Great. Excuse me, ma'am," Ginny said as she turned to the witch at the counter. "I'd like to purchase this owl."

Ginny's present made Hermione think. Sure, an owl was a practical gift, but it was also extremely heartfelt and meaningful. It was a gift that represented both the past and the future. And it was then, that Hermione realised exactly what she was going to give Ron for Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm? What does Hermione get Ron for Xmas? I think it's kind of cute of Ginny to buy Harry an owl... poor Hedwig :'(... and Teddy's present is so much like Harry's 1st birthday present from Sirius! THE FEELS! <strong>

**Please review my lovely people xx**


	49. Strange Families

**Hey there! I cannot believe how much of this story I have actually written! Usually, I find it really hard to continue stories for this long (my originals are always on hold because I get bored with them) but your constant support and lovely reviews spurs me on to keep writing! THANK YOU! And enjoy this chapter! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Strange Families<strong>

Mrs Weasley seemed much better when Ron returned home with Harry after working at the shop. Mr Weasley had forbidden her from leaving her bed, which irritated her but was endearing at the same time. Ron went to visit her and sat beside her bed. She smiled at him and held his hand tightly.

"How are you feeling, Mum?" Ron asked, leaning in and kissing her forehead briefly.

"Much better thanks to your father's very... _attentive_ care," she rolled her eyes and smirked a little. "He's been fussing over me all day."

"Well, good," said Ron. "You need to rest as much as you can. You need to get better for Christmas."

Mrs Weasley nodded, her eyes growing sad. "Speaking of Christmas," she began slowly. "Do you know if George is coming home? I haven't heard from him in a while..."

Ron paused and looked at his mother's face, which etched with heartache. How could he tell her that George and himself had fought? How could he mention that George was ignoring everyone when Mrs Weasley was bedridden with grief? "Of course he is," Ron lied and forced a smile on his face.

Mrs Weasley seemed to brighten up at his words and Ron's stomach squirmed guilty. He decided to change topics.

"Oh, and Hermione's invited me to spend a few days with her and her family before Christmas," he said

"That's nice of her," Mrs Weasley said with a small smile. "Are her parents coming home?"

"Yes. They're staying with Hermione's grandmother."

"You will spend Christmas day here though, won't you? And Hermione too?"

Ron squeezed his mother's hand gently. "Wouldn't miss it."

Just then, Mr Weasley burst through the door, and upon seeing Ron talking to his wife, frowned at his youngest son.

"Ron! What are you doing, disturbing your mother? She's supposed to be resting."

Ron chuckled under his breath. "Sorry, dad." He rose and headed towards the door, pausing to look back at his mother, who was pleading with him to save her from Mr Weasley's fussing.

"Come now, Molly. You should be asleep."

"Honestly, Arthur," she sighed and snuggled deeper into the pillows. Ron smiled; he hadn't seen his parent's this close since Fred's funeral.

xXx

"Hermione!"

Jillian Granger ran towards her daughter and enveloped her in a tight embrace. Hermione felt tears welling in her eyes. It had been too long since she had seen her mother. She had truly missed her. Mrs Granger pulled back after a while and cupped Hermione's face affectionately.

"I missed you, Mum," Hermione smiled.

Mrs Granger chuckled, tears pouring down her cheeks as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "I missed you terribly, sweetheart."

Richard Granger soon appeared beside his wife and Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He smiled and patted her back.

"Hello, Hermione. It's good to see you again."

"You too, Dad."

Ron looked on with a smile and stuffed his hands in his pocket. It made his heart swell with happiness as he watched Hermione reunite with her family. She looked so beautiful in this moment, her eyes swimming and her face glowing with emotion.

"Ah, Ron," said Mrs Granger, noticing him and hugging him briefly. "I'm so glad you could come."

"Thanks for inviting me," he told her.

"Ron. Pleasure to see you again." Mr Granger held out his hand and Ron shook it politely.

"You too, sir."

Suddenly, a tiny old woman appeared on the veranda. "Is that my little Hermione?" she cooed.

Hermione blushed and Ron laughed at her.

"Yes, Granny. It's me!"

Hermione's grandmother hurried towards her as fast as her little old legs could carry her and pulled her granddaughter into a warm embrace. She was at least three heads shorter than Ron and a head shorter than Hermione. Hermione kissed her pale, withered cheek tenderly. As they pulled away, the old woman's eyes fell on Ron and she regarded him with surprise and somewhat amusement.

"And who is this young man?" she winked at Hermione as she approached Ron.

"This is Ron, Granny. Ron, this is my grandmother, Edith."

Ron smiled at the old woman and held out his hand to shake hers. But Edith merely laughed and went to embrace him.

"Honestly, do you really expect an old lady like me to shake your hand? I'm not Richard."

Ron blushed and bit his lip in embarrassment, afraid that he had offended Hermione's grandmother. But Hermione was smiling and shaking her head at her grandmother; Ron seemed to think that this was merely Edith's sense of humour.

"Ron will be staying with us for a few days before Christmas," Hermione informed her grandmother.

"Lovely," said Edith with a smile. "It's wonderful to meet you."

"You too, Mrs – "

"Edith," she corrected him. "You may call me Edith. Now," she turned to her family. "Let's go inside and get settled. Joanne will be here shortly."

The house was clean and neat, and very old-lady-like. Everything was either embroidered, hand-made or covered in lace. All along the walls were photo frames containing a variety of pictures; Mrs Granger's graduation (Ron thought she looked an awful lot like Hermione); Mr and Mrs Granger's wedding; baby Hermione resting in her mother's arms; another bushy haired woman who Ron didn't recognise, and other children who Ron assumed were Edith's other grandchildren.

Hermione took Ron's hand and lead him upstairs to where he would be sleeping. He would be sharing a room with Hermione's cousin, Thomas, and Hermione would be next door with her cousin, Iris. The room was fairly small, with one single bed pushed against the wall, an antique wardrobe and a couch. Ron placed his suitcase near the door and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Aren't your cousin and I sharing a room? Where's the other bed?" he asked suspiciously.

Hermione laughed. "You'll be sleeping here," she pointed to the couch. "It's a sofa bed."

When Ron merely stood there looking blank, Hermione sighed and began to throw the seat cushions off the couch, to reveal the folded up mattress underneath.

"Can you give me a hand?" she asked and Ron broke out of his daze and helped Hermione lift the sofa bed out of the middle of the couch.

"And look, Granny's even given you some linen." She began to make up the bed and Ron watched her in amazement.

"I can't understand Muggles," he said in bewilderment. "Why hide a bed in a couch? Why not just have two beds?"

Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes as she pulled the fitted sheet over the mattress. "It's for convenience, Ron."

"Mental," he muttered, shaking his head.

Hermione threw a pillow at him and it hit him smack in the face.

"Ouch," he winced, glaring at her.

"Don't just stand there. Help me with the pillows!" she pouted at him.

Ron smirked but did as he was told. He enjoyed being with Hermione like this; when it was just the two of them. Sure, she was still barking and drove him mental, but when they were alone together, Ron couldn't imagine a place he would rather be.

Once he had finished his pillow, he threw it to the ground and grabbed an unsuspecting Hermione by the waist, making her squeal in fright. Ron laughed as he tackled her down onto the bed, tickling her in her most sensitive spots. Hermione thrashed about underneath him in protest, but was unable to do anything but giggle hysterically until her sides hurt and her eyes watered.

"Ron! Please... stop..." she begged and he reluctantly obeyed her, still keeping a firm grip on her waist and moving so he hovered above her. He propped himself up on his elbows so not to crush her with his body weight and brushed some of her hair away from her face. She blushed deeply at the adoring look in his bright blue eyes. Ever so gently, Ron's fingers trailed across her cheek and slowly travelled downwards, dancing along the skin of her neck to trace her collarbone. Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the simple touch. He smirked at her reaction and bent down to kiss her.

"I'm glad I'm here," he murmured against her lips. She let her hands travel up his strong back and broad shoulders to bury in his thick, red hair.

"I'm glad you're here too," she smiled up at him.

As they pressed closer together, the door opened to reveal Mrs Granger. The two of them jumped apart immediately and slid as far away from each other as possible. Ron's ears burned red and he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as Hermione rose and smiled a little too brightly at her mother.

"Mum..." Hermione began uncertainly, biting her lip.

"Erm, Hermione," Mrs Granger said weakly as she recovered from her shock. "You're Aunt Jo is here."

"Thanks, mum. I'll be down there shortly." She continued to beam at her mother until Mrs Granger shook her head and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Well, that was... awkward," Ron stated.

Hermione ignored his comment and took his hand. "Come, I want you to meet the rest of my family!"

She pulled him out of the room and down the stairs where a group of people were congregated in the living room. A woman with bushy brown hair tied back into a ponytail, with a toddler resting in her arms, beamed up at them as they approached.

"Hermione!"

"Aunty Jo!" Hermione cried and rushed to embrace her aunt. Ron stood back awkwardly, refusing to meet the gaze of Mrs Granger, who was scrutinizing him.

"My! Haven't you grown into an attractive young woman?" Aunt Jo smiled as she kissed her niece's cheek. The little toddler gurgled and squirmed in Aunt Jo's arms, squealing, "Who dat? Who dat?"

"Thanks, Aunty Jo. It's good to see you, too. And who's this little cutie?" she asked, grinning broadly at the little girl.

"This is Maisy," Aunt Jo said fondly, pulling on one of her daughter's tiny brown pigtails. "Maisy, this is your cousin, Hermione. Say 'Hello Hermione'."  
>Maisy's large brown eyes widened. "Ello Er-my-me," she said, trying to say the difficult name.<p>

"She's adorable," Hermione cooed. "How old is she?"

"She turned three in November."

"Hi, Hermione!" giggled a teenage girl who launched herself at Hermione and hugged her a little too tightly. Hermione looked down in surprise to see a pair of skinny, brown arms around her waist and a bushy head resting against her upper arm. When the girl pulled back, Hermione grinned and returned the hug just as exuberantly.

"Iris! Is that you?"

"I haven't seen you in ages!" the girl gushed.

Hermione pulled back and glanced over her cousin. "I can tell. The last time I saw you, you were definitely not this tall!"

Iris giggled and Ron was struck by how similar Hermione and her cousin were in appearance. Even their eye colour was the same, deep brown.

"I'm fourteen now!" Iris exclaimed proudly.

"Don't make me feel old," Hermione groaned with a smirk. "Where's Tommy?" she asked, glancing around the room vaguely.

Iris pointed to the silverware cabinet, where a tall, lanky teenager was slouched against the wall, his hands stuffed in his pocket. One long, brown finger trailed aimlessly along the wooden door frame, collecting the dust covered the cabinet in a thin veil.

"Tommy! Aren't you going to give me a hug?" Hermione asked, holding out her arms. He looked up and stared at her blankly.

"Hi," he said.

"Thomas! Don't be rude!" Aunt Jo scolded with a frown.

"He only answers to Tom, now," Iris whispered in Hermione's ear. "Now he's sixteen, he says he's too old to be called 'Tommy'."

"Oh." Hermione understood moody teenage boys extremely well, having been best friends with two of them. She smirked a little at the memory and glanced at Ron, who gave her a knowing smile. "Well, Aunt Jo, Iris, _Tom_. I have someone I want you to meet." She gestured for Ron to join her and grasped his hand tightly. "This is Ron." Ron gave a sort of half-wave at Hermione's family, feeling his palms beginning to sweat. Hermione squeezed his hand for reassurance. "Ron, this is my aunt, Joanne and my cousins, Thomas, Iris and little Maisy."

Thomas inclined his head sharply. Aunt Jo smiled at Ron and came forward to shake Ron's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said pleasantly. Maisy gurgled contently in her arms.

Iris giggled beside Hermione and clapped her hands together with glee. "Hermione! Is he your boyfriend?" she asked excitedly.

Ron blanched and his eyes widened, but Hermione simply laughed at her cousin. "Yes, he is," she said confidently, grinning up at him. Iris giggled again.

"That's soadorable!" she cried.

"Iris, that's quite enough," sighed Aunt Jo, shaking her head at her daughter. "Come on; let's go get you settled in your rooms."

Iris's face fell as her mother dragged her upstairs along with Thomas. "Wait!" she called, peeking through the gap in the railing. "Hermione, will you help us chose a Christmas tree tomorrow? It's tradition!"

Hermione smiled at her cousin and nodded her head. "Of course."

Edith, Aunt Jo and Mr and Mrs Granger journeyed into the kitchen, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Ron was a little overwhelmed after meeting Hermione's family – it was comforting to know that she had barking mad relatives too. With a low chuckle, he pulled Hermione back into his arms and kissed the junction between her neck and shoulder gently. She could feel his bod rumbling against her as he laughed and she frowned up at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ron said with a wicked grin. "It's just funny – I never thought I'd meet a family almost as strange as mine."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but joined him in laughter. _All families are a little strange,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's Hermione's family. I decided to name her cousin Iris, because I thought that naming children uncommon names sort of ran in the family (Hermione, Iris... not really heard of that much). And Joanne (JKR is her namesake) is Mrs Granger's sister, just in case you were wondering. Please read and review! :) xx<strong>


	50. New Traditions

**Hello my lovely readers! I can't believe I've written 50 chapters for this story! It's incredible! Thank you all so much for your encouragement, you've really spurred me on with this story. Sadly, I have just realised that it has been over a month since I last updated this story, and I must say that I am extremely sorry! I've been so busy lately with university exams approaching and I've had a bit of writer's block for this story :( It's been really bugging me. But it's a pretty long chapter compared to some of my others so hopefully I can make it up to you that way. Enough with my ranting... Please enjoy! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>New Traditions<strong>

Hermione shivered violently and hugged her knees up to her chest as she sank deeper into the covers. She lay curled in a ball on her side, with her hands under her pillow, just trying to keep warm. But no matter how hard she tried, she was still freezing. She opened one eye to see Iris sleeping neatly on her back, her chest rising and falling with her deep breathing. Hermione felt a stab of jealously. How come _she_ could keep warm? With a groan, she rolled onto her other side and instantly regretted it. The unused side of her bed was ice cold and she shivered again. Her mind flew to Ron, who had been so warm to sleep with the night before. He was a constant source of heat and Hermione had never been so snug.

The wind outside had picked up dramatically. Hermione rose out of bed, threw a robe over her shoulders and tiptoed past her sleeping cousin to the kitchen downstairs. There, sitting at the table, was her mother, sipping a glass of water peacefully. She turned her head at the padding of Hermione's sock clad feet on the cold tiles and smiled at her daughter.

"Hermione," she said. "Couldn't sleep either, darling?"

With a yawn, Hermione joined her mother at the table and shook her head. "No," she said sadly. "It's too cold to sleep."

Mrs Granger nodded and took another sip of her glass. Hermione felt comforted just by being in the presence of her mother. It had been a while since she had seen her, and only now did Hermione realise just how much she had missed her parents.

"Sorry I haven't written much," Hermione apologised, giving her mother a small, sad smile. "I've just been so busy with studying and being Head Girl and – "

"And Ron?" Mrs Granger asked innocently, the corners of her mouth curling upwards over the rim of her glass. Hermione blushed and glanced down at her lap, where her hands were wringing together.

"Well, yes," she said meekly.

Mrs Granger laughed and reached out to pat Hermione's hands. "It's perfectly alright, dear," she assured her. "I'm sorry your father and I haven't written often."

"Is the business going well?" Hermione asked.

"Thriving," Mrs Granger announced proudly. "It was a wise decision to remain in Australia. We couldn't be doing any better, financially, at the moment. Which was why we could afford a little holiday."

With a gentle squeeze of her hand, Hermione smiled warmly at her mother. "I'm glad you came to visit," she said honestly. "I've missed you and dad."

A single tear fell silently down Mrs Granger's cheek and she brushed it away as she leaned over and kissed Hermione's forehead softly.

"We missed you too, Hermione."

Hermione shuffled her chair closer and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. The pair sat like that for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company. The grandfather clock in the hallway gonged loudly three times, informing the sleeping occupants that it was three o'clock in the morning. Hermione groaned; she should have been asleep hours ago. Mrs Granger rubbed her hands up and down her daughter's arm and pressed her lips to her hair.

"How are things going with the Weasleys? Last I saw you, you were hurrying back home because of something to do with one of their sons – George was it? How is Molly coping?"

Hermione sighed and played with the hem of her dressing gown. "It's difficult," she began. "This Christmas will be especially hard; the first Christmas without Fred. I don't think George will show this year. It's been very hard on him. And Mrs Weasley too. She was awfully sick a few days ago. We think it had all gotten too much for her."

Mrs Granger sighed. "It would be especially hard to lose a child," she said gravely. "Poor woman. She must be in a right state. Give my condolences to her and the family, will you Hermione?"

"Of course," Hermione nodded.

The atmosphere turned solemn. No matter how many times Hermione yawned, she still couldn't drag her feet up to bed and stayed in the kitchen with her mother. It was times like this when she wished things could go back to the way they were. Before the war, before Hogwarts. Just her simple, Muggle life with her family. Of course, she knew it was silly to dwell on the past, and she had no regrets for what had happened over the years. But sometimes, when she least expected it, the child inside her burst out of her prim, adult exterior and craved for attention, and a mother's hug.

Mrs Granger broke the silence with a small chuckle. Hermione turned to face her and Mrs Granger merely smiled.

"Granny seems quite taken with Ron," she said.

Hermione felt herself blush again and laughed off her relief. "Does she now?"

Mrs Granger smirked. "Very smitten. She can't wait for a few red haired children to start running about the house."

At this, Hermione froze, her mouth slightly agape and her blood cold. Children? Red haired children? She could picture it; her and Ron sitting together on the porch of a small, quaint cottage, with two little children frolicking about the garden, chasing poor Crookshanks. Their hair gleammed orange in the sunlight and they were grinning up at Hermione with pale, freckled faces and large blue eyes...

Hermione shook her head. She was being ridiculous. The thought of having children with Ron was preposterous. They had only just gotten together five months ago. Nothing was ever certain. Yet, deep down, she thrilled at the idea. Mrs Granger seemed to notice this and chuckled heartily.

"Don't mind Granny," she assured her fretting daughter. "Once she has an idea – no matter how silly – she sticks to it. It was the same with Richard and I. I came home from university one summer, complaining of this annoying boy who was top of the class in everything. And she insisted that one day I was going to marry him."

Hermione frowned, not quite understanding her mother's logic. "But, you did marry him."

"Oh, yes," Mrs Granger smiled a knowing smile. "That's another thing about Granny; she's usually right."

With a frustrated groan, Hermione rolled her eyes and rose from the table. "Well, thank you _mother,_" she drawled rudely. "I'll be going to bed now."

Mrs Granger merely grinned. "Good night, Hermione, dear."

Hermione dismissed her with a wave of her hand and traipsed upstairs to her bedroom. Her mother's laughter floated up with her until she shut the door and burrowed under the covers. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was gone. When Iris woke not three hours later, she saw her cousin sleeping peacefully with a little smile on her face, and would never have guessed that Hermione was dreaming about two red haired children.

xXx

"For Merlin's sake, Ginny!" shrilled Mrs Weasley as she hurried downstairs into the living room. Her red hair was fluffy from having lain in bed for most of the morning and her pink dressing gown was partially crumpled. "I told you to put the tree over near the stairs!"

Ginny flicked her curtain of long, red hair over her shoulder and fixed her mother with a death glare that rivalled her own. "What's wrong with it being here?" she demanded, sharply. Harry slowly shrunk into the background, knowing better than to get between Ginny and Mrs Weasley and their tempers.

"It makes it too crowded. We've always had it by the stairs."

But Ginny remained firm. "It looks nice by the fireplace," she insisted. "Why can't we do something different?"

There was a clatter of pots, and a distressed Mr Weasley stumbled into the living room, looking horrified.

"Molly! You should you be in bed!" he cried, mortified, and pulled on her arm. Mrs Weasley rounded on him and put her hands on her hips.

"Arthur! I am perfectly _fine!_" she grumbled. "But by the state of things, you're not!" she pointed to the kitchen, which reeked of a foul smell that Harry couldn't place. "Merlin's beard, Arthur Weasley. I leave you in charge for _one_ day, and the place turns to a shambles!"

Mr Weasley swallowed nervously, a small sheen of sweat visible on his balding forehead. Harry stifled a laugh, wanting to keep his hiding place hidden in case Mrs Weasley turned her rage on him.

"Sh – shambles?" Mr Weasley stammered. "What do you mean?"

"I told Ginny to put the Christmas tree near the stairs, where it is every year!"

Mr Weasley tilted his head to the side and smiled. "It looks fine next to the mantle," he said. Again, Harry was forced to laugh inwardly as Mr Weasley realised he had said the wrong thing. He stuttered under Molly's harsh gaze but it did no good. Mrs Weasley threw her hands up in frustration and stormed back upstairs, muttering curses under breath. Mr Weasley watched his wife ascend the staircase and shook his head, giving Ginny a smile.

"Don't mind you mother," he assured her. "She just wants everything to be perfect for when the Delacours arrive."

"Even though they're staying with Bill," Ginny muttered darkly. Harry emerged from his hiding place behind the staircase and gave his girlfriend a sheepish smile. She glowered at him, and continued to place the decorations on the Christmas tree. Harry shrugged and joined her. The tree was enormous, bigger than last year. Mr Weasley and Bill had gone 'tree-hunting' as they referred to it and had brought home the biggest fir they could find. It had been quite an effort to squeeze it through the door of the burrow, but now it stood tall next to the fireplace, it's dark green leaves shining brightly in the orange sunset that spilled through the windows.

The task of decorating the Christmas tree had been delegated to Ginny, and Harry by extension. In previous years, most of the family had pitched in; Harry remembered Fred and George stuffing a garden gnome into a tutu and using it as the angel. But this year, with Bill and Fleur getting their own house ready for Fleur's mother and sister; Percy at work until late every evening; Ron with Hermione at her grandmother's house and George nowhere to be seen, Ginny and Harry were the only ones left.

Harry didn't realise how tiring it was decorating such a huge tree with only two people. Sure, they used magic, but it still involved a lot of spell work. But Harry didn't complain. He was glad to help out. Poor Mr Weasley looked as though he was crumbling under the pressure of cooking dinner, as Mrs Weasley had been restricted to her bed all day.

"Don't put that one there, Harry," Ginny scolded, snatching a rather sharp looking ornament out of his hands and placing it higher on the tree. "We don't want Teddy to play with it and get hurt."

Harry sighed. This Christmas was going to be difficult for all of them. It was the first Christmas without Fred. But it was also Teddy's first Christmas. Despite all the grief that surrounded them, Harry was determined to make his godson's first Christmas a joyous one, even if he was too young to remember most of it.

"She's just worried," Ginny whispered, a hint of sadness in her voice. Harry glanced at her and saw her brown eyes were downcast. "She hasn't heard from George yet. I think she's worried he won't show for Christmas."

Harry took Ginny's hand and squeezed it tightly, placing a kiss on her cheek. "He'll come home, I know he will," he assured her.

Ginny faced him, her bottom lip trembling slightly. "I don't think so, Harry. When I went to see him the other day, he barely talked to me. I asked him if he's coming home for Christmas, and he just looked at me with sad eyes. I've never seen them that sad before, Harry. They were empty, almost soul-less. I don't think he's coming."

Tears dripped down the end of her freckled nose and Harry pulled her into his arms and stroked her long, red hair. He didn't know what to say, so he simply hugged her, trying to comfort her the best way he could. Ginny pulled away after a while, her eyes red and puffy, and admired the Christmas tree sadly.

"It's not the same anymore..." her voice was weak and shaky. "Christmas isn't Christmas without Fred... or George..." She gripped Harry's hand tightly and looked him firmly in the eyes. "But we'll make it through. Together," Ginny said fiercely and leaned into his side.

Harry hugged her close, breathing in her warm, flowery scent. "Together," he agreed.

xXx

By the time Ron made an appearance downstairs in the kitchen, there was already a hustle and bustle. Everyone was bright-eyed and awake, except him, it seemed. Mr and Mrs Granger were sipping steaming mugs of tea at the table, Hermione's Aunt Jo was struggling to stuff a wriggling Maisy into a puffy, bright pink parka, Iris and Thomas were rowing about which seat they wanted to take in the car and Hermione was helping Edith clean up the breakfast things. All eight heads turned at his entrance and Mrs Granger smiled at him warmly.

"We've left you some porridge, if you're hungry," she said kindly, gesturing to the bowl on the table. Ron's stomach decided to make its presence known and rumbled loudly, causing Hermione to snigger and Mrs Granger to smile even more warmly.

"Thank you," he mumbled, feeling his ears turn red with embarrassment and sat down at the table and began to eat. Just as he was finishing the last spoonful, Iris sat next to him, studying him with her large, brown eyes.

"So," she said as she placed her chin on her hands. "Is that what you sleep in?" Her nose crinkled in distaste as she surveyed his maroon paisley pyjama pants and loose, white singlet.

Ron shrugged. "I didn't expect everyone to be waiting for me. If I knew that, I would have changed into some decent clothes."

Iris laughed and Ron was struck by how similar she was to Hermione. He spared a glance over at her, who beamed at him radiantly.

"Well, hurry up then," Iris urged impatiently.

Ron smirked. "Alright, alright. I'll be down in a jiffy." He shook his head and headed back upstairs, changing into a pair of loose fitting jeans and his maroon Weasley jumper. Hermione greeted him with a chaste kiss when he arrived downstairs again and handed him a woollen beanie with flaps at the sides.

"You look rather dashing," she told him as he pulled the beanie over his messy red hair. Ron rolled his eyes at her and kissed her with a little more enthusiasm.

"You look, er... nice," he told her. And he meant it. She was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a purple sweater, with a cream beanie over her bushy brown curls. Her nose and cheeks were red and her black wellingtons were covered in snow.

"Snow?" he asked in surprise.

Hermione giggled happily. "It snowed last night, Ron." Her expression was euphoric; like a little child whose wish had come true. Ron felt a surge of affection for her and slung his arm around her waist as the two of them headed out to where the large, Muggle SUV was parked.

"No wonder it was so bloody cold."

The two of them sat in the very back of the SUV. Ron was amazed that a car could fit so many people without the use of magic, and he secretly wondered if Hermione had somehow bewitched it. The family drove off down the suburban street, to a little fir tree nursery. Hermione gazed around in wonder at the vast expanse of fir trees and eagerly pulled Ron into the thicket. He could hear Iris giggling madly and Maisy squealing with delight as they delved deeper into the nursery.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Hermione exclaimed in rapture. "I haven't been here since I was a little girl."

Ron smiled at her. He had never seen so many trees in his life in one place; and that included the Forbidden Forest. "Yeah," he agreed. "It's pretty darn amazing."

Hermione beamed at him and squeezed his hand. "Now, we need to find the perfect tree. Did you ever do this at Christmas time?"

Ron shook his head. "No. Dad and Bill always went. Sometimes they took Charlie. I was always stuck at home with Ginny."

"Well, now's your chance!"

After a few hours of trudging through the snow, examining tree after tree, Ron was thankful that he had never done this before. It was the most boring thing he had ever done in his life. Every tree looked exactly the same, and he couldn't tell the difference between a good tree and a bad tree. Hermione was able to tell, apparently, and eventually, the family had picked out their Christmas tree and strapped to the trailer on the back of their car. But, no matter how boring it had been for Ron, Hermione seemed to have had the time of her life. Ron had rarely seen her so happy before, and it warmed his heart to see her smile so joyfully. He knew he would do it again, just to see her that happy.

That night, they decorated the Christmas tree and then sat around the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate and watching the Christmas carols on the small television. Hermione sat on Ron's knee, leaning back against him and holding his hand tightly as they watched. Ron wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek gently. This was a different way to spend Christmas Eve compared to the previous years. Normally, Mrs Weasley had Celestina Warbeck crooning loudly over the wireless as she cooked up an enormous feast. Fred and George would usually replace the original bonbons with trick bonbons and, more often than not, Percy would be the butt of their joke. Christmas Eve at the Burrow was filled with noise, fire crackers and large, hearty feasts. But this simple, Muggle Christmas Eve was just as lovely. And with Hermione on his knee, Ron couldn't think of a better place to be on Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? It took me ages to write this... : I hope you like it! Please read and review my lovelies :D xx**


	51. A Joyful Noel

**Greetings to all my wonderful readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been celebrating the fact that I have passed my first semester of uni! Hooray! :D please enjoy this chapter :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>A Joyful Noel<strong>

Hermione was woken bright and early by Iris on Christmas morning. It had continued to snow during the night, but now the sun gleamed down upon the shining, white landscape, as though trying to disperse the chill that the night had brought. An impatient Iris tugged on Hermione's arm and dragged her downstairs, where Aunt Jo and Maisy were already waiting.

"Merry Christmas, Mum!" Iris cheered excitedly and dived under the Christmas tree to search for her presents.

"Not now, Iris," her mother scolded, bouncing Maisy on her hip. "Wait until everyone is awake."

Iris pouted and Hermione laughed and bent to kiss her Aunt on the cheek. . "Merry Christmas, auntie," she said happily, and tickled Maisy gently. "Are mum and dad up yet?"

"Not yet," she said, shaking her head. "But they should be down shortly."

Hermione nodded. "I'll go and wake Ron. He's not used to getting up early," she remarked with a chuckle and headed back upstairs. Before she went to where Ron was sleeping, she quickly ducked into her own room and grabbed her present for Ron and then hurried back. She made three sharp raps on the door, and when she didn't get a reply, she burst in. Both Thomas and Ron were snoring their heads off; Thomas on his back with his pillow askew and his mouth open, and Ron on his stomach with his limbs hanging off the sides of the sofa bed and a trail of drool running down his mouth and onto his pillow. Hermione laughed at the sight and muttered, "Boys," with a shake of her head. She approached Thomas first and gently shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes groggily and glared at Hermione.

"What are you doing?" he grumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Merry Christmas, Thomas. Everyone's waiting for you to get downstairs."

Thomas' eyes widened and he rose gingerly from his bed, before stumbling downstairs with a large yawn. Even he couldn't refuse the prospect of presents. Once he was out of the room, Hermione sat beside Ron and gently prodded his shoulder. When he didn't respond, she leant down and whispered in his ear.

"Ron, wake up."

He woke with a start and jumped up, hitting Hermione in the head with his own. She gave a cry of pain and rubbed her forehead gingerly.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione!" Ron cried, startled, and gazed at her with concern. "Are you alright? Blimey, you shouldn't scare me like that."

He gently pulled her hand away from her head and scowled when he noticed the red mark. "Crap," he cursed.

"It's alright, Ron," Hermione assured him with a shaky laugh. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know I was there."

Ron shook his head. "I still head-butted you, didn't I?"

Hermione brushed him aside and gave him a sweet smile. "Honestly, Ron. I'm fine. I just wanted to give you your present here, while we're alone."

She reached behind her back and pulled out a stack of envelopes bound together with string. "Merry Christmas, Ron," she said nervously and handed him the package. Ron stared at it with a confused expression and carefully unbound the envelopes. As he pulled out one letter and began to read, his eyes widened dramatically and his bottom lip quivered. He looked up over the slip of parchment, his eyes shining with emotion and stared right into Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione, are these what I think they are?" he asked shakily, his voice awfully quiet.

She nodded and took his hand in hers. "I wrote them when you were gone. It's all the things I wish I'd ever said to you."

Tears fell from her eyes as Ron proceeded to read each letter. "Hermione, you... you loved me? Even then?"

"Yes," she cried thickly, tears streaming down her cheeks rapidly. "I kept blaming myself. I thought that maybe... maybe if you knew how I really felt, you wouldn't have left us... left me."

Her body was shaking with sobs and Ron gripped her shoulders tightly and forced her to look at him. "It was never you're fault, Hermione," he told her firmly. "It was me, all of it. I was a selfish, stupid prat too consumed by jealousy for my best mate."

"That's not true Ron. You're not selfish. It was the locket that was making you say all of those things."

Ron shook his head earnestly. "No Hermione," he told her. "The locket only made those feelings stronger. I was still thinking them, deep down."

Hermione smiled weakly. "See, this was a stupid idea. I wanted to give you something heartfelt, but all it's done is made you upset."

Ron stroked her cheek gently. "It's the best present you could have given me," he said truthfully. "I couldn't have asked for anything better."

Her leant over and kissed her, letting her tears dampen his own cheeks.

"Now, it's time for your present. You're going to laugh, I think, at the coincidence."

Ron rummaged about in his trunk until he retrieved a rather squashed looking piece of parchment. He handed it to Hermione sheepishly and she read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't know if you'll ever get a chance to read this, but I'm going to write it down anyway. First off, I want to apologise for being a complete arse. I shouldn't have left you and Harry. As soon as I was gone, I regretted it. I kept trying to find you, but your bloody charms are so brilliant that I had no luck (I guess that means you're safe from Death Eaters, so that makes me sleep a little easier at night). _

_What I did was wrong, and I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again. I would totally understand. I know I definitely wouldn't speak to me either. I wish I could take everything back, but I can't, so I guess I'll just have to live with the consequences. But it hurts. It hurts because... well, because I love you, Hermione._

_There. I said it. If Harry were here, he'd be whooping in celebration. Truth is, I've loved you for a long time, since the moment I met you, actually. You probably don't understand this, since I was so horrible to you at school (which is another thing I'm apologising for, because I always took you for granted and now I realise just how important you are). But the reason I fought with you was to get your attention. I hoped that if I got your attention, then maybe you'd begin to think of me as 'more than a friend'. Of course, any change of that ever happening is out the window (ironic, isn't it?). _

_You're a brilliant witch and a loyal friend and I seriously don't know what I would've done without you all for all those years. I want you to know, that thing with Lavender meant nothing to me. It was you all along, it always has been and it always will be. _

_I hope that you and Harry are safe. I am still trying to find you, but I don't know if you'll want me back, anyhow. I wish I could have told you all of this, face to face. In my head, it was meant to be something really special. You're a pretty amazing person, and Harry is lucky to have you by his side. I hope we can see each other soon, so I can apologise. _

_All my love,_

_Ron_

Hermione looked up from the letter to find Ron staring at the quilt, playing idly with a few loose strands.

"Ron," she rasped, staring at him incredulously.

Her glanced up at her and gave her a weak smirk. "I know, lame right? We got each other the same gifts for Christmas."

Hermione tossed aside the letter and threw herself at Ron, kissing him hard. It was fuelled by so much passion and love, that Ron was reminded of their first kiss. He pulled back, looking a little pleased and confused at the same time.

"Er... what?" he muttered unintelligently.

Hermione giggled and flushed a pretty shade of pink. 'What's wrong?"

"That letter... I wrote it while I was living with Bill. It's not something I thought you'd be happy reading."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione beamed at him. "It's a love letter. Every girl loves to receive love letters."

Ron ran a hand through his hair nervously. Hermione merely laughed and kissed him softly.

"Did you really mean what you said, about it always being me?" she asked softly.

He nodded seriously. "Only you, Hermione."

She leant into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "And I have forgiven you, you know. I forgave you a long time ago."

Ron smiled and kissed her hair, smoothing it back from her face. "Don't we have to greet your family? We can't stay here all day."

Hermione groaned and heaved herself off of Ron. "Merry Christmas, Ron," she said again, squeezing his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

xXx

Back at the Burrow, Mrs Weasley was fussing about, ignoring her husband's pleas to take it easy. Bill and Fleur were to arrive any moment and the table had still not been set.

"Ginny!" she cried frantically. Her daughter burst into the kitchen, her face aglow with happiness, clutching a shining, new broomstick in her hands. "Put that down and help your father set the table!"

Ginny pouted. "But, Mum!" she protested. "I want to test out the new Cleansweep, Harry got me!"

"Later," Mrs Weasley demanded. "Right now, that table needs setting. Your brothers will be here any minute!"

Grumbling under her breath, Ginny stormed past her mother and helped her father with the table. Harry soon appeared by her side and kissed her cheek softly.

"Thank you for Faux," he told her, sincerely. "He's a great present."

Ginny beamed at him and slunk an arm around his waist. "It was no problem. I was a little worried about getting you an owl at first, but Hermione convinced me that you'd like it."

Harry grinned. "She's a smart girl, that Hermione. It was her who tipped me off about you wanting a new broom."

"I'll have to remember to thank her later," Ginny purred with a wink. She cast her eyes about the room, and to her delight, found Mrs Weasley was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on," she told Harry, pulling him towards the door. "Let's go test out my Christmas present."

Soon, Bill and Fleur arrived, followed by Percy and Audrey. The family embraced happily and exchanged gifts, but Mrs Weasley remained anxious. George hadn't turned up yet. She knew that Ron and Hermione wouldn't be too late, as they were spending the morning with Hermione's family, but she had no idea if George was going to show. Mr Weasley noticed her anxiety and rubbed his wife's arms soothingly.

"It's alright, Molly," he assured her calmly. "He'll turn up."

Andromeda arrived shortly after, bouncing a gurgling Teddy on her hip. His hair was the brightest turquoise and he grinned a toothless smile up at the family. It wasn't too long before Ron and Hermione appeared at the door, looking flushed but pleased as they greeted everyone. Mrs Weasley pulled her youngest son into a tight hug and kissed his cheek gently.

"Glad you could make it, Ron," she said. Hermione handed Mrs Weasley her Christmas present; a bottle of perfume, similar to the one she had received from her mother for her birthday. Mrs Weasley was ecstatic with the gift and gave Hermione her very own Weasley jumper. It was a deep burgundy; the colour of wine, with a golden 'H' embroidered on the front. Hermione thanked Mrs Weasley for it and put it on out of respect. It made her laugh a little that her jumper was a similar colour to Ron's.

Mrs Weasley soon called everyone into the dining room for the feast to begin. Hermione and Ron took their places at the table beside Harry and Fleur, and were about to tuck in, when Mrs Weasley gave a squeal. Everyone jumped up from their seats to see what she was looking at. A figure was trudging their way towards the house; a figure with bright red hair. Mrs Weasley clasped her hands together and sprinted out to greet her son.

"Georgie! Oh, Georgie!" she cried, and Hermione felt tears spring up in her eyes at the reunion. Mrs Weasley ushered George inside, where he was greeted heartily by the entire family. Mr Weasley hugged his son, Bill punched him affectionately in the arm, Percy gave him a 'welcome home' smile and Harry and Ron slapped him on the back.

"Glad you could make it," Ron said with a pleased smile. George grinned back and held up his glass.

"Before we eat, I just want to say something," he began, clearing his throat. "Firstly, I want to thank Ron and Ginny, for knocking some sense into me and telling me to stop being such a coward. And second, I want to give a toast to Fred." He paused a little and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Christmas was Fred's favourite time of year. It's mine too. It's a time for giving and sharing and spending time with those you care about. He wouldn't want us moping about and mourning when we are supposed to celebrating with our family." George held his goblet higher and everyone mimicked him.

"To Fred!"

"To Fred!" they chanted.

As they began to tuck into the delicious meal in front of them, they heard a knock at the door. George stood up and went to open it. There, standing in front of him, freezing from the snow, was Angelina. She met his eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but was prevented when George threw himself at her. His arms wrapped around her tightly and pulled her into his chest as he sobbed into her snow-flecked hair. She returned his embrace equally tightly.

"You came," he murmured through his tears, pulling back slightly to cup her cheek. Tears spilled down her face and she wound her arms around his neck, toying with a few strands of his hair.

"I'm sorry," she said thickly. "I'm sorry for walking out on you and –"

George crashed his mouth against hers and kissed her hard. Angelina gave a small 'oomf' of surprise but soon recovered and passionately returned his kiss. When they pulled apart, everyone began to cheer, making George's ears turn bright red. Angelina beamed and Mrs Weasley summoned another chair to appear at the table.

"Welcome, Angelina, dear," she sobbed, mopping her eyes with the hem of her apron. "Merry Christmas."

Angelina took her place beside George and the family enjoyed what was probably one of the most memorable Christmas' they'd ever had. They each cracked their bonbons and laughed at the assortment of strange articles that were found inside. The Burrow was filled with laughter and joy again, something they hadn't experienced for quite some time.

After the feast, Mrs Weasley turned on the wireless and forced Mr Weasley to dance with her to the raspy voice of Celestina Warbeck. Bill and Fleur were on the couch, Fleur resting in his arms and dozing, completely oblivious to the world around her. Over by the Christmas tree, George and Angelina were talking in hushed voices, their expressions very serious, but often breaking out into smiles and laughter at certain times. Harry and Ginny were outside on their broomsticks and Percy and Audrey were lying by the fireplace. With everyone else occupied, Ron decided to ask Hermione to dance. She was a little surprised at first, but accepted and the two of them swayed slowly in each other's arms. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and she encircled her arms around his neck, tugging at the roots of his hair playfully.

"I'm glad George came back," Hermione mused as they turned on the spot. "And I'm glad he and Angelina are sorting things out. They really are perfect for each other, even if they fight a lot."

Ron smirked. "Just like you and I, eh?"

Hermione grinned cheekily. "Exactly."

She rested her head on his chest and held him close, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. He was so strong and warm and Hermione felt as though she could have stayed there forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review my lovelies! xx<strong>


	52. Hanky Panky

**I've finally finished it! After much frustration and turmoil, I have finally finished the next chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I was suffering from major writers block. But hopefully I made it up to you with this chapter. Please read and enjoy! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Hanky Panky<strong>

Not long after midnight, Bill and Fleur headed home, followed by Percy and Audrey. George and Angelina stayed a little longer, sitting in front of the fire with blissful grins on their faces as they leant into each other. Harry and Ginny had returned, the former looking sheepish and the latter smug. Hermione smirked and locked eyes with Ginny, who confirmed her thoughts with a small inclination. She chuckled and Ron frowned down at her in confusion.

"What's so funny?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Hermione shook her head and kissed him softly on the cheek before going to join Harry, who had plopped himself on the bottom stair with a glass of eggnog in his hands. Ron shrugged and went to grab a second helping of pudding, trying to avoid his parents, who were presently dancing about the room.

Harry looked up as Hermione approached and smiled at her. "Merry Christmas, Hermione," he told her.

She grinned at him. "It is indeed." Her smile turned wry and she nudged her best friend playfully. "I see Ginny gave you your _other _Christmas present."

He turned bright red and scowled at her, but a knowing smile crept onto his lips. "Yeah..." he muttered sheepishly as his eyes glazed over a little. She laughed at him.

"Thanks for telling me about the broom, Hermione," he told her gratefully. "She loves it."

"No problem," she smiled kindly. "Ginny was so worried about your present. She didn't think you'd like it."

Harry beamed. "I love it. It's so great... I mean, I need a new owl – after Hedwig – " he took a sip of his eggnog just as George and Angelina announced that they were leaving. Mrs Weasley hugged them tearfully and the couple Disapparated, holding hands.

"I'm glad they're back together," Harry said. "They really do belong together."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "It's good that they worked out their problems."

"Just like you and Ron."

She glanced over at him, who was sitting beside Ginny and gulping down a glass of Firewhiskey as Ginny showed him her new broomstick.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, watching him fondly.

It was difficult to believe that a year ago, Harry and Hermione had been in Godric's Hollow, narrowly escaping Voldemort's snake. Hermione could still remember that eerie, old house and shuddered a little. She reached out and gripped Harry's hand tightly. His green eyes met hers and told her that he was thinking the same thing. They locked eyes for a few moments, conveying their memories of that terrible night and suddenly, Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tightly. He patted her back.

"Yeah, this is a much better Christmas," he told her.

Hermione pulled back, blinking back the tears in her eyes and chuckled at her actions.

"Sorry," she muttered sheepishly.

Harry squeezed her hand. "It's alright, Hermione. You're allowed to be emotion on Christmas."

Their conversation was interrupted by Ron, who was carrying a plate of mince pies in one hand and a glass of Firewhiskey in the other.

"What're you two talking about?" he asked through a mouthful of pie and sat next to Hermione. Harry shrugged his shoulder and reached over to take a pie.

"Nothing much," he said. "Just how much better this Christmas is compared to our last."

Ron paused for a moment, then nodded. "Mmm..." He glanced at Hermione and smiled. "This one's much better."

Hermione beamed and put an arm around each of the boys' shoulders and drew them in closer. Harry and Ron made groans of protest as Hermione strangled them, but she ignored them.

"Oh," she cried happily. "I'm just so glad you boys rescued me from that Mountain Troll in first year!"

Ron snorted. "It wasn't my idea. It was Harry and his stupid bravado. I wouldn't have minded if the Troll trampled you, to be perfectly honest."

Hermione elbowed him sharply in the ribs, causing him to wince in pain and flash her an impish smirk.

"Just kidding?"

She ignored him and released them, much to their relief. "I just don't know what I would've done without you two," she exclaimed, missing the horrified look her two best friends were sharing as they realised she was getting emotional. "You accepted me, and brought me out of my shell... and – oh, you two are the best friends a girl could ask for!"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, we're pretty lucky to have you too, Hermione," he told her.

"I would've flunked out if you hadn't let us copy your notes," Ron agreed.

She folded her arms and frowned at them. "Is that the only reason you kept me around?"

The boys exchanged glances with each other and smirked.

"More or less," Ron told her, waggling his eyebrows.

Before she could retort, they tackled her in a crushing hug and Hermione cried out in laughter.

"Merlin, don't strangle the poor girl," Ginny chuckled as she approached Harry and kissed him gently. She handed him and Hermione a glass of Firewhiskey each and they all raised them high.

"To friendship!" Ron cried.

"To friendship!" They all cheered and crashed their glasses together. Ron downed his in a single gulp, Harry not far behind him. Ginny took a generous sip, while Hermione only took delicate sips and then rested the glass on her knee. Ron draped his arm over her shoulder and she snuggled into his warm chest. She could hear his heart beating steadily against his ribcage and her eyelids fluttered close as it lulled her peacefully. Ron pressed his lips to her temple and stood up.

"I'll be right back," he told her and headed up the stairs to his bedroom. Hermione watched him go and felt something flutter in her stomach. Should she go and follow him? Should she wait? What was he doing? Ginny seemed to notice, and told Harry to go upstairs.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, once Harry was out of ear shot. Mr and Mrs Weasley had retired to bed and so it was just Ginny and Hermione, sitting alone on the stairs. The dying fire glowed dimly in the corner of the room and cast flickering shadows along the walls.

Hermione shrugged. She didn't exactly know what was on her mind. How could she explain something she didn't understand?

"Ginny..." she began, taking a deep breath and fixing her friend with serious brown eyes. "You know how... before – when I accidentally found you and Harry – well... I was just – " she blushed deeply and cast her eyes away. "Do you think that Ron wants to... you know...?"

To her surprise, Ginny burst out laughing. Hermione frowned, not understand what was so funny.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny smiled kindly. "Please, Ron is a _male_. It's not a question of wanting."

Hermione wasn't impressed. "But what if – what if he doesn't want it? What if he doesn't want _me?_"

Ginny patted Hermione's leg. "Look, if it bothers you so much, why don't you just talk to him about it?"

"This is _Ron_, Ginny. It took him seven years to confess his feelings to me. He doesn't talk."

With a sigh, Ginny stood up and stretched her arms. "Look, as weird as it is talking about you and my brother, just do whatever makes you comfortable Hermione. That's the main thing, alright."

As Ginny went upstairs, Hermione pondered her words. A part of her was a little surprised at her sudden inclination to become more intimate with Ron. Perhaps it was the fact that she would soon be returning to Hogwarts for her final term, and she would have to wait a few months for proper physical contact. Or perhaps, it was just the feeling of his warm, strong body and his lips against her hair that made her suddenly want him. Ginny was right, the only way to find out what Ron wanted was to ask him.

Suddenly determined, she headed up to Ron's room and knocked on the door. She heard Ron's footsteps stumble towards the door and took a deep breath. Never, not even before her OWL exams, had she felt so nervous. Her stomach was doing flips and her heart was hammering loudly in her chest. Eventually, Ron opened the door and beamed at her, halfway through pulling his pyjama shirt over his head. Hermione tried not to stare at the pale, freckled skin of his exposed torso and smiled at him.

"Can I come in?" she asked, her voice a little more high-pitched than usual. Ron nodded and stepped to the side to allow her entrance. She pushed past him and perched on the end of his bed. His clothes from earlier were lying haphazardly on the floor and the letters she had given him for Christmas were stacked neatly on his bedside table. She smiled at them, before she was brought out of her reverie by the door clicking shut.

"Where's Harry?" she asked as Ron approached her and sat beside.

"In the bathroom," he shrugged. One hand rested on her hip and the other cupped her cheek. He bent so his forehead was touching hers and the smell of his spearmint toothpaste wafted over her. Her fingers trailed up his chest and neck to tangle in his shaggy red hair.

"Good," she whispered and kissed him. There was no feeling in the world as wonderful as kissing Ron. With him, she felt completely safe. Everything seemed to fall into place and there was nothing but him; his hands, his lips and his spearmint breath. Their lips moved in sync against one another's and soon, she felt Ron's tongue brush against her lower lip. She allowed him entrance and the fire between them ignited. His hands were no longer resting innocently on her hips. Instead, they moved underneath her shirt and traced the curve of her breast. Hermione ran her hands down his chest and tugged his pyjama shirt up, desperate to feel his warm skin beneath her fingertips. As their hands explored each other, they somehow moved backwards onto the bed, lying side by side. Hermione inched forward, pressing herself against Ron's chest, and ran her fingers up the line of his spine.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and stared deep into each other's eyes. She blushed when she noticed the clear desire pooling in his bright blue eyes. He wanted her. He wanted _her._ She didn't think she would ever understand Ron's love for her. No way in Merlin did she deserve him; he was the sweetest, bravest, funniest boy she had ever known. And it was this, that made her decided what she wanted. Her hand reached out and stroked his jaw softly, enjoying the way his spiky stubble felt rough beneath her skin. He closed his eyes at her touch and she smiled at the effect she had on him.

"Ron," she said softly. "I think we should – we should talk about... er – sex."

His eyes snapped open and he gaped at her. "Wait – what?" His eyebrows rose up into his hairline and he pulled away from her and sat up.

Hermione sat up too and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I think we should talk about sex," she said more confidently, as though she was discussing exam results.

Ron blushed bright red and ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably. "Uh... okay – I guess..." he stuttered, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Well?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

He seemed taken aback by her sudden request and darted his eyes around the room in panic. "Well... if you're not comfortable – I mean – we don't have to rush into anything... I'm perfectly fine in waiting – "

"You don't want to, do you?" she cried angrily, scowling at him.

"Uh... Hermione, I just – "

She huffed and turned away from him, sticking her nose up in the air. "If the idea repulses you so much, Ronald," she snapped, "then you should just leave."

He frowned at her. "This is my bedroom, Hermione," he reminded her. "And I didn't say I didn't want to. I was just... shocked, that's all."

Slowly, she turned to face him, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Ron blinked at her seriously and she softened her features into a smile.

"You want to... with me?" she asked, barely audibly. Ron nodded. "Really?"

He grinned wickedly at her. "I'm a _guy_, Mione. Of course I want to."

She hit him on the shoulder and rolled her eyes at him, but soothed by his confession. "Well, I want to, too," she admitted shyly.

Ron took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"So, what now?" he asked awkwardly.

She met his gaze and smiled brightly. "I think we should wait," she told him. "I'm just not... ready yet. I mean, I want to – but I'm nervous – and I don't want it to be something we rush into. I want it to be special, because – well, because I love you and I want it to mean something... not that it wouldn't mean anything now – I just mean, that I don't want to do it with your parents in the house – someone could see us, and that would be so embarrassing – I don't think I could look at your mother the same after that... and – "

She paused to take a breath and looked over a Ron, who was staring at her with a bemused expression. Her cheeks grew hot and she wrung her hands together.

"I'm rambling, aren't I?"

He nodded, and kissed her nose. "It's cute," he assured her. "It reminds me of how you were at school."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought I was an 'insufferable know-it-all'?"

Ron chuckled. "Yes, but you were a cute one." He seized her up in his arms and kissed her gently, lingering a little as he pulled back. "And I don't mind if you're not ready. I don't want our first time to be in my Chudley Cannons' bedsheets... in my parents' house."

Hermione smirked. "Chudley Cannons' bedsheets are definitely _not_ romantic."

Ron gasped and clutched his chest in offense. "There's nothing wrong with my bedsheets!" he exclaimed with a wink. "This bed is made for sleeping, not hanky panky."

She laughed as she curled into his side and the two of them lay back down. "Hanky panky?"

"It's what Dad calls it. I overheard him giving Percy 'the talk', you know, when he was dating Penelope Clearwater."

Hermione screwed up her face at the horrid image that suddenly appeared in her mind, and buried her head into the crook of Ron's neck.

"That is _not_ something I want to image, Ronald Weasley," she scolded him.

He stroked her hair gently and she felt his body shake with his laughter. "Not something I wanted to hear, believe me. We were surprised that Percy even _had_ a girlfriend."

The two of them fell silent for a while and Ron slowly pulled the covers over them. Hermione was content with lying tucked into Ron's side, his strong arms around her, keeping her warm. So, her conversation hadn't gone as planned. But nothing between her and Ron ever went as planned. She was grateful that he wasn't pressuring her and was willing to wait; it proved how much he actually loved her. She kissed the underside of his jaw and promptly fell asleep. This Christmas had been her greatest ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh... Romione awkward fluffiness... gotta love it. Hermione's 19, she's not a girl anymore, so it's normal for her to think about wanting to have sex with Ron. But, I see her as pretty conservative in this field, so they wait a while before they 'do it'. <strong>

**Anyways, please read and review! :) xx**


	53. Inbetween

**Again, I am sorry for the slow update. I have recently discovered the amazing (yet disastrous) Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum, and have been signing up for challenges left, right and centre. It is addictive! I can't stop! So I apologise that my updates will be less frequent. Though I am still very keen on finishing this story and begining my sequal. Yes - there is a sequal - it is somewhere in the depths of my mind. Please bare with me, and don't abandon this story, because I promise I won't abandon you, my lovely readers! Please enjoy this chapter :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Inbetween<strong>

The mattress moved and an arm fell heavily on her ribs. Hermione gave a pained groaned and heard Ron make a startled gasp.

"Blimey, Hermione!" he half-whispered, half-shouted.

Hermione sat up and scowled at him. "You punched me in the stomach!" she complained, rubbing her side with a grimace.

Ron threw his hands up in exasperation. "Sorry! I forgot you were there. You scared my bloody socks off!"

At this, Hermione couldn't help but smirk. "You aren't wearing any socks," she pointed out.

With a dramatic eye roll, Ron kissed her nose softly and pulled her down beside him. Hermione smiled and wriggled her back into his chest as he arms wrapped around her waist. They intertwined their fingers together.

Ron burrowed his nose into the crook of her neck. "I didn't know the role of the boyfriend was to be a pillow. If I knew that, maybe I wouldn't have signed up for this."

Hermione huffed. "I thought you enjoyed this. What was that speech about 'sleeping with Hermione Granger'?"

Ron snorted. "That was before I realised you kick."

She turned her head and looked at him in surprised. "I kick?"

"Like an angry Grindelow."

His face quickly contorted into pain as Hermione kicked him hard in the shin with the back of her heel.

"Stop complaining, Ronald," she told him firmly. "Or there won't be a next time."

Ron grinned impishly and hugged her closer to him. "You snore too." He whispered, his voice light with humour. "And your hair gets all in my face."

Glaring at him, Hermione wrenched herself out of his arms and sat up quickly, turning her back towards him.

"Fine!" she snapped. "Let's just point out all of my faults, shall we? Don't even get me _started_ on what it's like sleeping with you, Ronald Weasley!"

She made to stand up, when Ron's arms tackled her back down onto the bed. Before she had a chance to protest, he kissed her hard, knocking the breath out of her. Despite her anger, she couldn't help the way her body reacted to him and her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck and entangled themselves in his hair. Soon, her bitterness had been forgotten and all she could concentrate on was the feel of his lips against hers, the heat of his hands on her skin.

After a few blissful moments, they pulled away and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Ron grinned down at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Blimey," he smirked. "If only I knew that a good snogging would shut Hermione Granger up. All those times you yelled at me..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder. "I'm still angry at you," she told him, though her voice was lighter.

Ron brushed his lips softly against hers. "I love you," he murmured against her. She smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you too."

Ron eventually rolled off of Hermione stretched his long arms with a great yawn. Hermione watched him fondly. Despite how much he had matured over the years, she could still see parts of the lanky teenager he used to be. It was one of the things she loved about him. He could be so immature sometimes, counteracting her seriousness and he brought out her inner child. No one had been able to do that, and Hermione knew that was Ron was the only person who could.

Leaning over to plant a kiss on her cheek, Ron stumbled towards the bathroom, leaving Hermione by herself in his room. She crossed her legs and let her eyes drift about vaguely. She was suddenly overwhelmed with a vision of the future. An image flashed in her mind of her, sitting exactly where she was, wearing only Ron's shirt. He would wake up and kiss her sweetly, before getting ready for work and she would head downstairs to make to two of them breakfast. It would be a simple, pleasant life and Hermione couldn't help but wish that her future with Ron would be something like that.

Hermione smiled to herself and headed downstairs to the kitchen, to see Mrs Weasley sipping a cup of tea. The woman looked up as Hermione approached and beamed at her.

"Good morning, dear," she said pleasantly. "I trust you slept well last night."

There was something in her voice that made Hermione suspicious. Was it almost... humour? Did Mrs Weasley know about her sleeping with Ron last night? _That's ridiculous_; she assured herself and quickly composed her features into a genuine smile.

"Quite well, thank you, Mrs Weasley. And thank you for letting me stay here for the rest of the holidays. My parents really appreciate it."

Mrs Weasley shook her head. "It's no trouble, Hermione. With Percy, Bill and George all in their own places, it's good to have the company of you and Harry. Arthur and I love have you around. And I know Ron especially does."

Hermione flushed deeply and went to make herself a cup of tea. Again, she could help but notice what was implied in the statement. But Mrs Weasley said nothing, so Hermione was left to her own thoughts, trying to shake them from her mind. The only people who knew about her current sleeping arrangements were Harry and Ginny, and Ginny would never let slip that she was sleeping with Harry while her father was under the same roof. That thought gave Hermione a bit of comfort.

Before too long, Ginny and Harry bounced down the stairs looking surprisingly cheery for such an early morning. Ron followed behind slowly, his head buried in a letter. He didn't look up as his mother greeted him and sat himself idly next to Hermione, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Concerned, Hermione rested her hand on his knee and gazed over his shoulder. The handwriting was small and neat; a woman, she deduced from the way the text was slightly angled.

"Who's that from?" she asked.

Ron smiled at her. "It's from Tess," he announced, looking over at Harry. Harry nodded in recognition through a mouthful of porridge.

"Wadda she want?" he asked, hurriedly swallowing as he received a frown from Mrs Weasley for bad manners.

"She wants to meet up. Says that she's sorry she didn't get back to us about staying for Christmas. Nina and Felix invited her after all."

"Who's Tess?" Hermione asked.

"A friend from work," Harry supplied. "She helped Ron when I was – ouch!"

Ginny jabbed him in the ribs and Hermione smiled gratefully at her. She didn't want Mrs Weasley to find out what actually happened to Harry while he was in Norway.

"Yeah, she's a good mate," Ron interjected before his mother became suspicious. "Nicer than her sister, at least."

"Oh, well that's wonderful!" Mrs Weasley cried, clapping her hands together. Her eyes gleamed as she beamed around at them. "We can invite her over for dinner one night!"

Ron and Harry exchanged alarmed glances. "Er – " Ron began uncomfortably, fidgeting in his seat. "Actually Mum, Tess invited Harry and I out for a drink on New Year's. Hermione and Ginny are invited too."

For a moment, Mrs Weasley appeared crestfallen, but she quickly composed herself and smiled. Hermione felt a little sorry for her. With all of her children grown up and most living in their own places, the woman must get lonely without the company of young ones. The thought of another young person in the house must have thrilled her.

"No matter, that sounds like a wonderful idea," she assured him. "A New Year's celebration – my! Your father and I haven't had time alone on New Years for many years. This shall be pleasant."

A dreamy expression crossed her face and Ron coughed loudly, his ears turning red as imaging of his parents snogging filled his mind. Hermione sniggered and kicked him lightly in the shin, making him frown.

"You know what?" Ginny piped up, brushing her long, red hair over one shoulder. "Maybe we should invite a few friends ourselves! Luna, Neville, Dean and the others – it would be nice to catch up with them again, you know, away from school."

Harry grinned in agreement. "Yeah. It'd be good to see them again. Ron and I don't get to see them as often as you do."

"Great!" said Ron, folding up Tess' letter and rising from the table. "So I'll reply to Tess and tell her that we're good for New Years."

"And I'll send an owl to Luna and the others," Ginny added, standing up and stretching her body like a cat before skipping upstairs to her bedroom.

xXx

Harry decided to go and visit Andromeda and Teddy alone, so Hermione, Ron and Ginny were left to help Mrs Weasley clean up the house after Christmas. Bill and Fleur came around to help, which gave Mrs Weasley an excuse to make a large, delicious lunch for everyone. With so many people in the house, the chores were done relatively quickly and it gave Hermione some time to relax and study for her NEWTs. She went upstairs to Ginny's room to retrieve her Ancient Runes textbook, but ended up with five extra books as well.

The family had indeed settled down when Hermione returned. Mrs Weasley was sitting on the porch with her husband, drinking steaming mugs of tea. Ginny was watching a rather intense game of wizard's chess being played by her two brothers and Fleur was resting wearily on the couch, humming softly in French and rubbing her pregnant belly. Hermione decided to accompany her and put her heavy books on the coffee table. The beautiful Frenchwoman smiled up at her as she took a seat beside her.

"'Ello, 'Ermione," she said. "'Ow are you?"

Hermione beamed at her. "Rather splendid," she replied. "This has been a great Christmas, hasn't it?"

Fleur nodded and rubbed her belly affectionately, her dark blue eyes drifting over to her husband.

"Oui," she agreed. "Zis iz bettair zan last year."

Hermione nodded and pulled her Ancient Runes textbook into her lap and began flicking through the pages. She heard Fleur's tinkling laugh and raised her eyebrows at the Frenchwoman.

"It iz ze 'olidays, 'Ermione," she explained. "You are allowed to relax."

"I have my NEWTs next term. I need to keep on top of things." Fleur simply laughed and flicked her silvery-blonde hair over her shoulder. "How are Gabrielle and your mother?"

"Zey 'ave gone back to France – Gabrielle wanted to see 'er friends before she goes back to Beauxbatons. But zey enjoyed Christmas 'ere. It waz different for zem."

Hermione smiled and went back to her studying.

Moments later, she was interrupted by Bill swearing and slamming his fist down on the table. She looked over at him to see Ron grinning madly as he twirled Bill's beheaded Queen with his fingers. Ginny roared with laughter and clutched her sides at Bill's bright red face. Mrs Weasley's head appeared at the door and she frowned at her oldest son.

"William Arthur Weasley!" she scolded crossly, shaking her head at him. "Watch your language, young man!"

Bill winked at his mother cheekily, earning him a slap over the head with a newspaper.

"Why, Mum?" Ginny complained. "We're all adults here. Unless you count bubba in there." She pointed to Fleur's belly, who was rubbing it as though to shield her unborn child from the cursing of her husband.

Mrs Weasley frowned at her daughter. "Ginny! If I hear those words ever come out of your mouth, I will hex you so you can never talk again!"

Turning on her heel, she stormed back outside, missing the rude face Ginny was making behind her mother's back.

Fleur stood up and glided over to her husband, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing his cheek softly.

"Guillaume," she began softly, "Your muzzer is right. We should not use such words around ze bébé."

Bill sighed and nodded his head, turning to kiss Fleur gently. "Sorry, love, I'll try and contain myself."

Ron and Ginny exchanged mischievous glances, obviously trying not to laugh, and Hermione caught Ron mouth the word "_whipped" _, earning him to be pummelled with a cushion by his brother.

Hermione rather enjoyed watching the events unfold. Seeing how the three siblings interacted with each other was hilarious and it made her wish for a sibling. She had always wanted a sister – someone she could talk to and play with – especially when she was younger. Her lonely childhood had made books her only companion, and she still found solace with them at the age of nineteen.

Ron looked over at her and beamed proudly, causing her to laugh. He looked adorable, his red hair dishevelled and his blue eyes bright. She nodded her head at him in approval of his success and went back to her textbook. Fleur rejoined her and stretched out her long, slim legs, resting them on the coffee table. She sighed deeply and shook her beautiful bead.

"Zese Weasley boys," she muttered incredulously. "Zey act like such _enfants_ when zey are togezer."

Hermione laughed in agreement. "They're even worse when there are more of them."

Fleur _tsk_ed and chuckled softly. "But we love zem all ze same."

Hermione looked back at Ron, who was lording over his oldest brother as though he had become Minister of Magic, and smiled. "We do."

She turned back to Fleur with a slightly dreamy expression, which caused the Frenchwoman to smirk and raise her fair eyebrows. "So, it iz true, zen? You and Ron are sleeping togezer?"

Hermione faltered and blushed furiously, staring at Fleur with wide, incredulous brown eyes. "What – I don't – no!" she stammered, turning redder with every word.

Fleur merely chuckled. "Zere's nothing to be embarrassed about, 'Ermione. I waz caught wiz zat face after Guillaume and I – " she trailed off, her eyes glazing over, and Hermione wished she was anywhere by there at that particular moment.

"We're – Ron and I – we're not sleeping together," Hermione said, firmly.

Fleur looked surprised, but shrugged. "Oh well, zare iz plenty of time for zat. But when ze times comes, I must tell you, Weasley men are _very_ good in ze bedroom."

Hermione coughed uncomfortably and felt her cheeks grow unbearably hot. The last thing she needed was a mental image of Bill and Fleur in her mind. Her eyes unconsciously drifted over to Ron. The thought of her and Ron, sleeping together, suddenly entered her mind and she clenched her thighs together deliberately. It was suddenly very hot and stuffy in the lounge room, despite it being the middle of winter, and Hermione needed to get out of there.

She quickly excused herself , muttering something about needing some air, and hurried out of the room into the front lawn. The cold air cooled her skin and she felt herself calm down considerably. As she sat by herself, she saw Harry appear in front of her and walk up to the house. When he noticed her, he stopped and sat down beside her.

"You alright, Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she squeaked, her voice a little higher than normal. Harry noticed but said nothing. "How was Andromeda? And little Teddy?"

"They were great!" he said, his face lighting up at the mention of his godson. It made Hermione smile – Harry was the best godfather that boy could ask for. He already treated Teddy as his own son, even when he was so young. "Andromeda's warming up to me slowly, which is good."

Hermione reached out and patted his knee. "She's just worried for her grandson. I mean, she lost her husband and daughter – she doesn't want to lose him too. She'll learn to trust you."

"Yeah, I know, thanks Hermione."

A cry of frustration erupted from within the Burrow and Harry rose, a little startled.

"I think Bill lost to Ron again in wizard's chess," Hermione explained with a chuckle. Harry laughed and helped her to her feet.

"I think we better make sure Ron doesn't get himself beaten up. I'd bet on Bill any day."

The two of them headed back inside, to see Fleur consoling an embarrassed Bill while Ron gloated, lounging back in his chair and hurling insults at his oldest brother. Harry went straight to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek, while Hermione sat on the edge of Ron's chair.

"You won again?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yep! I thumped him. Reckon he's gone soft after getting hitched," he exclaimed, loud enough for Bill to hear.

Hermione frowned at him. "Ron! You should be nicer to him," she scolded. "He _is_ your brother."

Ron brushed her aside. "So? This is the only thing I can beat him at. Payback for my childhood."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him but kissed him on the cheek. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her into his lap, where she fell rather awkwardly. One of his hands slid up her back, massaging her skin lightly and she rested her head into the crook of his neck. She felt so safe and secure in his arms. He bent his head and kissed her forehead softly.

"I think I deserve some sort of reward for my champion effort," he mused against her temple.

She elbowed him playfully, understanding exactly what he was insinuating. "Your family's here," she whispered.

He grinned. "Later?" his blue eyes twinkled and she stifled a laugh.

"Maybe," she told him and closed her eyes as he continued to rub soothing circles along her back. She suddenly realised that in a few days, she would be heading back to Hogwarts, and wouldn't see Ron or Harry for several months. It made her sad – she would miss them both terribly. She would just have to make the most of those next few days. Sitting in Ron's strong arms, feeling his lips against skin, Hermione knew that she wouldn't mind one bit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope that was enough to suffice you :) Please leave a review on your way out! Much love xx**_


	54. New Years Eve

**I'M BACK! Hooray! Did you miss me? I'm sorry I've been absent. I just needed to take a break from writing for a few months. I didn't have any inspiration or motivation for anything and I needed to get out and clear my head. I can't promise that there will be regular updates, as I am knee-deep in assignments, but please don't give up on this story! I will eventually finish it, I promise :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>New Years Eve<strong>

"You ready to go?" Ginny asked as she applied her lip gloss. Hermione turned around and pulled her cream beanie over her bushy hair. She was wearing a simple outfit of jeans, dark brown boots and her burgundy Weasley jumper. Ginny was similarly dressed in her black jeans and purple sweater. Her long, red hair was out and loosely styled around her face.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Hermione said, smiling at her friend. "You look lovely."

Ginny beamed. "Thanks, so do you."

They met the boys out on the landing and the four of them headed downstairs. Mrs Weasley bid them farewell, and they Disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

The pub was rather crowded – due to New Years Eve – and they struggled to make their way through the throng of people.

"Is that Harry?" a bright voice piped up.

"I think I can see Ron," replied another, deeper voice.

Hermione gripped Ron and Ginny's hands and pulled them towards the voices. Over in the corner, a group of people stood crowded around a bar table. Luna beamed at them as they approached and waved her hands about.

"Ginny! Harry!" she called. Dressed in a pair of leggings and a blue dress, with a crown of flowers decorating her wavy, blonde hair, she was as erratic and blissful as ever. Neville stood beside her, looking dapper in jeans and a brown, leather jacket. Next to him, towering tall over everyone, was Dean, Firewhiskey in his hand and almost empty already. Seamus and Parvati stood on the other side, their arms around each other and looking very smitten indeed. Hermione smiled at them – after losing Lavender in the war, she was glad that Parvati had Seamus to pull her through. She was looking beautiful, in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a thick, grey coat – the belt accentuating her slim waist. Her long, dark hair was out and loose around her face, something that Hermione had never seen before.

She approached the table and greeted her friends cheerfully. It was certainly nice to see everyone outside of the school walls. Parvati seemed less stressed, Dean and Seamus were even more relaxed than usual, and Neville had a confidence about him that Hermione hadn't noticed before. Luna, of course, was exactly the same.

"Luna! It's great to see you," Harry beamed and embraced her warmly. "Hey, Neville, Dean, Seamus," they hugged and slapped each other on the back. Once everyone had greeted everyone, Ron decided to order drinks.

"What would you like?" he whispered in her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to his side.

"Firewhiskey," she told him.

He stared at her incredulously, as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You sure?" he asked.

"Of course," she said firmly. "It's New Years. I'm not at school. And your parents aren't around. I'm allowed to have a little fun."

Ron smirked at her and kissed her temple. "Righty-o then, Firewhiskey it is." Then, his voice dropped even lower and his lips brushed against her ear. "I can't wait to see Hermione Granger have fun."

His words were laced with suggestive undertones and Hermione shoved him, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"So, how's the Auror training going?" Neville asked as he sipped his glass of Firewhiskey tentatively.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, it's been alright," he responded. "Different to what I expected. And I don't get treated like a hero, which is good. I'm just like everyone else there – training to be an Auror. How's school?"

Dean and Seamus groaned together.

"Horrible!" Dean grunted, slamming his empty glass down and signalling to a barmaid for a refill. "All that bloody work, I swear it's going to be the death of me!"

Parvati sighed deeply and shook her head. "It's not that bad," she assured him. "Dean's just dramatising, as usual."

"I rather like being at Hogwarts," Luna piped up, beaming around at everyone a little dreamily. Hermione wondered if she had partaken in any Firewhiskey or if it was just her natural self. "I get to spend time with my friends."

Neville smiled at her and Ginny laughed.

Ron soon came back with drinks and Hermione took hers eagerly. She had never tried Firewhiskey before – only the elf wine at Bill and Fleur's wedding last year. It was rare that she let loose and have a good time, so she was determined to keep up with Ginny and Harry, and even Ron, and prove to them that Hermione Granger was capable of having fun. She confidently raised her glass and took a large gulp. Her eyes bulged slightly at the burning taste in her mouth and she hurriedly swallowed and composed herself. Ron was eying her with amusement; one of his eyebrows raised up to his hairline. Hermione ignored him and another sip. This time it was easier to swallow. She found, the more she drank, the better it tasted, and this logic made her quickly down her drink and order another.

Someone suddenly tapped Ron on the shoulder and he jerked up in surprise and gave a startled yelp. He grinned when he turned around and noticed his attacker.

"Tess!" he exclaimed jovially, pulling her into a rough hug and slapping her back gently.

"Hey, stranger," she laughed.

From her seat next to Ron, Hermione let her eyes scan the woman currently embracing her boyfriend. She was fairly tall, with thin, orange hair and a face full of freckles. Her thin, athletic figure was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a sweater, and her smile was bright and cheery. At least, half of her smile was. As Ron stepped back and introduced Tess to the rest of the company, Hermione tried not to stare. The left side of Tess' face was very badly scarred, much like Bill's. It was as though she had been mauled by a werewolf. It left her looking sad and drew her cheery face into a grimace. Hermione felt a twinge of pity for her. But somehow, Tess didn't let her scars affect her. She held herself confidently and smiled as she was introduced to everyone.

Hermione watched the way Tess and Ron interacted for most of the evening. Perhaps it was the alcohol affecting her, but she felt jealousy burning inside her when she saw Tess put her arm on Ron's shoulder. He was laughing; harder than he had ever laughed with Hermione. A sudden, rapid hatred for this new woman occupied each of her thoughts, and the more she drank, the worse she became. Harry noticed and gave her a questioning look.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked lowly, moving to sit next to her.

"Nothing," she replied, sulkily, keeping her eyes firmly fixed upon Tess.

Knowing exactly what was going on, Harry sighed and patted her leg. "They're just friends, Hermione. You haven't got anything to be jealous about."

Hermione pouted at him, but nodded reluctantly and took another sip of her drink.

A few moments later, Tess sat beside her and gave her a rather large smile. "You must be Hermione!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "I've heard so much about you! It's nice to finally meet you!"

Hermione gave her a small smile. It was impossible to feel glum next to such an optimistic person. "Likewise."

Ron appeared by her side and draped his arm of her shoulder. "Tess, this is my Hermione," he said proudly, kissing her temple. Hermione instantly felt herself return to normal and spared a glance at Harry, who chuckled rolled his eyes at her.

To everyone's surprise, Padma later arrived, arm in arm with Justin Finch-Fletchley. Following close behind were Ernie, Susan and Hannah. The appearance of new faces made the evening even more enjoyable, and the time flew by so quickly, that before anyone knew it, midnight was upon them. Ron appeared beside Hermione and put his arm around her waist again. He took her half-finished drink out of her hand and gave it to a passing barmaid, much to Hermione's annoyance.

"Why did you – hic – do that?" she frowned at him.

He merely chuckled and kissed her temple. "I think you've had quite enough of those, Miss Granger," he told her.

Hermione crossed her arms. "I've only – hic – had…" she paused to count on her fingers, but once she reached seven, she blanched. "I guess you – hic – might be right, Mr Weasley."

"The countdown's starting!" Luna whispered excitedly and clapped her hands together. The group of them rushed out into Diagon Alley, where large golden numbers were flashing up in the sky.

"10!"

Ron gripped Hermione's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She grinned up at him.

"9! 8! 7! 6!"

Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulder and pulled her close. Her long red hair spilled down her back.

"5!"

Luna's face was aglow with delight and her eyes wide as she gazed up at the numbers.

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Ron seized Hermione in his arms and kissed her with so much passion, it made her weak in the knees. She had never had a New Years kiss before, and even though she aspired to more important things, it was nice to cross it off her list of things to achieve in her life. When they pulled back, Ron brushed some of her hair away from her face and kissed her nose lightly.

"Happy New Year, Hermione," he whispered.

"Happy New Year, Ron," she giggled back.

Arms still wrapped around each other, they turned to watch the scene before them. Ginny and Harry were locked in a passionate embrace, though Ron averted his eyes. Luna and Neville were sheepishly holding hands, though both of their cheeks were pink and Neville looked like he had been hit in the back of the head with a bludger. Hannah looked fairly put out next to a smitten Susan, sitting on Ernie's lap with their foreheads pressed together. Dean had found an unknown blonde and was drunkenly snogging her against the wall while Parvati eyed them with disproval. And Tess was sitting with a drink in her lap, looking a little sad – her once happy demeanour completely gone. Hermione felt a little bad for her and approached her gently.

"Are you alright, Tess?" she asked kindly.

She shrugged and dipped her head, letting some of her orange hair fall around her face to shield her expression. "I'm alright I guess," she said sadly. "I'm just a little lonely." Her gaze drifted towards her sister, wrapped up in Felix's arms. "I've always wanted to settle down and start a family," she paused to take a sip of her drink, "but I've never even been kissed, let alone had a boyfriend. And now," she pointed to her damaged face, "I doubt I'll ever find someone who could love _this_."

Hermione shook her head and patted Tess' knee. "I don't think that's true," she countered wisely. "You're a lovely girl, Tess, and your scars show that you're brave and have endured great hardships. If someone doesn't love you because of your injury, then they aren't deserving of you."

Tess glanced up at Hermione and gave her a warm, genuine smile. "Thank you," she said. "Ron's a great guy," she said after a little pause.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see him having a drinking contest with Seamus, Dean and Harry. After sculling down his drink, he looked up and grinned goofily at her, and she laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, he is," she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise that it's short. But I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review my lovely, patient readers :) xx<strong>


	55. Brothers Reunite

_**Hello good people! Sorry to have kept you so long. I'll try not to make you wait for this long for the next chapter, but I make no promises. I'm awfully sorry - uni exams are approaching and I really don't have a lot of time to write. But I'll do my best. Please enjoy this next chapter :) xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Brothers Reunite<strong>

It was sometime in the early hours of the morning by the time the four drunken stragglers stumbled their way inside the Burrow. Hermione felt giddy and lightheaded, as though she was dreaming. It was a bizarre feeling, yet she felt more assertive and conscious than she ever had before. It made her want to accomplish anything and everything that she was currently worrying about – she could pass her NEWTs, learn Mermish and becoming Minister for Magic (at least, that was what her alcohol influenced brain told her). Ron leant heavily on her shoulder as they crossed the landing. Ginny giggled as she tripped over her brother and the four of them fell in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Ouch – " Ron grumbled as someone kicked him in the ribs. "Ginny – gerroff me!"

"I can't move," she snapped back, irritably. "Harry! You're pulling my hair."

"Am I?" he muttered as he fumbled with his glasses. "I can't see anything – "

"_Lumos maxima,_" Hermione sighed, and suddenly the room was lit by a dull, white light.

"Argh," Harry moaned and scrunched his eyes shut. "Bloody hell, Hermione," he complained.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her legs out from underneath him, finally able to see where she was. She gripped Ginny's forearm and heaved her out from where she was wedged between Harry and Ron. Ginny staggered a little, but thanked her with a smile, and ran a hand through her now-knotted hair.

"Are you boys just going to lie there on the ground?" Ginny asked them with a smirk, nudging Ron's side with her foot. The two of them were sprawled on their stomachs, their eyes both shut tight.

They opened one eye and grinned at each other, before shutting them again.

"Yep." They replied in unison.

"Merlin, you lot are noisier than a swarm of Cornish Pixies," a new, husky voice retorted from the top of stairs. Ginny glanced up in surprise and a huge grin spread across her face. Hermione followed her gaze and saw a stocky, broad figure descending the steps. When she saw his chiselled jaw and tousled red hair, she smiled in recognition.

"Charlie!" Ginny cried enthusiastically and threw herself at her older brother once he reached the bottom. He chuckled and hugged her back warmly.

"Hey, Gin." He patted her hair and kissed the top of her head fondly as she pulled back. "Nice to see you again, Hermione," he smiled over Ginny's head. "Harry."

She smiled in response as Charlie hovered over Ron and shoved him, causing him to groan. "Get up and greet your brother properly, you lazy sod!"

Ron scowled and slowly got to his feet, before smirking and crushing his older brother in a bear hug. The two brother's slapped each other's backs in such a masculine way, that Hermione couldn't help but laugh. It was only then, watching their reunion that she noticed how different they were. Ron was almost a head taller than his brother, and a lot leaner, where Charlie was broader and stockier. Charlie's hair was cropped close to his scalp; probably to avoid it being singed by dragon flame; whereas Ron's was shaggier and had a slight curl to it. Yet they both had the same Weasley blue eyes, that everyone but Ginny had inherited.

"What're you doing here?" Ron asked as he pulled away. Hermione noticed that he was struggling not to slur his words together.

Charlie shrugged. "I couldn't get time off for Christmas. One of the Norberta's eggs had hatched and we needed all hands on deck. It was hectic. But it's calmed down a little now, so I could afford to visit for a bit. I felt pretty guilty – especially about mum. I know this year's been hard… especially for her and George."

Ron swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded slowly. An awkward silence ensued and everyone avoided each other's gazes. They knew that Charlie was referring to the first Christmas without Fred.

Suddenly, Ron lifted his head and gripped Charlie's arm. "Well, it's good to see you."

Charlie smiled, "You too, little bro."

"Charlie? Vat iz zis noise?" Everyone turned their heads to the location of the small, foreign accent. There, on the stairs, in a large, white t-shirt with a Welsh Green on the front, was a slim, young woman. She had cropped, black hair that fell just below her chin, large dark eyes and tanned skin.

"Nothing, Danika. Just more of my crazy family. I'll be up in a minute," he assured her.

"Okay," she muttered and traipsed back into Charlie's bedroom.

Ron raised his eyebrow. "Nice," he nodded in appreciation, earning him a glare from Hermione.

Charlie smirked. "She's an intern. Just started working at the reserve in September."

"She must be learning a_ lot_ from you then," Ginny drawled, emphasising the innuendo with a wink.

Her older brother blushed and turned away hurriedly. "Ah, it's late. I should probably get to bed. Don't want to wake mum and dad up. See you kids in the morning."

He awkwardly hurried upstairs.

"Blimey," Ron gasped once Charlie was out of ear shot. "Charlie's never had a girlfriend. Not since Tonks."

"Damn," Ginny muttered, looking put out. "I lost."

"What?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. Hermione thought he looked rather frightful; as though he was about to be sick.

"I made a bet with George ages ago that Charlie would never have another girlfriend after Tonks. The look on his face when Remus and Tonks together at Bill and Fleur's wedding – and now that she's…" She looked over at Harry, who's face had fallen and pointed his eyes at the ground.

"Good on him," Ron nodded, trying to change the subject. "She's quite a looker, if you ask me."

That time, he didn't miss the cold glare from Hermione and he smiled bashfully at her. "You're much better love," he pulled her into the crook of his shoulder and kissed her temple.

A deep groan from Harry broke up their tender moment. He was bent over, clutching his stomach. His glasses were sliding off his nose and his face was a sickly shade of green. Ginny took his arm and patted his back.

"Come on, let's get you to the bathroom," she said gently and guided him up the stairs as quickly, and quietly as she could manage. "See you two in the morning."

Once they were gone, Ron slumped down on the couch to let a wave of nausea pass. His head was pounding – as though he was being repeatedly hid over the head with a Bludger bat. The world spun before him, so he clenched his eyes shut, hoping to keep the dizziness at bay. He felt Hermione sit beside him and curl up against his side. Her bushy hair was fluffier than it had been before they left, and it tickled his chin. He wrapped an arm around her and traced the delicate bones of her ribs beneath the thick fabric of her sweater. It shocked him at how skinny she still was, even after being at Hogwarts for half a term. Her terrible ordeal at the Malfoy Manor had still left its scars on her, and that frightened him.

Somehow, to two of them ended up in Ron's bed, though neither of them could remember moving from the couch during the early hours of the morning. Hermione woke first, but it was Ron who made the first physical signs of being awake. The sound of his mother's laugh made him open his eyes quickly and sit up, causing his head to spin. Hermione groaned next to him and shuffled further beneath the duvet. Ron winced as his head pounded and he was overwhelmed with a sudden head spin that resulted from sitting up too fast. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced down at Hermione. The duvet was pull so far up that he could only see the top of her forehead and the beginnings of her eyebrows. The sight made her chuckle.

Hermione groaned again, her brown eyes peeking up from underneath the hem of the duvet. Her eyebrows knitted together and she looked utterly displeased at being woken up. Ron stretched his arms over his head and gave a great yawn.

"Morning, love," he mumbled through the yawn.

"Morning," she grumbled back and grudgingly sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. Ron smirked at her appearance. She was quite a sight – her hair was exceedingly bushy and fanned about her face in an exaggerated triangle. Her mascara had run and made her look like a racoon and her eyes were slightly bloodshot.

"I feel awful," she pouted up at him.

Ron grinned cheekily and pecked her pursed lips. "That's called a hangover, Hermione," he told her.

With a huff, she turned away from him and rested her head in her hands, rubbing her fingers over her temples. "I'm never drinking Firewhiskey again," she vowed with fierce determination.

Ron merely laughed. "That's what they all say." He grinned and stumbled out of bed, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. While he searched for another, Hermione couldn't help but admire the broadness of his shoulders and the slim planes of his back. The morning light that seeped through the thin curtains illuminated the splattering of freckles that decorated the pale skin either side of his spine. She adored his freckles. They were fascinating to her. Sure, she had small brown ones across her nose, but the light, orange dots covered every inch of Ron's skin. Ginny's as well. She couldn't understand why Ginny hated them so much. In ancient folklore, freckles were a sign of being blessed by the sun, and luck and fortune were meant to come to those who were sun-kissed. Hermione thought the idea was adorable.

"Oi! No drooling on my sheets, please," Ron teased, turning around to find his girlfriend ogling him.

Hermione blushed and poked her tongue out at him. "You were the one who decided to give me a show. What's a girl to do?"

She clutched her chest and pretended to swoon, but a searing pain throbbed in her skull and she groaned and clenched her eyes shut. Ron slipped a maroon, long-sleeved shirt over his head and came to sit by her on the bed.

"It'll go away soon, Hermione," he told her and rubbed soothing circles along her back.

"How are you so cheerful?" she grumbled. "You drank twice as much as I did."

Ron laughed deep in his belly. "Practice," he winked.

Eventually, Ron managed to coax Hermione out of bed and retrieved some clean clothes and her blue dressing gown. She clutched the bundle under her arm and stumbled towards the bathroom so she could survey the damage. The reflection that greeted her in the mirror made her gasp in horror. It was horrible. How Ron hadn't jerked away in fright, astounded her. She quickly set to work washing her face in the basin, and cringed as the white porcelain was stained with black from her dripping mascara. _I'm not listening to Ginny in future,_ she told herself as she scrubbed her face clean. _There is no point in putting on that much mascara. _Grabbing a clean face cloth, she wet it and wiped her face until her tanned skin was back to its normal golden hue. There were still large bags under her eyes, but her eyes were less bloodshot and she no longer looked like a racoon. Her hair, on the other hand, was a different problem entirely. It was so bushy and matted, that dragging a brush through it would be fruitless. So, she piled it up into a bun on top of her head and combed her bangs so they fell around her face nicely. With a sigh, she stripped out of her old clothes and put on some fresh ones. The alcohol on her breath was revolting, so she cast a charm to make herself smell nice, before she went downstairs.

The kitchen was bustling with life as Hermione entered. Mrs Weasley was cooking up a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs and sausages. The smell made Hermione water at the mouth. Mr Weasley was already tucking into a few slices of toast as he read the _Prophet. _Harry, Charlie and Ron were deep in conversation about how terribly the Canons had performed on the weekend, and Ginny was trying to teach Danika how to say 'Pigwidgeon', but it was proving to be quite challenging for the young, foreign girl.

"Ah, Hermione, dear," Mrs Weasley greeted her warmly. "You look a little tired. Would you like some coffee? I just put a new pot on for young Danika. She likes her coffee a lot stronger than us, it must be her Russian blood."

Hermione smiled kindly. "Thank you, Mrs Weasley. I'd love some." She took a seat beside Ginny, who laughed at her appearance.

"Firewhiskey doesn't agree with you, does it?" she joked and took a sip of her coffee. Hermione scowled at her and rested her head on her hand. "Don't worry," Ginny bent lower to whisper in her friend's ear. "Harry made quite a mess of the bathroom last night. I'm just glad Mum wasn't around."

Hermione smirked and glanced over at Harry, who wasn't contributing much to the conversation that was taking place around him. She thought he still looked a bit green and probably needed to take a nice, long nap.

"Hello," Danika greeted Hermione from across the table, her thick, Russian accent making the word sound awfully foreign.

"Hi, you're Danika, right?" Hermione smiled. "I'm Hermione. "I'm friends with Charlie's brother."

Danika nodded slowly, her dark eyes widening as she struggled to understand what Hermione was saying. Hermione felt a little sorry for the girl. She must have been in her early twenties, and obviously didn't speak very good English. But she could definitely see what Charlie saw in her. Danika was extremely attractive. She had an oval face, with large, almond-shaped eyes that were framed by very long, black eyelashes. Her chocolate hair was sleek and pulled back off her face in a tiny ponytail, revelling three delicate rings that decorated her left ear. Through her right ear was a metal bar that was shaped like a dragon. She was tall and slender, with gorgeous brown skin and full lips, making her look a little like a model. There was a tattoo on her left leg that disappeared under the hem of her pyjama shorts that Hermione thought looked a little like a dragon. Obviously, Danika was as obsessed with dragons as Charlie was – the two clearly deserved each other.

"Here you are, dear," Mrs Weasley handed Hermione a steaming cup of coffee. Normally, Hermione was more a of a tea person, but at the present moment, her entire body was screaming for caffeine. She blew on it gently, before taking a sip. Her entire body warmed as the hot liquid slid down her throat and she gave Mrs Weasley a smile of gratitude.

Moments later, breakfast was served, and he only sounds that could be heard were the scraping of cutlery against the china plates, and the grumbling of satisfied stomachs. Only then did Hermione realise how hungry she was. Normally, she only ate small meals, especially at breakfast, but the sight of all this food had inspired a raving hunger as she piled bacon, sausages and eggs onto her plate. Ron was eyeing her, impressed, as he watched her devour every single item of food and reach for second helpings. Once everyone had eaten their fill, Hermione and Ginny helped Mrs Weasley clear the table and clean the dishes. Ron appeared by her side and kissed her cheek, gently.

"I'm going to visit George. He wants me to help him."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later."

"I'll come with you," Charlie announced. "I haven't seen George since the…" he broke off as silence ensued. Mrs Weasley dropped the plate she was holding into the sink and gave a small gasp. Charlie, feeling awful, went to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you tonight, Mum," he told her gently. She nodded and gave him a weak, but warm smile.

"Alright, dear."

xXx

It wasn't often that Ron Weasley was speechless. Normally, he was able to think of something to say in any given situation – usually something witty if anything at all – and yet, here he was, walking side by side with his brother, and not a single word had been said. The two of them were walking down Diagon Alley. It was New Years Day, and it was packed with people trying to start their resolutions they had made at the stroke of midnight. Many entrepreneurial wizards had taken advantage of this, and there were dozens of stalls set up outside the shops. One greasy haired wizard, with a thick moustache was selling a range of _Weight Loss Potions._ Ron snorted as the man marketed his product, claiming that it was guaranteed to work, and that taking it twice a day for 6 weeks would make you reach your goal weight. It was a load of rubbish, but, judging by the amount of witches gathered around the stall – fighting each other to get to the front – it has obviously been a smart business move.

Another stall, just a few shops down, was advertising a range of hair-care products that allowed wizards who struggled to grow facial hair the opportunity to impress women with their luscious beards. Madam Chatsworth, the owner of the stall, who resembled a cross between Professor Trelawney and Umbridge, called out to them as they passed.

"You, young man! You're clean-faced! Do you have trouble growing a beard? Do you want to impress a pretty lady? Madam Chatsworth's _Beard-Grow Solution_ could be the answer to your problem!"

Charlie laughed. "I can grow a beard just fine," he told the woman. "My pretty lady doesn't let me grow a beard."

"I can help you change her mind!" The woman persisted, holding up a vile of purple liquid.

"I work with dragons. It would get singed off."

Charlie's response made her pause, slightly horrified, giving the two brothers enough time to escape her and find Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

They heard George before they saw him. His voice floated down the Alley, and it sounded like he was having a row with someone. Ron seriously hoped it was Angelina. The last thing George needed was for her to storm out and leave him depressed for weeks. Thankfully, when they arrived at the store, they saw that George was animatedly shooing a stall owner from outside the front of his shop.

"I DON'T CARE IF OTHER PEOPLE ARE DOING IT. YOU WILL NOT SELL YOUR RUDDY ITEMS OUTSIDE MY BLOODY SHOP! FIND SOME OTHER PLACE TO RIP PEOPLE OFF! YOU'RE SCARING AWAY MY CUSTOMERS!"

The old man was quivering under George's harsh glare and red face. Many people in the street had stopped to stare at what was unfolding, and many mothers were hastily dragging their children away from the shop. With a quick nod, the man flicked his wand and his pop-up stall disappeared. He hurriedly scuttled further down the street at surprising speed for someone his age.

"Hey, Georgie!" Charlie called out. George turned towards the voice and grinned when he saw his two brother's walking towards him. When they reached him, George and Charlie hugged each other, slapping each other's backs as they did so.

"When did you get here?" George asked as the three of them went inside. "I thought you couldn't get time off."

"Late afternoon, yesterday. I couldn't, because one of the Ridgeback eggs hatched and I was needed to look after it and make sure it didn't get eaten by any of the other dragons."

"He brought a Russian girl with him." Ron interjected with a grin.

George smirked. "Nice one, bro. I've heard things about Russian woman," he added with a wink.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "She's an intern at the reserve. Not some scarlet woman."

"That you know of," Ron muttered under his breath, causing George to roar with laughter and Charlie to punch Ron in the arm.

"Oi, be nice to Danika. She's the first girl I've brought home since Tonks…" he broke off sadly and swallowed a lump in his throat. Ron and George bowed their heads. Charlie and Tonks had been in the same year at Hogwarts. Although he was a Gryffindor and she a Hufflepuff, they had been the best of friends all through school. She had been the only girl he'd ever brought home, and even though they never exclusively dated, everyone knew he was mad about her. After they graduated, he moved to Romania and she became and Auror. The last time Charlie had seen Tonks was at Bill and Fleur's wedding the previous year. He'd never got to congratulate her on her marriage to Remus Lupin – though seeing her with him was the second hardest thing he'd ever experienced. The hardest was seeing her body, lying limp and lifeless next to her husbands, her heart-shaped face void of any emotion or humour that he was so used to seeing.

"Do you want to see my flat?" George asked after a long pause. "I can't remember if I showed it to you last time you were here."

"Sure," Charlie shrugged.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay down here?" Ron asked. "You said there were things you wanted me to do?"

George nodded. "Go find Angelina. She's got a huge list of things that need shelving. We ordered in a heap of new stock for this year. I think she's out in the back room."

Ron nodded as his two brothers headed upstairs to George's flat. He smiled a knowing smile. George hadn't yet forgiven Charlie for being absent during Christmas, and Ron wanted to give the two of them a private moment to sort out their problems.

"Oh, hi Ron," Annie chirped from behind the desk. She looked a lot less cheerful than Ron had seen her last. Her blonde hair was slightly dishevelled and her purple glasses sat askew along her nose as she sieved through a pile of papers that cluttered her desk.

"Hey Annie. Have a big night, last night, did you?" he teased.

Annie tried to answer but was overwhelmed by an enormous yawn, so she resorted to nodding instead. Ron chuckled. George had held a New Years Eve party last night in his flat, and invited a few of his friends along. By the looks of it, Annie had been invited too.

"You can go to sleep if you want. I'm sure George won't mind. I'm here to help now."

She shook her head, looking mortified at the suggestion. "It's not George I'm afraid of," she whispered.

"Ron!" They heard Angelina call from the back room.

"Speak of the devil," Ron muttered under his breath, making Annie giggle. "Yes, Angie?"

"Oh, good, you are here. Could you come and give me a hand, please?"

"Sure thing, Ange. Be right down." He winked at Annie. "I'd take that nap now, if I were you," he whispered, before he joined Angelina in the basement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, as usual, please read and review! I love hearing your thoughts. :) xx<strong>_


	56. Apologies

_**Hello again! I have finished my second year of university so now I have so much time to write! I promise to write more over my summer holidays! Please enjoy this chapter. There's quite a lot of angst. It's fairly short compared to some of my other chapters, but there's a longer one coming, I promise! xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies<strong>

"I like what you've done to the place," Charlie nodded in appreciation at the small apartment.

"Angie made a few changes." George smiled, pointing to the large, brown couch in the middle of the room that was covered in a display of brightly coloured cushions. New curtains, a vibrant purple, hung from the windows, giving the place a warm and secluded feel. Charlie laughed at the subtle hints that a woman was now living in the flat. Although he hadn't seen it before Angelina moved in, he knew his brother's wouldn't have opted for bright purple curtains.

"Want anything to drink," George offered. "I think I've got some mead lying about."

"Sure. Whatever you have."

George bent to look in a few of the lower cupboards underneath the kitchen counter and retrieved a dusty bottle of mead. He uncorked the lid and sniffed it.

"I think Lee gave me this last year sometime," he said as he pour a generous amount of the golden liquid into two glasses. "Can't remember what for."

He handed Charlie a glass and the two brother's clinked them together, "Cheers," and took a large gulp each.

"Business going well?"

"Yeah," George nodded. "We increased our sales this year by 16.7%, which isn't too bad for a small business like ours. We're thinking of buying Zonkos and expanding into more of a chain. Our clientele are mainly Hogwarts students, so a branch in Hogsmeade would definitely be worth it."

Charlie nodded and took another sip of his drink.

"How about you? How's Romania?"

"Same as ever," Charlie shrugged. "I've been promoted. You're looking at the new Senior Carer of the Romanian Dragon Reserve." He puffed up his chest proudly, large grin on his face.

George smiled. "Good on you," he congratulated him. "It's about time you got promoted. You've been there…?"

"Just over 8 years," Charlie supplied.

"Merlin! It's been that long?" George had only been twelve when Charlie had graduated Hogwarts and moved to Romania to work on the dragon reserve. Since then, his brother had only come home at Christmas time to spend a week or so with the family before returning. It suddenly hit George that he had only seen Charlie once a year since he graduated. He also realised that this was the first time he had conversed with his brother alone. Usually, it was a large family discussion, where his mother interrogated him and fussed over the newest burn scar he'd received. The two of them had never really… talked. Not properly, anyway.

Charlie shrugged and sat back, shifting some cushions out of the way to make more room. As he slowly surveyed the room, his eyes fixed upon a closed door. At first, he thought it was the loo, but then he remembered that the bathroom was next to George's bedroom. Putting two and two together, he turned back to George, whose solemn face showed that he had saw where Charlie was looking.

"Is that - ?"

George nodded slowly.

"May I - ?"

He hesitated, before nodding again. Charlie put his drink down and approached the room slowly. As he reached out his hand to grasp the doorknob, he paused. He was unsure of what he would find. A part of him felt as though he was intruding on something very private and personal. Another part of him felt uncomfortably sad. George's eyes followed his movements gravely, but he didn't move from where he was sitting. He was frozen in place, as he watched his older brother enter the bedroom of his dead twin.

The first thing Charlie noticed when he opened the door was the staleness of the air. It was hot and stuffy, and there was a scent of dust lingering in the air. He wondered if George had kept the door shut since his twin had died, for it certainly didn't look as though it had been touched. His eyes slowly surveyed the room, taking in the broomstick propped up against the wall in the corner, the box of Fanged Frisbees resting atop the bedside table, the Montrose Magpies poster above the bedhead, the navy Weasley jumper hanging over back of a chair facing the window and the stash of Fireworks hidden underneath the bed. The room was such an adequate representation of Fred, even the way the duvet had been roughly pulled over the crumpled sheets in that casual, lazy manner that was so familiar to Charlie. He took cautious steps further into the room and his gaze fell on the dresser. There, smiling within a plain frame, were Fred and George. They looked quite a lot younger there, perhaps fifteen, and they were dressed in their Gryffindor Beater uniforms. Each held a bat in their hands and their arms were around each other, laughing and throwing their heads back. It was such an innocent photo – just a joyful memory – that Charlie felt his heart clench painfully inside his chest at the sight. He heard a sniff, and turned around to see George standing in the doorway, his blue eyes glistening with tears. A few of them leaked out of the corners and slid silently down his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose.

"Lee took that," he said softly, voice cracking as he choked back tears. "Fifth year. I think we'd just made the semi-finals or something."

Charlie put the photo down before he became a bubbling mess. "I'm sorry," he muttered, keeping his head towards the ground.

"S'not your fault," George countered immediately, but Charlie shook his head.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you. On Fred. On Mum. On all of you. I didn't realise how much I'd miss. If I'd known…" he broke off and sank down on Fred's bed, burying his head in his hands. "I just wish I'd gotten to know him better." Charlie looked up and met George's eyes. His expression was the most serious George had ever seen him wear. "Known both of you better. And Ron and Ginny as well."

George sat down beside him, still silent. He didn't know what to say, because everything Charlie said was true. He _had_ missed a lot. He'd missed Ginny starting her first day of Hogwarts. He'd missed Ron becoming a prefect. He'd missed the opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"I was young – selfish. I saw an opportunity to get out and prove myself, to chase my dreams – so I took it. I didn't realise what I was leaving behind."

George frowned. "Stop," he growled. "You can't just come back here after years and expect to win us over with flimsy apologies!"

Charlie paused and furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, what else am I meant to say?"

George sighed and stood up. "You have no idea what it did to our family. I understand you had your job, but even Bill managed to visit more than you ever did."

"Look, I said I was sorry about that," Charlie began, his voice rising but George cut him off.

"Eight years, Charlie. Eight years you were gone! You think a simple 'sorry' is meant to make up for the last eight years."

At this, Charlie got to his feet and threw his hands in the air incredulously. "I couldn't leave!" he protested. "You don't understand. For most of those years I was only an intern! I had terrible hours and they never gave me holidays!"

"What about Christmas?" George roared. "You weren't an intern then, yet you still didn't show. We needed you; Mum needed you here and you left her!"

"I couldn't leave! The egg had just hatched!"

"YOU'RE BROTHER HAD JUST DIED, YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" George couldn't contain himself any longer. His unresolved anger at his older brother had resurfaced and he exploded with rage. "FRED HAD DIED AND WE NEEDED YOU AT HOME!"

"I told you – "

George punched him in the side of the face before he could continue his sentence. Charlie groan in pain and stumbled backwards a few paces, clutching his cheek. He glared at George, whose face had turned red with rage.

"I didn't know dragons were more important than family," he hissed.

Charlie lunged at him with a snarl and the two of them fell to the floor, kicking and punching at any piece of flesh they could find. The sound of their tussle echoed downstairs and soon, Ron burst into the room, horrified to find both of his brothers in a brawl. Without thinking, he reached in between them and pulled George off Charlie, slamming him into the wall by the collar of his shirt.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron shouted, turning his head towards Charlie, who had gotten to his feet and was glaring across the room.

"He attacked me!" Charlie glowered.

"You abandoned us!" George yelled, though his speech was impaired by his broken nose and bleeding mouth "You never cared about Fred. You just ran away because you couldn't face it. You're a coward!"

"SHUT UP!" roared Ron, slamming George back into the wall again. "Have you gone mad?"

"Look, Ron, it's not – " Charlie interrupted.

"And you!" he shouted at his other brother. "What is wrong with the lot of you? You're meant to be brothers!"

George looked at the ground, sheepishly, as a silence ensued among the three of them. "What would Mum think if she saw you behaving like this? She'd be in a right state – her two sons laying it in to each other. Pull yourselves together, for fuck's sake!"

Ron sighed and released George, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't anticipated this. Something was seriously wrong with George. His aggressive behaviour, his lashing out – Ron was seriously worried for him. He turned to Charlie.

"Look, could you leave us alone for a moment? Go and see Angelina downstairs, she'll help you clean up."

Charlie nodded and slowly left the room. As he passed Ron, he patted him on the shoulder and sighed. "I'm really sorry," he muttered. "Truly, I am."

Ron nodded and then shut the door behind him. George had slumped to the floor, blood dripping down his chin onto his shirt, and his right eye was puffy and red.

"What was that about?" Ron asked after a while.

"I don't know," George admitted. "Something came over me and I – " he broke off and buried his head in his hands. His body shook with violent sobs. "I just snapped."

Ron sat beside his brother; it was all he could think to do. He wasn't Hermione. He wasn't good at handling things like this. Hermione always knew what to say to make things better, but Ron? Words weren't his friend. They failed him almost every time and he just ended up looking like a complete arse. So he just sat, in silence, waiting for George to get a hold of his emotions. After a few moments, he seemed to calm down, and soon his breathing began to slow with more even, deep breaths.

"I'm sorry."

Ron sighed. "George. I… I think you need to see someone."

George looked up in shock. "What?"

"I think you should see someone. You're not coping. It's not good for you."

"Fuck, not you too," George grumbled. "Angie's been on my case about seeing a Healer for months."

"Well, I agree with her," Ron encouraged.

"I'm not seeing a fucking Healer. I'm not crazy."

"I never said you were."

"She thinks I'm a nut job. You both do, don't you?" His temper began to rise and Ron feared that he might go into another fit of rage.

"No one thinks you're a nut job," Ron assured his brother. "We're just worried about you. All these outbursts – they're not good for you. They're affecting your relationships."

George rolled his eyes. "So I got a little angry when my brother shows up after abandoning us – "

"Charlie didn't abandon us," Ron reminded him, sternly. "He chose to do something he loved and chased his dreams. He tried his best to visit. But he didn't abandon us. Percy abandoned us, and you had no trouble forgiving him."

"Yeah – that was before – " George stuttered, his words failing him. Tears formed in his blue eyes and he choked them back, refusing to cry again.

"George," Ron reached out to touch his brother's shoulder. "It's not Charlie's fault Fred is dead." He said the words softly, as though he could hardly bear to utter them himself. But he needed to be strong. For George.

"I know," George whispered softly. "Of course it's not his fault." He stood up and walked towards the door. "I should apologise to him."

"George."

He turned.

"It's not your fault either.

George nodded and went downstairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please read and review! :) xx<strong>_


	57. Lust

_**WARNING: M RATED CONTENT**_

_**Another update for you :) This one is longer, as I promised! Please enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lust<strong>

The two of them lay on Ron's bed, Hermione curled into his side, rubbing his leg with her foot gently. It was quite soothing. His hand rested on the small of her back, desperately close to her bum. He wondered what she would do if he 'accidentally' let his hand wander further; would she allow it? His other hand was resting on her hip, his fingers pressing into the sliver of exposed skin between her sweater and the waistband of her jeans.

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts," she said after a few moments.

Ron chuckled and stared down at her with wide eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

She frowned at him and swatted his arm, though it was more playful than harmful. "Do you have to ruin the moment?"

He grinned at her and planted a sloppy kiss on her forehead. "You love me," he told her, simply, as though that justified everything.

"It's just so nice here," Hermione continued, running her fingers from his shoulder, down his arm, to hold his hand. Their fingers intertwined and she seemed transfixed by it, for a moment. "Being with you." At this, she looked up at him, with bashful brown eyes. "It's like we haven't really had that much time together since we've been together… properly."

Ron nodded and gave her hand a squeeze. "I know, but you've only got this term left. And then you'll have graduated. For good."

At this, Hermione sat up, a panicked look on her face. "That's just it though," she muttered nervously. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I have no plans for my future." She bit her lip and Ron felt a sudden urge to pull her plump lip out from her teeth with his own. Instead, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You'll figure something out," he assured her, placing a soft kiss on her neck. "You always do."

She turned to look at him, her eyes so lost and unsure, that Ron didn't know what to do. So, he did the only thing he knew how. He kissed her.

As their lips moved together reverently, Hermione turned her body so that she was flush against him, her legs straddling him. Ron hardly seemed to notice that she had pushed him onto his back, and slipped his hands underneath her shirt and ran them up the sides of stomach. Hermione moaned against his mouth, a sound that was so raw and beautiful, that Ron felt himself get harder by the minute. From her position atop him, he knew that she could feel his raging erection, and he wondered what she thought of it. However, as her lips trailed from his mouth, across his jaw, to kiss his Adam's apple, he released that she didn't care one bit.

His fingers skimmed along her spine, feeling every even-spaced bump, as his other hand crept up the front and cupped her bra-covered breast. He squeezed the flesh gently, earning himself another one of those beautiful moans. He'd never heard a more erotic sound in his life.

Suddenly, Hermione pulled away from him and sat back on his stomach. Ron stared at her in confusion? Was it too much? He had touched her breasts before. She normally didn't seem to mind. Just when he thought she was about to reprimand him, she gripped the bottom of her sweater and pulled it over her head. Ron just watched her with wide eyes. Even though he'd seen her topless before, it still caught him by surprise at how beautiful she was. Her golden brown skin glowed in the lamplight of his bedroom. The bra she was wearing was different to the ones she normally wore. She had replaced her white cotton one to something a little more girly. It was red, with white polka dots on it, and the sight of it made Ron's cock twitch in his pants. He seriously hoped she hadn't seen the movement.

His hands came up to rest on the dip of her waist. His thumbs rubbed up and down her smooth skin. He loved how soft she was. There was no greater feeling than Hermione's skin; _that_ he was sure of. She rested her hands on his chest, her fingers playing with a loose thread on his sweater. She smiled at him again, her brown eyes twinkling, and let her hands slip down to the hem of his sweater. Not too gently, she tugged it up, exposing his pale, freckled skin. She continued tugging until it was bunched up at his arm pits. Ron chuckled and sat up awkwardly, to let her pull his sweater over his head and toss it on the ground. His arms wrapped around her, and he suddenly realised that their chests were pressed together. The intimacy of the position made Hermione blush, and Ron's hands moved from her waist to cup her face. His thumb brushed over her bottom lip, and pulled her in to kiss her again. Hermione's hands ran over his chest and his broad shoulders, to tug at the roots of hair at the nape of his neck. Their tongues danced a routine in each other's mouths that was so familiar, it was as though they had been doing it for years and years. Ron's hands moved from her face and slid down her smooth, long neck, and skimmed down her back to rest on the clasp of her bra. He waited for the reaction; for her to pull back and slap him for even thinking about taking off her bra. But all she did was kiss him harder and slowly move her hips over him.

Grinning against her mouth, he slowly worked at unclasping her bra. For a moment, he cursed the Muggle who invented them, as his long fingers struggled with the tiny clasp.

"Do you want me to do it?" Hermione breathed in his ear, grazing his earlobe with her teeth.

"Fuck it," he grunted in annoyance, and reached over to grab his wand off the bedside table. With a snap, the clasp fell in two pieces in his hands. Hermione chuckled against him and pulled back. Ron played with the straps for a little bit, before sliding them off her narrow shoulders. _This was it,_ he thought to himself. He was taking of Hermione Granger's bra. And she was letting him. He was finally going to see what he had fantasised about since he was fourteen and noticed she filled out her Hogwarts blouse. But nothing could prepare him for what he saw once her bra fell off her shoulders and into her lap. For a moment, all he could do was stare. He felt like a randy pervert, staring at her chest, but she was so bloody beautiful that he couldn't help it. His imagination hadn't even come close. Her breasts were paler than the rest of her body, but still darker than his own skin. They were small and tear-drop shaped, topped with dark pink nipples that were rounded into hard peaks from the cold January air.

"Stop staring, Ron!" she scolded, raising her arms to cover herself, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled them down. Tentatively, his reached out and stroked the swell of her soft breast, feeling how smooth and plump the flesh was beneath his fingertips. Hermione shivered at the touch of his cold fingers on her skin. Ron looked up at her with pure awe and pressed his lips to hers hurriedly.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he told her, not caring about his crude language. For once, Hermione didn't seem to care either. They went back to their frantic snogging, while Ron gave her breast a gentle squeeze, which she seemed to enjoy. Being brave, he grazed his thumb over her nipple, causing her to gasp into his mouth. He took it as a positive and continued to roll her nipple between his fingers, doing the same with the other. He tugged on them gently, causing Hermione to elicit another one of those beautiful, sensual moans.

"Ron…"

"Mmm…?" he murmured against her lips.

"I love you."

Those words ignited something inside him, and he wrapped her up in his arms and rolled them over, so he was positioned atop her. She looked gorgeous underneath him, her wild hair spread out behind her and her cheeks glowing. Ron bent down to kiss her, sliding his lips along her jaw to ravish her neck with sweet kisses. Her hands instantly wove themselves back up into his hair, as though it was her favourite thing to do. He traced the side of her breast in one hand and slid the other up into her bushy hair. Hermione hooked her legs around his waist and pulled his hips closer. The prominent bulge in his jeans was now comfortably nestled between the gap in her thighs and Ron couldn't quite believe what was happening. She was letting him touch her tits. She was rubbing herself along his jean-covered erection. And she seemed to be liking it.

Astounded by this new progression in their physical relationship, Ron slowly began to move against her, matching the pace of his kisses. Hermione gripped his hair tightly and dragged his mouth back to hers and she lifted her hips to meet his. Soon, what started off as innocent movement became desperate grinding. In this moment, everything else seemed to melt away and it was just the two of them. Ron and Hermione. And they loved each other.

Merlin, he wanted her. He wanted to rip off the layers of clothes between them. He wanted to feel what it was like to be inside her. And she seemed to want him, too. Her fingernails clawed and scratched at his back as she pulled him closer towards her with her legs. Her heels dug into his bullocks and he could feel her soft breasts pushed against his chest. It was as though they couldn't get close enough to each other.

Ever so gently, Ron's hands slid down her flat stomach and traced small circles around her bellybutton before resting just above the waist band of her jeans. He was about to hook his fingers underneath when Hermione took his hands and pulled them away. Ron sighed, trying not to show his disappointment in being stopped. But he couldn't help but feel it was a little cruel of Hermione to get him so hard and then pull away. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, so he was no longer touching her. He didn't miss the way her eyes darted down towards his pants, or how they widened when she realised just what she does to him. Her cheeks went bright red and she wriggled back so she was propped up against his pillows. Ron ran a hand through his hair, suddenly nervous and embarrassed.

"Uh… um… sorry about – uh – that…"

Hermione smiled awkwardly and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "No… I'm sorry – I don't know why I just did that. I just – "

"It's okay," Ron stammered, trying to reassure her. The last thing he wanted was to fuck this up. He had a history of doing that. With Hermione it was always one step forward and two steps back. He wanted to keep moving forward, and keep from going even further back. "I don't expect you to… you know…"

She looked away bashfully, suddenly just as nervous as he was. "Have you ever, you know, gone… uh – below the belt? With a girl?"

Ron swallowed uncomfortably. "No…" he admitted. "I never went that far with Lavender… just… above the waist stuff." He felt his cheeks blush bright red as he said the words. Why was she asking this? Why did she have to bring up Lavender? Was that why she stopped him? Because she wanted to know if he'd put his hand down Lavender's knickers?

"Above the waist?" Hermione pressed. "Like what?"

She seemed to be forgetting that she was topless, which Ron had no trouble forgetting. He was transfixed by the way her small breasts bounced slightly as she shifted to a more comfortable position. He wanted desperately to touch them again, but knew he'd get slapped if he even attempted it now.

"Just, you know…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Why was she asking all this? "Just, stuff like…"

"Like what we were doing?" she suggested meekly.

"Uh…" his vague response was a good an answer as any. Hermione's face hardened a little, even though she tried to remain nonchalant.

"So, you've seen Lavender without a top?"

By this stage, Ron couldn't get his mouth to move properly, so he simply nodded. He might as well tell her the truth. It would've come out eventually.

"Without a bra, or…"

"Hermione…"

"What?" she asked, briskly. "I just want to know."

He sighed and looked down, suddenly transfixed by a loose thread in his duvet. "Yeah. I've seen her topless." She was silent. Ron braced himself for the reaction he knew was coming. He looked up at her, trying to gauge her response, but her face was strangely unreadable. "I didn't do it," he spluttered as a weak apology. "She… she took it off – you know - voluntarily. I mean – what's a bloke to do."

Hermione reached out and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's okay, Ron," she assured him. "I figured as much anyway, from what she told us in the dormitory."

Ron felt like a moron. He hated that Hermione hadn't been the first girl he'd seem topless. He hated that she hadn't been the first girl he'd kissed. And from her sad smile, he knew that she hated it too.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not," he insisted, taking both of her hands in his. "If you hadn't destroyed all those bloody timeturners, I'd go back to fourth year right now and take you to the Yule Ball, not bloody Krum."

Hermione laughed softly and ran her thumb over his knuckles.

"She was quite busty, wasn't she?" she mused, a sad twinge to her voice. "I was always a little envious." It was then that Hermione finally realised that she was half-naked, and her cheeks flushed as she brought her hands up to her chest to give herself some modesty. Ron sighed and picked up on of his shirts off the floor for her to wear. He tried not to feel disappointed when she smiled at him in thanks and put it on, even though it was an indication that they would no longer be exploring their relationship any further. Instead, he tried to focus on how beautiful she looked in his too-big shirt; the broadness of his shoulders was completely different to her small, narrow frame, and one sleeve fell to the side, exposing her golden brown skin to his delight.

"Ron," she repeated in amusement. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" he muttered, tearing his eyes away from her chest sheepishly, feeling like a bit of a pervert.

"I asked if you thought Lavender was busty." Her voice when awfully quiet and Ron felt his ears burn in embarrassment. Why was she asking him this? Here he was, with a raging erection, staring at her chest, and she wanted to talk about his dead ex-girlfriend. Was this some sort of punishment for trying to get in her knickers?

"Lavender's dead, Hermione," he growled angrily. "She's dead, alright. Greyback killed her." He stood up off the bed, suddenly bubbling in rage. He hadn't cared for Lavender – in fact, he thought she was a right pain in the arse. But now that she was dead, he couldn't help but feel extremely guilty about the way he'd treated her. She'd really liked him, but he'd just snogged her and ditched her when she became annoying. It wasn't something he was very proud of.

"I… I know that – " Hermione stuttered meekly. "I just…"

"She's dead! Fred's dead! Tonks and Remus are dead!" He was shaking now with uncontrollable emotions. Tears of frustration and guilt swam in his eyes and he turned away from her, embarrassed about her seeing him cry.

"Ron, I'm… I'm sorry – "

"You don't understand!" he bellowed at her, his emotions getting the best of him. "I _used _her, Hermione! I used her for a snog and then I ditched her. And now she's dead!"

"That's not your fault, Ron," she told him kindly.

He sat back down on the bed and put his head in his hands. "I could've done something," he muttered. "Anything. But I didn't. I failed! I couldn't protect them."

Violent sobs wracked his body as all of his guilt and anger that had been hiding since the war ended suddenly came bubbling to the surface. He relived every death – seeing the lifeless form of his brother on the tiles in the Great Hall, Lavender's mauled body, Remus and Tonks lying side by side, their fingers inches from each other, as though they had died holding hands. He saw all of them. Even little Colin Creevey – gone far too soon.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione muttered over and over again as she held him to her, caressing his hair with her fingers. She pressed her lips to his forehead and gently rocked him back and forth as he continued to sob into her chest. It was several minutes before he had calmed down, and even then, he showed no signs of moving.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again. "I shouldn't have brought her up. It was cruel. I was just being silly and jealous."

Ron shook his head against her and slowly met her gaze. Her kind, brown eyes were shining with tears, and her cheeks were stained with streaks of wet patches.

"You have nothing to be jealous of," he told her, reaching up and brushing a stray tear from her cheek. "It's always been you."

And suddenly their lips were on each other's again; desperate, frantic. It was different from before. Nothing about this was gentle. They were both far too emotional for soft kisses and delicate touches. Ron needed to forget. He wanted to close his eyes and forget about everything and just _be _with Hermione. He seized her up in his arms, crushing her body to his, his mouth sliding sloppily from her own, down her jaw to the ridge of her collarbone. Hermione arched her neck to give him access, as she clawed at his back. Ron's fingers tugged impatiently at her shirt, ripping it off her body. _This _was what he needed. Skin to skin contact. He felt her soft breasts against his bare chest. Her nipples hardened against his own, and as they moved together, Hermione whimpered softly. Throwing caution to the wind, Ron let his mouth travel lower towards her breasts. He lapped at her hardened nipple for a moment, making her squirm in his arms, before taking the peak between his lips and sucking. Hermione moaned and pressed herself closer to him, begging him for more. He nipped at her flesh, all the while sucking on her nipple, as his other hand bravely skimmed below the waistband of her jeans.

She didn't stop him this time.

He felt the band of her knickers and continued down a little further until he found her, wet and slick. He rubbed her over her knickers and Hermione bucked her hips, urging him on. Elated at his progress, he brought his mouth back to hers and their tongues fought for dominance. Hermione's hands wove themselves into his hair and tugged at the roots when he dipped his fingers underneath her knickers and touched her warm, wet heat. It was like nothing Ron had ever felt before and he became so impossibly hard that he swore he would burst out of his jeans. He had no idea what he was doing, but when we found her small bundle of nerves and rubbed his fingers in circles, her reactions gave him an indication he was doing something right.

"Ron," she moaned breathily, her eyes fluttering closed, bucking her hips again. "Ron… I…" she couldn't speak coherently, but Ron knew what she wanted. He found her opening and thrust a finger inside her, causing her to gasp and dig her nails into his back so hard, it drew blood. She moved her hips, begging for friction, and he obliged, slowly moving his finger in and out of her. He had stopped kissing her now, and instead, was watching her. He'd never seen her like this before. She was untamed and free and wild. Her eyes fluttered madly beneath her eyelids and her lips were parted slightly. Her breaths were short and shallow, causing her breasts to move up and down. She was fucking gorgeous.

Ron added another finger, pumping them faster, causing Hermione to writhe around on the bed with wild abandon. When he pressed his thumb against the bundle of nerves, she came undone around him – arching off the bed and releasing a soft cry. When she had come down from her high, she slowly opened her eyes. Her face was flushed and she looked dazed, as though she had been hit with a Confundus Charm. A lazy smile crept upon her lips and she reached up to stroke his jaw.

"That was…" she broke off and blushed a deep pink.

Ron smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He bent to kiss her parted lips gently and brushed her hair away from her face. "I didn't know you could do that…" she wondered, her voice huskier than normal.

He chuckled. "Neither did I. Reckon I did a pretty good job."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't get too ahead of yourself," she teased. "It was nothing special."

Ron flicked her nipple and raised his eyebrows. "The way you were moaning and squirming about begs to differ, love. I'm surprised no one heard you."

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes widened in horror and flicked immediately to the door. "Oh gosh, you don't think anyone _did,_ do you? My, what would your mother think?"

Ron shrugged and gave her a relaxed grin. "Don't worry, they probably just think it was Charlie and Danika. Did you _hear_ them last night? I don't speak Russian, but I think I can guess what she was screaming."

Hermione giggled. "She was quite loud, wasn't she? Personally, I think it detracts from her appeal. She sounded like a banshee."

"Eh, she's not a bad looking bird. It probably doesn't matter."

"Ron!" Hermione glared at him.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her. "Come on, Hermione," he murmured against her lips. "You're smart. Why would I be thinking of Danika when I have you, half naked, in my bed, all hot and bothered because I gave you an orgasm?"

She didn't have anything to say to that expect to lean up and kiss him sweetly. "Can we just lie here for a moment?"

"Wow, I really did a good job, didn't I?" Ron smirked, puffing up his chest.

Hermione smacked his arm. He made to move to lie next to her, when he accidently rubbed his raging erection against her leg. She cast her eyes down at his crotch, bit her lip, then looked back up at him.

"Would you like me to… er… help you with that?" she asked sheepishly, her cheeks turning red.

Ron gulped. _Fuck yes,_ he thought. The amount of times he'd dreamed about Hermione's hands on his cock, jerking him off, was insurmountable. But, of course, he didn't want to be a prat, and ask too much of her.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he assured her.

"I know," she nodded, sitting up on her knees. "I want to return the favour." She had a such determined look in her eyes that Ron couldn't refuse her. His hands flew to his zipper when Hermione stopped him. "No," she told him. "Let me do it." Her nimble fingers swiftly undid his zipper and tugged his jeans down to his knees. After a little pause, she put her hand down his pants. The moment her fingers touched him, Ron closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this. Hermione Granger was touching his cock. Her small hand wrapped around him and she froze, as though she didn't know what to do.

"Take them off," she said suddenly. Ron opened his eyes and realised that she was talking about his boxer shorts. Nodding, he pushed them down and tried not to feel embarrassed as his cock bobbed straight up in the air, finally free from its confines. A girl had never seen him naked before, and though his length was generous, he that this embarrassing bed of ginger fuzz sprouting from the base. Hermione stared at it, as though she was examining a rather unusual species of magical plant, and it made Ron uncomfortable. What was she thinking? He'd been told from Bill that girls weren't too thrilled with that part of the male anatomy, and preferred the feel of it to the look of it. Was she disgusted?

"Hermione," he told her. "Please stop staring at me like I'm an experiment."

"Sorry," she shook her head a little. "I've just never seen one in real life before. It's different to what I expected."

"Different how?" Ron's heart throbbed in his chest.

"Just different," she said after a short pause.

She reached out to touch him again and Ron couldn't tear his eyes away from her hand. Unsurely, she began to run her hand up and down his length, marvelling at the way his skin was soft, yet how he was so hard. Ron closed his eyes and took short, shallow breaths. Taking his response as a good sign, she quickened up the pace a little, dragging her hand back and forth harder, applying more pressure. Ron squeezed his fists shut until his knuckles were white. He didn't want to blow his load so soon, but this was too much for him. She was better than anything he'd ever imagined. Just the thought that she was doing this was enough.

"Hermione," he rasped, trying desperately to keep his voice under control. "I'm not going to – fuck - last much longer…"

"That's okay," she replied sweetly. Her thumb dragged lightly over the top of his head and that was enough. He let go and screwed up his eyes up as the relief swept over him in a wave of ecstasy. When he opened them, he saw Hermione looking a little surprised, and when he looked down, he saw his chest covered in spunk.

"Fuck," he growled, and reached for his wand. He hurriedly cleaned himself up and glanced sheepishly at Hermione. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you."

Instead of looking disgusted, she beamed at him, and kissed him. "Its fine, Ron," she assured him. "I know what happens. I've read books."

At this, Ron couldn't help but burst out laughing. Trust Hermione Granger to learn about sex from books. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, he pulled his boxers and jeans back up and sat up against the headboard. Hermione moved to sit next to him, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, that was…"

"Amazing," Hermione supplied.

Ron nodded in agreement, and the two of them stayed in that position for quite some time, simply basking in the delight of one another and new pleasure they had experienced together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hooray! Ron and Hermione are finally starting to explore each other sexually! I know there are lots of Romione stories out there set after the war, but I feel that Hermione wouldn't want to rush into sex or anything like that. Even though she's smart, and very mature, that's just how I feel about her. She would want to wait, I think. Anyway, I don't write a lot of M rated content, so please feel free to give me any feedback :) xx<strong>_


	58. Nightmares

_**I can't believe I've written another chapter! I don't think I've ever updated this quickly before. I hope you enjoy this one :) xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmares<strong>

"Next time you and my brother decide to have some fun," Ginny whispered, leaning into Hermione's ear, "you might want to try a _Muffilato _charm."

Hermione felt her cheeks get hot and she glanced at Ginny in horror. The two girls were setting the table in preparation for the farewell feast. It was their last night at the Burrow before they returned to Hogwarts, and as was customary, Mrs Weasley had decided to spoil them with enough good food to feed a small army. Hermione checked to see that everyone was out of ear shot, before she interrogated Ginny.

"What do you mean?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Ginny smirked. "Don't play coy with me. We heard a whole lot of moaning and groaning this morning. From both of you."

Hermione flushed a deep red. "You don't think anyone else heard, do you?"

"Mum and dad probably didn't. They were downstairs. But Charlie mentioned something about Ron finally getting laid."

"Oh dear…" Hermione continued placing the cutlery on the table.

"So it's true then. You and Ron are finally shagging?" Ginny stared at her.

"No!" Hermione cried, insistently. "We're not shagging. We were just…" she broke off, searching for the appropriate word for what they were doing. Being new to all of this, she didn't know if there were specific names for things, or if it was all just a branch of 'snogging'.

"Experimenting?" Ginny supplied with a raised eyebrow. Hermione didn't say anything. "Look, as gross as it is to think about my brother being even _remotely_ good in that department," she made a face and shuddered, "I am happy for you."

Hermione giggled nervously. "Thanks, Ginny."

Once the two of them had finished setting the table, the doorbell rang and familiar voices filtered through to the dining room from the kitchen.

"Merlin," Ginny sighed, shaking her head. "Does Mum have to invite the whole family over for every single occasion?"

The girls went out to greet Percy, Bill and Fleur. Hermione was astonished by how much bigger Fleur's belly was since she last saw her at Christmas. Yet, she still looked as elegant and lithe as ever. Poor Danika was introduced to the family quite enthusiastically, and Fleur seemed to take a great interest in her – perhaps because she understood how overwhelming it was to be surrounded by Englishmen when one didn't speak English too well.

The feast was grand, as was expected from Molly, and everyone was rather full once it was over. Ron watched, impressed, as Hermione took second helpings of nearly everything. Her appetite had finally begun to return to her after her horrific ordeal with Bellatrix. Mrs Weasley ended up crying, hugging Ginny tightly and exclaiming how it was "the last time she would send a child off to Hogwarts." Ginny laughed and kissed her mother's cheek, telling her that soon Fleur would have her baby, and there would be another kid to fuss about. Molly brightened up at this idea and soon began to fuss over Fleur. Evidently, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron decided that it was time to go upstairs.

The four of them crowded in Ginny and Hermione's room. Hermione busied herself with packing her Hogwarts trunk, whilst Ron sprawled out on his sister's bed. Ginny sat cross-legged on the floor, a quill stuck between her teeth, and her red hair spilling over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. He lay next to Ron with his arms behind his head.

"Writing to Luna," she mused, her brown eyes slightly glazed over in thought. "I thought she might accompany us to Kings Cross tomorrow, along with Mr Lovegood. Besides, I want to wish her 'Happy Birthday'.

"When's her birthday?" Hermione asked as she folded her sweater neatly and tucked it away in her trunk, on top of her books.

"Tomorrow. I bought her a present too. A pygmy puff. I got it the other day when we were at Diagon Alley. She's always going on about how delightful she finds Arnold, so I thought she would like her own."

Hermione smiled. "That's sweet of you. She'll really enjoy that."

Once Ginny had finished her letter, she summoned Pigwidgeon, who chirped about excitedly as he flew out the window towards the Lovegoods' house.

Hermione yawned as she closed the lid of her trunk with a satisfied grin. Everything was packed and ready to go for tomorrow. She had even laid out the clothes she would wear. Turning to Ginny, she raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you taking anything to Hogwarts?" she queried.

Ginny shrugged. "I'll do it tomorrow," she replied, crawling onto her bed and tucking herself into Harry's side. She placed a kiss on his temple and ran a hand through his hair. "I have plenty of time."

Hermione shook her head at her, when Ron suddenly got up and took her hand. "Hermione, would you mind helping me with something?"

"Uh, sure," she replied as he pulled her out of the door. She didn't miss the smirk Ginny threw her way, and it made her cheeks blush.

Once they reached Ron's bedroom, she pulled her hand from his grip and raised her eyebrows. "What was it you wanted help with?"

But Ron didn't answer. Instead, he took her face in his hands and kissed her full on the mouth. She melted into his kiss and threw her arms around his neck. The two them crashed through his bedroom, almost tripping over, but they didn't care. Ron's knees hit the side of his bed and he fell backwards, pulling Hermione on top of him. She laughed and threw her head back as he attacked her neck with his mouth, his teeth occasionally scraping her skin, causing her fingers to tighten in his hair. Instinctively, she ground herself against the bulge in his jeans, her hips bucking against his again and again. Ron groaned and unbuttoned her blouse and threw it to the floor. His lips nipped at the skin of her chest, making his way towards her breasts, as his hands hastily played with the clasp of her bra. This time, he managed to undo it and he smiled against her as his lips captured a hard, pink nipple and sucked. Hermione moaned and held his head to her chest, arching into him with each thrust of her hips. In an instant, Ron had flipped them over so he was above her, and continued to trail his lips down her torso until he reached the top of her jeans. Clumsily, he began to unbutton them and slide them down her legs, revealing her blue, cotton knickers. He kissed along the waistband, sliding his hands up along her thighs. As he hooked his fingers underneath, Hermione squirmed.

"Ron," she protested. "Don't look down there." Her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. It was one thing for Ron to touch her there, but to actually see her, completely bare, was another matter entirely.

He met her eyes and smiled kindly. "I want to see you," he whispered, leaning up to kiss her lips softly. It was their last night together before Hermione returned to school, and Ron wanted to savour the moment, to revel in being with her, knowing he was the only person who had ever seen her like this.

She bit her lip and nodded nervously. "Alright," she stuttered.

Kissing her again, he slowly slid her knickers down her legs, exposing her warm, bare skin to him. He studied her in amazement. There she was, completely naked in front of him, and he couldn't help but be transfixed by the patch of dark curls that covered her most private area. He kissed her navel, before running his nose down towards where she was slick with want.

"You smell amazing," he told her, his voice rough with desire.

And then he put his mouth on her and she was lost.

xxx

_He was kissing her. And Merlin, was it a kiss. She never wanted it to end. His hands skimmed up the sides of her stomach as he ravaged her mouth and Hermione had never felt so alive. Every touch set her skin alight, and bolts of electricity flickered over the surface. She melted into him, as his lips slid along her jaw. _

"_Ron," she whispered, closing her eyes. Suddenly his lips were at her ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe. _

"_What else did you steal from me, Mudblood?"_

_Her eyes shot open. She knew that voice. The cruelty and menace that laced every word with poison. A curtain of thick, matted black curls covered the face of her attacker. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she squirmed, trying to break free. But she couldn't move. She was frozen, held in place by some unknown force. The figured lifted its head and maniacal, grey eyes bored into her, a crazed smile etched on the woman's face. Hermione screamed, struggling and shaking, but Bellatrix merely cackled. The sound sent shivers down Hermione's spine and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. _

_Suddenly, there was an excruciating pain in her forearm. Hermione writhed helplessly, tears streaking her cheeks, as the familiar, cold metal pierced her skin. She felt warm blood trickle down her arm and she screamed – she screamed for Ron, for Harry, for her parents, but no-one could hear her. _

"No! PLEASE!"

Ron woke with a start at the sound of Hermione's voice. Those screams had haunted his dreams ever since that night at the Malfoy manor. It was then he saw Hermione cowering next to him. She was curled up, her legs tucked up to her chest, and her entire body was shaking.

"NO!" she screamed, thrashing her arms about. Ron's heart broke as he watched her.

"Hermione," he tried to soothe her, wake her from her nightmares. He hand reached out and took her wrists, trying to stop her from shaking. "Hermione, wake up. It's only a dream. Hermione, please wake up."

It was then that she snapped her eyes open. They stared at him, wide in terror, red from her tears, as though she didn't recognise him. He pulled her into his chest and rubbed her arms gently, pressing kisses to her hair.

"It's alright, love," he told her. "I'm here. It's alright."

She clung to him, her fingers gripping his shirt tightly as she pressed herself against him. He rubbed her back and smoothed her hair, trying to calm her. She looked so young and helpless in that moment, so unlike the strong, brilliant girl he knew her to be. It scared him to see her so broken. She hadn't had a nightmare in so long, he thought she had recovered. But she hadn't. It would take a long time to recover, he realised, the same with George.

Ron continued to hold her, waiting for her temors to subside and after a while, she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry," she muttered weakly, her voice shaking.

"Don't ever apologise," he growled at her, tilting her chin to look at him. "Never. Do you understand?"

She nodded and buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"It's alright," he told her again. "You're safe. No one can hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

Eventually, Hermione drifted back to sleep, but Ron forced himself to stay awake. This is what he was here for, to protect her. He had failed to protect her once before, and he vowed he would never let her down again. Even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

Several hours later, Hermione woke. Though her eyes were still puffy and red from crying, she looked a whole lot healthier. Ron stroked her hair warmly, smiling down at her. She rubbed her foot against his calf, and stared down at their intertwined legs. It always made her laugh at how long and lanky his limbs were, compared to her own.

"Thank you," she whispered, and Ron kissed her forehead. He knew those simple words were not merely for calming her last night, but for saving her from Bellatrix's clutches on that horrific night at the Manor.

Wanting to change the subject, Hermione propped herself up on her elbow and grinned down at him. "That thing you did with your mouth," she mused, playing with a stubborn lock of his hair, "where did you learn to do that?"

Ron grinned and kissed her, his hands sliding from the small of her back to rest on her bum. "That, my love, is a secret." He gave her bum a squeeze, causing her to swat his arm playfully.

"You always manage to amaze me, Ron Weasley."

Ron rolled his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, "Always the tone of surprise."

They kissed for several minutes, until Hermione broke away. "I have to get dressed," she told him when he pouted at her. "We'll be leaving soon."

Ron locked his arms around her. "I don't want you to leave," he grumbled stubbornly. "I want you to stay right here, forever."

She chuckled as he kissed her neck. "Right here? What on earth would we do in bed all day long?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "I could think of a few things to keep us… occupied."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him off of her, tugging on her jeans. "Are you always this randy?"

"Only when you're around."

She leant over and pecked his lips, ruffling his hair. "You're unbelievable."

"And you're a bloody tease," he smirked against her lips. Hermione pulled away before he could deepen the kiss and make her want to stay glued to his lips forever.

When she left his bedroom, she saw Harry making his way upstairs. When he saw her, his face grew worried.

"Hermione," he began, reaching for her arm. "Are you alright? I heard you screaming last night."

With a gulp, Hermione looked away. "I'm fine," she told him brusquely. "It was just – "

" – it's okay," Harry assured her. "I get them too."

_Of course you do,_ Hermione thought to herself. She felt like slapping herself. Harry had been through so much more than she or Ron could ever imagine. It was silly of her to be embarrassed by her nightmares.

"I'm fine," she smiled at him. "Really. They'll pass eventually." Harry let go of her hand and continued upstairs to Ron's room. "Is Ginny in her room?"

"No, she went downstairs for breakfast."

Hermione nodded, grateful that she could be alone for a moment. As much as she loved being with Ron, she needed some time alone to think for herself. To her surprise, she saw that Ginny's bag was packed and ready to go, sitting on her bed next to Hermione's. With a smile, Hermione freshened up, pulled on a clean pair of jeans and her favourite blue sweater. Her hair was more bushy than usual, due to her nightmare, so she pulled it back into a side braid and pulled her cream beanie over her forehead to cover her frizzy bangs. Sneakers in one hand and wand in the other, she made her way downstairs for breakfast. Charlie and Ginny were already downstairs, discussing the latest news from the _Daily Prophet._ Hermione helped herself to some kippers and a piece of toast, before joining them at the table.

"Did you hear?" Ginny asked her when she sat down.

"Hear what?"

"Lucius Malfoy was arrested last night." Charlie informed her through mouthfuls of toast. "His wife and son have been placed under house arrest."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Merlin!" she gasped.

"I know," said Ginny. "It's front page in the _Prophet._ Apparently, a team of Aurors arrested him last night, under Kingsley's orders. They're going on trial next week."

"Does Harry know?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not yet. I was going to tell him when he gets down. We've only just found out ourselves."

"I'm glad to see Kingsley taking charge like this," Charlie added. "Malfoy's dogged arrest for years, because of his generous donations to Fudge. Everyone knew he was a Death Eater. It's good to see him punished for his actions."

Hermione nodded.

"I still can't believe he wasn't arrested for slipping Tom Riddle's diary into my cauldron and setting off the Basilisk," Ginny added venomously, her eyes narrowing as she remembered the ordeal that the diary had put her through.

"Basilisk?" Ron appeared at the doorway, eying Ginny in confusion. She held up the _Prophet_ for him to see. His eyes widened as he read the article. "Blimey!" he exclaimed. "Well, it's about time someone put that slimy git in his place."

He slid into the space next to Hermione and rested his hand on her knee.

"But," Hermione mused, thoughtfully, "If Draco and his mother are placed under house arrest, how is he going to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Who cares," Ron shrugged. "He should've been arrested along with his greasy father. His mother too."

"No," said Harry as he came into the room. He had a letter in his hand, and a troubled look on his face. "Narcissa saved my life, remember. And it wasn't really Draco's fault."

"He was a bloody Death Eater!" Ron exclaimed, staring at Harry as though he had gone mad.

"It wasn't his choice," Harry replied. "And, he didn't give me away when we were at Malfoy Manor. Remember?"

Ron frowned and took an angry bite of his toast. "He's still a git."

Hermione scowled at Ron. "What's that you've got there, Harry?"

"Letter from Kingsley. I've been summoned to the Malfoy trial next week as a key witness."

The four of them stared at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny began, standing up and going to him. She put her arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"I've been waiting for this to happen," he said, his voice rippling with anger. "After everything he's done – " he took a breath and composed himself. Ginny rubbed his arm gently and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

The kitchen was strangely quiet for the remainder of the morning. Hermione watched Harry carefully. She felt sorry for him. After everything he'd been through, it wasn't fair for him to constantly relive his past. Surely, he just wanted to forget. But all these trials and arrests made it hard for him to forget.

Just before they were about to leave, the Lovegoods showed up. Luna beamed and hugged each of her friends tightly, and they all appreciated her presence. She had this ability to brighten up even the darkest of situations, and they basked in her delightful aura as she bounced around happily.

"Happy Birthday, Luna!" Ginny said brightly, handing her a colourfully wrapped box. Luna's wide, pale eyes glowed with happiness at being given a present, and she eagerly opened the lid to find a pink, squirming ball of fluff. Tears welled in her eyes and she squealed in delight, hugging Ginny so tightly that she thought she might suffocate.

"Oh, Ginny!" she trilled happily. "He's wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! Thank you so, so much!" Her Irish accent became far more prominent when she was excited and her friends grinned at her as she hugged them each in turn. "Look, Daddy!" she held up the Pygmy Puff, which was even smaller than Arnold.

Xenophilius beamed at his daughter. "He's wonderful, sweetheart. You are lucky to have such caring friends."

Luna grinned around at them. "I am."

Once everyone was ready, Mrs Weasley, Mr Lovegood, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Harry and Ron all Disapparated to Platform 9 3/4 , where they were greeted by Neville and his grandmother. While the adults exchanged niceties, though Mrs Longbottom had difficulty expressing anything but rudeness towards Mr Lovegood (for she thought he was rather odd), the others went to find Dean, Seamus and Parvati. It was then that Hermione noticed Draco Malfoy. He was skulking over by a secluded wall; two Aurors flanked his sides, and he looked utterly miserable. Ron saw where she was looking and scowled at him.

"I wonder if those Aurors have to accompany him to Hogwarts?" Hermione wondered, as the rest of them said goodbye to their families.

Before Ron could answer, Hermione was swept into Mrs Weasley's arms and hugged tightly. She smiled as the woman pulled away.

"Take care, Hermione dear," she told her, sniffing back tears and dapping at her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Mum," Ron groaned. "It's not like you've never sent anyone off to Hogwarts."

Molly scowled at him. "It's always an emotional time to say goodbye to your children, Ronald. One day, you'll understand." She then went to embrace Ginny, hugging her only daughter tightly and kissing each of her cheeks.

"Oh, Ginny," she cried. "My little girl, almost finished school. I can't believe it!"

"It's alright, Mum," Ginny smiled kindly, kissing her mother's cheek. "I'll be back and causing strife soon enough."

With final and passionate goodbyes to Ron and Harry, Hermione and Ginny, along with Luna, Neville, Dean, Parvati and Seamus hopped onto the train and went to find seats.

"I can't believe this is the last time we go to Hogwarts," Hermione sighed sadly, glancing out of the window at Ron and Harry.

Ginny laughed. "Only you would feel sad about not going to school, Hermione."

"It's a little scary though, don't you think?" Parvati piped up as she played with the end of her braid.

"Nah," said Dean confidently. "It's exciting. We'll be out in the real world soon."

Neville laughed nervously. "Honestly," he admitted. "I think I've seen enough of the real world for one lifetime."

Hermione silently agreed with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poor Hermione :( Poor Harry :( Just poor everyone really. But isn't Luna a gem? She's honestly one of my favourite characters; her, Ron and Hermione. Please read and review, as always :) xx<strong>_


	59. Malfoys on Trial

**Another chapter for you, lovely readers :) Some Harry, to change things up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoys On Trial<strong>

Harry sat in the witness chair and a feeling of déjà vu overcame him. It had only been three years ago that he had been in this exact position, convicted of using illegal use of magic and facing Azkaban. Now, he was a witness, and his word would either save Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, or send them to Azkaban to join their father. It was a delicate line to be standing on. Harry didn't like the pressure. Whatever the Wizengamot decided based on his recollections, it would affect him for the rest of his life.

During his morning before the trial, the Weasleys had tiptoed around Harry cautiously, as though he himself was guilty of the crimes Narcissa and Draco were charged with. Nobody had asked him any questions, and Mrs Weasley had only given him half of his normal breakfast. When Harry asked Ron why his family were acting strange around him, his best mate simply shrugged.

"It's the Malfoys, Harry," he grumbled. "The things they've done to our family – they deserve Azkaban. The lot of them."

Although Harry did not entirely agree with Ron's opinion, he could understand the hatred. The Malfoys, particularly Lucius, had treated the Weasleys with the same regard as they would a speck of dirt on their shoes. Arthur had never been promoted due to Lucius' control over Fudge and as such, the Weasleys were left poor whilst he prospered in his wealth. Like his father, Draco had been horribly unkind to Ron the moment they had met each other, even more so than he ever treated Harry. He felt that Ron would never forgive Draco for his bullying antics and cruelty, no matter what happened.

Harry had left the Burrow that morning with a heaviness in his heart. He was torn. What was the right decision? Lucius was already in Azkaban, which Harry understood completely. But Narcissa? She had saved his life, even if it was only to protect her own son. That was a debt Harry owed her. And Draco? Even he had tried his best to keep Harry from Voldemort's clutches. Was that enough to liberate him? These questions had hung in the air, only making him more and more confused.

The sound of the gavel brought Harry out of his thoughts, and he quickly observed his surrounds. Over to the left of him, flanked by a procession of grim-faced Aurors, sat the two Malfoys – mother and son. All former haughtiness had gone from Narcissa's face and she looked utterly terrified. It was clear that she had never been summoned before the Wizengamot before. Harry couldn't help but marvel at the difference between Narcissa and Bellatrix. Though both sisters, they were completely different in looks and person. Once was fair, timid and overprotective of her son, whereas the other had been dark, terrifying and without a single compassionate bone in her body. His thoughts then wandered to Andromeda, the third Black sister, who was again, different from her other sisters. It puzzled him. What could possibly have happened to make the three sisters complete opposites of each other?

Draco sat next to his mother looking solemn. His face was gaunt and pale, and he kept his head pointed towards the ground. The rest of the Wizengamot was positioned around the edges, creating a colosseum-like gallery. Kingsley sat in the judge's chair, with Percy on one side, and Hestia Jones on the other. Hestia had replaced Amelia Bones as Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. Although she wasn't quite as stern as Madame Bones had been, Harry approved of the replacement. He had worked with Hestia before, and she was a kind-hearted and fair woman. He felt she would make the right decision.

"So," Hestia began in her soft voice. "Are you Harry James Potter, former resident of Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry; currently living at the Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole and heir of Number 12, Grimmauld Place?"

Harry almost laughed. He currently didn't have a place of residence, and it was impressive that Hestia had listed all of his former residencies.

"Yes," he replied, composing himself.

"And you count yourself responsible for anything you say here in front of the Wizengamot as being the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Yes."

She nodded and smiled warmly at him, until Kingsley frowned at her. Clearing her throat, she continued.

"Very well. Mr Potter, you have been summoned before the Wizengamot as a witness for Narcissa Persephone Malfoy. Is this correct?"

"Yes it is."

"How well do you know the defendant?"

"I don't," Harry said, honestly. "I've hardly spoken to her. I've only seen her on occasion."

Hestia frowned. "Forgive me, Mr Potter, but if you do not know the defendant well, then how can the Wizengamot believe your judgement of her character? For that is what you have been called upon for."

Harry nodded. "Miss Jones, although I do not know Mrs Malfoy personally, I believe her to be a person of moral judgement and good character, however, as is every wife's duty, she was forced to abide by her husband's decision."

He glanced up at Narcissa to gauge her reaction. She was watching him warily, as though he was going to turn into a toad at any minute.

"On March 25th, yourself, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Ronald Weasley were kidnapped by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, is this correct?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Was Narcissa Malfoy present at the house during this time?"

"Yes."

"Did she harm you in any way?"

"No," he shook his head. "It was her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, who harmed Hermione and ordered Ron and I to be sent down to the dungeons. Narcissa was merely the host."

Hestia's blue eyes narrowed into slits. "So she was responsible for the gathering, was she not?"

Harry's eyes flicked towards Narcissa, who stared stonily out to the southern wall, refusing to look at him. "No, Miss Jones. Lord Voldemort took it upon himself to use Malfoy Manor as a torture house. Narcissa would have died if she had refused his request."

For the slightest of moments, Harry thought he saw Narcissa sigh and close her eyes.

"Very well," Hestia continued, her tone of voice a lot haughtier than before. "At any time during this event, did Narcissa Malfoy harm or injure her hostages? Did she consult with Lord Voldemort or conspire with fellow Death Eaters?"

"Not that I am aware of, Miss Jones."

"Can you provide any evidence where Narcissa Malfoy showed resistance to the Death Eater movement?"

Harry paused, his eyes landing on Narcissa again. She stared at him, waiting for him to condemn her and send her off to prison with her husband. She looked defeated.

"Yes," he said softly, keeping his eyes on Narcissa. "She saved my life." Gasps of surprise echoed throughout the entire Wizengamot. Turning back to the Hestia, Harry continued. "Lord Voldemort had believed I was dead, although I was not. Narcissa was ordered to confirm my death. She told him I was dead, defied Lord Voldemort's orders, and only wanted to know whether Draco was alive. This, I believe, is evidence enough that she was against the Death Eater movement."

Silence ensued around the entire complex. For a moment, nobody said anything. Suddenly, whispers broke out amongst the Wizengamot. Kingsley turned to Hestia and spoke in a low voice, their faces both turning to frowns very quickly. After a short while, Hestia silenced the courtroom with her gavel and trained her eyes on Harry.

"How do you find Narcissa Persephone Malfoy charged with the crimes of associating with Death Eaters and defying the Ministry of Magic?"

"Not guilty," Harry said confidently.

Kingsley then stood up and nodded for Harry to leave the Courtroom while other evidence was being presented. As he left, he noticed, to his surprise, that Andromeda Tonks was in the hallway of the Department of Mysteries, looking a little bewildered.

"Andromeda?"

She looked up as Harry approached and gave him a weak smile. "Oh, Harry dear, I didn't know you were here?"

"I'm a witness for the Malfoy case. What are you doing here?"

She bit her lip and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I don't know," she admitted. "It's just… she's my baby sister. I always thought, if Bellatrix hadn't been around, that she would have turned out differently. Maybe she'd never have married Malfoy."

Harry didn't know what to say, so he simply patted her on the shoulder.

"She reached out to me, you know," she continued, her voice shaking a little. "Not long after the war. She'd heard about…" her voice cracked and tears leaked out of her eyes, "…heard about Dora… said she couldn't bear the thought of losing her only child… how she was sorry." She blinked up at Harry and sniffed. He handed her a handkerchief, which she gratefully accepted, and blew her nose loudly. "It wasn't much. It wasn't even kind. But it was something. After all these years… ever since I ran away with Ted… she's finally reaching out."

Taking a deep breath, Andromeda composed herself and stared down at the floor. "I just don't want her to go to Azkaban. Not now. Not when we have a chance of being a family again." Her brown eyes, puffy from crying, looked imploringly up at Harry. "She's the only family I have left."

Those words resonated within Harry. He knew exactly how Andromeda felt. Having lost both her husband and daughter, her parents both deceased – though they had ignored her since she abandoned them, and another sister dead, Narcissa was the only member of Andromeda's family that was alive and breathing, and not completely insane. Having lost so much himself, Harry still had Ron and Hermione, and the Weasleys, who treated him as a part of their family. Andromeda had been disowned by every Black except Sirius and though she had been content with living apart from them, with her husband and daughter, Harry could see that it still affected her deeply.

"What will they decide?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I told the truth. It's up to the Wizengamot to hear out the other witnesses and declare a verdict. All we can do now is wait."

"Do you know her son? What is he like?"

"Yes," he replied sadly. "He is a deeply troubled boy."

After several minutes, Harry was called back inside the courtroom. Hestia Jones stood behind her lectern, her gavel bringing the Wizengamot to order.

"I, Hestia Jones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, do declare, on behalf of the Wizengamot, that Narcissa Persephone Malfoy had been found not guilty of crimes against the Ministry. Her son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, has also been cleared of all charges of Death Eater activity, and may resume his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry free and unaccompanied. Thank you."

Without another bang of her gavel, Hestia brought the court to adjournment and the bustle began as witches and wizards filled out of the courtroom. Harry waited for the crowd to pass. As Narcissa and Draco passed him, they nodded their heads, a silent thank you for all he had done for them. Peace resided in Harry's heart. He was glad that the Wizengamot had made the right decision.

Kingsley approached him and shook his hand. "Thank you, Harry, for doing this. I know it must have been difficult for you to relive the past."

Harry shook his head. "I only wish for peace, Minister. But I believe you made the right decision."

With a slow nod, the Minister for Magic hummed in agreement.

"Why was Draco cleared of all charges? I didn't present any evidence for him."

"He revealed the names of former Death Eaters and their whereabouts. That, along with Minerva's testimony, aided his release."

"McGonagall was here?"

"Yes. Well, good day to you, Harry. I will be seeing you soon, no doubt. Auror training starts back at the end of the week."

Harry grinned. "Wouldn't miss it."

He followed behind the Minister as the two of them left the courtroom. Off to the side, Harry noticed Andromeda, her face unreadable, as she approached Narcissa. Harry sincerely hoped the two of them would work out their differences, for Andromeda's sake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like Andromeda and Narcissa would become closer after the war ended. It will take time, but I want them to talk to each other again. I believe that Narcissa was not horrible to Andromeda as a child, like Bellatrix was, but she was very impressionable, and disproved of Andy's relationship with Ted Tonks because she felt under pressure from her family. **

**Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! Please read and review xx**


	60. Gossip and Tales

**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! I've literally given up on apologising for late updates. I have a hectic life. Deal :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Gossip and Tales<strong>

"Weasley!"

Ron grinned Tess ran towards him, her orange hair whipping about her face. She hugged him enthusiastically, and Ron slapped her on the back.

"Good to see you, Anderson," he winked at her as they pulled back. She slapped him on the shoulder and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Have a good holiday?"

"It was alright," Ron shrugged. It was true; although his relationship with Hermione had blossomed over the holiday, his absent brother had clouded those precious moments like a swarm of Dementors circling high above them, draining the life and goodness out of every opportunity. "Yours?"

Tess grinned. "It was fantastic! Felix's family live in Ireland, so I spent a few days up there with Nina. It was absolutely freezing, but his family is nice. And…" she trailed off and her cheeks flushed pink. "I met someone."

Ron beamed and winked at her. "You sly dog," he joked. "Who is he?"

"One of Felix's friends from school. His name is Brandon and he's really lovely. He's a Healer, and he's actually just been transferred to St Mungo's, so I'll be able to see more of him."

"That's great, Tess," Ron told her, patting her on the shoulder. His heart swelled with happiness for his friend. Tess was such a great person, and deserved to have someone who appreciated her. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks," she beamed.

Suddenly, Winston hurried up to them. "O'Keefe's been sacked!" he announced, without any form of greeting. Ron and Tess exchanged a surprised glance, whilst Harry looked slightly bemused. "Chester just told me."

"Why?" Nina asked, poking her dark head up from behind her cubicle.

"I dunno," Winston admitted. "It's a bit suspicious though, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded in agreement. "Particularly after what happened in Norway." As soon as he said it, Ron groaned in frustration. Harry was glaring at him from across the room. No one was supposed to have known about Norway, no one except himself, Harry and Tess.

"What happened in Norway?" Winston asked, tilting his head to the side.

Glancing at Tess for help, Ron felt his face turn red in humiliation. He was going to get in big trouble for this. "Uh… um… nothing," he muttered. "Just, you know, the mission and everything… er…" All the trainees had gathered around at this point, staring at Ron, wanting to understand what he was babbling about. Tess remained silent, her eyes wide in horror. It was then that Harry stepped into the middle of the circle.

"You might as well know," Harry groaned. "It's going to come out eventually. We believe O'Keefe was working with the werewolves in secret, because he led us directly into an ambush, which allowed Greyback to kidnap me. He almost killed me, but Ron and Tess stayed behind, and we defeated his pack."

Silence.

"Wait, what?" Felix stood up, his eyes flashing furiously. "He let Harry get captured?"

An outburst of angry cries erupted from the trainees, as they swore and cursed and demanded to know more about what had transpired in Norway after they had left. Ron was kicking himself. _If only I hadn't opened my big mouth._ Tess gripped his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

A memo suddenly flew into the room and hovered in front of Ron's head. He sighed. He knew what this was going to be about. Opening it, his heart sank as he scanned the words.

_Mr H Potter and Mr R Weasley, please report to Minister Kingsley's office, immediately._

_Ms A Singleton_

"Uh, Harry," Ron called to his best mate. "Kingsley wants to see us."

The two of them made their way from the Auror office to the elevators at the end of the hall. Ron dragged his feet as they went. He felt like an idiot.

"Look, Harry," he began, keeping his head pointed towards the floor. "I'm sorry, mate. I didn't mean to."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, mate," he muttered.

The Ministry was bustling with employees on that crisp January morning. Many journalists were flooding through the crowds, trying to snap any important characters. One incredible persistent man continued to pester Ron and Harry about Hermione, asking whether she had been sleeping with both of them and stringing them along for her own enjoyment, to which Ron answered very aggressively that if he didn't shut up, he'd show him just where he could stick that camera. The man scowled and scurried away, scrawling away on a piece of worn parchment, but keeping his camera out of sight.

"You're gonna be in the news now," Harry told him as the elevator doors shut.

"I don't bloody care," Ron growled. "The only person Hermione is sleeping with is me."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "So, you two've finally shagged then?"

Ron paled. "Uh…" he muttered, feeling his ears turning red. "Not exactly. We haven't quite got to that part yet."

"Merlin, you two are unbelievable," Harry shook his head. "The sexual tension between you during sixth year and last year was enough to make _me_ feel frustrated! Honestly, the pair of you need a good clip around the ears."

Ron punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Shut it, or I won't let you date my sister."

"Ha!" Harry laughed. "Good luck telling Ginny that. I'd like to watch you try."

Ron scowled as Harry chuckled heartily. They arrived on Level 10 and continued down the corridor to Kingsley's office. As they opened the door, a young woman with short, curly dark hair and glasses beamed up at them. It was Audrey; Percy's new girlfriend. She blushed when she saw them and stood up to smooth down her blue robes.

"Ron, Harry, so lovely to see you," she said brightly.

"You too, Audrey. Kingsley wanted to see us?"

Nodding, she told them to sit down and she disappeared into his office. A few moments later, she reappeared and ushered them inside. The Minister for Magic was sitting solemnly at his desk, his hand poised around his quill, the other resting underneath his chin.

"Minister?" Audrey prompted him with a smile. He looked up and nodded towards the two young men in his doorway.

"Ah, yes, Harry, Ron. Come and sit down."

Ron exchanged worried glances with Harry as they took a seat at Kingsley's desk. He put down his quill and sighed, rubbing his temples together.

"Uh, Minister," Harry began nervously. "Was there something you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Yes," Kingsley nodded gravely. "As you've probably been told, Patrick O'Keefe has been relieved of his duties as Head of the Auror Department." Ron looked away sheepishly, feeling his ears turning red. This was what he'd been waiting for. "I've promoted Emmaline Vance to replace him. Now, I know you two have worked with her before with the Order, so I hope you approve of my decision. Vance is a tough nut, firm and strict but a wonderful Auror."

The two of them nodded. Ron didn't remember too much about Emmaline Vance, except that she had a severe face, pointed chin and always wore her hair in a tight bun. In a way, she reminded him of a young McGonagall.

"She should be up there soon, introducing herself and what not, but I… er… wanted to talk to you two first before she arrived." Kingsley slumped forwards, clasping his hands together, his face completely serious. "Nobody but you two, me and Miss Anderson know what truly happened back in Norway before the holiday. And, I would like it to stay that way."

Ron blanched. "Uh, Minister…" he stuttered, refusing to look up, his eyes fixated on his shoelaces. "I might have… accidentally… sort of – um…"

"Who did you tell?" Kingsley demanded.

"Just the trainees," Ron explained quickly. "They were asking about O'Keefe… they cornered me and I'm a bloody terrible liar and…"

The Minister simply shook his head and sighed. "I knew this would happen. I probably should have told you before the holidays. That awful Skeeter woman wasn't around, was she? The last thing we need is her making false claims before the hearing."

Ron shook his head. "No, sir. It was just the rest of the trainees."

"Very well," he frowned. "Please take care not to mention it again. Rumours spread like Fiendfire in this dastardly place. And make sure your colleagues understand this as well."

Ron stood up and nodded his head. "Of course, Minister. It won't happen again."

Kingsley bid them good day and Audrey escorted them out into the main reception.

"I'm sorry, mate," Ron told Harry as they headed back to the Auror Department.

"It's fine, Ron. Truly."

When they arrived back in the office, Emmaline Vance was already there, giving an inspirational speech to all of the trainees. Ron listened raptly as she listed off her achievements; she had been in Ravenclaw House, had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix during both Wizarding Wars and had been an Auror for twenty years. Her voice was deep and sharp, like a knife, and Ron guessed that her personality was just as steely. But, she was a much better alternative to O'Keefe, who'd had it out for Ron and Harry the moment they arrived. Things were going to be better.

xXx

As much as she missed Ron and Harry, Hermione was excited to be back at Hogwarts again. If she was being completely honest with herself, she would stay here forever; she loved the walls, the grounds, the secret passage ways. When she had first arrived at the young age of eleven, her imagination couldn't contain the wonder that was this magnificent castle. It was like something out of her wildest dreams; something out of a book. Part of her thrilled every day at the fact that she was a part of this wonderful, magical world; and despite all the hardship she had been through over the years, and the pain it had caused her, Hermione knew she wouldn't change who she was for anything.

The welcome back feast had been incredible, and Hermione left the table with her fellow classmates with a full, and satisfied stomach. As she was getting changed into her pyjamas, Parvati and Ginny began discussing what they did in their holidays, and Hermione eavesdropped from behind the curtains of her four poster.

"So, how was your holiday, Parvati?"

The beautiful Indian girl laughed. "It was amazing actually. I spent Christmas with Seamus in Ireland. It's such beautiful country up there and his family are wonderful. I'm very spoiled."

"Wow," said Ginny. "You two are getting pretty serious. I never thought it would last, no offence. He doesn't seem like your type."

"He's so sweet though, and he cares about me so much. I've never been happier. Oh my, you should have seen him during our first time. He'd tried to light candles but, Seamus being Seamus and having a habit of exploding and burning things; he got so excited that he almost set my hair on fire!"

Hermione pushed open her curtains and sat cross-legged on her bed.

"Was it both your first times?" Ginny asked.

Parvati shook her head, her dark cheeks blushing deeply. "No, it wasn't mine. I think it was his though."

"Oh my, who was your first?" Both Hermione and Ginny scooted closer to Parvati, peering at her with wide eyes.

Parvati looked away bashfully, "I may or may not have slept with Dean in sixth year."

"What?!" the other two girls cried in unison.

"I know!" she cried. "But that was like, two years ago."

"And now you're dating his best mate," Hermione pointed out. "Does Seamus know?"

Parvati bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't think so. I've never told him… unless Dean did."

"Wow…" Ginny wondered in astonishment. "If you don't mind me asking, what was he like?"

"Didn't you sleep with him?" Parvati asked, completely shocked.

Ginny scoffed. "Please! I was fifteen!"

"That didn't stop Daphne Greengrass," Parvati muttered under her breath. "Apparently, she's shagged the entire Slytherin common room."

Hermione screwed up her face in disgust. "Even Crabbe and Goyle? No one could possibly be_ that_ desperate."

"It's just what Dean told me."

Ginny laughed and tossed her red hair over her shoulder. "Because she probably shagged Dean too."

"Speaking of shagging," Parvati raised her eyebrows at Hermione. "How are you and Ron holding up?"

Hermione blushed. "Oh, we haven't… "

"Yet," Ginny interjected slyly. "Although there have been quite a few _vocal_ activities going on in Ron's bedroom lately."

Hermione threw a pillow at her. "Oh shush, it's not like you and Harry are any different."

She put her hand over her mouth in mock offence. "Excuse you. Harry and I engage in tactful intimacy, thank you very much. I, for one, do not moan like a dying chimera, loud enough for the whole house to hear."

Hermione's cheeks grew red and she hid her face behind her hands. "I do _not_ sound like that!" she groaned in embarrassment.

"So, when do you plan on doing it?" Parvati asked in interest, sitting forward from her bed.

"I don't know," Hermione sighed. "I mean, it's not that I don't want to. I love Ron, and I want to be with him in every way. I'm just really nervous."

"Well, what have you done?"

"We've… well…" Hermione began awkwardly. For such an intelligent witch, she surprised herself at how much of a prude she was. Surely she could talk about sex in a mature fashion with her friends, instead of blushing and stuttering like a twelve year old. She swallowed the lump in her throat and decided to tackle the matter before her. "We've done oral. Both of us."

Parvati gasped. "Ron's done _that_ with you? Wow!" Even Ginny seemed impressed.

"You mean, Seamus hasn't?"

She shook her head. "No, the only thing we did before we had sex, was a bit of groping, and I gave him a hand job. Seamus wouldn't even go near me, to start with. I think he's a little afraid of that area."

Hermione laughed. "I know I'm being silly," she reasoned. "I'm just so scared that I'll mess it up, and he won't like it, or want me anymore."

Ginny rolled her eyes and threw that pillow back at her. "You are really quite daft sometimes, Hermione," she said firmly. "That boy has been in love with you for _years_. Just the fact that he's got you into bed with him would be enough for him. He loves you, Hermione."

"Honestly," Parvati told her. "The first time isn't that great. It's awkward, and uncomfortable, and everything happens so fast. It's even a little painful. But it's the times after that which make it worth it. Once you find your rhythm, it's completely natural."

Hermione contemplated all that her friends had said. It wasn't as though was didn't want Ron in that way. Merlin, did she want him. The thought of his long, lean body naked above her, his large hands skimming her skin, his intense blue eyes staring into hers… it made her body tingle. But, being the perfectionist that she was, she wanted her first time with Ron to be special. She wanted it to be _perfect_.

"I've been thinking," she mused. "It's Ron's birthday coming up soon, so I was going to see if I could go home and surprise him, and… you know."

Ginny laughed. "That's a pretty good birthday present, if you ask me."

Parvati's dark eyes shone with excitement. "We can go shopping for _lingerie_!" she cried, clapping her hands together. "And I can buy something too, it's Seamus' birthday next week!"

"I've never worn lingerie," Hermione admitted. "The sexiest bra I own is my red one, with the polka dots."

"That's your _sexiest bra_?" Parvati raised an eyebrow. "Oh honey, it's not even lacy!"

"I never really had time for it," Hermione snapped, defensively. "I spent all of last year traipsing around the wilderness with Ron and Harry. There wasn't really any time for shopping trips."

Raising her hands up in surrender, Parvati smiled. "I'm not blaming you, Hermione. We'll just help you find something sexy. Can you imagine his face when he sees you in a lace bra, and sheer chemise? It'll make his day."

Hermione remembered that look that Ron had in his eyes every time he saw Hermione in her underwear. It was pure desire, and love, and want, and she adored it. She craved it. Closing her eyes, she remembered that wonderful night, the way his mouth had felt on her, the way he had chanted her name like a prayer.

"Uh, no," Ginny said, shaking her roughly. "No thinking about my brother like that while I'm in the room."

The three of them shook with laughter and decided to snuggle down into their covers. As they turned out the lights, Hermione smiled to herself. _I can't believe I just spent the night gossiping about sex. Who would have thought that after living in fear and running for so long, that I would be in this position, acting like normal girls, having normal lives? _

That night, she dreamt of Ron and his beautiful, blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As you can probably tell, I can't wait for Ron and Hermione to finally have sex. It's going to be a big moment for both of them, and I can't wait to write it. In the meantime, enjoy some playful gossip between the Gryffindor girls :) xx**_


	61. Plans

**Another little chapter for you. Hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Plans<strong>

Even though NEWTs were still several months away, Hermione was more than willing to stay inside the library with her head buried in her books. A few of her classmates occasionally joined her, particularly as the weather had been awful since they had returned to school. Winter was moving swiftly into spring, but in an attempt to have one last hurrah, the skies had decided to split open and it had been an endless stream of rain and thunder. Hermione was more than content to curl up in front of the fire, book in her lap and study, but she could tell that Ginny was hating the dismal weather. She would fidget and squirm, and sigh and huff, and spent most of her time scowling at her books or polishing her broom.

At last, by the second weekend, the rain had ceased and spring had begun. Nobody was more thrilled with the sight of blue skies and warm sun than Ginny. That Saturday morning, she had leapt out of bed with a cry of victory, strapped on her Quidditch boots and raced out of the dormitory, broom in hand, before any of the other Gryffindors had even awoken. The sudden change in weather seemed to have given Parvati and Ginny a reason to drag Hermione out of the library and into Hogsmeade, and somehow, they'd convinced her to leave her studying for another time. Seamus, Dean, Luna and Neville, also keen to get out of the school, decided to join them. The small party had stopped at The Three Broomsticks first, whilst Seamus and Dean decided to down a few Butterbeers. Hermione felt that the weather was too warm for Butterbeer, so she stuck to iced-tea.

Anxiety nipped at her as she sat with her hands clasped around her glass; thinking about all the work she was meant to be doing. Professor Flitwick had given her extension work in Charms and she still needed to finish those essay for Ancient Runes. She bit her lip and her eyes flittered over to Parvati, who was sitting on Seamus' lap and giggling as she played with the end of her braid. Seamus kissed her cheek gently and Hermione smiled sadly. She missed Ron. She missed his smile; the way his eyes would light up, and the skin around them would crinkle. She missed her hands interlocking with hers; how soft they were even though they were calloused. She missed his laugh; the deep, warm sound that would make his entire body shake; the way it was so contagious that she couldn't help but laugh herself. It was silly of her to miss him after only two weeks apart, but she had grown used to his presence over the holidays, particularly his body pressed against her when she slept. It was hard to manage the separation.

Ginny seemed to notice and reached out to take her hand. "I miss Harry too," she said, before Hermione had even had a chance to speak.

"It's pathetic," Hermione sighed and took another sip of her tea.

"No, it's not. You love him. There's nothing pathetic about that at all."

"I know what you need!" Parvati piped up from across the table. "A healthy dose of retail therapy!" Her face lit up in a huge grin and she leapt up off of Seamus and hurried over to Hermione.

Hermione groaned. "Shopping?" she sighed. "I don't think that's my kind of thing. I'd much prefer going back to Hogwarts and studying – "

" – Oh no, you don't," Parvati interjected, shaking her head. "You've had your head in your books for two weeks. It's time for you to get out and do something fun!"

"We could always play Quidditch?" Ginny suggested, her eyes lighting up with a grin. Dean and Seamus perked up at the idea, but Parvati, Luna and Hermione screwed up their noses.

Sitting down next to Hermione, Parvati tossed her braid over her shoulder and leant close to her ear. "Don't you have to look for a certain birthday present?" She whispered.

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot and she looked away bashfully. "Okay," she sighed in defeat. "I guess we're opting for retail therapy."

"You go ahead, babe," Seamus said to Parvati. "Dean and I have a score to settle." They raised their Butterbeer glasses and began to scull.

"Come, Neville," Luna took his hand. "I want to go to the Shrieking Shack!"

Reluctantly, Hermione and Ginny followed Parvati down the main street of Hogsmeade and into a small alleyway that branched off to the right. It opened up to a more residential part of the village. A few small boutiques lined the road, intermitted between small, quaint cottages. Hermione smiled; Hogsmeade was a lovely little town and she admired it dearly. Often, she thought about living here, and how blissful life would be. But it probably wouldn't be possible, with Ron's position as an Auror. They would have to live closer to London.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked grumpily.

"Just up here," Parvati chirped back.

A few moments later, they were pulled into this small, frilly boutique next to a shop selling pottery. Parvati grinned proudly.

"Voila!" she announced, pleased with herself. Elegant writing adorned the large window to the left, where several mannequins were dressed suggestively in corsets, baby-dolls and garters. It read _Adelaide's Intimates_. Hermione gulped as Parvati ushered them inside.

"How did you even know this was here?" Hermione asked as she stared around in wonder at the various lingerie items on display.

"Lavender and I used to come here all the time, just to try things on," Parvati explained, her eyes growing sad at the memory of her deceased best friend.

"I didn't even know something like this would exist here," Hermione pointed out, trying to change the subject.

"Well, people live here," Ginny remarked with a smirk. "Obviously, the wives want to impress their husbands."

Hermione chuckled and began to look around. So many things here were unfamiliar to her, and most looked so uncomfortable that she wondered why anyone would possibly chose to wear them. Her eyes were drawn to small table in the centre of the room, which was laden with tiny scraps of lace. Hermione picked one up curiously and marvelled at how something so skimpy could possibly be called 'knickers'.

"Do you need help, dear?" a tall, young woman, with silky dark hair and olive skin was standing before her. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, and a red sweater that highlighted the enormity of her bust.

"Uh," Hermione stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Yes!" Parvati appeared suddenly, her face bright. "Adelaide, my friend here is looking for something to surprise her boyfriend."

The woman's red lips quirked into a smirk as she cocked one thin, dark eyebrow. "Ah, I see," she smiled. "Well, let me take you over to our '_midnight'_ selection."

Hermione followed blindly as she was lead towards the back of the shop. Her eyes widened as she took in the variety of different outfits and sets.

"What size are you?" Adelaide asked.

Hermione frowned. The last time she had been shopping for a bra was about 3 years ago, when she had finally increased a bust size. But she couldn't remember, she had been sixteen, and shopping had never been high on her list.

"I don't remember," she admitted, slightly embarrassed.

Clicking her tongue, Adelaide suddenly whipped out a thin, measuring tape and wrapped it around Hermione's chest before she even knew what was happening. Humming to herself, she asked Hermione to lift her arms up as she made her measurements. Hermione's face flushed in embarrassment. She didn't want her bust size to be announced to friends – both of them were well endowed, Hermione already knew that, but she had never been very big. Although she walked around with an air of confidence, she was actually quite self-conscious. For this reason, she mainly boasted her intellect, hoping to hide the fact that she was simply, just an average girl of nineteen. Ginny was fit and athletic, with a taut stomach, long legs and lovely, auburn hair. And Parvati was just as beautiful, with her warm, brown skin, large dark eyes, thick ebony hair and petite, curvaceous figure. Next to the two of them, Hermione felt rather plain. She always had.

"Just as I thought. 10B." Adelaide tucked the measuring tape into the back pocket of her jeans. "What kind of thing were you looking for? Do you know what he likes?"

Hermione shook her head. She wasn't sure about unloading everything onto a complete stranger, but she definitely needed help in this area.

"I've never worn anything like this before," she began, carefully.

The woman nodded. "That's brilliant. Now we have a blank canvas." Clicking her tongue again, she began to fish around the racks, pulling out various things and handing them to Parvati. "Try these," she said. "They're our classics." Hesitating a little, she handed one final item to Parvati. "And this one, if you want something a little more edgy."

Hermione took the items from Parvati and went into the change room, pulling the curtain closed behind her. As she stripped out of her clothes, she studied the articles in front of her carefully. One was a sheer, baby pink chemise, with matching lacy knickers. She didn't approve of the colour, but decided to try it on anyway. Once she was dressed, she twirled in front of the mirror. The chemise twirled around her waist and the colour set off her golden brown skin.

"How are you going in there, Hermione?" Ginny asked from the other side of the curtain.

Taking a breath of confidence, Hermione pulled open the curtain and stepped out into the shop.

"Wow!" Ginny and Parvati exclaimed in unison. "You look stunning!"

Smiling sheepishly, Hermione glanced down at herself. "Really? I don't know, this might be hard to wear underneath clothes." She gestured to the chemise, running the fabric between her fingers.

"Well, why don't you try the other ones," Parvati suggested.

With a nod, Hermione went back inside the change room. She chose the lacy, red number next. As soon as she came out, the girls were speechless. Hermione blushed self-consciously. Surely, she didn't look _that_ bad. Just as she was about to step back inside, Ginny broke the silence.

"That one," she said firmly. "That's the one."

Parvati and Adelaide nodded in agreement.

"Definitely," Parvati said. "You look amazing!"

Grinning, Hermione stepped back inside and admired herself. The red colour brought out the chocolate in her eyes, and made her skin glow. The small cups of the bra gave her cleavage she had never seen before, and the tiny, lacy knickers were sexy, yet still modest at the same time. And to make things better, they were actually quite comfortable. As Hermione redressed, she smiled to herself. Even _she_ couldn't stop staring at herself, Ron wouldn't be able to resist her.

xxx

Harry returned from visiting Teddy and Andromeda to find Ron slumped on the couch, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown, and pieces of paper strew all over the coffee table. His red hair was messy and his face solemn as he stared angrily at one of his books. A quill was poised in one hand, and his other was tapping his knee in frustration. Harry threw his rucksack on the table and sat down across from him.

"What's wrong, mate?" he asked.

Ron grumbled and quickly scrawled some notes on a piece of parchment. "It's this bloody essay," he cursed. "I thought once we'd left school, we wouldn't have to do any of these bloody things." He looked up and frowned at Harry. "Why does Vance need us to do all this theory crap anyway?"

Harry shrugged. "I suppose she wants us to be well grounded."

Ron cursed and threw his quill angrily on the table. "How far have you gotten?"

"I haven't even started," Harry admitted, running a hand through his untidy, black hair.

Grinning, Ron leaned back and put his arms behind his head. "Good, that makes me feel better. How's the little tyke?"

Harry felt his grin widen, as it always did whenever he mentioned his godson. The boy was almost two, and Harry absolutely adored him. There was just something about holding him, hearing his laughter, and watching his hair sporadically change colour of its own accord that thrilled him. He'd never pictured himself as being the fatherly type – at least not yet anyway. But here he was, stepping easily into that role as though he was born to be a dad. He'd never mention it to Ginny, but he often wondered what it would be like to have his own children; watching them grow up, sending them off to Hogwarts. Of course, he was only eighteen, and knew that fatherhood would probably be a long way off, so for now he was content to be the best godfather for Teddy that he could possibly be.

"Great, as always," Harry grinned. "He's now learnt the word 'no'. It's driving Andromeda mad."

Ron laughed. "Classic. How old is he now?"

"One in April."

"Merlin," Ron shook his head. "It's really been that long?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I can't believe it."

"Fleur's due about then. A boy, they reckon. I wonder if the two of them will be friends."

Shrugging, Harry smiled. "It'd be nice. Teddy needs a friend his age." Having had personal experience in the young boy's situation, Harry understood the importance of friends. He had been without them for most of his childhood, until he had gone to Hogwarts and met Ron. It had been the most life-changing event; sitting across from him on the train, sharing sweets and talking about rubbish. He wished with all his heart that Teddy would find the same happiness that he had found in Ron.

"There's something I need to tell you," he began, tapping his fingers on the side of the couch. Ron gave him a 'look' and raised his eyebrows.

"If it's something to do with Ginny…" he threatened, his face hardening, but Harry just laughed.

"Merlin, no! Nothing like that!" he assured his friend. "It's just… well… your family has been so generous over the years, letting me stay with them and treating me like one of their own. And I appreciate it, I really do. But…" he trailed off. "I'm an adult now. I'll be a fully qualified Auror soon. I need my own place – my own space, you know?"

Ron nodded and chewed his lip. "Grimmauld Place?" he asked after a while of thought.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not the greatest, but Sirius left it to me. I won't have to pay rent or anything. And it's closer to London."

"Makes sense," said Ron. "I envy you. I'd give anything to have my own place; especially when Hermione graduates. When are you moving in?"

"As soon as I can. I just wanted to tell you first, before I tell your mum."

Ron laughed at that. "Blimey, that won't be an easy task. Have you _met_ my mother? She blubbered when she saw Ginny off to Hogwarts."

Harry smiled. "I doubt she'll like me much when she finds out you're moving out too."

Ron blinked, his face blank as he took in what Harry had just said. "Wait… you want _me_ to move in with you? To Grimmauld Place?"

"Yeah, if you want to. And Hermione too, after she graduates. It's not as though there isn't enough room in that place. And you two are my best friends."

Ron's face broke out into a wide grin and his blue eyes sparkled. "Blimey, mate," he began. "That's – wow, I – thanks! I'll make sure to pay my rent every week, or month, whatever you want."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You don't have to pay me anything. Merlin knows _I _won't be."

Frowning, Ron ran his hand through his hair. "I'll have to do something, mate. I mean, I don't want you to think I'm mooching off you."

Harry dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Don't be thick. If you live with me, you won't be mooching. You'll be keeping me company. Otherwise, I'll be stuck with Kreacher and Madam Black."

Ron shuddered. "We've _got_ to figure out a way to shut that old bint up."

"So, it's settled then?"

"Yep! Is… er – Ginny coming too?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I think your mum would kill me if I took her youngest son _and_ her only daughter away from her. We've talked about it, and she thinks it's best if we just live separately. Give ourselves our own space and whatnot."

Grinning, Ron leapt up off the couch and stretched his long limbs. "Right! Let's get packing!"

"First, let's get one thing straight," Harry said seriously, standing up. Ron stared at him in confusion. "You and Hermione are not allowed to shag on the couch, or the table, or anywhere I have access to. And silencing charms are a must. We might not be related, but she's like my sister."

Ron smirked. "Got it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! I'd love to here your thoughts! :) xx**


	62. First Time

**I hope you enjoy this one. I've been planning this for a while, trying to figure out how it would play out. Hope you like :) **

_**Warning: Mature Content**_

* * *

><p><strong>First Time<strong>

"Maybe I should just talk to Professor McGonagall," Hermione muttered nervously to her friends. Luna was currently distracting the Headmistress down at the Quidditch Pitch. She had 'accidentally' let loose one of the bludgers and currently her, Madam Hooch and McGonagall were desperately trying to track it down before it injured anyone. So far, it had broken the window in the Astronomy tower and smashed several gargoyles. It wasn't the diversion they had planned for; Hermione especially, but it had gotten McGonagall out of her office so that Hermione could use her fireplace. Nothing with Luna was ever what you expected.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ginny told her. "Luna's probably given herself a month's worth of detentions for this, so you can't back out now."

Biting her lip, Hermione wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders. "If I just ask her, I'm sure she'll – "

" – let you skip school to shag your boyfriend?" Ginny interrupted bluntly. Hermione frowned. Her complete honesty and realism were something that Hermione deeply admired and appreciated about Ginny, but at times like this, it irritated her. "You might be her favourite student, but I doubt she'd let you."

"What will happen when she realises that I'm not here?"

Shrugging, Ginny stood up from her kneeling position in front of the fireplace. "I'll cover for you. The Head Girl has unfortunately come down with a case of the flu, and must stay in bed for the entire weekend."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Ginny. It's really good of you to do this for me."

Ginny laughed and tossed her thick, auburn hair over one shoulder. "It's not just for you. I happen to care a great deal about my brother's happiness, even if he's a bit of a git."

The plan was far from simple: Floo to Number 12, Grimmauld Place where Ron and Harry were now living, and Floo back to Hogwarts on Sunday night. It had been timed down to the very second – for Ginny and Luna needed to make sure that McGonagall was not in her office when Hermione returned. Hermione was not confident. She knew she shouldn't worry, but she _was _Head Girl, and there were certain rules she had to uphold. No matter how many times Ginny had reassured her that everything would be fine, Hermione was still nervous.

Parvati has slyly suggested that Hermione should wear her new lingerie and her cloak and nothing else, but Hermione had instantly shut that idea down. What if Harry was home? She would be completely horrified to be seen in front of him in naught but a cloak. The thought made her shudder in disgust and her cheeks grow hot. Instead, to save herself from embarrassment, she had donned a pair of jeans and her burgundy Weasley jumper, a pair of dark brown boots, and slung her thick, travelling cloak over her shoulders. Her hair hung free about her face; she had made an effort to tame it, and the temporary 'anti-frizz' charms that she had used smoothed her hair into thick, loose curls. Her face was free from makeup; Ron had never seemed to like her in it, but she had made an effort to shave her legs and smothered her body in coconut-and-milk oil, which left her skin feeling soft and smooth.

"Alright, are you ready to go?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'll see you at 8pm on Sunday, then," Ginny smirked.

Giving her friend a quick hug, Hermione took a handful of Floo Powder and ducked into the fireplace. "Number 12, Grimmauld Place," she cried, dropping the powder to the ground in a puff of green smoke.

She stumbled out of the fireplace, spluttering and coughing, to see Harry hunched over at the kitchen table, books and scrunched up pieces of parchment strewn over the surface. The sound of her coughing caused him to jolt in surprise, and he promptly knocked over his steaming mug of hot chocolate, spilling it all over himself.

"Shit!" he cursed, taking his burned fingers and pressing them to his lips. "Hermione?"

Brushing off the soot, she straightened up and smiled at him. "Hi, Harry!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked in astonishment, as he cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand.

"I came to surprise Ron for his birthday," she said, blushing a little, as she unclasped her cloak and hung it up on the rack. "Is he about?"

Harry nodded and gestured upstairs. "He's just having a shower. Do you want something? Tea? Water? I think there some of Hagrid's rock cakes in the cupboard that he sent me for Christmas, if you're hungry." He smiled dryly at her and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Now that you mention it, I'm not that hungry," she grinned. "Are your fingers alright? I'm sorry I barged in like this. I should have sent word, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

Harry stood up and went to the sink, running his fingers under cold water to soothe the burn. "It's fine, honestly. It's good to see you. And, you're actually our first guest! If you don't count Mrs Weasley coming over the other night with a tray full of lasagne. It's like she thinks we can't look after ourselves!"

Shaking her head, Hermione perched herself on the table. "Well, considering how _I _had to cook all the meals whilst we were traipsing through the wilderness, I completely understand."

"Fair point," Harry conceded. "Though, you'd be surprised. Ron's not too bad a cook, when he gets off his lazy arse."

"Really?" Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had never pictured Ron being domestic in any sense. Suddenly, an image of Ron standing in front of a stove, starkers but for an apron hanging low around his waist, flashed before Hermione's eyes, and she felt her insides growing warmer. Hurriedly, she shook her head to rid of the image.

"Yeah. I know, I was surprised, myself. But I suppose, growing up with a mother like Molly, you'd pick up a thing or two."

_If only he'd discovered this secret cooking ability when we needed it,_ Hermione grumbled to herself. _It would have saved me a lot of hassle!_

"So, how are you enjoying your bachelor pad?"

"It's not too bad. Except, every now and then, Sirius' mother decides to shriek, and doesn't shut up for hours. But we get used to it. What did you get Ron for his birthday?"

Hermione froze, biting her lip and blushing furiously. "Um… well, it's not really – er – _that_ kind of present…" her voice trailed off and looked down. Harry blinked at her blankly for a few seconds, until he understood.

"Oh. _Oh._" He ran a hand awkwardly through his hair, his green eyes looking anywhere but at Hermione. "Well, I'll – er – leave you to it, then."

He stood up, and hastily loped upstairs, shutting the door to his bedroom – Sirius' old room. The dull sound of running water suddenly stopped and Hermione flicked her eyes upstairs. Ron had finished his shower. Heart racing, she slowly rose from her seat on the table, and headed upstairs. The room across the hallway from Harry's must have been Ron's; for it was a complete mess, and there were Chudley Cannons posters on the walls. Hermione smiled and shook her head as she went inside and sat on the edge of his bed, folding her hands together in her lap.

It wasn't long before she heard his footsteps down the hall, and his deep breathing. When he opened the door, he froze, staring at her. Hermione took his moment of surprise to drink him in. His hair was wet and stuck up at odd angles, probably from the way he shook his head after he showered. Simple, grey pyjama pants covered his long legs, and he wore a maroon, long sleeved shirt. His feet were bare. It was then Hermione realised exactly just how much she had missed him. Just the sight of him, and the smell of him – oh, how she had missed the smell of him; the spearmint flavour of his toothpaste, the fresh aroma of his lemon-scented soap – was enough to make her insides squirm with desire. She rose to her feet and gave him a shy smile.

"Happy Birthday, Ron," she said softly, her voice barely a whispered. Ron's mouth opened and closed as he struggled to find words to say, until he suddenly crossed the room in two large strides and seized Hermione up in his arms. His lips pressed hard and desperately against hers, and she moaned at the contact. She had missed this most of all. His arms encircled her waist, bringing her close to him, so their pounding hearts were right next to each other. When they pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes, his breathing erratic.

"Fuck, I've missed you," he muttered, leaning in to kiss her again. Hermione ran her hands along his broad shoulders and up the back of his neck, to twine her fingers in his hair.

"I missed you too," she replied softly.

Still with his arms around her, Ron brushed his thumb against her cheekbone, catching the stray curls that fell into her eyes and pushing them behind her ear.

"How did you manage to get out of school?" he asked her.

Hermione grinned. "With a little help from Ginny and Luna. McGonagall's under the impression that I'm bedridden with the flu."

At this, Ron's blue eyes twinkled and he smirked at her. "Well, look at you. Hermione Granger, breaking the rules. And _without_ me or Harry involved, mind."

Chuckling, Hermione gave him a sly smile. "I've been known to break the rules before. Dumbledore's Army, remember?"

Ron kissed her nose. "Mmhmm," he growled, lowly, his voice husky. It made her shiver. His lips slid along her jaw and up to her ear, as he buried his nose in her hair. "I love your rebellious side." His fingers found the small strip of skin between her sweater and jeans, and the touch of his warm fingers sent goosebumps up the side of her torso.

His hands began to bunch her sweater up her sides as he ravaged her neck with his lips and tongue, but Hermione stopped him. Things always escalated quickly between the two of them. If she didn't do it now, she knew she would get too carried away in _Ron_ and would forget. When he pulled away, obviously confused, she reached for her wand and cast the contraceptive charm. Ron's eyes widened in understanding as he realised what she had just done.

"Wait… you want to – now? Here?" he stuttered, his mouth suddenly becoming dry. A flush began to creep up his neck.

"Why else do you think I'm came?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just thought – fuck, I didn't – Merlin's saggy left – " he began to curse, tripping over his words in that adorable way of his that Hermione loved.

"_Ron_," she urged. "You have to cast one too."

Swallowing, he nodded and cast the responsive charm, his face completely serious. She noticed that his hand was trembling a little, which made her sigh with relief. It was good to know she wasn't the only one who was nervous. Once he put his wand back on top of her chest of draws, they stood, facing each other, in complete silence. The minutes felt like hours, as neither of them moved; each waiting for the other to do something.

There was something daunting about undressing in front of each other. Hermione gulped. It wasn't as though she hadn't seen Ron naked before. But this was different. This was going to change everything. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she peeled her jeans of her legs and kicked them across the room. Keeping her eyes trained on Ron's blue ones, she slowly pulled her sweater over her head and threw it to the floor. Across the room, Ron was slowly stripping as well, biting his bottom lip. His fingers were shaking with anticipation as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. His eyes were roaming over her body, widening as he took in her red lace bra and matching knickers. Hermione couldn't help but notice the tent in his pyjamas and blushed at the thought that _she _was doing that to him. His mouth opened and closed rapidly, trying to form words, but his throat was dry, and all he could do was gape at her. She was so beautiful.

"Is that new?" he asked her once he had gained the ability to form speech. He'd never seen her in anything so sexy before. He was used to Hermione's plain cotton underwear, usually white or flesh-coloured. There was something about the red lace that made his blood pump faster and his body heat up. Hermione fingered the lacy strap.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Her voice had turned meek and shy.

"They're – ahem – very nice," he replied, his voice suddenly hoarse and squeaky.

Hermione smiled radiantly. "Thanks. I'm glad."

It took several moments of staring at Hermione before Ron realised he was still in his pyjama pants. Gulping, he slid them down his long legs, his boxer shorts with them. Hermione watching him intently, taking all of him in as she unclasped her bra and pushed her knickers down her hips to the floor. They stood there for a few minutes, naked and bared to each other, their eyes roaming each other's bodies and becoming familiar.

Once again, Hermione was in awe of Ron. He was beautiful. Fair skin lightly dusted with ginger freckles, a small fuzz of orange sitting atop his impressive manhood. His body was lean and long, the planes of his chest surprisingly chiselled, his abdomen flat and hard. She felt a warmth flood her lower regions at the sight of him.

Ron drank her in with complete adoration. He could never get over how gorgeous Hermione was. Her golden brown skin, her small, teardrop shaped breasts, the slight curve of her hips, her flat stomach, the way her knees turned slightly inwards, that delightful patch of dark curls that covered her most private part. She was a goddess and once again, Ron felt as though he was entirely undeserving of her.

She was nervous. Ginny and Parvati had unloaded their first time experiences onto her back in Gryffindor Tower, but it had done nothing to reassure her. She was a virgin. So was he. She wasn't naïve enough to think this was going to be a pleasant experience. She'd heard the stories. Most girls bled the first time. But she couldn't focus on that now. How could she, when there was the amazing, strong, adorable man of her dreams standing naked in front of her, ready to be with her in the most intimate way? The look in his eyes told her that he was just as scared as she was. Swallowing her fears, she gave him a confident smile, staring deep into his eyes.

Suddenly they were in each other's arms, kissing each other passionately. Their hands roamed each other reverently, clinging desperately, as though they couldn't get close enough. Ron wound his arms around her waist and gently lowered her back onto the bed. He cupped her face. She trailed her fingertips along his shoulders. Bending to kiss her, he let one of his hands trail down between her legs, playing with her, teasing her. Her wet warmth made him ache with arousal, and he was acutely aware of his cock hardening against her inner thigh. Hermione tugged at the roots of his hair and dragged her lips across his ear.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, his voice strained with desire.

"I want you," she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Ron pulled back, running his thumb against her bottom lip. "I love you so fucking much," he told her, and despite his crudeness, Hermione felt her heart soar at his words, as it always did whenever he confessed his love to her.

He leant up on his elbows and looked down at where he was poised between her legs. She bucked her hips to encourage him. His eyes scared, he took his cock in one hand and nudged her entrance, familiarising himself with it. Hermione moaned softly. Biting his lip, Ron thrust himself into her.

"Ugh," Hermione gasped as he pierced her virgin walls. Tears flooded her eyes and trickled down her cheeks as the pain rippled through her. Ron instantly froze and took her face in one hand.

"Fuck," he muttered. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. Are you okay? What can I do?"

Shaking her head, she smiled weakly at him. "It's okay," she assured him, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "I knew it was going to be painful."

"Shit, we shouldn't have done this," he muttered and began to pull out of her when Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's okay, Ron. Honestly. I'll get used to it." Her cheeks flushed as she said the words, but Ron was nothing but serious.

"If you want me to stop, I will," he told her, his blue eyes fierce. "I don't want to hurt you."

At this, Hermione frowned. "Ron, I want this." To emphasise her point, she reached up and kissed him full on the mouth. "I love you, and I want to experience sex with you. I want this. I _want_ you."

Ron nodded.

"You can move," she encouraged with a sweet smile.

"Okay." Very tentatively, Ron began to slowly thrust his hips back and forth, never once taking his eyes off Hermione's face. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to find the pleasure in the pain. He was moving so slowly that she could feel every inch of him.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking amazing, 'Mione," Ron groaned as he thrust back into her.

She dug her nails into his back as he continued thrusting in and out of her. Soon enough, the pain numbed, and she bucked her hips a little, begging him to go faster. It wasn't long until him came inside her violently, groaning out her name. Spent, he collapsed onto her chest, his forehead shiny with sweat. Hermione stroked his hair gently. She was far from satisfied, but she couldn't help but smile down at him. They'd finally done it.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron mumbled into her cleavage. He refused to look at her, obviously embarrassed about finishing so soon.

She ran her fingers up and down his spine. "Don't, Ron," she told him. "It was nice."

"Don't lie." He sounded so defeated it almost broke Hermione's heart. "I made a mess of it."

Giggling softly, she placed her finger under his chin and lifted it so she could meet his eyes. His face and ears were flushed. "Well then, we'll just have to try again, won't we?"

He smiled a little at that, and reached up to kiss her softly. Hermione gave a little gasp – he was still inside her, and she was tender.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he mumbled, instantly rolling off of her.

"It's okay, Ron. Stop apologising."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, his face serious.

She stroked his cheek to reassure him. "I'm just a little sore, that's all. It's normal."

Frowning, Ron rolled away from her, pulling up the sheets. His pride was wounded, she knew that much. Turning onto her side, Hermione scooted closer to him so her chest was pressed against his back and pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck. Her arms wrapped around his torso.

"I don't regret it, Ron," she told him. "I love you.

His hands found hers and their fingers intertwined. "I love you, too," he told her. "Thank you for my birthday present."

Hermione nuzzled into him. Surprisingly, she wasn't concerned. Everything about her relationship with Ron had taken time. Why should their sexual relationship be any different? They both loved each other, and that was all that mattered. The rest would sort itself out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm interested to hear your thoughts. Of course, everyone's first times are different, and I wanted to portray that it's not always perfect like we imagine it to be. But it paves the way for more enjoyable experiences in the future. I hope you enjoyed. :) xx**


End file.
